Mi version del manga, leidy8231
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: ¡Hola! Para las que estaban leyendo este fic les cuento. Yo soy la autora original y como mi querida Lady Sere Shields se perdió hace tanto tiempo (espero por Kami que este bien) pues ya ven, empezare a publicar la historia porque las cosas son como son, ¿no? ademas si no publico esto jeje, no puedo publicar la segunda parte de este fic ;) que si niñas, estara más loca que nunca :)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Serena

Es la historia de Serena Tsukino, aquella hermosa chica de diecisiete años, cabello rubio largo, ojos azul celeste y esbelta figura, vivía con sus padres y cursaba el último año de preparatoria. Siendo una estudiante de notas muy regulares, pasaba los días entre divertidos videojuegos y mucho dulce; era prácticamente adicta a ellos. Sin tener una idea de lo mucho que su vida cambiaria ese día, salió como siempre lo hacía, muy tarde.

-¡adiós mama, nos vemos en la tarde!

-¡que te vaya bien el examen de hoy hija!—exclamo desde la cocina su madre.

Aquella era su dulce y hermosa madre, era Ikuko de Tsukino. Alta, de cabello negro largo, ojos oscuros y una muy buena y conservada figura, era implacable con Serena cuando sacaba malas calificaciones. Después de haberle entregado el almuerzo a su despistada hija y despedirla con una sonrisa, siguió haciendo lo que hacia todos los días, ocuparse de la labores de la casa.

Mientras tanto Serena iba tan aprisa que no vio a un gato que se le atravesó en el camino. Dejándolo de lado y sin saber lo mucho que representaría en su vida desde ese día en adelante, corría a toda velocidad para no quedarse por fuera del salón.

Llego a la preparatoria Jyuban como todos los días, muy tarde. Fue por eso que la dejaron en el pasillo como castigo por su impuntualidad, cosa a la que ella ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

-es el colmo ¿Cómo se atreven a castigar a una chica tan linda como yo?

Luego de un estresante día de castigo y clases, presento el examen. Cosa que no le favorecería en nada.

-¡señorita Tsukino! Aun no es hora del almuerzo. Después no se esté quejando de sus malas calificaciones.

-sí, si señorita Mónica—dijo sin prestarle mucha atención—como usted diga.

Aquella alta y bella mujer, era su profesora, la señorita Mónica. Siendo su docente de ingles y una bastante dura, era muy buena maestra. Serena siempre decía que su profesora era muy estricta con ella pero la verdad, era que Serena no se aplicaba lo suficiente.

-¿otra vez con lo mismo Serena? sabes que no puedes comer antes de la hora.

-lo se Molly pero es que, esta mañana salí muy temprano de mi casa y no alcance a comer nada—cara de drama—tenía mucha hambre.

-¿y cómo les fue en el examen hermosas señoritas?

-ah…hola Kelvin—saludo sin mucho ánimo Molly.

Molly era una de las mejores amigas de Serena en la clase, siendo esta una muy dulce y muy amable, también era muy bella. De cabello corto rojo, ojos oscuros y bella sonrisa, era una niña de buena familia. Su madre era la importante dueña de una prestigiosa joyería.

El otro era Kelvin, el siendo el típico chico aplicado de la clase, le coqueteaba a Serena porque según el…estaba enamorado de ella. De estatura promedio, grandes lentes y cabello corto castaño, era muy irritante a veces. Lo que ni él ni nadie sabía era con quien terminaría.

-esta vez no me he matado en los exámenes ¡fue pan comido!

-ya déjanos tranquilas ¿quieres Kelvin? No tienes que venir a presumirnos tus notas.

-si necesitan ayuda—le guiño un ojo a Serena y empezó a alejarse—con mucho gusto les ayudo, en especial a usted señorita Serena.

-gracias Kelvin…-le sonrió con gracia al ver a su amiga hacer coraje—lo tendremos en cuenta—luego miro a Molly que estaba molesta—tú ya sabes cómo es Molly, no le prestes atención.

-me pone nerviosa que el tonto de Kelvin, me pueda superar ¡es un tonto!

-sí, si amiga—rio con gusto—lo sé.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo y estando en el jardín de la escuela, algunos platicaban mientras comían.

-oigan ¿sabían que robaron otra joyería anoche?

-no es de extrañar—contesto otra de las lindas compañeras—las joyas son hermosas ¿Quién no quería robar una?

-sí, si robaron la joyería pero "sailor V"—exclamo Kelvin con exagerada emoción—los atrapo.

-¿qué?

-sí, "sailor V" ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepan? Es la sailor justiciera. Uniformada y de cabello largo y rubio, es hermosa. Todo el mundo habla de ella.

-oye Molly—dijo a su lado Serena—es cierto, tus padres son dueños de una hermosa joyería. A mí me gustan mucho los rubíes pero ni modo—con cara de tristeza—son muy caros.

-sí, pero también tenemos ofertas y cosas al alcance de nuestros bolsillos ¿les gustaría venir hoy a ver nuestras nuevas colecciones?

-¡sí!

Aquellas entusiasmadas chicas, fueron a la joyería de los papas de Molly después de las clases. Lo que ni ellas ni nadie sabía hasta ese momento, era que ese lugar como algunos otros por esos días, estaban bajo el dominio de una oscura y maléfica fuerza. Inocentes de lo que en verdad pasaba, vieron con asombro aquellas hermosas joyas. La madre de Molly al igual que lo era ella, era muy hermosa y amable. Elegantemente vestida y con una gran sonrisa, les mostro sus joyas más representativas.

-aquí tenemos el rubí de cincuenta millones. Al lado, un diamante amarillo, ese no lo podemos rebajar porque…

-qué raro—le dijo Molly en susurros a Serena—mi mama nunca ha sido muy buena vendedora ¿qué le pasara?

-a saber—dijo riendo— ¿si no sabes tú que eres su hija…yo qué?

-algo muy raro está pasando a aquí.

Serena al igual que las demás, recorrieron toda la joyería en busca de algo que pudieran costear. Triste porque no le quedaba mucho de su último sueldo, sabía que no le podía pedir lo que le hacía falta para comprar el lindo anillo que veía a sus papas porque como siempre, había sacado una nota pésima. Despidiéndose de su amiga salió del lugar y con el examen en la mano, suspiro con pesar.

Viendo la nota por última vez y arrugando la hoja, lo tiro por sobre su cabeza.

-¡hey! ¡Fíjate!

-eh, disculpe. Yo no quería…

Serena se giro preocupada para ver a quien había golpeado con su examen y se lo encontró. Viendo de arriba abajo como vestía de smoking, se le hizo muy raro. Esa era la primera vez que lo veía en smoking y ya estaba cansada de sus bromas pesadas.

-ten más cuidado con lo que lanzas. Me golpeaste en la cara con—abrió la hoja y vio la nota, luego sonrió —hmmm ¿sacaste seis de veinte? ¿Qué clase de estudiante eres cabeza de chorlito?

-en primera—se le acerco ahora molesta—no me llamo cabeza de chorlito…-lo vio de arriba a abajo de nuevo—antipático. Y en segunda, si soy buena o mala estudiante… es mi problema, no el tuyo. Ahora—se giro para irse con la hoja en la mano—me voy. Disculpa de nuevo por pegarte porque no era mi intención pero contigo, no hay caso.

-oye, oye—fue con ella y la tomo un brazo— ¿sabes? Yo te puedo enseñar cabeza de chorlito. Podrías venir a mi casa y…

-si claro—lo miro y le sonrió divertida—me imagino. Adiós antipático, nos vemos después.

Esa era una escena acostumbrada entre los dos, insultos y mucha tensión. Aquel chico que hacía temblar de emoción a Serena cada que lo veía, era Darien Chiba. Estudiante de primer año de medicina y siendo muy, muy guapo, le hacía hacer mucho coraje algunas veces. El, alto, de cabello corto negro y sedoso, ojos azul zafiro y porte muy elegante, ocultaba un secreto. Un secreto que sin saberlo, lo unió y lo uniría a ella para siempre.

-esa cabeza de chorlito—dijo para sí mismo riendo mientras ella se alejaba molesta—vaya que esta buena, pero en fin…-vio con seriedad la joyería—está esta mas grande que la anterior. Tal vez aquí si encuentre—se quito los lentes—el cristal de plata. Necesito encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

Serena aun no admitía que le fascinaba Darien, le costaba mucho trabajo aceptarlo porque él con sus actitudes, hacia que quisiera golpearlo cada que le hablaba. Cuando lo veía su corazón y su cuerpo temblaban de emoción pero cuando hablaba, le provocaba matarlo. Ella, inocente de que el solo lo hacía por eso, por verla enojada y reírse (era la única que lo hacía reír así) se enojaba y mucho por los comentarios que él hacía.

Para des estresarse un poco de aquel día tan difícil, fue a "The Crown" aquel lugar de videojuegos y postres, era su preferido. No solo lo era porque estaba su juego preferido y el que estaba de moda por toda la ciudad "sailor V" lo era también por quien lo atendía.

-¡hey Serena! ¿No vas a casa después de clase?

-hola Andrew—rio muy alegre cuando entro— ¿como estas?

-bien, aquí trabajando y ensayando el nuevo juego que salió de "sailor V" ¿quieres jugarlo?

-¡sí!—se sentó con emoción en una de las maquinas— ¿está muy difícil?

-oh si—sonrió—si eres lenta, perderás enseguida.

Aquel amable y atractivo muchacho, era el mejor amigo de Darien y trabajaba a medio tiempo en ese lugar. Rubio, de ojos verdes y encantadora sonrisa, Andrew Furuhata era muy amable. A Serena le caía muy bien, le parecía muy atractivo y confundía su amabilidad y decencia, con otra cosa.

Estaba jugando y muy concentrada en no perder cuando de repente, la encantadora voz de Andrew la distrajo por un momento. Lo que hizo que perdiera inmediatamente.

-ya perdí Andrew y todo por tu culpa ¿qué era lo que decías?

-lo siento Serena pero es que—señalo—ese gato ha estado rondando por aquí desde hace varios días. Me pregunto si será de alguien ¿será un gato perdido?

-oye no—se levanto de la silla—olvida eso. Lo importante aquí es ¿Cómo entro?

-ni la menor idea—la miro y le sonrió.

-es muy lindo y muy raro también—se agacho a su altura para verlo mejor—mira, tiene una media luna grabada en la frente. Es muy raro ¿no crees?

-un poco sí, creo que tienes razón.

-como sea…-tomo su maleta y fue a la puerta—creo que ahora me iré a casa ¡nos vemos después Andrew! ¡Gracias por explicarme!

-¡de nada!

Dejando de lado la particular luna en la frente del gato, salió de "The Crown" para su casa. Más relajada y caminando a buen ritmo, no se fijo que el gato la seguía.

Después de recibir un súper regaño de su mama por haberse tirado el examen y ser castigada, se fue a su habitación para encerrarse; oh pero no sin antes, escuchar las burlas de su hermano menor. Aquel era Sammy, de doce años y muy precoz, le provocaba muchas veces estrellarlo contra la pared.

-¿otra vez castigada genio?

-¡cállate Sammy! ¡Metete en tus asuntos!

-burra, burra…-cantaba tras la puerta—eres una burra….

-ese cretino de Sammy—apretó un puño de la ira sobre su cama— ¿por qué se tiene que burlar de mi? el estudio es difícil.

-¡oye cabeza de alcornoque! ¡Me hubiera gustado tener una hermana un poco más inteligente que tú!

-¡cállate de una buena vez si no quieres que salga y te patee el trasero!

-ok, ok—respondió asustado y alejándose de la puerta—ya entendí.

Serena era de temperamento tranquilo, era muy sonriente y amable pero cuando la hacían enojar, era realmente peligrosa. Dueña de una considerable fuerza y agilidad, se tumbo en la cama sin darse cuenta que aquel misterioso gato la veía.

Quedándose dormida muy pronto, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba muy cerca de ella. Entre sus sueños de videojuegos y la bella sonrisa de Andrew, ignoraba por completo que la madre de su amiga y su negocio, estaban poseídas por una gran maldad.

Unas horas después una extraña voz la despertó.

-despierta Serena. Aunque aun este enojada contigo por llamarme rara, necesito hablarte.

-¡¿qué?! –Se arrincono en la cama y llena de miedo—tu…tu… ¿tu estas hablándome?

-sí, soy Luna y he estado buscándote Serena.

-un gato que….un gato que habla—decía sin salir del asombro.

-estoy muy contenta porque al fin te he encontrado. Esta búsqueda me llevo mucho tiempo y ha sido muy difícil Serena.

-estoy soñando—sonrió y se acostó en la cama—sí, eso es. Aun sigo soñando y solo necesito dormir un poco más.

-¡levántate Serena! ¡Esto no es un sueño!

Aquella linda gata de negro pelaje, era Luna. Despertando a Serena de un arañazo en la cara, le explico quien era ella y cuál era su misión. Le conto que los ataques en Tokio se habían multiplicado y que eran tan misteriosos y complicados que ni la policía los podía resolver. Explicándole que ella era una guerrera proveniente de la luna, saco un broche y lo puso sobre su cama.

-… es un regalo para ti Serena.

-es un broche muy lindo—lo tomo en ambas manos y lo detallo con asombro— ¿de verdad me lo das?

-sí. Tu misión Serena de hoy en adelante es acabar con los enemigos y reunir a las demás sailor scouts. Pero más importante que eso, es encontrar a la princesa y además…

-¡oye Luna!—exclamo con asombro después de ponerse el broche sobre la blusa— ¡el broche brilla! ¿Qué le pasa?

-¡claro que esta brillando! ¿Qué esperabas?—se le acerco mas y levanto una de sus patas—ahora di conmigo: "¡por el poder del prisma lunar!…. ¡transformación!"

-está bien—levanto su mano— ¡por el poder del prisma lunar….! ¡Transformación!

En ese momento el pequeño broche dorado de lindos cristales coloridos, brillo y dejo salir todo su poder. Dándole una hermosa y sexy apariencia, aun no lo podía creer. De body blanco pegado al torso, moño rojo y grande en el pecho, falda corta, muy corta azul rey y largas botas de tacón rojas con media luna, completaba su singular atuendo con guantes blancos y las mismas connotaciones que tenía todo el traje. Sin duda le hacía honor a su nombre, el cual Luna estaba a punto de revelarle.

-¡¿qué fue lo que me paso?! ¡¿Quién demonios soy?!

-eres una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Eres ¡sailor moon!

-¡¿sailor qué?!—Pregunto con gran sorpresa frente al espejo— ¡¿de qué carajos me estás hablando Luna?!

-ahora no hay tiempo para responder preguntas ni nada de eso—fue hacia la ventana—tu amiga Molly está en peligro. La energía maligna se ha apoderado de ese lugar y de su dueña ¡apresúrate! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

-al demonio todo esto—tomo un pequeño y colorido antifaz que tenía en su armario—vámonos. No puedo dejar que nada malo le pase a mi amiga.

Serena estaba más que asustada, estaba preocupada. De la noche a la mañana se entero de que era una antigua guerrera y no sabía cómo manejar esa situación. No solo debía buscar a unas no sé quien guerreras para que pelearan junto a ella una guerra que no quería pelear, sino que debía buscar a una tal princesa perdida con una gata que hablaba; era una chica inteligente y relajada pero eso, iba mucho más allá de lo que podía aceptar. Mientras corría por la oscura y tenebrosa noche junto a Luna, pensaba en muchas cosas.

Pronto llego a la joyería en donde Molly, estaba siendo atacada por la villana que había estado robando la energía de las personas a través de las joyas que habían vendido.

-¡Molly! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso que está atacando a Molly Luna?! ¡¿Qué es?!

-¿ahora si me crees?

Mientras que Molly gritaba…

-¡ayuda! ¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! ¡Mi madre quiere matarme!

-¡no soy tu madre niña!—le grito la demonio mientras la tomaba por el cuello— ¡tu madre se está muriendo en el sótano!

Mientras Molly era atacada por la demonio y Serena saltaba hacia ellas con mucha preocupación, alguien más estaba muy ocupado analizando los cristales. Un extraño caballero de antifaz y sombrero de copa, buscaba sin descanso entre las joyas. Pero, al escuchar el grito de Serena, no pudo evitar girarse para mirar de donde y de quien provenía esa voz que se le hacía tan familiar.

-¡vieja bruja maldita!—salto Serena hacia donde ellas estaban— ¡deja en paz a Molly! ¡Suéltala!

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!—grito la demonia y soltó a Molly que cayó desmayada.

-eh…pues yo soy, soy…

-recuérdalo Serena—le dijo Luna a su lado—eres sailor moon, la guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia.

-oh si—le guiño un ojo y sonrió mientras tomaba pose— ¡soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy sailor moon y he venido a patearte el culo demonia!

-¡Serena!

-¡¿qué?!—miro a Luna que estaba apenada y no se percato de las fuertes risas de aquel caballero—me da mucha pena contigo Luna pero primero, este es un fic para adultas. Las que vienen aquí saben que no se encontraran con lo mismo y pues si no les gusta ¡de malas!—rio—yo estaba muy contenta en mi casa durmiendo ¡y por culpa de esa maldita!—miro con ira a la demonia que reía—estoy aquí. Acabemos con esto de una buena vez. Hoy he tenido un día de mierda y quiero que se acabe ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer para acabar con ella?

-¿sailor moon? Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de ti estúpida pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo con alguien tan insignificante como tu—giro el rostro completamente— ¡esclavas…acaben con ella! ¡Pero ya!

-¡Luna!—grito con miedo al ver como todas las poseídas iban tras ella— ¡¿qué putas hago?! ¿Cómo acabo con ellas sin lastimarlas?

-no se pero por lo pronto ¡corre!

-¡ah….!

Serena era ágil, gracias a eso pudo esquivar los ataques de aquellas chicas que habían sido manipuladas por la energía maligna. Corriendo y esquivando los ataques porque no quería lastimarlas, ya no sabía qué hacer. Se estaba viendo acorralada y aunque no quería, tenía miedo.

Asustada y pensando que sería su fin, una rosa roja en medio de ella y las chicas manipuladas, la dejo sin palabras.

-tranquila sailor moon, ahora es el momento de atacar.

-que…. ¿Quién eres?

Confundida y asustada, escucho la voz de Luna que la saco de su ensoñación.

-toma tu tiara y arrójala hacia ella. Di "¡Tiara lunar….! ¡Acción!" eso la derrotara.

-muy bien.

Gracias a aquella rosa y a la intervención de ese apuesto caballero enmascarado, ella tuvo la oportunidad de tomar la tiara que adornaba su frente y acabar con la demonia. Viendo como se volvía polvo gracia a su poderoso ataque, luego sonrió cuando poco a poco, las chicas volvían a la normalidad.

-es increíble, en verdad se volvió polvo.

-bueno, no encontré el cristal de plata pero vi algo muy interesante esta noche.

-¡tú!—dijo Serena llena de asombro y acercándosele— yo podría jurar que he escuchado esa voz antes ¿Quién eres?

-soy….Tuxedo Mask—le dio una encantadora sonrisa—mucho gusto sailor moon pero ya debo irme. Hasta pronto, espero nos volvamos a ver.

Algo confundida porque ella sabía que conocía esa voz, luego se distrajo cuando lo vio partir. Haber visto aquel hombre tan guapo en ese elegante smoking, le había flechado el corazón. Había algo en sus ojos y en su grave y sensual voz, que la habían dejado enamorada. Con ojos enamorados como nunca antes lo había estado, veía como se alejaba entre la penumbra de la noche sobre los tejados. Suponiendo que se trataba de un ladrón de guante blanco, esa noche se había robado algo mucho más valioso que unos cuantos cristales, se había robado el corazón de Serena para siempre.

-ah…. Tuxedo Mask ¡que papacito!

-…ese monstruo había tomado la apariencia del la madre de Molly y… ¿Serena? ¡Serena! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ¡¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?! Los enemigos no están invadiendo y…

-ah…. Tuxedo Mask…..Tuxedo Mask….

-¡hey Serena! ¡Escucha!

Después de haber acabado con la demonia y ocultándose muy bien de no ser vista ni por Molly ni por las demás que ya despertaban, salió a toda carrera por la calle junto a Luna.

Al llegar a su casa y trepar por una difícil ventana, por fin estuvo de vuelta en su cama. Perdiendo la transformación y ahora en pijama, le preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado.

-quise explicarte pero tú no me estabas escuchando. Te estaba explicando que la energía maligna del mega verso esta…

-bueno, bueno Luna, ya no más. Estoy cansada y mañana como siempre, tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a estudiar. Esto de ser heroína y estudiante ¡no es lo mío Luna! Además ¡ese traje! Es ridículamente corto. Apuesto que se me vera el trasero a cada rato. Quisiera cambiarlo.

-¿ah sí? ¿Y crees que es tan fácil o que Serena?—dijo Luna haciéndose a su lado en la cama—pues si no te gusta te va tocar hablar con Naoko que fue la que se lo invento pero no, no te lo recomiendo. Primero te envejecerías antes de poder conseguir una cita con ella.

-¡pero yo soy la protagonista! ¡Me tiene que atender! Además eso de pelear en falda y tacones no ¡eso solo se le ocurre a ella! Como se ve que nunca ha usado ninguna de las dos.

-ese si ya es tu problema Serena pero no te lo recomiendo—rio Luna y se acurruco a su lado—duérmete ya. A lo mucho lo que podrías hacer es pedirle el favor a la escritora que modifique el traje. Después de todo es su fic ¿no?

-¡sí!—dijo muy alegre—eso hare ¡oye escritora! ¿Estás ocupada?

-no…Para nada. Solo estoy aquí viendo como hago para escribir una historia de dieciocho tomos pero por lo demás ¡estoy de maravilla!

-ah bueno súper, es que necesito pedirte que…

-soy la que escribe ¿recuerdas? Entonces sí, hare lo que me pides. Respeto a Naoko y su creación pero….creo que tienes razón ¿Quién puede luchar cómodo en faldita, mini faldita por cierto, y en botas altas? ¡Nadie! Para la próxima transformación cambiare el atuendo ¿ok? Solo que si alguien se queja bueno….

-yo les explico—guiño un ojo—no te preocupes por eso. Hasta mañana, que descanses.

-lo mismo preciosa, hasta mañana. Me voy a escribir el otro capi.

-oye, oye ¿no me puedes adelantar quien es el papacito de Tuxedo Mask?

-eh…no, no puedo. Lo siento Serena pero eso sería muy spoiler de mi parte aunque jajajaja, ya todas nosotras los sabemos ¿no lectoras? Te toca esperar un poquito pero lo que si te puedo asegurar, es que te vas a divertir mucho ¡te lo prometo!

-¿sí? ¡Qué bien!

-ya dejen dormir ustedes dos—exclamo Luna molesta.

-opps, lo siento Luna. Hasta mañana escritora, nos hablamos luego.

-ok, ok nena, dulces sueños preciosa. Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy ¡eres increíble!

-gracias, eres la primera que lo dice—sonrió con dulzura—bye, nos vemos luego.

Así mientras me despedía de Serena y Luna me hacia caras, me toco irme para poder dejarlas dormir.

Pero mientras yo pensaba como meterme en la historia y ellas dormían, en otro lugar en lo alto de un departamento con hermosa vista a la ciudad estaba mi amor, eh digo, el amor de Serena; estaba Tuxedo Mask sin su máscara y viendo hacia las estrellas. Mientras el viento revolcaba ese hermoso cabello negro que yo tanto amo, él pensaba en aquella chica que había conocido y que le había fascinado.

-"¿Quién eres en verdad sailor moon?" "¿Por qué te pareces tanto a la mujer de mis sueños?" "La que me ruega que encuentre el cristal de plata" "¿Por qué apareciste justo hoy cuando cabeza de chorlito por fin me sonrió como yo quería?" "¿Por qué?"

Y mientras nuestro amor se preguntaba muchas cosas de pie y frente al barandal de su habitación aun con el traje que lo hacía ver tan sexy, su celular sonaba.

-¿hola? Ah, hola Andrew ¿qué quieres? ¿Cómo que porque la grosería? ¿Que no ves la hora que es? Si, si, mañana nos vemos temprano en la universidad. No, no estoy con ninguna mujer y agradece que así sea. No, aun no me da ni la hora. Cabeza de chorlito es muy difícil Andrew y…no, no necesito que me ayudes con ella, muchas gracias. Ok, nos vemos. Agradece que eres mi mejor amigo—rio—ok, nos vemos. Que descanses.

A estas alturas y gracias a todas las pistas que les di, se imaginaran que Darien es Tuxedo Mask aunque jajajajaja ¡ustedes ya lo sabían! Eso no es una novedad. Pero bueno, sea como sea, el papacito hermoso de Darien se cambio la transformación, se metió a la ducha y se dio un refrescante baño de agua tibia antes de ir a dormir y soñar con ella de nuevo. Con aquella mujer que tanto amaba pero que aun no distinguía gracias a su falta de memoria.

-tal vez si encuentro el cristal de plata, pueda ver a la mujer de mis sueños con más claridad y recuperar mi memoria—decía Darien mientras el agua caliente le quitaba el exceso de jabón y lo bañaba ¡papacito!—es lo que más deseo. Necesito saber quién soy y más importante que eso, saber quién es ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Amy

Bueno….llega la parte más aburrida de toda historia, la introducción de los villanos. Pero para su desgracia y mala suerte, yo los odio; así que en mis historias ellos siempre pierden ¡sí! ok, ok, no más intromisión mía ;)

En un oscuro y húmedo lugar, estaba sentada sobre su trono la reina Beryl. Como en el manga a ella todavía no la muestran, pues no se las puedo describir pero ustedes ya saben que es más mala que pegarle a la mama; entonces empezaremos por uno de sus leales sirvientes, Jedite.

-¡su majestad necesita energía Jedite! ¡Reúnela lo más pronto que puedas! ah y por ahí derecho ¡encuentra el maldito cristal de plata!

-como usted diga reina Beryl—hizo reverencia ante ella antes de partir.

Aquel era Jedite, uno de los cuatro sirvientes manipulados por la maldad de Beryl y Metalia. El estaba al servicio de ambas para reunir energía. Alto, rubio y ojos claros, era un malo (como casi todos) muy atractivo. Dueño de una seductora sonrisa, estaba pensando cómo hacer para ir a Tokio y reunir más energía para aquellas desgraciadas más rápido de lo normal; estaba cansado de las quejas de Beryl y temía perder la cabeza pronto si la hacía enojar.

Pero mientras Jedite se instalaba en la ciudad y llevaba a cabo su siguiente plan, Serena estaba llegando de un largo día en la escuela; un muy cansado y extenuante día.

-¿y te piensas quedar definitivamente aquí Luna? ¿Me vas a vigilar o qué?

-es mi deber Serena, aun tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas y…. no solo eso. Debes estar preparada cuando los enemigos vengan de nuevo y…

-¡hey, hey, hey! ¿Cómo así? ¿De nuevo? No, no, no ¡olvídalo! Casi me matan ayer y si no hubiera sido por él…-suspiro—no sé lo que me habría podido pasar.

-tienes que entender Serena, tu y las demás scouts, son seres muy especiales. Por si no te diste cuenta esos seres no son humanos. Son cosas maléficas y solo personas como ustedes pueden hacerles frente ¡¿entiendes?! Es obvio que no vas a poder tu sola con la misión, mucho menos la de proteger a la princesa por tu propia cuenta. Es por eso que debemos buscar a las demás sailor scouts lo más pronto posible.

-oye pero si eso es así… es posible que Tuxedo Mask y "sailor V" sean nuestros aliados ¿no? digo, ellos son…

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Otra sailor scout?

Luna espero hasta que Serena estuviera profundamente dormida y prendió su computador. Accediendo a una base de datos y después de introducir una búsqueda especifica, dio con la fotografía de una chica muy bonita.

-Amy Mizuno, del diez de septiembre, hmmmmm que raro tipo de sangre, A. Oh pero la edad ¡la edad corresponde! ¡Diecisiete!

-Tuxedo Mask…. —decía Serena entre sus sueños—vete de aquí antipático, estoy hablando con Tuxedo Mask, Tuxedo Mask….

-..-

Al otro día y gracias a la ayuda de Luna que estaba muy interesada por conocer a Amy, Serena se levanto temprano y llego por primera vez en la historia a tiempo al salón de clases.

-¡hola Serena! hoy llegaste temprano.

-hola Molly—le sonrió—si, algo así.

Y mientras ellas se saludaban, algunos hacían comentarios de pasillo acerca de Amy. Muchos ahí le tenían envidia porque era la mejor de todo el lugar. Tenía un coeficiente intelectual de más de trescientos y era muy inteligente no solo a nivel escolar, sino también nacional.

-…ah ya ¡es una genio!

En eso se acerco Kelvin a lucirse, como siempre hacia.

-¿conoces el curso privado Cristal que acaba de empezar Serena?

-¡sí! ¡Es el sitio para los cracks! ¿No?

-si, Amy está en ese curso y es la mejor de todos ellos.

-hmmmm pero ese lugar queda al lado de los videojuegos y según se, la inscripción es muy cara.

-ah pero es que la mama de Amy—intervino Molly y miro mal a Kelvin—es doctora. Es rica e inteligente ¡qué suerte tienen algunos!

-tal vez pero—dijo otra chica que estaba con ellos mientras Amy leía un libro—es un poco fría y antisocial. Es muy difícil de tratar. Dicen que no tiene ningún tipo de amigos, que mal.

-es normal, mantiene muy ocupada.

-..-

Pasadas las clases todos salieron. Serena iba un poco atrás pero se percato de la presencia de Amy mientras veía de nuevo sus desastrosas notas y pensaba en el regaño de su mama y sobre todo, el castigo que le daría.

Muy asustada cuando vio a Luna sobre Amy, trato de acercarse para ayudarla.

-si no viviera un departamento, me gustaría tener un gato tan lindo como tú. Eres muy dulce.

-lo siento—luego pensó—parece diferente de lo que todos dicen, se ve muy amable— ¿te ha hecho algún daño?— dijo mientras Luna saltaba sobre ella.

-¿un gato caído del cielo?—sonrió con amabilidad—hasta que creí que era un ángel.

-¿Luna un ángel?—rio mientras Luna la miraba mal—lo dudo mucho. Hola, soy Serena Tsukino de la clase uno ¿tú eres Amy Mizuno verdad? ¿La que va a la clase cinco? Mucho gusto—le ofreció una mano—ella es Luna.

-oh, hola—sonrió con timidez y le estrecho la mano—sí, soy Amy. Mucho gusto.

-oye ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a jugar un rato? Queda de camino hasta tu curso, ese, el de Cristal ¿qué dices? ¿Vienes?

-eh… la verdad no sé porque…

-oh vamos—le sonrió con dulzura—se que no es lo tuyo pero ¿vamos? Sería una forma de disculparme porque mi gata, salto sobre ti de esa forma tan grosera—luego pensó—además si me hago tu amiga, me convertiré en una genio y ya no tendré problema con las tareas—vamos, no tardaremos mucho.

-ok, vamos.

Serena camino junto a esa bella chica hasta su tienda de videojuegos favorita. Con cada palabra que intercambiaba con ella, se sentía más cómoda y no solo eso, muy bien en su compañía. Pensando que los demás se equivocaban al decir cosas de ella sin siquiera conocerla, le había parecido una dulzura además de una chica preciosa.

Amy Mizuno era alta, de cabello negro azulado y corto, muy corto. De lentes, linda figura y oculta sonrisa, tenía un tono de voz y una forma de hablar muy especial. Cada palabra que salía de ella, estaba cargada de extrema amabilidad y sobre todo, inteligencia.

Un rato después y sin monedas, Serena invito a Amy a ensayar el juego.

-oye Amy ¿quieres jugar? Anda, es divertido.

-bueno…-le sonrió y tomo su lugar—ya que estoy aquí ¿Por qué no?

Amy empezó a jugar y al poco tiempo, empezó a llamar la atención de los demás de la tienda; en especial la de los jugadores más destacados. Asombrados y tras ella veían como jugaba con mucha facilidad y obtenía sin ningún esfuerzo, el primer lugar en la tabla de puntuaciones.

-oye Amy ¡batiste el record! ¡Increíble!

-vaya…-se acerco Andrew al ver la conmoción—una chica ha conseguido la primera posición del nuevo juego y oye ¡en tan poco tiempo! En verdad es increíble.

-oigan—dijo Amy apenada frente a la maquina—he ganado un premio.

Aquella era un linda pluma, pero ni lo que Amy ni mucho menos Serena sabían, era lo especial que era. Siendo a simple vista una inofensiva pluma, Serena la tomo para verla. Le parecía muy hermosa y también quería una. Fue por eso que golpeando un poco la maquina y haciendo sudar a Andrew de la preocupación, también consiguió una para ella, a lo cual Amy solo pudo soltarse a reír.

-ay Serena…eres muy divertida.

-tú también Amy, me gustaría que de hoy en adelante—le sonrió y se le acerco muy feliz con la pluma en el labio—fuéramos amigas ¿amigas?

-muy bien—le sonrió de la misma forma—seamos amigas. Pero por ahora—se levanto y tomo su maleta—me voy. Debo ir a clases.

-¿a Cristal verdad? ¿El que queda aquí al lado?

-si, a ese. Voy todos los días.

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! ¿Todos los días?

-si—sonrió al ver su exageración y sorpresa— ¿sabes? me gustaría ser doctora como mi madre. Es por eso que debo estudiar un poco más de lo normal. No es una carrera fácil.

-oh ok—tomo dirección con ella a la puerta—entiendo. Me dio gusto conocerte Amy. Cuídate y que te vaya bien, hasta pronto.

-adiós Serena—dijo con algo de nostalgia mientras veía como se alejaba de ella con una enorme sonrisa—me divertí mucho.

Amy tomo camino hacia su curso, si bien era cierto que disfrutaba de sus estudios y su sueño más anhelado era ser una excelente doctora como su madre, también era cierto que le gustaba la compañía de las personas. Después de haberse reído un poco con las ocurrencias de Serena y ya en el salón de clases, la maestra la saco de sus pensamientos cuando se acerco y le hablo.

-la gente brillante como usted, son la futura elite de nuestra sociedad. Siga dando el ejemplo señorita Mizuno. Todos aquí desean llegar a su mismo nivel.

-sí, gracias profesora—luego pensó con nostalgia—no le desearía a nadie ser como yo, me siento muy sola.

Mientras Amy estudiaba ese día con algo de pesadez porque deseaba estar con Serena platicando y jugando en vez de estar ahí frente a un ordenador inerte y lleno de datos, Serena estaba en el gimnasio de su escuela con Molly y unas cuantas compañeras más. Hablando un poco del curso especial que tomaba Amy en Cristal, se preparaban para calentar.

Luego de la clase y después de despedirse de las demás, Serena entro al salón de Amy para buscarla.

-¡Amy! ¡Por fin te encuentro! Oye ¿trabajas incluso después del curso?—luego se le acerco porque su actitud se le hizo muy rara—ah… ¿utilizas la pluma que te ganaste en la tienda? Mira—señalo la suya a un lado de su blusa—yo también traigo la mía. Hey Amy— le puso una mano en el hombro— ¿estás bien? ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo a comer un helado?

-disculpa Serena pero—se le separo con frialdad y fue a la puerta—tengo muchas cosas que estudiar. Gracias, hasta pronto.

Serena quedo desconcertada por la actitud de Amy. Hacia unas cuantas horas había sido tan amable que aun no salía de su asombro. Restándole importancia y saliendo de ahí, se encontró con Luna.

-Amy me ha hecho un horrible desplante ¿viste lo pálida que estaba? Creo que trabaja en exceso. Oh pero mira—saco un disquete que Amy había olvidado y se lo mostro—dejo esto en su escritorio antes de dejarme tirada como un pobre pedo.

-pues mira—señalo a una mujeres que repartían panfletos—parece que ese disquete no es cualquier disquete Serena. Vamos, acércate y toma uno.

Serena se acerco con Luna en brazos y tomo uno de los volantes que aquellas chicas estaban repartiendo. Leyendo con mucha sorpresa que usaban el alto nivel de Amy para atraer nuevas estudiantes, lo arrugo y se disponía a botarlo.

-¡oye Serena! podrías intentarlo. Así mejorarías tus notas ¿no crees?

-¡nunca jamás!—tiro el papel tras ella.

-¡hey! –Grito alguien tras ella— ¡no vayas tirando cosas por ahí sin mirar! Por si no lo sabías—se le acerco con el papel en la mano— ¡no soy una papelera cabeza de chorlito!

-tu—se giro y entrecerró los ojos con enojo— ¡¿por qué siempre me tengo que encontrar contigo antipático?!

-también me da mucho gusto verte—se quito los lentes y le guiño un ojo—pero… -dijo serio— me pareció escuchar hablar a ese gato.

-ay por favor…-respondió con Luna en brazos y fingida risa— ¿ya no solo antipático sino delirante? Adiós. Fue como siempre, un disgusto verte.

Y mientras Serena se alejaba con Luna en brazos muy nerviosa, Darien reía de verla enojada y recibía un panfleto de aquellas chicas.

-pruebe usted también joven.

Ya alejadas y prácticamente solas, Luna le pidió a Serena entrar a uno de los salones de la escuela para probar el disquete. Se le hizo muy sospechoso que el disquete que Amy había olvidado, fuera el mismo del anuncio.

Poco tiempo después de haber puesto el disquete y justo cuando Serena estaba diciendo que no veía nada anormal, escucharon algo aterrador.

-conviértete en esclavo de su majestad… reúne información sobre el cristal de plata. Reúne información sobre el cristal de plata….

-¡es un lavado cerebral Serena! eso seguro lo hicieron nuestros enemigos. Ellos están obsesionados con apoderarse del cristal de plata.

-¡ay no Luna!—señalo la ventana— ¡mira! Todos van hacia Cristal. ¡Claro!—dijo mas sonriente—esa es la razón. Por eso Amy estaba tan extraña hace un momento. Debe estar bajo la influencia de ese disquete.

-no hay tiempo que perder Serena. Toma la pluma y transfórmate.

-¿qué? ¿No se supone que es con el broche que…?

-sí, sí, pero esta pluma es especial. Con esta pluma de transformaras en alguien más adulta. Te convertirás en lo que sea que la situación amerite, como ahora por ejemplo. Solo lánzala al cielo y di: "¡poder lunar!" y en lo que te quieres convertir ¡Hazlo ya Serena!

-sí, sí, ya voy. Que estresante eres Luna—luego la lanzo y dijo— ¡poder lunar! ¡Transfórmame en una linda enfermera!

A los pocos segundos Serena se transformo en una adulta y hermosa enfermera. Entrando con Luna a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban todos los estudiantes como Amy siendo absorbidos por los ordenadores y ese extraño disquete, llego con ellos al poco tiempo.

Viendo a Amy prácticamente desmayada en su escritorio, fue con ella para despertarla.

-¡Amy! ¡Amy reacciona! ¡No te dejes manipular por ese disquete! ¡Tienes que despertar!—luego miro a los demás y les pidió— ¡aléjense todos de los computadores!

-¡¿pero quién demonios…?!

-¡Serena!—grito Luna frente a ella— ¡transfórmate en sailor moon!

-ay no Luna… ¡¿otra vez?!

-sí, si no, no podrás luchar contra la maligna ¡apresúrate!

-si tu lo dices…-dijo mientras dejaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de Amy sobre el escritorio— ¡por el poder del prisma lunar….! ¡Transformación!

Como Serena y yo lo habíamos acordado, si se convirtió en sailor moon pero su traje no era el mismo. Tenía los mismos colores pero la diferencia era que en vez de ser una mini falda la que adornaba sus bellas caderas, era un pantalón azul turquí muy ajustado y cómodo. De body blanco y escote al pecho con el broche dorado, guantes estilo motociclista, cómodas zapatillas rojas y su acostumbrada indumentaria, se veía preciosa. La figura dibujada en uno de sus senos en forma de media luna, enloquecería a un apuesto caballero.

-¡sí! ¡Qué bien! Ahora me puedo mover con más facilidad—luego miro a la maligna— ¡aprovecharse de los estudiantes y lavarles el cerebro, es imperdonable! –Hizo sus movimientos de presentación— ¡soy sailor moon y he venido, a patearte el culo maligna! ¡Prepárate!

La maligna estaba de muy mal genio por los insultos de Serena, fue por eso que creó una lluvia de hojas y las lanzo contra ella. Serena ahora mucho más cómoda en su nuevo traje, esquivo sus ataques con más facilidad que la otra vez. Dando saltos triples hacia atrás y luego esquivando uno con un salto de lado, le alcanzo a cortar parte de la mejilla. Sangro pero muy poco.

-¡infeliz! ¡Me cortaste la cara! ¡Ahora veras!

Serena estaba corriendo hacia la maligna para darle una serie de ataques pero ver a Amy de pie, la desconcentro. Fue mucho peor cuando Amy se le acerco a la maligna y asustada le pregunto qué era lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué no eres esclava? ¿Acaso no has trabajado con el disquete?

-¡no!—dijo mientras la malvada la sostenía por el cuello— ¡trabajo a mi manera!

Algo extraño paso, al sostener a Amy la maligna empezaba a perder fuerza y asustada porque no sabía a qué se debía, empezó a crear niebla para protegerse de ese ataque.

-¡lo sabia! ¡Amy es una scout!—grito Luna llena de emoción— ¡Amy! ¡Lanza tu pluma al cielo!

Y mientras Amy hacia lo que esa extraña voz le pedía y la maligna creaba más niebla para poder atacar a Serena, Serena no sabía qué hacer. Daba puños y patadas por doquier pero al no verla, no lograba golpearla. Llena de adrenalina y al mismo tiempo de miedo, fue abrazada por la cintura por alguien a quien ya conocía.

-viene de frente sailor moon, patéala ya.

-¿eres….?

-¡hazlo!

-¡súper patada!

Serena pateo a la maligna que iba con un puñal para matarla. Al patearla y así mismo dispersarse un poco la niebla gracias a que la malvada se debilito por su fuerte ataque, fue levantada en brazos por Tuxedo Mask para ser sacada de ahí.

Mientras el daba un gran salto con ella en brazos y caían con el rostro uno frente al otro, ella se sonrojo por lo que escucho.

\- te ves muy bien sailor moon—la miro de arriba abajo y le sonrió coqueto— pero tu otro traje, se te ve mucho mejor.

-¿tú crees?

-sí, mucho.

-Tuxedo Mask…-suspiro aun entre sus brazos y mirándolo a los ojos—estoy tan contenta de verte de nuevo.

-yo también—le dio una hermosa sonrisa antes de soltarla y partir—vete hermosa sailor moon. Ve y salva a tus amigos. Te prometo que—saco una rosa y se le regalo pasándola por su mejilla con delicadeza—nos volveremos a ver.

-Tuxedo Mask…..—suspiro mientras él se alejaba saltando por los tejados y sosteniendo la rosa que le había regalado con cariño—es tan bello….

-¡Serena!

-oh si claro—le sonrió a Luna que la regañaba—ya voy.

Serena se quito su tiara y con una estupenda técnica, la lanzo contra la maligna y la venció. Ya sin nada de niebla y viendo como la maligna no era más que polvo, vio con sorpresa a Amy transformada en una sailor scout.

Amy se veía sencillamente increíble en aquel traje de marinera. Siendo este muy similar al de Serena, se diferenciaban en una cosa, el de Amy era mucho más sencillo. Body blanco con moño azul claro en el pecho, mini falda azul, botas altas de tacón altas, guantes blancos y un pequeño lazo en el cuello azul con estrella dorada, la tiara en su frente la hacía ver muy imponente.

Sin ocultar su asombro y acercándose a ella, la voz de Luna la tranquilizo.

-te presento a sailor mercury Serena—miro a Amy— Eres la sailor que maneja el agua y es por eso que la niebla de la maligna no te afecto. Manejas el agua y todos sus componentes. Eres sailor mercury y estas bajo la protección del planeta Mercurio—le sonrió—me alegra haberte encontrado al fin Amy.

-Amy ¡tú también eres una sailor scout!

-¿yo? ¿Una sailor scout? –Dijo Amy algo asustada—eso no puede ser ¿Cómo voy a ser una guerrera que representa el planeta Mercurio? ¡Eso es una locura!

-¡ay si!—la abrazo Serena— ¡Amy está con nosotros! ¡Ya no estoy sola! ¡Sí! ¡Qué gusto me da que seas tú Amy!

-..-

Después de un largo día de actividades y sorpresas, Serena ya estaba en su casa preparándose para ir a la cama. Un poco más tranquila al saber que ya no estaba sola y contaba con la ayuda de una mujer tan inteligente y dulce como Amy, estaba más animada para seguir con la misión.

-oye escritora ¿podemos hablar?

-¿y Luna? ¿Ya se durmió? Como el otro día me regaño por….

-ay si—se rio—pero no te preocupes, comió y se quedo dormida. Pobrecita, hoy fue un día muy difícil. Solo te hablo porque…

-sí, sí, ya lo sé. Yo también pensé lo mismo. Si mi, eh perdón, si tu amado Tuxedo Mask te pide que vayas a Marte por agua…. Tu mínimo tomas el primer vuelo ¿no?

-sí, de eso quería hablarte. El me dijo hoy que le gustaba más el otro traje y pues….

-¡claro!—me reí— ¿Cómo no le va a gustar? ¿Que no ves que se te ve todo de vez en cuando?

-como sea… ¿será que puedes cambiarlo?

-sí, sí, fresca que yo arreglo eso y además—me reí de nuevo— te entiendo. Yo por Da…eh…es decir, por Tuxedo Mask, haría lo que sea.

-oye, oye—me miro curiosa— ¿qué era lo que ibas a decir eh?

-nada, nada. Mejor duerme que tienes razón, hoy fue un día muy difícil y ufff… los que vienen. Hasta mañana preciosa y que descanses.

-lo mismo—se metió a la cama y se arropo—que descanses.

Así, después de que mi nuevo traje fue un fracaso gracias a los cumplidos de nuestro amado Tuxedo Mask, Serena se quedo rápidamente dormida sin saber que muy pronto, encontraría una nueva amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Rei

Como a mí esa parte no me gusta y me parece que hace el capítulo más largo, lo resumiré. La entrada del capítulo la hacen Jedite, Beryl y aquí es donde aparece Neflyte (que al parecer a mi buena adaptadora Lady Serena, le gusta mucho ¡casi siempre lo veo en sus historias!) y pues bueno, ustedes ya conocen más o menos a Neflyte. Al igual que Jedite y el resto de malos, es muy guapo.

Alto, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos oscuros y seductora sonrisa, aun no sabe que será el novio de Molly. ¡Oh no esperen! jejejeje ¡me equivoque! Leí el manga y hasta donde voy, no salió nada de que Neflyte tuviera algo que ver con Molly. Que mal pero bueno, yo me vi fue la serie y se me confundieron los cables *_* ustedes saben que yo estoy loca, entonces eso no es novedad ;) ahora sí, me voy. Tengo que volver a la historia.

Mientras Beryl regañaba y amenazaba a Jedite porque no hacia bien su trabajo, Neflyte llego a interrumpir.

-¡es la segunda vez que fallas Jedite! Si sigues así, ya sabes lo que te espera ¿lo sabes verdad?

-si su majestad—le hizo elegante reverencia—le pido me perdone. No pasara de nuevo.

-bella reina Beryl—sonrió Neflyte y apareció de repente—sus soldados no son más que inútiles marionetas. A este paso, no conseguirá nada. Le propongo algo, deje que me encargue de reunir la energía para su excelencia Metalia. Le prometo una buena cantidad de energía y más que nada, el cristal de plata.

-hablando de eso—intervino Jedite algo sorprendido—las sailor scouts también buscan el cristal de plata. Con el respeto que me merece reina pero—la miro asustado— usted aun no nos dice porque es tan importante el cristal de plata ¿Por qué es tan importante conseguirlo a como dé lugar?

-el cristal de plata—se le acerco a ambos en su elegante vestido rojo y sonriendo perversamente—es la fuente de toda energía. Se dice que su poder es ilimitado y quien lo posea, será el dueño del universo.

Hubo una larga pausa. Jedite si se imaginaba que ese dichoso cristal de plata era importante pero nunca se imagino que tanto. Al ver la cara de enojo de aquella enojada reina y su imponente presencia acercarse a él, le prometió que ya no fallaría.

-te daré una última oportunidad Jedite.

-le prometo eliminar de una buena vez y por todas—levanto el rostro para verla y quebró su reverencia—a esas odiosas sailor scouts.

Jedite desapareció frente a ambos y se traslado a la ciudad para poner en marcha un plan. Un plan para reunir una gran cantidad de energía para su enojada reina y exterminar a las sailor scouts.

Y mientras el desarrollaba su plan y reunía energía, no muy lejos de él estaba la siguiente sailor scouts en despertar, estaba Rei Hino. Bella, mucho más bella que la Rei del anime, estaba fuera del templo Hikawa barriendo como todos los días.

De cabello negro largo muy largo, ojos oscuros, pacífica y hermosa sonrisa y de amplio kimono, saludo con dulzura a unas niñas que pasaron por ahí. Inocente de que muy pronto su rutina y su vida cambiaria, presintió que algo malo pasaría. Ella poseía habilidades especiales y únicas, era muy sensitiva a las energías.

-va a pasar algo….algo irremediable ¿me pregunto qué será?

Y mientras Rei se sentía muy extraña, Serena escuchaba….

-¿has oído hablar del autobús maléfico de las seis?

-sí, es bastante tenebroso ¿no crees?

-si alguna vez te subes al autobús que se para cerca en el templo Hikawa a las seis, desaparecerás para siempre.

-oh si—se acerco otra curiosa chica—dicen que lo conduce el diablo y que su destino es el infierno.

-Serena, Serena ¿estás escuchando o no?

-ay Luna—dijo medio dormida—no molestes. Por tu culpa y por todo esto de la misión, no he vuelto a dormir bien ¡esos estúpidos demonios!—se levanto del escritorio y se sobo los ojos— ¡solo se aparecen es de noche!

-como sea Serena—dijo tratando de que no la vieran—no olvides que después de la clases no reuniremos con Amy.

-ah sí—le sonrió de mejor humor—a las cinco en los videojuegos. No hay problema.

Siendo las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, Serena hacia cualquier cosa menos hablar de la misión.

-¡hola Serena! has progresado mucho y en muy poco tiempo.

-hola Andrew—respondió sin mirarlo y frente a la máquina de juego—es gracias a Amy—rio con ambos—ella ha sido mi maestra.

Serena como lo que era, una chica muy relajada y divertida, estaba concentradísima en su juego. Amy por otro lado no. Ella aun estaba muy sorprendida por enterarse que era una sailor scout y no entendía muchas cosas.

Viendo como Luna le hacía señales para hablar con ella, fue hacia un lugar apartado para preguntarle lo que la estaba volviendo loca.

-Luna… esos enemigos que nos atacaron ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-nuestra misión es encontrar el cristal de plata y protegerlo a él y a la princesa. Esa es nuestra misión.

-¡¿el cristal de plata?!—pregunto con mucha sorpresa porque el grito de Serena cuando gano, la asusto mucho.

-¡sí! ¡Pase al segundo nivel!—luego tomo el premio que había ganado esta vez—oye Amy ¿que no tienes clase a las cinco?

-sí, creo que ya debo irme.

-ay no Amy—fue con ella hasta la puerta—si te vas me voy aburrir mucho.

-entonces ven conmigo—le sonrió—si tomas el autobús que pasa cerca al templo Hikawa a esta hora, podrás ver a una chica muy bonita. Es muy linda Serena, deberías verla.

-¿sí? pues vámonos que…

-¡¿qué estás diciendo Serena?!—le pregunto Kelvin con exagerada preocupación que pasaba por ahí y escucho—no te puedes ir en ese bus. Ese bus es el del…

-no me importa lo que digas Kelvin—le dio la espalda y se fue—voy con Amy y sé que nada malo pasara. Solo son rumores y tú estás muy grande para que estés creyendo en ese tipo de estupideces. Adiós, nos vemos después.

Sin dejar que le dijera nada más, tomo rumbo al lugar en donde pararía el bus. Pronto abordaron el bus, sonrientes y mientras platicaban, Amy se percato de la presencia de Rei. Sin perder un solo momento, le señalo a Serena que sonrió al verla.

-mira Serena, es la chica de la que te conté. Va al colegio santa Ana y es muy especial—luego se acerco a la salida—bueno….esta es mi parada. Hasta mañana Serena. Nos vemos.

Serena quedo impresionada cuando la vio. No sabía porque pero le parecía que la conocía de antes, tal cual le pasaba a Amy. Buscándola entre la gente cuando Luna la distrajo, se bajo para buscarla.

-deja de estar persiguiendo personas Serena, además…creo que entro a ese templo.

-¡¿qué es esto?!

De pronto y frente al templo, dos cuervos empezaron a atacar a Serena. Espantándolos lo que más podía pero sin poder hacer nada porque eran grandes y muy fuertes, escucho cuando alguien grito para ayudarla.

-¡vade retro Satanás! ¡Cualquiera que traiga la maldad a este sagrado templo, es mi enemigo!

El pergamino pego justo en la frente de Serena. Quedando un poco aturdida por el fuerte golpe de Rei, la miro mientras esta reía.

-lo siento, no sabía que eras una chica. Estoy muy apenada—le hizo reverencia—lo siento mucho. Me he equivocado. Es solo que sentí una presencia maligna y mis cuervos—alzo las manos para recibirlos—no lastiman a nadie. Fobos, Deimos ¿qué paso?—miro con dulzura a sus aves.

-oh… ¿es una sacerdotisa? – pensó Serena curiosa.

En aquel momento fueron interrumpidas por una desconsolada madre que iba a rezar. Rei se le acerco y le pregunto por su visita y esta le conto que iba a orar por el pronto regreso de su hija. Dijo que había desaparecido después de haber abordado el bus frente al templo.

-…este lugar nunca ha sido muy seguro de todas formas. Oh pero perdón niña, no quise decir que el templo fuera peligroso. Es solo que estoy muy preocupada por mi hija.

Mientras Rei hablaba con aquellas visitantes al templo y con Serena, Luna que se escondía para disimular su presencia, alcanzo a escuchar algunos comentarios de aquellas mujeres que salian del templo después de orar y hablar con Rei. Muy intrigada al escucharles decir que Rei tenía poderes sobrenaturales, se intereso mas por ella.

-¿Vidente? ¿Una chica con poderes sobrenaturales? Suena interesante…. Un rostro y una actitud noble al servicio de Dios ¿será ella la princesa?

Preguntándose muchas cosas mientras esperaba a que Serena saliera del templo para volver a casa, algunos otros hacían maldades lejos de ellas.

Jedite era quien estaba detrás de aquella "extraña" maldición del bus. Era él quien lo conducía y se llevaba a las jovencitas para absorber su energía. Hasta ese momento todo iba bien pero no contaba con que nuestras valientes y hermosas sailor scouts, arruinarían una vez más sus planes.

-..-

-Serena, debemos ir e investigar ese bus. Puedo sentir la energía maligna de nuestros enemigos.

-si me preocupa lo de la maldición pero—se levanto de la silla y tomo a Luna en brazos—vamos. Esa es nuestra misión.

Serena camino hasta la estación. Absorta en sus pensamientos y asimilando un poco el hecho de que era una sailor scout, se distrajo porque escucho una singular voz a su lado que se sentaba.

-dile a tu gata que puede hablar tranquila. Por mi no te preocupes.

-¿otra vez tú antipático?—lo miro con enojo y Luna en brazos.

-no te excites demasiado por verme cabeza de chorlito—le guiño un ojo y le sonrió.

-¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-tomo un autobús para ir a clases. Como muchos aquí cabeza de chorlito—se le acerco un poco más.

-oh si claro… ¿y me imagino que también vas a la preparatoria? No sé porque no me dejas en paz de una buena vez ¿me tienes que perseguir por todos lados?

-no, no es así. Si es muy divertido ver cómo te enojas y me insultas pero—saco un carnet de estudiante y se lo mostro—no voy a la preparatoria. Aunque me encantaría estudiar contigo y verte todo el tiempo mi amor—le guiño un ojo— Soy un respetable universitario. Voy a Motoazabu.

-ah… ¿resulta que si tienes cerebro?—rio con ironía— ¿quién lo diría?— luego más seria—oye ¿has escuchado sobre la historia del bus que…?

-sí, ya se—dijo muy serio mientras se quitaba los lentes—las desapariciones han sido en esta línea. No creo que se trate de una maldición sino de algo más.

-su perfil me recuerda a—pensó con extrañeza mientras no le quitaba la mirada— ¡mi querido Tuxedo Mask! ¡Son igualitos!

Serena enrojeció, recordar a su querido y elegante caballero al ver a ese chico que la traía loca y le encantaba, la puso roja como un tomate. Inclinándose un poco sobre su asiento y dejando ver una conocida posición de perfil, a Darien también le paso lo mismo que a ella, su cara se la recordó a alguien.

-¡sailor moon!

El estaba a punto de decirle algo a Serena pero el autobús había llegado. Tomando a Luna con más fuerza y tratando de alcanzar el bus que se iba, lo dejo lleno de dudas.

-..-

Mientras que en el templo al otro día, muchas madres habían ido a pedirle ayuda a Rei para recuperar a sus hijas. Angustiadas y sin saber que mas hacer, le suplicaban que les ayudara a encontrarlas.

-mis poderes no son tan precisos. Es mejor que vayan con la policía y….

-al menos podrías hacer un esfuerzo ¿o es que…?—se le acerco una de ellas muy desconfiada— ¿...no será que eres tu quien la ha desaparecido con tus extraños poderes?

-¡ya no más! ¡Déjenme en paz!

Serena que estaba a la entrada del templo, vio con pesar toda la escena. Lamentándose y sin acercarse, se fue sin decir nada. Sentada y con la mirada perdida, escucho que Luna le hablaba y sintió que alguien la miraba.

-Serena…recuerda que el cristal de plata no debe caer en manos de nuestros enemigos.

Y mientras Serena esperaba y suspiraba de amor por su guapo caballero de antifaz, Rei estaba teniendo una premonición con ella. Vio frente al fuego mágico de su templo y mientras oraba, como Serena era atacada por un sujeto. Sintiendo una terrible energía maligna muy cerca, salió corriendo para alcanzar el bus y detenerlo. Al llegar y ver al hombre que lo conducía, se asusto aun mas por lo que paso.

Rei reconoció al sujeto de su premonición y no solo eso, lo que más le asusto era la cantidad de energía maligna que provenía de él. Por eso subiendo al autobús y sin saber lo que pasaría más adelante, empezó a debilitarse rápidamente; pues el bus estaba hechizado para absorber energía y luego para entrar a un misterioso lugar.

Serena que alcanzo a ver algo de lo que pasaba, se asusto cuando vio a Rei desmayada.

-¡es el autobús maléfico! ¡Hay que salvarla!

Serena uso la pluma y se transformo en una bella azafata. Corriendo hacia el bus antes de que se perdiera en aquel portal, llego hasta la puerta y pidió abordar. Por la carrera del momento y sin tener mucho tiempo, Luna se soltó de los brazos de Serena y cayó en los fuertes brazos de un caballero enmascarado.

-¡Tuxedo Mask!

-¡hey! ¡Vuelve! —trato de darle la mano.

Serena y el autobús desaparecieron rápidamente frente a sus ojos. Desconcertado porque su cara y todo lo de ella se la recordaba mucho, se pregunto así mismo quien era mientras Luna lo arañaba y se liberaba de su agarre.

-se ha transformado ante mi pero ¿Quién es ella? Sé que la conozco, lo sé.

Luna se libero de Tuxedo Mask y corrió a toda velocidad para buscar a Amy. Estaba segura que ella podría ayudarla y además no confiaba mucho en las habilidades de Serena. Estaba muy preocupada por ella porque estaba sola.

Y mientras Luna le pedía a Amy que la acompañara hacia el lugar en donde había desaparecido Serena y le entregaba otra pluma de transformación, Serena no sabía qué hacer. Por más que buscaba una salida o la forma de ayudar a Rei y las demás, no veía como.

-ni modo, creo que no me queda otra opción—tomo su broche—ojala lleguen pronto Luna, Amy. ¡Por el poder del prisma lunar….! ¡Transformación!

Serena se transformo en la bella guerrera en la que se había convertido hacia muy poco tiempo y sin saberlo, Amy también lo hacía. Tomando su pose y alertando a Jedite que ya la había visto, se preocupo cuando tomo de rehén a Rei por el cuello y la miro desafiante.

-sailor moon ¡por fin has llegado!

-¡suelta a Rei ahora mismo!—lo señalo con un dedo— ¡secuestrar inocentes en lugar como este es un delito! ¡Que la sueltes o te va a pesar!

-esa voz…-pensó Rei con sorpresa—yo conozco esa voz.

-ahora si sailor moon—rio Jedite mientras amenazaba a Rei—te matare y acabare contigo de una buena vez y por todas.

-eso lo veremos—llego Amy y dijo—te castigare en el nombre de la luna—hizo un ataque de niebla—vamos sailor moon, aprovecha mi ataque y libera a Rei.

-no será tan fácil como la ultima vez sailor ineptas—rio Jedite y disipo la niebla.

-¡oh no!—grito Serena preocupada— ¡se ha disipado muy rápido!

Jedite empezó a atacarlas. A lo que ellas respondieron con golpes y ataques bien coordinados. Amy miro a Serena mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Jedite y le dio a entender con la mirada que se encargara de distraerlo mientras ella liberaba a las demás chicas y a Rei. Serena le sonrió y le hablo a Jedite para distraerlo aun más mientras lo atacaba.

Después de una fuerte patada que le dio en el estomago dejándolo sin aire por un breve momento, le sonrió y luego le pregunto por el cristal de plata.

-nunca….nunca te lo diría mocosa ¡jamás!

-eso lo veremos. No dejaremos que el cristal de plata caiga en sus sucias manos ¡eso jamás!

-como bien dijiste—le dio un puño en la cara y la hizo sangrar brevemente—eso aún está por verse ¡maldita sailor moon! Por tu culpa y por culpa de la otra desgraciada ¡Beryl me va a matar!

-no si yo te mato primero—se levanto de un salto del suelo y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara volteándole toda la cabeza y azotándolo contra la pared— ¡te matare maldito! No olvides que soy sailor moon. Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Te pateare el culo una y mil veces por haberme golpeado ¡prepárate idiota!

-¡no! ¡No….!

-¡Tiara lunar….!—se la quito y la lanzo— ¡acción…..!

-¡ah….! ¡Perra!—grito mientras la tiara iba hacia el—pero, ya verás ¡ah….!

Con un poco de energía que aún le quedaba, lastimo a Serena y Amy. Lanzándolas lejos y haciendo que cayeran al suelo muy golpeadas, Luna intervino para ayudarlas.

-¡Amy….! ¡Lánzale la pluma que te di a Rei! ¡Hazlo pronto!

Amy saco la pluma y se la lanzo a Rei. Esta la atrapo con mucha rapidez y al estar frente a frente con esa bella pluma roja y dorada con el símbolo del planeta Marte, algo ocurrió. Su frente empezó a brillar y pronto se dibujo en ella el mismo símbolo. Gritando las palabras que Luna le dijo que dijera, se transformo en la poderosa y hermosa sailor mars.

El traje de sailor mars era muy parecido al de Amy, solo que ella llevaba su largo y negro cabello suelto, su mini falda era roja y sus zapatos eran de tacón pequeño. Bella, tan bella como el mismo fuego abrazador, se paro frente a Jedite y lo amenazo.

-¡vade retro engendro del infierno! ¡Fuego de Marte….! ¡Enciéndete!

El poderoso fuego de sailor mars acabo por completo con Jedite. Dejándolo convertido en nada más que cenizas, pronto se vieron envueltas en otra terrible situación. El fuego de Rei desestabilizo el tiempo de aquel agujero negro y debían salir cuanto antes de ahí, era muy peligroso.

Pronto estuvieron afuera. Serena, Amy y Rei; aun con sus respectivas transformaciones, ayudaron a las demás asustadas chicas a levantarse. Luego de calmarlas y explicarles algo de lo que había pasado, sonrieron cuando ellas les agradecieron su ayuda.

Un momento después y frente al templo aun transformadas, Rei aun no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado.

-pero… ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

-Rei—se le acerco una sonriente Luna—eres la representante del planeta Marte y dominas el fuego. Has sido elegida junto a las demás para encontrar el cristal de plata y a la princesa. Eres sailor mars y te damos la bienvenida.

-¡¿qué?!

-eres nuestra compañera Rei—se acerco Serena para abrazarla— ¡qué bien!

-buscábamos a alguien como tu Rei—se acerco una sonriente Amy—nos da gusto tenerte entre nosotras.

Y mientras Amy y Serena abrazaban a Rei y le daban la bienvenida, en otro lugar Neflyte y compañía, estaban muy molestos viéndolas celebrar mediante un espejo.

-¡malditas! ¡¿Atreverse a acabar con Jedite?! El era uno de los cuatro guardianes y su muerte… no quedara impune—miro a una bella rubia que estaba abrazada a un platinado de cabello largo tras el—eso se los juro.

-...-

Mas tarde y ya en sus respectivos uniformes, estaban en una heladería compartiendo. Serena las había invitado a comer algo para des estresarse un poco y conocerlas mejor. Sobre todo a Rei.

-como sea Serena, no puedes esperar que este tranquila. No todos los días te dicen que eres una legendaria sailor scout y que debes luchar con un montón de imbéciles que son un peligro. No es nada fácil asimilarlo.

-ok si Rei, eso lo entiendo pero…

-¿y tú que tanto vienes hablar eh Serena?—le pregunto Luna con una gran sonrisa—si el día que te hable y te convertiste en sailor moon, te provocaba que te tragara la tierra del miedo que tenias.

-¡oye!

A la risa de Luna se sumo Amy y Rei. Amy que era una chica tan sola y tímida, se reía mucho cuando estaba con Serena y ella salía con sus singulares ocurrencias. Compartiendo risas y sus deliciosos helados, una seria y bella sacerdotisa se levantaba para irse.

-oh vamos Rei, no te vayas. Aun no has terminado tu helado y…

-si sigues comiendo tanto dulce—dijo una irritante y particular voz que ya conocía tras ella—te vas a poner como un balón. Eres muy linda así cabeza de chorlito. No comas tanto porque tu—se le acerco por la espalda y le dijo al oído—ya eres lo suficientemente dulce ¿no crees?

-¡tú!—se giro de golpe con la cara muy roja y se levanto de la silla con brusquedad— ¡¿por qué no me dejas en paz?! ¡Lo que yo coma o no, no es asunto tuyo y…!

-sí, si cabeza de chorlito—se rio al igual que ellas de verla enojada—como tu digas. Pero oye, no seas tan grosera ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigas? –luego miro a Amy con detenimiento y se les acerco—a ti te he visto antes ¿no eres tu Amy Mizuno? ¿La genio de…?

-mucho gusto—le sonrió—sí, soy Amy Mizuno y soy amiga de Serena y ella— señalo a Rei a su lado—es ¿Rei…?

-Hino, soy Rei Hino—hizo una pequeña reverencia—mucho gusto. Soy la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa.

-guau, impresionante ¿qué hacen dos mujeres tan bellas y talentosas con una chica como cabeza de chorlito?—la miro y le guiño un ojo muy risueño—tengan cuidado, es muy linda pero mala estudiante.

-¡soy Serena! ¡Serena!—fue con el dando manotazos y roja de la ira mientras ellas reían— ¡¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir antipático?!

-ah cabeza de chorlito, cabeza de chorlito—se le acerco lentamente poniéndola muy nerviosa—créeme, lo sé—se giro para despedirse—mucho gusto chicas. Soy el futuro novio de cabeza de chorlito, soy Darien Chiba y…

-¡Hey Darien!—se acerco Andrew—ya vámonos que… ¡hola Serena! Amy.

-hola Andrew ¿Cómo te va?—le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo saludo.

-bien Serena, gracias. Pero si no me voy ya con Darien a estudiar, no vamos a…

-sí, si Andrew, que inoportuno eres ¿que no ves que estoy saludando a cabeza de chorlito y a sus amigas?

-ok creo mejor me voy Serena—dijo Rei levantándose de la mesa y riendo—tu estas muy ocupada discutiendo con tu "novio" y…

-¡no es mi novio Rei! ¡No digas eso!

-yo me voy contigo Rei— guiño un ojo Amy y tomo a Luna en brazos para salir—creo que tienes razón, es de mala educación estar de mas cuando una pareja…

-¡no más ustedes dos!

-un gusto haberlas conocido chicas y—les dijo Darien mientras tomaba a Serena por la cintura y la atraía hacia el—gracias por dejarnos solos. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-me voy adelantando a la estación Darien—rio también Andrew y salió con ellas—no te demores mucho y despídete de tu "novia" rápido. Aun hay mucho por hacer.

-¡que no es mi novio! ¡No soy su novia y ustedes son…!

-¡adiós Serena!—dijeron ambas muertas de risa—nos vemos ¡adiós Darien!

-¡hasta luego chicas!

Las chicas salieron y no podían parar de reír por el sonrojamiento de Serena y los insultos que le daba a Darien. Mientras ellas se alejaban y gozaban a costillas de una nerviosa y avergonzada Serena, ella trataba de soltarse del agarre de Darien.

-¡¿podrías soltarme y dejarme…?!

-¿en paz?—la atrajo por la cintura hacia su rostro y ambos se miraron con detenimiento.

-tu… tú te pareces mucho a…a…

-¿a una estrella de cine?—le guiño un ojo y sonrió para distraerla y distraerse—sí, me lo han dicho en más de una ocasión.

-¡eres de lo peor!—se le soltó con enojo y le dio la espalda— ¡déjame en paz y deja de decir que eres mi novio! ¡No lo eres y nunca lo serás!

-¡nada está dicho aun cabeza de chorlito! –Dijo muerto de risa mientras ella se alejaba muy enojada dándole la espalda—ya verás que muy pronto lo serás. Lo extraño es que—pensó más serio—tú también me recuerdas mucho a alguien. Que dicha seria que en verdad fueras la mujer de mis sueños y la preciosidad de sailor moon. Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? Eso es una…

-¡Darien! ¡Darien! ¡Ya vámonos!

-sí, si –rio y tomo camino hacia el— ¡ya voy!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: el baile de mascaras

Una semana después y luego de un largo día de escuela en el que se había enterado de una gran fiesta que habría en honor a una joya y su princesa, Serena estaba con ellas. Cansada porque estudiar le representaba un gran esfuerzo, estaba de mejor humor porque sabía que podía contar con Amy. En esos últimos días y gracias a que estudiaban juntas, su amistad se había vuelto más fuerte. Pasándole algo similar con Rei al reunirse muchas veces en su templo con Amy y Luna después de las clases para hablar sobre el cristal de plata y la búsqueda de su princesa, no perdía las esperanzas. Ilusionada con poder ir a aquella elegante fiesta, escuchaba los consejos de Rei.

-no vayas a esa fiesta Serena, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Y mientras Rei alertaba a Serena del peligro inminente que le revelaba su premonición, Neflyte estaba junto a las cenizas de Jedite.

-Jedite…para resucitarte necesitamos el cristal de plata. Juro que lo recuperare y acabare con quienes te hicieron esto ¡lo juro!

-tienes mucha razón Neflyte—rio.

-reina Beryl—se inclino ante ella—permítame preguntarle con todo el respeto que usted me merece pero ¿qué aspecto tiene ese cristal de plata? ¿Es en verdad tan poderoso?

-sí, lo es—lo miro con una profunda maldad en sus ojos y sonrió—gracias al poder del cristal de plata podremos revivir a Jedite y no solo a él, también a su majestad. Es ahí en donde llegara la era del reino de las tinieblas.

Mientras Beryl reía cual sádica fuera al imaginar su futuro reinado en la tierra, Serena bajaba y se encontraba con su padre. Su padre era Kenji Tsukino. Hombre honesto, trabajador y estricto, estaba esa noche muy elegantemente vestido.

-¡wow papa! ¿Qué haces con ese traje tan elegante? ¿Para dónde vas?

-el periódico para el que trabajo—respondió mientras su esposa le retocaba el corbatín—me envió para que haga un reportaje sobre la fiesta de esta noche. Después de todo se trata de la embajada real y de una princesa.

-oh papa—se le acerco suplicante— ¿no me puedes llevar?

-no, pero no te preocupes hija—rio con su esposa—lo podrás ver todo por televisión o en los periódicos de mañana. Pero bueno… es tarde, ya me voy ¡deséenme suerte!

Serena estaba muy deprimida porque en verdad quería ir. Fue por eso que tomo la pluma de especial para transformarse en una delicada princesa e ir a la fiesta de mascaras. Con la desaprobación de Luna y luego la de las chicas cuando la vieron, llegaron al baile para mezclarse con los demás.

-ya, ya Luna, no me regañes más que después de todo ¿no es este nuestro trabajo? ¿Buscar a la tal princesa y a las demás scouts?

-sí, sí lo es Serena pero es que tu…

-olvidas que es un baile de mascaras Serena—le dijo Rei en tono reprobatorio—no será tan fácil y tu estas más preocupada por el vestido, que por la verdadera razón por las que estamos aquí.

-tienes razón Rei pero ya es hora de entrar—le tomo la mano Amy en un bello vestido de gala—vamos. Entre más rápido encontremos a la princesa de este lugar, mas pronto saldremos de dudas.

Las tres entraron. Luciendo irreconocibles en aquellos bellos trajes, perdieron a Serena muy rápidamente. Algunas como Rei refunfuñaban y otros como el padre de Serena que se había impresionado al ver a Serena sin saber que se trataba de su hija, hablan para sí mismos.

-vaya, esa chica se parece mucho a mi pequeña Serena. Ojala cuando crezca se parezca mucho a esa princesa.

Y mientras su padre se maravillaba de la belleza de esa chica sin saber que se trataba de ella, a Serena le derramaban una bebida encima. Apurada porque no quería dañar su perfecto y hermoso vestido en el que en verdad se sentía como toda una princesa, corrió al baño para limpiarse un poco.

Limpiándose el vestido con un pequeño y delicado pañuelo que decía su nombre, vio como algunas parejas bailaban y se sintió muy sola.

-incluso con un vestido tan lindo como este y en este lugar tan bello, me siento muy sola…

-princesa…-le hablo un elegante caballero y su corazón se estremeció al reconocer su voz— ¿me concedería esta pieza?

-¡Tuxedo Mask!

-shu—le tomo las manos y empezó a bailar con ella en la pista.

-justamente estaba pensando en ti—le sonrió y bailo con el viéndolo a los ojos—es como si hubiera sido magia.

-¿sabes?—se le acerco mas y le dijo al oído—yo también estaba pensando en ti…princesa.

En lo que Serena tenía el mejor baile de su vida con el hombre que le había robado el corazón, Luna y las demás buscaban por todos lados a la dichosa princesa. Buscando por todas partes y sin poder evitar que las sirvientes de Neflyte se apoderaran de ella, algo inesperado ocurrió.

Una extraña maldad y energía negativa se apodero de aquella desagraciada princesa. Luego tomo la caja en donde estaba aquella valiosa joya que Luna creía el cristal de plata y salió corriendo desaforadamente sin control de sí misma.

Serena estaba bailando y estaba muy feliz entre los brazos de aquel elegante caballero pero el deber llamaba. Al ver que Luna se le acerco y le alerto sobre la princesa, corrió tras ella para evitar que se cayera; pues iba a toda velocidad hacia un alto balcón.

-¡cuidado princesa! ¡Es peligroso!

-¡quítame las manos de encima!

La poseída princesa, se soltó del abrazo de Serena y la empujo a ella contra el balcón. Serena estaba a punto de caer y en el último minuto en el que creyó no tendría salvación, una mano la detuvo y la ayudo. Era el, era aquel hombre con el que había bailado y cada vez que veía, su corazón enloquecía de amor.

-¡Tuxedo Mask!

-¡Serena!—grito Amy bajo ellos.

-¿Amy?

El luchaba por subirla y salvarla de la peligrosa caída desde aquella altura y ellas, veían a la princesa. Rei se percato de la extraña mirada que poseía pero sobre todo, de su energía. Era muy negativa y eso la asusto mucho.

-ten cuidado Amy. Mira—la señalo—su mirada no es de un humano. La princesa ha sido poseída por un espíritu maligno.

-¿estás segura?

Ellas estaban frente a la poseída princesa y no sabían si convertirse en sailor scouts o que hacer. Pero mientras Amy y Rei trataban de controlarla un poco, ella daba órdenes a sus sirvientes y decía incoherencias. Abriéndose paso entre ellos y con una sonrisa malévola, los amenazo y a ellas también.

-¡todos los que intenten oponerse serán sacrificados a nuestra gloriosa majestad! ¡Apártense!

-¡Serena!—grito Luna desesperada mientras su mano se resbalaba del guante de Tuxedo Mask— ¡usa la pluma! ¡La pluma!

-¡es verdad!

Sacando la pluma y convirtiéndola en una gigantesca sombrilla, logro salvarse de la caída; solo que había un problema, no quería que esa caída acabara jamás. Estar entre los fuertes brazos del hombre que amaba, era algo sin igual.

-me has salvado hermosa princesa. Prometo agradecértelo algún día pero por ahora…no puedo.

-¡Tuxedo Mask!—grito desconsolada cuando él la dejo en el suelo y se marcho a toda prisa—no te vayas….

-¡Serena!

-sí, ya se Luna—tomo su broche y se transformo—ya voy.

Serena ahora siendo sailor moon al igual que Amy y Rei que se habían transformado, empezaron a luchar contra la princesa. El problema era que no la podían atacar con todas sus fuerzas porque aunque estuviera poseída, seguía siendo humana; no podían ni debían lastimarla.

Impotentes y sin mucho que pudieran hacer, vieron que una oscura energía estaba absorbiendo a las personas que se encontraban ahí y eran inocentes de todo.

-¡ríndanse de una vez! ¡No hay nada que puedan hacer inútiles scouts! Son míos, los ofreceré a su majestad junto con el tesoro secreto—rio Neflyte que veía todo a través de una bola de cristal.

-¡vade retro Satanás!—le tiro un pergamino sagrado Rei.

-¡no funciona!—rio con perversidad.

-oh no—exclamo Serena con angustia— ¿y ahora que hare? Mi diadema no funciona porque la última vez se destruyo —recordó el ataque a Jedite.

-¡sailor moon! –Dijo una masculina y seductora voz tras ella—para vencer esa oscuridad, solo una potente luz bastara.

-¡Tuxedo Mask!

-es verdad—dijo Luna— ¡Serena! ¡Que la luz de luna se refleje sobre tu nueva diadema!

-muy bien—tomo posición frente a la poseída princesa y se llevo dos dedos al centro de la diadema— ¡es imperdonable que secuestres a una princesa y la conviertas en una demonia! Yo sailor moon, les pateare el culo en el nombre de la luna ¡ah…!

-¡ahhhhh….!

Aquella luz era hermosa, muy cálida y potente. Fue tanto que la bola de cristal por la cual Neflyte estaba dominando todo, se rompió de repente. La princesa cayó al suelo y con ella sus lentes. Se veía mucho mejor sin ellos y así si parecía una princesa.

Volviendo todo a la normalidad y acercándose a ella para ayudarla, querían comprobar si se trataba de su princesa. Querían saberlo antes de tener que huir del lugar, no querían que nadie las viera como sailor scouts.

Desafortunadamente no se trataba de la princesa que estaban buscando y la joya que ella exhibiría, no era el legendario cristal se plata. Sino que se trataba de un fino diamante que había pertenecido a la familia de esa joven durante muchas generaciones.

Un rato después y muy cansada porque aquella batalla la había dejado agotada, Serena estaba recostada sobre un balcón descansando aun siendo sailor moon.

De la nada y sin quererlo, una grave y muy sensual voz la sorprendió con los ojos cerrados.

-vaya, vaya, casi no te encuentro preciosa sailor moon.

-Tuxedo…

-shu—se sentó a su lado y se acerco a su rostro callando sus labios con un dedo—no digas nada. Hay algo que he querido hacer desde que te conocí…

El uso su capa para cubrirlos y la beso. Siendo un beso suave, tierno y delicado, no sabía que era el primer beso de Serena. Sin dejar de besarla y de disfrutar de su olor, de su delicadeza y de su fragilidad, no quería parar. Ella que se animo y se derritió en cuanto lo sintió tan cerca, poso sus manos sobre su varonil rostro para acariciarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás.

-Tuxedo Mask….

-¿qué?—le dio otro beso y le acaricio la mejilla.

-esto me recuerda algo….algo muy lejano. Es como si ya hubiera pasado.

-ummm hermosa sailor moon—la beso de nuevo y la miro—tienes los labios más dulces, tiernos y hermosos que jamás haya besado ¿qué es lo que me has hecho?—le quito el antifaz—me estas enloqueciendo mujer….

-Tuxedo Mask… —dejo caer la mano y se desmayo.

-¡aléjate de ella!—apareció Luna preocupada porque no veía el rostro del hombre que estaba con ella— ¡¿Tuxedo Mask?! Pero ¿quién demonios eres tú? ¿Por qué siempre apareces así?

-también busco el cristal de plata—acomodo mejor a Serena y le acaricio el rostro con ternura.

-entonces, ¿eres nuestro aliado o eres….enemigo?

-no sé, si buscamos lo mismo tal vez sea su enemigo. Lo cierto es que—miro a Serena—no quiero ni pienso hacerles ningún daño, sobre todo a ella. Cuídala por favor. Creo que quedo muy débil por toda la energía que utilizo—luego se tiro por la ventana y se fue pensando—hasta pronto…mi bella sailor moon.

Cuando Serena despertó, despertó con una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa que nunca había tenido antes. Se sentía como en las nubes. Se sentía liviana y como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Pensando que todo se había tratado de un hermoso sueño, se quito la transformación y volvió a su casa para dormir y descansar pero no podría. Era seguro que soñaría con el toda la noche y el resto de su vida.

-tierra llamando a Serena…. ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te afecto mucho el ataque contra…?

-si me siento un poco débil Luna pero…-dijo mientras subía por la ventana a su habitación—no es nada grave. Ahora durmamos. Que lastima que la feota de la princesa—rio—no haya sido nuestra princesa y que la joya no fuera el cristal de plata.

-sí, fue una pérdida de tiempo.

-no—sonrió con emoción—no lo fue. Use un vestido hermoso, baile con el hombre de mi vida y…

-¿y qué? ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir Serena?

-eh…-se puso roja y tomo una toalla para darse un baño—nada, nada. Iba a decir que al menos ya descartamos la posibilidad de que fuera ella. Eso es todo.

-Serena….ten mucho cuidado. Ese hombre no es de fiar.

Serena entro a la ducha y abrió la llave. Mientras el agua tibia mojaba su delicado cuerpo agotado por la batalla y por todo lo que estaba viviendo en esos últimos días, lo recordó. Su cuerpo volvió a vibrar como en ese momento. Su corazón se acelero y su piel se calentó. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y cerró los ojos para revivirlo sin saber que él hacía lo mismo.

-Tuxedo Mask, mi amor…. ¿Por qué voy alejarme de ti? yo te amo….te amo con toda mi alma…

Y el….

-sailor moon….preciosa sailor moon ¿Por qué buscamos lo mismo? ¿Por qué debemos ser enemigos? No, me resisto a creerlo. Solo quiero encontrar ese cristal porque necesito mi memoria. Creo que tienes razón—se llevo los dedos a sus mojados labios mientras estaba bajo el chorro de agua—te he besado antes. Lo que sentí, ya lo he vivido y además, te pareces tanto a ella. A ella….

Sus mentes no lo recordaban pero sus cuerpos si tenían memoria. Sus cuerpos no olvidaban lo que se hicieron sentir hacía muchos años. Tras ese beso que se dieron esa noche y que significo tanto para ambos, había una historia de amor, pasión, tragedia y romance. Ellos estuvieron y estaban destinados, a estar juntos por toda la eternidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Lita

Era una mañana como muchas otras. Una en donde ella no se quería levantar y no porque tuviera sueño; no era por eso. Solo quería quedarse en la cama y bajo las cobijas pensando en el. Recordando aquel beso que él le había robado y que se había sellado en su corazón. Soñando con volver a estar entre sus brazos y aspirar de lo dulce de su penetrante perfume, quería ver sus bellos ojos azul zafiro a través del antifaz y pedirle que no dejara de besarla jamás.

Sonriendo como cualquier encantadora y dulce colegiala, finalmente se levanto de la cama y le hizo caso a Luna. Ella era mucho más implacable que su mama, Luna no temía usar sus uñas para despertarla si tenía que hacerlo. Algo cansada porque había trasnochado la noche anterior por terminar una tarea, salió junto a Luna rumbo a estudiar.

-Serena… ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Te noto muy distraída esta mañana ¿qué ocurre?

-pero Luna ¿Cómo mas quieres que este?—trato de fingir—ser una estudiante de último año y una sailor scout al mismo tiempo ¡no es nada fácil! Trata de entender por favor.

La realidad era que esa no era la razón, la razón era otra. Le dolía pensar que su amado Tuxedo Mask y por quien deliraba, pudiera ser su enemigo. Le preocupaban las advertencias de Luna y eso lastimaba su enamorado e ingenuo corazón.

"no conocemos bien su identidad" "más vale no confiarse"…

-"pero ¿Por qué me dices eso Luna?" "¿Por qué?" "yo…yo siento que lo conozco de toda mi vida" "en sus brazos me siento tan bien" "sus manos, sus labios y todo él es tan suave…" "lo amo y no concibo pensar que pueda ser mi enemigo" "¡no!" "no destino, no puedes ser tan cruel" "mi primer y único amor, no puede ser malo"

-¡Serena….! ¡Cuidado!

Serena estaba distraída, estaba más distraída de lo normal porque estaba pensando en él; en el hombre que amaba. Tan elevada estaba que no vio un auto que venía y cruzo la calle. Siendo muy tarde porque el auto estaba prácticamente sobre ella, ni cuenta se dio cuando aquella chica la salvo.

-¿estás bien?

-sí, si—respondió muy nerviosa—estoy bien. Muchas gracias. Yo no… estaba distraída y…

-sí, me di cuenta. Deberías tener más cuidado. Casi te matas.

-de verdad lo siento y—recogió su paraguas mientras la chica se alejaba— ¡gracias! Guau, que lindo arete en forma de rosa tiene y que olor. Ummmm –sonrió y se levanto para seguir su camino—olía como a galletas recién horneadas. Qué bonita muchacha.

Aquella chica de fuerte carácter que la había salvado, era Lita Kino. Alta, cabello castaño oscuro y recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos verdes y lindas caderas, era una chica de diecisiete años como ella pero aparentaba más; su estatura y su fuerza la hacían parecer mayor de lo que era. Con una linda sonrisa que mostraba muy poco, siguió su camino hasta el lugar en donde estudiaba y que casualmente, era el mismo que el de Serena.

Ya en la escuela y reunida con sus compañeras de clase y Molly, hablaban un poco de todo. Molly les contaba algo triste que tuvo que medirse el vestido de bodas de su prima porque ella se encontraba enferma. Les conto con mucha consternación que había sido algo muy raro. Dijo que el futuro marido de su prima había desaparecido y que al poco tiempo, su prima había caído enferma.

Tan concentradas estaban en su amena charla con Molly, que chocaron con una alta y fuerte chica de extraño uniforme.

-tengan cuidado chicas.

-¿Quién es esa?—pregunto Molly mientras Lita se alejaba.

-oye…-exclamo Serena sorprendida—es la chica que me salvo esta mañana.

-oigan pero—dijo una de sus compañeras—que grande es y que imponente se ve.

Ellas estaban haciendo comentarios sobre Lita cuando el profesor entro y le llamo la atención. Regañándola por tener un uniforme completamente diferente al de sus otros compañeros, se sorprendió por lo que ella con mucha naturalidad le contesto.

-disculpe profesor pero…el otro uniforme me queda muy pequeño ¿no querrá que se me vea todo o sí?

-¡Señorita!—le dijo molesto— ¿qué es esa falta de respeto? Además, no debería traer el cabello recogido de esa forma. No está permitido y…

El profesor regañaba a Lita y Kelvin se acercaba a las chicas y decía…

-es la nueva. Dicen que tiene la misma fuerza de Hércules y que la echaron de su antigua escuela por estarse peleando a cada rato.

-vaya, vaya—dijo Molly con molestia mientras volvía a su silla—pero si es el comunicativo de Kelvin—rio— ¿sabías que los hombres chismosos no le gustan a las chicas?

-oh vamos Molly—se quito los lentes y le sonrió—se que te morías por saber quién era esa chica, no me lo vayas a negar—se le acerco— ¿por qué crees que me acerque a decírtelo? A mí tampoco me gusta el chisme, lo que me gusta—saco una flor de su saco y se le entrego—es verte sonreír.

-uyyyy—dijo Serena muerta de risa a su lado y viendo las mejillas rojas de su amiga—que galán nos saliste Kelvin ¿ya te olvidaste de mi?

-oh no mi amor—saco otra flor y se regalo a Serena—las amo a las dos. Aun no me decido.

-¡eres un tonto Kelvin!—exclamo Molly molesta y giro el rostro, no soportaba verlo más.

Dejando de lado la coquetería de Kelvin y guardando con cariño la flor en uno de sus libros porque era la primera que le regalaban en toda su vida, abrió el libro y empezaron la clase.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo, dos lindas chicas buscaban un lugar para comer tranquilamente.

-¿Dónde comemos Serena?

-hmmmm ya no llueve. Vayamos al patio.

Ellas llegaron al patio. Se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia un lugar al que a ambas les gustaba ir, pero cuando vieron a Lita ahí, se detuvieron en el acto. Gracias a las advertencias de Kelvin, una asustada Molly cambio de opinión.

-oye pero no Molly ¿ya viste su almuerzo? Se ve delicioso y muy bien presentado.

-sí pero…-dijo mientras Serena se acercaba más a Lita— ¡Serena cuidado!

Los chicos estaban jugando un partido de beisbol en el patio. Fue por eso que cuando salió una bola rápida y justo a la cara de Serena, Lita dejo su almuerzo a un lado y la ayudo de nuevo. Poniéndose frente a ella y atrapando la bola rápida con una de sus manos como si se tratase de nada, finalmente se las devolvió y reprendió a Serena.

-ah… ¿eres la chica de esta mañana? Deberías tener más cuidado. Te las pasas en la luna.

-eh….

-¿qué? ¿Qué tanto ves?

-es tu almuerzo—le brillaron los ojos de emoción—tus bolas de arroz tienen un aspecto delicioso.

-ah… —tomo una y le sonrió— ¿quieres una?

-¿Quién yo? Me da mucha pena pero si—la recibió—pero ¿sabes? Yo no suelo comer mucho. Tengo el apetito de un pajarito.

-ok—le dio otra—no hay problema. Oye, no sé porque nadie quiere hablar conmigo. Me da la impresión de que me tienen miedo o algo así— sonrió y vio como comía casi todo su almuerzo.

-ummmm ¡esta delicioso! Tu mama es una excelente cocinera.

-no—dijo con tristeza—yo vivo sola. Llegue hace poco y no conozco muy bien la ciudad ¿podrías decirme dónde encontrar un buen supermercado, tienda o algún lugar de videojuegos? Porque he buscado por todas partes y no… oye ¿me estas escuchando?

-¡¿qué?! ¿Tiendas de videojuegos?—dijo con migajas de comida en la boca—yo conozco una. Si quieres te llevo.

-¿de verdad?—sonrió muy alegre—que amable. Muchas gracias. Por cierto, me llamo Lita. Mucho gusto.

-Serena—le sonrió y tomo otra bola de arroz—mucho gusto. Oh por Dios Lita ¡esto esta delicioso! ¡Eres increíble!

En la tarde y después de clases, Serena se encontró con Lita para enseñarle la tienda de videojuegos y su preferida. En el camino y por conocerla más, empezó a decirle sus mágicos secretos sobre cómo ganar su juego favorito "sailor V" compartiendo risas y un agradable momento, entraron a la tienda y empezaron a jugar. Con cada minuto que pasaba con ella se daba cuenta de que no era lo que había escuchado. No le parecía para nada agresiva y es más, le parecía muy dulce y tierna.

-¡dale! ¡Dale la súper patada Lita!

-ah… ahí estas Serena—llego Amy con Luna en brazos.

-si—se acerco Andrew muy sonriente—esta chica es buena. Llevan un buen rato jugando y ha pasado de nivel con mucha facilidad.

-¿es compañera tuya Serena?

-¿van a la misma escuela?—pregunto un más interesado Andrew.

-hola Amy, Andrew, ella es…

-acabo de llegar a Jyuban—se giro Lita de su asiento y se levanto—mucho gusto, soy Lita Kino. Serena me trajo a conocer la tienda y –sonrió—está muy buena. Aun no conozco mucho la ciudad y…

-yo soy Andrew, Andrew Furuhata—le sonrió y le extendió la mano—mucho gusto. Pero vaya—las miro a todas—todas las amigas de Serena son hermosas.

-eh…gracias—Lita se sonrojo mucho mas, Andrew le había parecido muy atractivo.

-oye…ahora que lo mencionas, no sabía tu apellido ¿te apellidas Furuhata?

-sí, es Furuhata pero prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre, en especial… —fue con Lita y le sonrio—las mujeres bellas como ustedes. Un gusto y si necesitas conocer la ciudad, yo puedo enseñártela ¿te gustaría?

-eh…yo, este…-estaba roja como un tomate y no sabía que decir—si, este sí, gracias. Que amable pero me da mucha pena contigo.

-a mi no—le sonrió de nuevo—un gusto haberte conocido Lita y ojala te haya gustado la tienda. Nos vemos chicas—se empezó a alejar—hay mucho trabajo hoy. Con permiso.

-uy Lita—se le acerco Serena muerta de risa y le paso un brazo por el hombro— ¡le gustaste a Andrew! El está muy lindo ¿no crees?

-ay Serena yo no….

Y mientras Lita trataba de recuperar el color normal de su piel y Andrew se alejaba muy interesado en ella, Amy refunfuñaba junto a Luna y algo lejos de ellas.

-es el colmo con Serena, se va haciendo amiga de cualquiera sin conocerla.

-sí, es verdad Amy. Todo el mundo le cae bien. Es lo mismo con Tuxedo Mask. Esta como loca con él y yo ya no se qué…

-¡oigan! ¡Oigan!—fue Serena abrazando a Lita por el hombro—les presento a Lita. Es súper fuerte y hace una comida deliciosa.

-mucho gusto—dijo algo tímida sin saber porque—Lita Kino. Soy la nueva compañera de Serena.

Luego de haberse presentado y viendo que Amy ya no estaba tan desconfiada, entraron en confianza y salieron. Mientras caminaban por la calle y veían hacia una hermosa tienda de vestidos de novia, Amy empezó a hablar de la maldición y a contar todo lo que ahí pasaba.

-ah sí ¿Cómo lo que nos conto Molly esta mañana verdad?

-algo así Serena. Se dice que es ahí donde aparece la novia fantasma.

-¡¿un fantasma?!—exclamaron ambas.

-sí, se dice que el maniquí vestido de novia pasea por el barrio y conquista a los transeúntes para casarse con ellos. También he escuchado que las novias que han comprado sus vestidos en ese lugar, quedan malditas. Dicen que les pasan muchas cosas malas.

-ah no si eso es así—dijo Serena algo asustada y mirando hacia la tienda—jamás compraría mi vestido de novia en ese lugar.

Amy que vio el miedo de Serena, le sonrió y camino para alejarse de ese lugar. Ella solo quería tomar un poco su ejemplo y hacer sentir más en confianza a Lita con ellas pero lo único que consiguió, fue asustarla. Amy era muy inteligente para los textos pero no mucho para tratar con las personas.

Unos pasos más adelante, se encontraron con Rei que estaba barriendo como siempre a esa hora el templo. Dándole de comer a sus consentidos cuervos, las vio llegar y las saludo; al igual que lo hizo alguien más.

-que amigas tan bonitas tienes—se les acerco—señoritas, son ustedes en verdad encantadoras ¿no les gustaría trabajar con nosotros en el templo?

-abuelo…. —apretó la escoba enojada.

-me siento halaga pero no gracias—le sonrió Serena al igual que lo hicieron Amy y Lita.

Y mientras Rei refunfuñaba por la intromisión de su coqueto abuelo, Lita pensaba en algunas cosas.

-"¿la tienda maldita?" "¿la tienda novia fantasma?" "todo eso es muy extraño pero ¿qué es lo que estoy pensando?" "nada de eso me afecta y no debo pensar en eso" "hoy conocí a Serena que ha resultado ser una caja de sorpresas y además…lo conocí a él. Guau ¡qué guapo!" "hace mucho no conocía a un chico tan guapo y atento como él y…"

-Lita, Lita ¿estás bien? Te estás riendo sola ¿si nos estabas escuchando?

-lo siento es solo que—trato de alejarse—su conversación es algo complicada chicas. Creo que lo mejor es que las deje platicar con más confianza.

-oh por favor—rio—no le hagas caso a Rei—luego miro a Rei—ya cálmate Rei, no es para tanto.

-no confió en los hombres ¡ja! Esa chica de la que hablan ¡que no se queje! Se salvo de haberse casado con un fantasma.

-ah… ¿tú crees que el prometido de la prima de Molly…salió con la novia fantasma?

-¿lo ven?—rio Lita y tomo su maleta—es muy complicado. Me dio gusto conocerte Rei, Amy, Serena pero ya debo irme. Estoy algo lejos de mi casa y debo preparar la cena.

Así Lita se fue. Muy sonriente por haber hecho una nueva amiga como Serena y mas por haberlo conocido y haberlas conocido a todas ellas, se marcho muy sonriente para su casa a preparar la cena.

Una hora después y dando por terminada la reunión de siempre, Luna tomo la palabra.

-esta noche iremos a echar un vistazo al lugar ¿de acuerdo chicas?

-¡sí!

-..-

Era la noche y esta estaba siendo una muy fría y particularmente oscura. Andrew ya estaba terminado su turno y estaba cerrando la tienda cuando la novia fantasma lo abordo. Luciendo increíblemente hermosa en ese vestido de novia y con la cara más angelical que él jamás hubiera visto, fue dominado por ella y recibió una orden.

-mírame fijamente. Serás mi esclavo. Ofréceme toda tu energía y búscame más.

Andrew cayó bajo la poderosa energía maligna de ese extraño ser. Completamente dominado y entregado a ese lavado cerebral, se acerco a Lita que había salido por una soda.

-hola Lita…te estaba esperando.

-¿a mí?—pregunto apenada mientras él se le acercaba lentamente.

-si—le tomo el mentón con delicadeza y se acerco aun mas—a ti. Mírame. Mírame fijamente y obedece.

El se acerco a ella, completamente inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo y obedeciendo las órdenes de aquella novia fantasma, poso ambas manos en el rostro de Lita y la beso. Le dio un apasionado beso que la dejo sin aire y sin energía en muy poco tiempo. Entrelazando su lengua con la suya y dejándose llevar por la pasión y el calor que le despertó, se dejo besar desenfrenadamente por aquel rubio que le parecía tan guapo. Ella al verlo a esos bellos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaron gracias al poder de aquella malvada, perdió la voluntad y accedió.

Darien que pasaba por ahí después de haber salido de clases, se le hizo muy extraña aquella escena. El conocía a su amigo y sabía que él no era de los que se besaba con cualquier chica. Detallando un poco más la situación y viendo como tomaba en brazos el cuerpo desmayado de Lita y se dirigía a aquella tienda, descifro en un instante que algo andaba mal. Ver la mirada perdida de su amigo y sentir toda esa energía negativa, hicieron que él se transformara en Tuxedo Mask y corriera por ayuda.

Unos minutos después y frente a la ventana de Serena mientras el viento elevaba su capa…

-lo siento pero no hay tiempo que perder.

-¿es…un sueño?—abrió los ojos mientras él la tomaba en brazos y saltaba por la ventana— ¡Tuxedo Mask!

-¡Serena! ¡Serena!—gritaba una angustiada Luna—debo llamar a Amy y a Rei—tomo el intercomunicador— ¡Amy! ¡Rei! ¡Despierten! ¡Tuxedo Mask se llevo a Serena! ¡Debemos ir por ella!

Y mientras Luna pedía ayuda desesperada porque no confiaba en Tuxedo Mask, ella le preguntaba….

-¿A dónde vamos Tuxedo Mask? ¿A dónde me llevas?

-algo muy extraño está pasando ahí—la bajo al llegar a la tienda—yo no puedo hacer mucho pero tú sí. Ve, ve y ayúdalos por favor.

-¡Lita! ¡Andrew! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!

-¡Serena!—gritaron Amy y Rei que apenas llegaban.

-¡oh claro! ¡Es la novia fantasma!

-debo irme. Pero—dijo al ver su cara tan triste y ver que ellas llegaban. Luego saco una rosa y se la regalo—nos veremos después. Te lo prometo—le guiño un ojo y salto—adiós.

-¡Tuxedo Mask! ¡No te vayas!

-¡Serena!—grito Luna.

A Serena le dolía mucho que él se fuera porque aun había muchas cosas que debía preguntarle. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle y no pudo. Concentrándose en su trabajo y más al ver como Lita, Andrew y los demás estaban desmayados en el gran salón de esa tienda, se transformo junto a las demás en sailor scout para luchar.

-¡tomar la apariencia de una novia y abusar de la gente con palabras dulces…..es imperdonable! Soy sailor moon y he venido, a patearte el culo malvada.

-¡su imaginación debe ser usada para el bien!—llego Amy de un salto— ¡soy sailor mercury y te castigare en el nombre de Mercurio!

-¿atreverte a engañar a las mujeres de esa forma? ¡No nos tomes por idiotas!—llego Rei y tomo posición—la llama de la justicia ardera sobre ti. Soy sailor mars.

Y mientras ellas se presentaban, Lita….

-¡ah….! ¡Maldita!— le dio un gran puño a la demonia— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?! ¡Te matare!

Lita se levanto furiosa del suelo y se dio cuenta de que todo se había tratado de un engaño, de una farsa. Que aquella demonia había manipulado a Andrew para que la hipnotizara y por ende a que la besara; en pocas palabras, nada había sido real y se sentía humillada.

Por eso tomando a la demonia por el cuello después de haberla golpeado y tirarla al piso, le dio una serie de puños en los que descargo toda su ira.

-¡Lita! ¡No puede ser!

Al descargar toda su ira y frustración sobre la pobre demonia que suplicaba piedad, algo paso. El símbolo en su frente le mostro a Luna que se trataba de la cuarta sailor scout y de la más fuerte de todas ellas, era sailor Júpiter.

Tirándole una pluma de transformación al comprobar que se trataba de ella, todas vieron con asombro cómo se transformo. Siendo la misma imponente y hermosa mujer, el verde de su traje de scout le quedaba muy bien. Sus aretes rosa combinaban muy bien con la mini falda y los pequeños tacones verdes.

-¡asquerosos gusanos!—rio Neflyte desde lo alto del techo— ¡aquí estoy! ¡Intenten vencerme!

-¡trueno de Júpiter….! ¡resuena….!

-¡ah….!

-¡mercury! ¡Ataca con una tormenta por favor!

-si—cruzo los brazos Amy para atacar— ¡fulgor acuático de mercurio….!

Ante los fuertes ataques de Lita y Amy, Neflyte se vio acorralado. Temiendo por su vida y sin querer correr la misma suerte de Jedite, cruzo sus brazos y desapareció. Serena esta vez no hizo mucho pero cuando vio la silueta de su amado Tuxedo Mask sobre un tejado, se distrajo por completo. Ella quería ir con el pero Luna, no se lo permitió.

-"¿fue Tuxedo Mask quien trajo a Serena hasta aquí?" "¿Por qué?" "¿Cuál es su verdadera identidad y que es de nosotras?" "¿aliado o enemigo?"

Las chicas al igual que lo hizo Tuxedo Mask, emprendieron la huida. Muchos de los que estaban ahí ya empezaban a recuperar la consciencia, como Andrew por ejemplo.

-¿ah pero….que hago aquí?

Ya retiradas y sin que nadie pudiera verlas, empezaron a hablar de lo que había pasado.

-¿eres una sailor scouts como nosotras? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho antes Lita?

-no lo sabía hasta ahora Serena. Todo esto es igual de sorprendente para mí como para ti. Deje mi antigua escuela porque… —se puso triste.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso Lita?

-porque a decir verdad un chico muy parecido a Andrew—tomo aire porque le dolía mucho recordarlo—me rompió el corazón. Me fui porque no quería verlo más, eso solo me hacía daño; pero más importante que eso, fue por la voz que me susurro. Me dijo que me esperaban aquí y—sonrió—ahora entiendo porque.

-oh por favor nena—se le acerco Rei y sonrió— ¿llorar por un chico? Ningún hombre merece una sola lágrima de nosotras ¡ninguna!

-sea cual sea la razón que te trajo aquí—dijo Serena muy sonriente en medio de las dos—nos alegra tenerte en el grupo ¡bienvenida Lita!

-¡bienvenida!—se sumaron Amy y Rei al abrazo de Serena.

-..-

(Esto no pasó, es invención mía jejejeje) Como ya era algo tarde y todas debían levantarse temprano para ir a estudiar al día siguiente, se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes. Serena se fue con Luna pensando una y otra vez en su amado Tuxedo Mask; pensando en cómo era que él había descubierto que ella era sailor moon. Mientras Serena le daba una y mil vueltas la cabeza porque no comprendía, Amy acompañaba a Rei al templo.

No muy lejos de ellas, Lita caminaba hasta su casa cuando escucho una voz familiar que le llamaba.

-¿Lita? ¿Lita eres tú?

-ah…-se giro para verlo y se puso muy seria—hola Andrew.

-oye no espera—se le acerco muy apenado—imagino porque estas molesta. Yo solo quería…

-"¿Cómo? ¿Acaso lo recuerda?"

-¿entonces si? ¿Me perdonas?

-¿perdonarte?—levanto una ceja— ¿por qué? ¿Acaso que me hiciste?

-estoy muy apenado contigo porque yo no soy así. Nunca quise hacerte sentir incomoda hoy y eh…-jugaba un poco con sus manos—imagino que es por eso que estas molesta ¿Verdad? Porque hoy en la tarde que te conocí, me porte como un estúpido y la verdad no fue porque…

-ah…. —rio y lo miro—ahora entiendo. No, no te preocupes por nada. No estoy molesta por nada de eso.

-ufff que alivio—soltó el aire que retenía—que gusto haberte encontrado y haberme podido disculpar. Te repito, yo no soy así. Es solo que hmmm, es difícil de explicar sabes. No sé ni porque te estoy diciendo esto pero creo que mereces una explicación—la miro con mucha seriedad—lo que pasa es que mis amigos, en especial Darien, me han aconsejado que hable con otras chicas desde que mi novia me pidió un tiempo y pues la verdad yo no….

-no digas mas—levanto la palma de la mano y le pidió que guardara silencio—no me digas nada más que entiendo mejor de lo que crees. En este momento también, es decir, no es igual porque el mío no me pidió un tiempo—rio forzadamente—el simplemente se fue con ella y no tuvo la delicadeza de… —no pudo evitar llorar—lo siento, que pena contigo. Es lo que te digo, entiendo. Aun estoy lidiando con eso y es una desafortunada coincidencia que tú te le parezcas tanto.

-ay no pero—fue con ella y la miro con dolor— ¡si soy de malas! ¿Cómo voy a ser tan de malas de parecerme a un canalla como ese ah? ¡Es el colmo!

-ay Andrew—se limpio el rostro con la manga de la blusa y rio—muchas gracias. Me da mucha pena contigo que me veas así y no te preocupes—le sonrió—no hay problema. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no eres como él, eres mucho mejor y con el perdón que me merece tu novia…

-ex, ex novia Lita.

-como sea, ella, es muy tonta—se sonrojo— Aun lo recuerdo y me duele su engaño porque era como tu cuando lo conocí, un gran chico. Ojala las cosas entre ustedes se arreglen y me ha dado gusto conocerte.

-si, a mi también. Oye pero ¿no está muy tarde para que estés en la calle?

-¿Quién eres…la policía?—rio a carcajadas.

-no, pero es diferente. Soy hombre y no hay problema. Pero una niña tan linda como tú, corre mucho peligro a esta hora en la calle. Si gustas te acompaño hasta tu casa.

-oh no, no es necesario—le contesto muy nerviosa sin saber porque—no estoy lejos y no quiero quitarte más tiempo.

-quedo más tranquilo si te acompaño ¿vamos?

-si tu insistes… —rio cuando el tomo su bolso y camino a su lado—muchas gracias Andrew.

-no es problema—le sonrió amable— muy bien señorita y dime ¿Por qué tus padres te dejan salir sola tan tarde eh? Es muy peligroso que…

Y mientras ellos caminaban hasta la casa de Lita y platicaban un poco sobre cada uno, Tuxedo Mask veía una vez más la escena de pie en un tejado. Ahora si se sentía tranquilo. Le daba gusto ver que su amigo estaba siguiendo sus consejos y que ya no estaba dominado por aquella energía. Más tranquilo por él y tomando camino hasta su departamento porque todo se había solucionado, aun había una parada que quería y tenía que hacer.

Frente a la ventana de Serena y mientras la veía dormir, pensaba muchas cosas.

-"de no ser por tu protectora, me acercaría para robarte otro beso" "es extraño lo tentado que estoy a acercarme y secuestrarte para siempre mi amada sailor moon, oh no, es decir, Serena" "es una dicha para mí que la mujer que amo y la que me enloquece, sean la misma" "tal vez y con algo de suerte, seas la misma mujer que se aparece en mi sueños cada noche…"

"consigue el cristal de plata" "sálvame por favor porque esa será la única forma de estar juntos y recuperar nuestras memorias, mi amado….."

Sonriente por ver como se abrazaba a una almohada y dormía cual bebe fuera, apareció varias rosas. Esparciendo sus pétalos gracias al fuerte viento de la noche, lleno su habitación de suaves y olorosos pétalos rojos. Abriendo su capa y saltando de tejado en tejado, se fue feliz de haberla visto.

Mientras que ella decía entre sueños…

-ummmm que bien huele. Huele a ti mi amado Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask….te amo mi amor….

En otro lugar algo retirado de ellos y frente a una puerta, algunos se despedían.

-bueno….ahora si quedo más tranquilo. Buenas noches Lita y que descanses. Me alegra saber que no te hice sentir mal y lo que si me dolió—la vio sonreír—es saber que me parezco a un tipo tan desagradable como ese ¡qué mal!

-oh no—decía entre risas—no digas eso. Tal vez te encuentre parecido a el por eso, porque fue un gran chico y lo quise mucho. Aun es difícil olvidarlo pero sé que con el tiempo, todo irá mejorando.

-creo que puedo decirte lo mismo—dijo con pesar pensando en su ex novia o lo que fuera—buenas noches y que descanses.

-oye—le dijo con las manos cruzadas en la falda—eh no sé, sé que es tarde y todo pero hmmm, estaba por comer y no sé si ¿te gustaría pasar y….?

-no sé, eso depende de ti—le sonrió y le enterneció ver sus mejillas ruborizadas—me da pena contigo y no quiero que pienses que soy un aprovechado que quiere…

-¡oh no, no! no digas eso, se que no. Si te estoy invitando es porque me doy cuenta que eres un buen muchacho y además es en agradecimiento por haberme acompañado hasta aquí. Solo son unas cuantas galletas y un vaso de…

-¡¿galletas?!—Pregunto emocionado— ¡me encantan las galletas! ¿Entonces si puedo pasar?

-¡claro!—sonrió y abrió la puerta—si fui yo quien te invito.

Cuando subieron las escaleras y Lita abrió la puerta…

-¡Oh por Dios!—detallo cada parte de su ordenado y oloroso departamento— ¡es increíble! ¿Quién te organiza este lugar?

-¿Quién más?—rio y fue a la cocina— ¡yo! Pasa, ponte comodo.

-yo la verdad soy un desastre—dijo riendo y sentándose en una sofá verde en la sala—mi casa parece, dicho por Darien, un nido de locos. No soy muy bueno con el aseo y…

-si gustas yo puedo arreglarlo—llego con una bandeja de galletas y leche, luego se sentó frente a él—es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos. Me gusta tener todo limpio, organizado y cocinar cosas difíciles.

-guau Lita, es la mejor galleta que me he comido jamás ¡están exquisitas! Estas llena de sorpresas. Serás una gran esposa algún día.

-eh…. Gracias—respondió apenada con una galleta en la mano—hice muchas galletas. Es una manía que tengo de hacer comida en exceso. Si quieres te puedes llevar algunas.

-gracias pero en cuanto a lo que me dijiste hace un momento—remojo una galleta en el vaso de leche como un niño y se le llevo a la boca—me da pena. Si arreglas mi casa, al menos debo pagarte algo ¿te parece?

-está bien pero oye—tomo una servilleta y se le acerco—te ensuciaste un poco aquí y…

Fue un momento extraño, era algo diferente de lo que había pasado entre ellos más temprano. Si bien ese beso le había encantado y fue increíble, en ese momento sentía algo más que pasión, algo más que calor, se sintió muy extraña. Limpiando su rostro con aquella servilleta y levantándose rápidamente, fue a la cocina a empacarle algunas. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para distraerse.

Media hora después y ya en la puerta…

-muchísimas gracias por las galletas y el vaso de leche, estaba delicioso Lita. También gracias por las que me regalaste. No duraran mucho mañana que las lleve a la universidad y Darien se las coma pero….muchas gracias.

-te repito, no fue nada. Gracias a ti por acompañarme y ser…así.

-¿así como?—pregunto confundido.

-tan amable. No muchos chicos lo fueron conmigo y nunca lo han sido. Pero en fin…-se apeno de nuevo—nos vemos pasado mañana en tu casa para que me digas que es lo que hay que hacer ¿de acuerdo?

-ok pero ¿te gustaría anotar mi teléfono? También me gustaría pedirte el tuyo. Tienes que darme la receta. Mi hermana cocina unas galletas horribles y—rio—estaría bien que aprendiera de una experta ¿te parece?

-oh claro—saco su móvil—mi numero es 55…

Luego de intercambiar números, sonrisas y miradas, llego el momento más incomodo entre dos personas que se gustan, el saber si deben besarse o no.

-Lita…no quiero parecer un patán o un atrevido pero….

-siento lo mismo pero—respondió temblorosa mientras él estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios—creo que uno solo no haría daño ¿o sí?

-pienso igual—le sonrió y la abrazo por la cintura, luego la beso.

Siendo este beso uno muy diferente del que ya se habían dado sin que él tuviera memoria de nada, ella entrelazo las manos en su cuello y disfruto segundo a segundo de su beso. Mientras el disfrutaba de su dulce olor a galletas y de la suavidad de sus carnosos labios, ella disfrutaba del dulce olor de su colonia cítrica y de sus caricias en la cintura. Sin querer que el momento acabara jamás, se quedaron ahí por unos cuantos segundos que para ambos parecieron una eternidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Tuxedo Mask

Era una mañana como casi todas las de nuestro amado y apuesto Darien Chiba, una muy agitada. Había despertado a las seis de la mañana de su sueño recurrente y cada vez era más difícil para él despertar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver el rostro de la mujer que lo llamaba en sus sueños desesperadamente y le pedía ayuda. Aquella mujer de rubio cabello y angelical voz, siempre le pedía lo mismo, que encontrara el cristal de plata.

"consigue el cristal de plata" "sálvame por favor porque esa será la única forma de estar juntos y recuperar nuestras memorias, mi amado….."

-encontrar el cristal de plata. Otra vez ese sueño—se levanto de la cama y fue al ventanal de su habitación usando solo un largo pantalón negro de algodón ¡papacito!— ¿quién es esa mujer que me llama y me pide siempre lo mismo? ¿Por qué no puedo verla y porque me pide que encuentre el cristal de plata? Esto me va a volver loco. Espero poder encontrar ese dichoso cristal de plata pronto.

Mientras que en otro lado Serena se había levantado muy temprano a arreglarse para ir a estudiar, al igual que le pasaba a él solo que por diferentes motivos, ella cada vez dormía menos; gastaba muchas horas de la noche pensando en el.

-¡adiós mama!

-vaya, que sorpresa verte levantada tan temprano mi bomboncito—dijo su mama en la cocina con cariño mientras Serena salía— ¡que te vaya bien mi amor!

De camino para Jyuban, se encontró con Amy y Lita.

-¡hola chicas! ¿Cómo amanecieron?

-ah…-suspiro Lita encantada— muy bien ¿y tú? Lo raro es verte aquí tan temprano ¿qué paso?

-oye si—dijo Amy—hoy te has levantado temprano y llegaras justo a tiempo ¿qué paso hoy?

-últimamente he tenido sueños extraños y me levantan muy temprano.

-¿sueños dices?

-si Amy, es algo molesto y…

-¡hola cabeza de chorlito!—se acerco Darien en impecable traje y maletín de mano— ¿cómo amaneciste mi amor? ¿Qué has estado soñado conmigo todas las noches?

-¡otra vez tu! ¡Darien Chiba! ¡Eres insoportable! ¡Ya déjame en paz!

-yo también sueño todas las noches contigo mi amor pero como hoy no tengo tiempo para que me insultes—le guiño un ojo y siguió su camino—nos vemos después. Adiós cabeza de chorlito, estudia mucho eh—rio al verla hacer coraje—hasta luego chicas, un gusto verlas.

Darien se fue y se fue sonriente por haberla visto; pero más por verla hacer coraje que por cualquier otra cosa. Surgiendo en el algo diferente al verla y aun confundido porque no sabía que pensar, siguió su camino mientras Serena refunfuñaba.

-¿Quién es ese Serena? está muy guapo.

-es solo un imbécil Lita—dijo enojada—se la pasa molestándome y es insoportable.

-oye pero te has sonrojado amiga—rio y la codeo— ¿no me digas que le eres infiel a tu Tuxedo Mask con ese chico?—rio con Amy.

-¡no hay nada entre nosotros! ¡Es un antipático de lo peor!

-va la universidad Motozuba. Si viste, lleva el traje que usan allá y debe ser un tonto prepotente de lo peor.

-ay Serena—rio a su lado—vaya amistades que tienes. No te enojes amiga, se ve que solo lo hace por eso, por hacerte enojar y tú le das gusto.

-Darien Chiba…-dijo Amy pensativa.

-oh Amy si te gusta ¡te lo regalo! Es decir, a cualquiera de las dos ¡es un tipo insoportable!

-eh yo…-dijo Amy apenada—la verdad es que me gusta más otro chico.

-ay si…-pensó Lita en Andrew y en el beso que se habían dado—definitivamente si, es muy guapo.

-bueno, bueno—rio y las abrazo por los hombros en medio de ellas—tierra llamando a enamoradas. Menos mal que con Rei no tenemos este problema—rio—ok niñas ¡vámonos! Si no de nada habrá servido levantarme temprano ¿no?

-vámonos ya—respondió Lita muy alegre también.

-oigan no esperen ¿ya saben? ¿Leyeron los periódicos?

-no Amy ¿qué pasa?

Amy empezó a contarles lo que había leído en el periódico más temprano esa mañana. Dijo que había salido un artículo en donde Tuxedo Mask explicaba que buscaba el cristal de plata y decía que se trataba de una joya muy poderosa. También dijo que se escuchaban rumores de que aparecería y daría una rueda de prensa, rumores que Luna, confirmaba.

-¿qué, que? ¿Es en serio?

Luego de hablar con su contacto en el periódico y confirmar la información, le agradeció y colgó.

-¿qué es lo que pretende? ¡¿A qué juega?!

Mientras que Tuxedo Mask con el periódico en la mano y sin el antifaz, leía y pensaba.

-"con esto espero conseguir más información" "conseguiré ese cristal de plata cueste lo que me cueste"

Todos estaban conmocionados con la noticia del cristal de plata y el chisme había sido tanto, que llego hasta el inframundo en donde una bella rubia, leía junto a su platinado amor para luego opinar.

-hmmm primero sailor moon, luego Tuxedo Mask y ahora los terrestres. Todos están tras el cristal de plata en estos momentos menos nosotros.

-¡no es de risa Zoycite! –Exclamo con enojo Beryl—debemos recuperar el cristal de plata antes que ellos y energía, necesitamos más energía para su majestad.

-reina Beryl—se inclino ante ella haciendo una reverencia—yo Zoycite una de las cuatro guardianas, me encargare de eso. No se preocupe.

-...-

Ya en la tarde y reunidas, hablaban de lo que estaba pasando. Ya la noticia del cristal de plata estaba en boca de todo el mundo y Luna estaba preocupada por la princesa, le daba mucho miedo que la encontraran y le hicieran daño. A sus preocupaciones y conjeturas, se unió Amy.

-Luna… ¿seguro que es obra de nuestros enemigos? Si esto continúa así…será el caos total ¿qué hacemos?

-no esperaba este movimiento del enemigo, mucho menos que saliera en televisión, radio y todo lo que ha pasado. Nuestra princesa corre gran peligro.

-¿qué? ¿Tuxedo Mask es nuestro enemigo? No, me resisto a creerlo—pensó Serena con angustia mientras ellas hablaban.

-oye Luna…—pregunto Lita sentada en una mesa de videojuegos— ¿segura aun no sabes cuál es la identidad de nuestros enemigos? Así sería más fácil enfrentárnosles ¿no?

-pues….tengo un presentimiento—se les acerco mientras estaban de pie frente a una maquina—pero si resulta ser quien pienso que es, es mucho peor de lo que creía. Se apoderaran del mundo si logran encontrar el cristal de plata y revivirla.

-¿de quién estás hablando Luna?—pregunto Rei asustada.

-¡oh por favor Luna!—se ofusco Serena—no mas rodeos ¡¿qué es lo que tiene de especial esa maldita roca que todos buscan?! ¡Habla ya!

-muy bien—la miro con seriedad—el cristal de plata posee tanto poder, que puede convertir un planeta en polvo fácilmente y sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡¿qué?!—gritaron todas.

-oye Luna…-se acerco Amy conmocionada— ¿quieres que encontremos algo tan peligroso y lo protejamos? Eso es una demasiada responsabilidad. No creo que podamos hacerlo.

-encontrar el cristal de plata, a la princesa y protegerlos a ambos, es nuestra misión; nuestro destino. Me han enviado del reino de la luna con ese único propósito.

-¿la princesa? ¿El reino de la luna?—pregunto Serena confundida—oye Luna ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tú de verdad vienes de la luna?

-es una larga historia y ahora no hay tiempo para eso—miro por una ventana—más adelante y a medida que nos acerquemos al cristal de plata, entenderán todo. Por ahora debemos seguir investigando a nuestros enemigos y más que nada…a Tuxedo Mask. Lo que hizo no me da buena espina.

Todas estaban aterradas por lo que habían escuchado pero sobre todo Serena. Pensar que su amado Tuxedo Mask pudiera ser malo le causaba un gran dolor pero lo era mucho más, cargar con esa gran responsabilidad.

Como a mí se me olvido y me pase una hoja :P no les conté. Luna le entrego el cetro lunar a Serena y la nombro la líder de las scouts. Eso fue justo después de que llegaran a la casa después de la pelea con la novia fantasma, solo que yo me emocione con la otra historia y se me fue pero a lo que iba. El cetro es importante por lo que sigue ahora.

-mira Serena, el cetro de "sailor V" se parece mucho al que te ha dado Luna ¿no crees?

-si Amy, de hecho—miro con detenimiento el juego y a "sailor V"—podrán pensar que estoy loca pero creo que "sailor V" es una de nosotras. Su traje, sus movimientos y además desde que nosotras aparecimos ya no sale tanto, es muy extraño.

-puede que tengas razón con esas conjeturas Serena—la miro Luna—empezare a averiguar.

-..-

Llego la noche y todos estaban pegados del televisor esperando a que hablara la experta en rocas que en realidad se trataba de una maligna que fue mandada por Zoycite para llevar a cabo un malvado plan. Tuxedo Mask nunca tuvo la intención de hacer daño pero no sabía lo que había provocado con su aparición. El solo quería tener alguna información sobre el cristal de plata ya que no conocía nada de él y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Al igual que le paso a todos en la ciudad, se vio afectado por las ondas malignas que aquella demonia, empezó a dar. Se había instalado en la torre de Tokio para que por medio de la señal, llegaran las ondas a todas las casas y así poder robar su energía.

-qué extraño, tengo la impresión de que me están robando la energía —se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos— ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Mientras en la televisora, una demonia hablaba.

-no sé quién demonios sea Tuxedo Mask pero nos ha hecho un gran favor—rio—estúpidos humanos, se han puesto de rodillas por el cristal de plata y lo único que merecen, es ser reducidos a polvo—rio de nuevo— ¡entréguennos toda su energía!

Por alguna razón Darien fue inmune al ataque de aquellas ondas, si lo afecto un poco pero se recupero fácilmente. Saliendo de ahí y viendo con horror como al parecer el tiempo se había detenido, estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

Por otro lado Luna y Amy (esta última estaba muy débil gracias a que le habían robado algo de energía) buscaban incansablemente a Serena y a las demás. Viendo como todo el mundo estaba desmayado y sin poder hacer mucho, Luna trataba de comunicarse con Serena y rogaba que estuviera bien.

Mientras ella….

-ah…. La cabeza me da vueltas. Siento que me voy a desmayar. Me siento muy débil. Esto debe ser culpa de nuestros enemigos —miro al cielo— Tengo que ir y buscar a las demás. Tengo que ayudarlas y…

Serena estaba muy débil y se desmayo. Cayendo el suelo y perdiendo el conocimiento, luego sintió algo muy tibio recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Darien que pasaba por ahí, la tomo en sus brazos y sin saberlo, le estaba devolviendo algo de su energía. Pronto el se transformo en Tuxedo Mask.

-hey…despierta.

-¡Tuxedo Mask!—exclamo con sorpresa mientras el sostenía una de sus manos— ¿estás aquí? ¿Por qué? Debo estar soñando.

-he sido un ingenuo—dijo con pena—todo esto que está pasando es mi culpa y no sabes cuánto lo lamento.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto? ¡¿Por qué?!

-nunca fue mi intención causar tantos problemas—la levanto en brazos y la miro a los ojos—necesito encontrar ese cristal de plata y no tengo ninguna información de él. No tengo poderes mágicos como tú.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso tú sabes que yo soy…?

-si—le sonrió y la bajo—lo sé hace un tiempo pero eso no importa ahora. Transfórmate y ayúdalos. Tú eres la única que puede hacerlo.

-oh Tuxedo Mask…-lo miro con angustia—dime por favor ¿Quién eres en realidad? Hay algo en tu mirada que me absorbe —le acaricio el rostro con cariño— Sé que la he visto antes ¿Quién eres?

-ahora no podemos hablar pero te prometo decirte todo muy pronto mi amor—le tomo la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y la beso—ahora transfórmate, no hay tiempo que perder.

-está bien—tomo su broche— ¡por el poder del prisma lunar…! ¡Transformación!

Serena se transformo y aunque muy apenada porque Tuxedo Mask no se perdió ni un solo instante de ella, estuvo lista. Sin tener muy claro cómo actuar y como ayudarlos, empezó a correr junto a él hacia la torre de Tokio. Era de ahí de donde provenía mucha maldad.

Momentos después las tres sailor scouts faltantes llegaron a la torre junto a Serena. Dado que Luna no estaba porque estaba intentando ubicar a Serena desde la casa y con el intercomunicador, ella no sabía qué hacer. Era Luna la que siempre le decía como actuar y que técnica debía nombrar para acabar con sus enemigos, sin ella, se sentía perdida.

-¡libera inmediatamente a todas las personas!—grito Amy junto a las demás a Zyocite.

-¡nunca!

-¡Serena!—exclamo Rei— ¡¿qué vamos a hacer para ayudar a las personas?!

-¡no se! ¡No se qué hacer!

Serena se sentía impotente. Ni sus golpes, ni su tiara, ni nada de lo que sabía hacer, era suficiente para liberar a las personas de la magia de Zyocite. Por eso quebrando en llanto y desesperada, una masculina y hermosa voz logro calmarla.

-tranquila mi amor—la abrazo—puedes hacerlo. Solo concéntrate y deja que la energía fluya ¿de acuerdo?

-¡el cetro!—lo miro aturdida— ¡esta brillando!

Serena saco fuerzas de donde no tenia y tomando el cetro en ambas manos sin antes recordar a "sailor V" en el juego y haber visto que ella hacía lo mismo, le rogo al cielo que eso funcionara. Estaba preocupada por todos y quería que volvieran a la normalidad. Con Tuxedo Mask tras ella abrazándola y sintiendo su apoyo, logro despertarlos gracias a la energía blanca y pura que esparció.

Todos despertaron y volvieron a la normalidad pero Serena, gasto mucha de su energía y volviendo a ser ella, se desmayo entre los brazos de Tuxedo Mask. Completamente inconsciente y sin saber nada, iba a conocer su casa y más que nada, su verdadera identidad.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡¿Para donde se la lleva?!

-no se pero vamos con Luna—dijo Amy un poco más tranquila que Rei—ella seguro sabrá que hacer ¡vamos! No hay tiempo que perder.

-vamos chicas.

Ellas estaban preocupadas por su amiga pero lo que ellas no sabían, era lo bien que ella se sentía siempre entre sus fuertes y varoniles brazos. Era el amor de su vida y esa noche, iba a comprobarlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Darien Chiba

-¿Darien?—miro a su alrededor confundida con una manta encima— ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

-estas… en mi habitación— se le acerco vestido como Tuxedo Mask y sin antifaz— Qué bueno que ya despertaste mi amor ¿estás bien?

-wow, wow, wow—se levanto de golpe de la cama— ¿qué rayos estoy haciendo yo en tu habitación?

-te desmayaste de golpe y te traje conmigo. Pensé que estarías mejor aquí. Has dormido profundamente desde entonces.

-oye—lo miro de arriba abajo, luego vio su capa, antifaz y sombrero de copa con angustia en un mueble cercano—tu….tu ¿no me digas que tu eres…?

Serena al igual que él, estaba sin palabras por lo que veía. Con algo de dificultad fue hasta el mueble en donde estaba el resto del traje y tomando el antifaz sin dejar de decir lo sorprendida que estaba, lo puso en sus bellos ojos y dijo….

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Esa mirada tan profunda, esa voz, ese lazo…. ¡eres mi amado Tuxedo Mask!

-si—le sonrió y luego tomo el antifaz en una mano—mucho gusto mi querida sailor moon. Soy Tuxedo Mask.

-pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué te transformas? ¿Por qué buscas el cristal de plata? ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!

-es por mi memoria –señalo su cabeza.

-¿tu memoria?

-sí, tuve un accidente hace muchos años en donde mis padres murieron y desde ese entonces no sé quién soy. No consigo recordarlo—se le acerco melancólico—me dijeron que me llamaba Darien Chiba. Tenía seis años cuando perdí a mis padres y con ellos, todos mis recuerdos.

-ay no—lloro y lo abrazo con dolor—lo siento mucho.

-yo mucho mas princesa—le acaricio el rubio cabello y la abrazo con más fuerza—desde ese entonces es el mismo sueño. Una mujer, una mujer tan cálida como tú, se aparece en mis sueños cada noche y me pide ¡ese maldito cristal de plata!

-lo siento mucho—lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos—en verdad no sabía que habías sufrido tanto.

-siempre es lo mismo desde entonces—la miro a los ojos—pierdo el sentido y cuando recupero la consciencia, estoy vestido de smoking y vagando por las calles buscando ese cristal. Han sido muchos años en lo mismo y estoy cansado de todo eso—se separo de ella y la miro con seriedad—ahora dime ¿tu porque buscas el cristal de plata?

-eh…bueno la verdad—jugó con sus manos nerviosa—no lo sé. Luna solo se me apareció un día y me pidió que lo buscara. No sé muy bien para qué lo necesita pero aun estamos en busca de eso.

-entiendo—la miro pensativo y se le acerco—dime algo ¿aun desconfías de mi?

-yo no…no sé qué decirte—la voz de Luna retumbaba en su cabeza—Luna me ha dicho que tu….

-creo que ya es demasiado tarde para ambos ¿no lo crees?

-si—respondió nerviosa mientras él se le acercaba—creo que tienes razón. Siento mucho por todo lo que tuviste que pasar y quiero que sepas que nunca desconfié de ti, nunca.

-lo sé—la abrazo con fuerza y respiro del olor de su rubio cabello—ni yo de ti.

-oh por Dios—pensó completamente inmóvil entre sus brazos— ¿qué voy hacer? Lo siento Luna pero no puedo hacer nada. Este es el lugar en el que quiero estar por siempre.

Abrazados y siendo casi uno solo, ella deseaba con toda su alma que el tiempo se detuviera. Estar entre sus brazos, respirar de su masculino olor y sentir su calidez, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida hasta ese entonces.

Algo muy similar le pasaba a él. Abrazado a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso, algo que le escucho decir le estrujo el corazón.

-debo irme. Luna debe estar buscándome con las chicas y…

-Serena…-le levanto el mentón y la miro con amor—no te vayas, no me dejes solo. Quédate para siempre conmigo y cúrame de este mal que me atormenta.

-¿Cómo….me llamaste?

-Serena….Serena mi amor, no te vayas. Quédate un poco más conmigo ¿por favor? Hasta hace unos instantes no sabías quien era y yo….yo te necesito más tiempo a mi lado. Tu compañía—le sonrió y la miro con profundidad—me hace mucho bien. Ya sea si estas enojada o así como estas ahora—le acaricio el rostro—sonrojada y temblorosa, yo….

-¿sonrojada yo? ¿Temblorosa? ¡Ja!—le dio la espalda y sonrió—no me hagas reír.

-Serena, mi amor—la abrazo por la espalda—no intentes negarlo. No lo hagas porque a mí también me pasa lo mismo —le corrió un mechón de cabello y le dijo al oído— Ven, solo un rato más ¿sí?

-¿sabes?—se giro, entrelazo sus manos al cuello y le sonrió—me gusta más este Darien. Este amable, valiente y sufrido hombre que me suplica que me quede con el más tiempo. Me encanta.

-a mí también me gustas—le acaricio la mejilla—me gustas toda tu. Me gusta Serena y me enloquece sailor moon. Creo que—dijo a centímetros de sus labios—las amo a las dos.

-Darien…

Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de que la besara. Sintiendo la gloria, el amor, la dicha en ese beso y entre sus brazos, pronto sus caricias y la intensidad de su beso, hicieron que por su frágil cuerpo empezara a recorrer algo que era completamente desconocido para ella pero que la hacía sentir como en las nubes; empezó a sentir calor y mucho deseo.

Debajo de él y cayendo sobre la suave cama en donde hasta hacia unos instantes había dormido tan profundamente, sintió algo sobre su vientre mientras él la besaba y acariciaba sin cesar.

-esto….esto no está bien Darien, Tuxedo Mask, mi amor….no mas, no es correcto.

-¿que no es correcto?—la miro y apoyo su cuerpo sobre los brazos en la cama— ¿lo que sientes o lo que te hago? dime—cayó sobre ella y le beso el cuello con insistencia, luego el lóbulo de la oreja—dime mi amor si no sientes lo mismo que yo ¿no me deseas? ¿No te sientes bien al estar así junto a mí?

-oh si….si y mucho pero….

-¿pero qué?—la beso en los labios y luego la miro— ¿es por los demás? ¿Por qué ellas creen que soy su enemigo? ¡Que se vayan a la mierda entonces!

-¡Darien!—rio y le acaricio el rostro—no es por eso. Es que yo….yo no, eh bueno, yo este soy….

-¿es un chiste verdad?—levanto una seductora ceja y sonrió con suficiencia aun sobre ella—no puedes estar hablando en serio.

-completamente en serio.

-Serena….mi amor ¡¿es de verdad?!—le pregunto con exagerada emoción— ¿lo dices en serio?

-sí. Sé que a mi edad medio mundo lo ha hecho pero yo no. Nunca he tenido un novio antes y pues….

-oh nena ¡nena! que feliz me haces al decirme eso. Si sabía que eras inexperta y algo ingenua pero ¡no sabía que tanto! Serena mírame—le tomo el rostro cuando ella lo giro avergonzada—no te sientas mal, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Es solo que me hace muy feliz que me hayas escogido a mí y que estés aquí conmigo. Quiero que sepas que para mi…también es importante. Eres una mujer muy especial y lo eres porque te amo, te amo Serena.

-¿en serio? ¿Lo dices de verdad o solo lo dices para que me acueste contigo?

-mi amor—la beso y le acaricio la mejilla—no, no lo digo por eso. Por mi si no lo quieres hacer ¡no lo hacemos y ya!—rio muy feliz—yo lo que quiero es estar contigo. Quiero tenerte a mi lado toda una noche. Si te lo digo es porque lo siento aquí—señalo su corazón—te amo y siento que no es de ahora, es de toda mi vida.

-en ese caso…-empezó a levantarse la blusa—yo también te amo Darien. A ti y a quien te dé la gana ser. Te amo y hazlo—se sonrojo mas—yo también te deseo y mucho.

-Serena….

Maravillado al verla semi desnuda, el color de su piel que parecía de porcelana, el de sus mejillas y la delicadeza del encaje de su sostén rosa, lo iban a volver loco. Luego se sorprendió aun más y se alegro cuando ella se llevo las manos a la espalda y se lo desabrocho frente a él. Ayudándole a desprenderlo totalmente cuando ella bajo las manos y las puso sobre el colchón en señal de rendición y amor, el se lo quito y su erección palpito sobre ella cuando al fin los vio.

Eran los senos más perfectos y hermosos que jamás hubiera visto. Sin habla y casi sin poder moverse, se sentía como la primera vez con una mujer, no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Me veo mal o….?

-no, no—sonrió y la miro a las dilatas pupilas celestes—todo lo contrario. Jamás había visto una mujer más hermosa que tu, nunca y creo que para mi fortuna—empezó a caer sobre ella—nunca más la veré. Eres…casi perfecta, eres como un bello ángel que cayó del cielo para condenarme a amarte toda la vida.

-Darien….

El cayó sobre ella y empezó a besarlos. Con extrema delicadeza y suavidad, succionaba uno a uno los erizados y sensibles pezones. Mientras succionaba con lentitud uno de ellos, acariciaba el otro sin descanso. Cada vez más ella sentía su fuerte erección aun sobre el pantalón. Su intimidad empezaba a prepararse para el encuentro pero lo que ni ella ni él esperaban, era lo que pasaría.

Halando su negro y suave cabello con los dedos, disfrutando de sus besos y de las caricias que le daba, estaba muy excitada.

-Darien….Darien…Tuxedo Mask, mi amor….

-¿qué? ¿Que mi amor? ¿Qué quieres? Dime ¿te gusta?—se detuvo y la miro— ¿puedo seguir?

-si….si por favor—arqueo la espalda—no te detengas y….y… ¿podrías…?

-¿quieres que te toque….?—bajo la mano y la metió bajo su falda— ¿…aquí? ¿Puedo tocarte aquí?

-por favor….

Darien más que alegre y excitado, estaba agradecido. Estaba feliz de tenerla en su cama y dispuesta a dejarse hacer lo que él quisiera. El, muy motivado y teniendo su aprobación, corrió un poco su interior cuando le quito la falda. Sin verlo porque si lo hubiera hecho hubiera sido su perdición, la toco con extrema lentitud y delicadeza mientras no despegaba la mirada de su excitado y sonrojado rostro.

-¡ah…..! ¡Ah sí…..! ¡Sí!

-¿sí?—la miro con picardía mientras ella se retorcía por su lenta caricia— ¿mas?

-mas….

El empezó a acariciarla en círculos. El que estudiaba el tema y además tenía experiencia, sabía que esa caricia, que ese roce debía ser muy suave; sabía que la intimidad de una mujer era una parte muy sensible y frágil. Sintiendo la humedad sobre los dedos y el dolor bajo su pantalón por la erección, se sorprendió y alegro cuando ella lo consiguió.

-¡Da….Da…Darien! ¡Ah…..! ¡Ah…..! ¡Ah sí! ¡Si…. ah…..!

El no dijo nada, no quería desconcentrarla de lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sintiendo mucho orgullo así como mucha, mucha humedad sobre sus dedos, le tomo una mano con delicadeza y la puso sobre su abultado pantalón.

-eh…. ¿podrías…?

-sí pero sin ver ¿de acuerdo?—respondió casi sin aliento—aun me da algo de miedo y yo no, nunca he visto uno y….

-mi amor—rio de ternura—tranquila. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Serena bajo la cremallera del oscuro y elegante pantalón. Como él se lo pidió, cerró los ojos y lo desnudo. No pudo ver pero si sintió. Lo tomo en su mano y era lo más suave que había tocado jamás. Pronto sintió algo más que su gran tamaño, empezó a sentir humedad sobre la punta y escucharlo bramar su nombre era muy excitante.

-Serena….oh si Serena….ah sí, si mi amor, si. Serena….

El estaba disfrutando de su inexperta pero suave atención. Ella apretaba mucho los ojos pero no era porque sintiera fastidio o asco, era porque no quería tentarse a ver; le excitaban mucho sus sonidos y quería complacerlo en todo lo que le pidiera. Saber que ella y lo que le estaba haciendo provocaba tanto placer en el hombre que amaba con locura, la hacían inmensamente feliz.

Diez minutos después y abriendo los ojos, vio justo cuando él no lo contuvo mas y se libero.

-lo siento mi amor, no pude evitarlo y…

-Darien…. mi amor… —no dejo de mirar y tocar.

Con la maño bañada y escuchando sus bramidos y sonidos del más intenso placer cuando lo hizo, sonrió al verlo feliz. Cuando el cayo en la cama y se dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y busco abrazarla, se sintió mejor que nunca.

Para desagracia de ambos, algo los interrumpió. El fuerte ruido de un intercomunicador, los saco de su ensueño.

-no….no contestes mi amor, no lo….hagas.

-tengo que contestar amor—rio y se levanto— ¿hola?

-¡Serena! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas metida?! ¡Te hemos buscado por todas partes! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-Luna—miro a Darien que tomaba una camisa y limpiaba todo—eh yo, yo estoy con… con, con Molly. Sí, estoy con Molly y me voy a quedar en su casa.

-¡olvídalo! Todas estamos reunidas y estamos esperándote. No te muevas, vamos para allá. Además ¡¿Cómo carajos terminaste tú en la casa de Molly?!

-no es necesario Luna, ya voy para allá.

-no, no, no amor, no te vayas—le decía Darien en voz baja.

-eh…bueno después de que Tuxedo Mask me ayudo—le guiño un ojo y le sonrió— desperté en la habitación de Molly. No sé que mas paso pero no te alteres, todo está bien.

-entiendo, en ese caso y dado que es tan tarde—le hizo caso a las demás que reían al saber que estaba bien y tenían sus sospechas—quédate con ella. Nos alegra saber que estas bien y ¿segura? ¿Segura estas bien?

-sí, me siento un poco débil pero solo necesito dormir. No te preocupes. Me tengo que ir Luna—simulo prisa—Molly está entrando ¡ya voy Molly! Bye, nos vemos mañana.

-ok, nos vemos mañana temprano y descansa—sonrió Luna—me alegra, es decir, nos alegra saber que estas bien.

-¡oye Serena!—grito Rei al otro lado—dile a "Molly" que le mando saludos.

-le diré loca—rio con ellas—adiós chicas ¡debo irme!

Mientras Serena colgaba y le sonreía, Darien la halaba hasta su pecho y reía de puro gusto por lo que había escuchado.

-siempre estuve equivocado. No eres una cabeza de chorlito ¡eres una genio y un peligro!

-qué bueno que por fin lo reconozcas mi amor—le guiño un ojo y rio—ahora dime, ya que me toco quedarme con Molly ¿Dónde voy a dormir esta noche?

-¿Dónde mas princesa? ¡Conmigo!—rio y la beso—como puedes ver aquí solo hay una cama y es muy grande ¿te atreverías a dejarme solito toda la noche? Mira que yo siempre tengo muchas pesadillas.

-ay mi pobrecito bebe—simulo dolor y pego su cabeza a su desnudo pecho— ¿crees que aquí si puedas dormir bien?

-ummmm creo que sí pero lo difícil va a ser—la abrazo por la cintura mientras los veía y llenaba de pequeños besos—no morderlos ni chuparlos. Ummm mi amor, que rica estas y que caliente eres.

-¡Darien!—rio.

-¿qué?—la miro—es la verdad. Bueno pero ahora si ya en serio—se acomodo en la cama, halo la sabana y apago la luz—ven acá. Es hora de dormir.

-¿en….serio? ¿Vamos a dormir?

-si, a menos que tú quieras otra cosa mi hermosa princesa—rio y la recibió en su pecho.

-no mi amor creo que por ahora—poso delicadamente una mano sobre sus abdominales y cerró los ojos—quiero que estemos así, solo así ¿quieres?

-lo que tú me pidas princesa—le acaricio el rubio cabello que caía sobre su brazo—lo que quieras. Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

-te amo Darien…. —dijo mientras se quedaba dormida—te amo Tuxedo Mask….

-yo también mi amor—cerro los ojos y suspiro—las amo y me enloquecen las dos.

De esa forma y tirándome el capitulo porque NADA de eso paso, me toca hacer otro capítulo; esa será una continuación. Pero bueno, siguiendo a lo que iba a decir, ellos se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

Esa noche Darien durmió como nunca había dormido. No tuvo el mismo sueño de todas las noches y en su corazón, podía sentir una sensación muy cálida.

Serena, ella soñó toda la noche con él, como siempre lo hacía. Al respirar de su singular y provocativo olor, reafirmaba que todo lo que había pasado, había sido tan real como su existencia. Siendo una mágica noche aunque fue muy corta, fue la mejor de todas sus vidas.


	8. Chapter 8

Continuación….

Como les dije toco hacer otro capi porque el mini lemon de Serena y Darien me tomo mucho espacio y el capitulo del manga apenas estaba empezando. La cuestión es la siguiente. Según yo…Serena se quedo con Darien toda la noche y durmieron muy abrazaditos ¡que lindos! Sé que nada de eso paso en el manga y las que lo leyeron no sé, imagino que querrán matarme pero las que no, pues es muy parecido. Solo que yo cambio una que otra cosita cuando me dejan los espacios. Ok, ok, no mas bromas.

La mañana llego y despertó en un lugar que era completamente desconocido para ella. Semi desnuda y abrazada por la cintura, abrió los ojos muy a las seis de la mañana.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pensó—oh si, ahora lo recuerdo—sonrió al ver la mano que la abrazaba—pase toda la noche con mi amado Tuxedo Mask, mejor dicho, mi amado Darien…

-muy buenos días para ti también princesa—le beso el desnudo hombro— ¿cómo dormiste?

-de maravilla—se giro y lo beso— ¿y tú?

-como nunca. Creo que nunca en mi vida había dormido tan bien.

-eres un exagerado pero…-se levanto de la cama y se cubrió con la sabana—ahora si ya debo irme. Le prometí a Luna llegar temprano y aun hay mucho de lo que ellas y yo tenemos que hablar.

-¿el cristal de plata verdad?—pregunto apoyándose en un codo sobre la cama.

-eso y otras cosas.

-¿te pasa algo Serena?—se levanto y fue con ella— ¿estás bien?

-eh…si, si—lo miro sonrojada mientras se tapaba—no te preocupes, estoy bien. Es solo que, eh…bueno yo, este tu y yo, tu y yo…

-solo dormimos juntos princesa—fue con ella y le levanto el rostro con delicadeza—nada más. Puedes estar tranquila. No pienso nada malo de ti y te prometo—levanto su mano junto a la suya y la entrelazo—que no se lo diré a nadie ¿de acuerdo? lo que paso entre nosotros anoche solo nos pertenece a ti y a mi ¿no crees?

-sí, tienes razón.

-esa si es mi cabeza de chorlito, me gusta verte sonreír.

-¡oye!—levanto las manos enojada y dejo caer la sabana—eh…perdón. Lo mejor será que me vista y me vaya.

-si…-respondió sin dejar de mirarlos—creo que es lo más conveniente porque a este paso, no te dejaría ir de aquí jamás.

Serena tomo su ropa y fue al baño que había dentro de la habitación. Vistiéndose apresuradamente y después de cepillar sus dientes, salió para marcharse.

Ya en la puerta y justo antes de salir, el se hizo tras ella solo usando un largo pantalón de algodón negro y le llamo con dulzura por su nombre.

-Serena… ¿no olvidas esto?

-oh—se giro para verlo— ¿mi maletín? ¿Cómo llego aquí?

Ok nenas, en el manga el maletín de Serena aparece de la nada para justificar que ellos hablen un poco mas pero como yo estoy loca, me invente algo.

-mientras dormías volví al lugar en donde te desmayaste y lo recogí. Pensé que lo podrías necesitar. No quería que perdieras algo importante que pudieras tener y quisieras conservar.

-Darien…-lo vio con amor y se le acerco—eres tan lindo y considerado ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes?

-hmmmm quien sabe—rio y la abrazo por la cintura—yo siempre te dije que era todo un galán.

-y ahí estas de nuevo—rio con él y se separo—el mismo antipático que me robo el corazón—tomo el maletín y lo abrió—muchas gracias por recuperarlo y si, si hay algo importante aquí pero quiero que tu lo tengas.

-¿yo?—se acerco curioso— ¿qué es?

-esto—saco un pañuelo con su nombre bordado en el—me lo dio mi mama hace muchos años y es muy preciado para mí. Quiero que tu—tomo su mano con delicadeza y lo puso sobre ella—lo conserves. Como muestra de mi amor y gratitud por haberme ayudado ayer.

-me gusta más que sea como muestra de tu amor—le sonrió y se llevo el pañuelo con delicadeza al rostro—gracias princesa, lo cuidare con mi vida. En ese caso espérame. No te vayas por favor.

Darien fue hasta su habitación y en la tercera gaveta de su armario, había algo muy valioso e importante para él. Sacándolo y yendo con ella, la sonrisa que le dio cuando llego al umbral de la puerta ilumino su corazón una vez más.

-toma. Es para ti. Sé que parecerá una cosa anticuada pero…

-me encanta—lo recibió en su mano—muchas gracias pero veo que es algo muy antiguo ¿seguro puedes dármelo?

-sí, quiero que lo conserves mi amor—lo apretó contra su mano—ese reloj me lo dieron cuando perdí a mis papas y mi memoria. Lo tengo desde ese entonces y quiero que tu—se le acerco mas—lo conserves. Quiero que de hoy en adelante seas dueña de mi tiempo y de mi espacio. Quiero que seas dueña de todo lo mío.

-Darien…-a duras penas pudo decir porque tenía un gran nudo en la garganta—yo, yo te amo. Te amo mi amor y lo cuidare, lo cuidare con mi vida de ser necesario. Muchas gracias.

-Serena…-la abrazo con fuerza—mi amor…

Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento acabara. Sin saberlo, habían esperado por siglos para compartir una noche como siempre lo hicieron. Habían estado separados durante décadas y era por eso que esa pequeña despedida, era tan dura.

Dándose un último beso y con el sellando su promesa de amor que seria para siempre, Serena tomo su maletín y despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa y un gesto, se fue para su casa a enfrentar lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

Mientras Serena caminaba hasta su casa sin dejar de mirar aquel antiguo reloj que su amor le había regalado y Darien acariciaba su bello rostro con aquel suave pañuelo, Beryl estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol.

-explícame Zyocite ¡¿qué poder es ese que salió de sailor moon?! ¡¿Qué es?!—Se le acerco muy enojada— ¿una fuerza que devuelve la energía que ya habíamos robado para nuestra señora Metalia? ¡Eso es inconcebible!

-¿será…el poder del cristal de plata? —susurro Malachite igual de preocupado que Zyocite.

-¡¿crees que tiene nuestro cristal Malachite?!

Beryl estaba cansada que los guardianes que antes habían servido al príncipe Endimión y ella había dominado gracias al poder de Metalia, no le dieran los resultados que quería. Dándoles la espalda y yendo hacia un cuarto muy oscuro, entro y cerró la puerta para hablar con ella.

-majestad todo poderosa…reina Metalia te lo imploro ¡despierta!—invoco la poca energía que había quedado—energía resucita a nuestra majestad ¡hazlo ahora!

Una oscura y lúgubre sombra se hizo presente en aquel cuarto. Metalia había absorbido aquella pequeña energía y fue suficiente para poder materializarse como una asquerosa sombra con boca y ojos. Frente a Beryl y molesta por haber sido despertada, empezó a hablar.

-Beryl ¿a que me has despertado? ¿Ya encontraste el cristal de plata? Tráelo. Tráelo ya mismo porque la energía de los humanos no es suficiente para mí.

-reina Metalia—dijo de rodillas ante ella—como nos lo ordeno lo estamos buscando por todo Tokio pero, los guardianes resucitados de la tierra no lo han podido encontrar.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayan encontrado?!—la sombra se hizo más grande y mostro algunos colmillos terroríficos—puedo sentirlo. Siento la poderosa energía del cristal de plata hasta aquí. Incluso en las tinieblas lo siento ¡¿Cómo me vas a decir que aun no lo encuentran?! ¡¿Que han estado haciendo?! ¡¿Jugando a las traes?!

-su búsqueda ha sido más difícil de lo que pensábamos su majestad pero a eso—apretó un puño con ira—hay que sumarle un problema que surgió hace poco ¡son unas malditas scouts! Que se interponen a cada rato. Es posible que…que…

-¡¿qué, que?!

-es posible que incluso ya lo hayan encontrado.

-hmmm ¿scouts dices? Es posible que sean las mismas malditas que me desterraron en el pasado. Averigua más. Me preocupa que hayan regresado para enfrentarse a mí.

-como usted ordene su majestad.

-más importante que eso Beryl—se le acerco antes de desaparecer— ¡impide que encuentren a esa maldita princesa del reino de la Luna! ¡¿Has entendido?! ¡Quiero que encuentres el cristal de plata y acabes con esas malditas sailor scouts! Cuando lo tenga, resucitare por completo y dominare este mundo.

-si señora.

Metalia o la figura maquiavélica de ella desapareció ante Beryl. Beryl bajo las escaleras y muy sonriente por haber visto la figura de Metalia mas materializada que la ultima vez, no veía la hora de encontrar el cristal de plata para resucitarla. No sabía muy bien porque pero odiaba al mundo y todo el que lo habitaba. Llena de odio y tan elegante como siempre, bajo para encontrarse con los dominados guardianes de la tierra que hacía mucho tiempo, habían servido a un bello príncipe que ella creyó amar.

-..-

El nuevo plan de Zyocite y los demás ya se había puesto en marcha. Zyocite mando a una de sus demonias y puso por toda la ciudad unos videos clubs. En aquellos lugares en donde alquilaban películas y la gente iba a buscar algo con que entretenerse un rato, funcionaba lo mismo que venían haciendo siempre, un lavado de cerebro para obligar a la gente a dar su energía y sobre todo información del cristal de plata.

Rei que estaba a las afueras de su templo vestida de sacerdotisa, escucho a unas personas y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¡claro! Últimamente no paro de ver la película. Casi ni duermo.

-¿el….cristal de plata?—pensó Rei—no me gusta nada de esto. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Siendo pasado el medio día y la hora del almuerzo, Serena le preguntaba a Lita por algo de comer mientras Amy investigaba incansablemente algún dato que la pudiera llevar a "sailor V"

-¡si Lita! ¡Sándwiches de fresa!—tomo uno mientras se lo pasaba y sonreía, luego se acerco a Amy—oye Amy ¿datos de "sailor V"?

-si—no despego la mirada del computador—el otro día nos comentaste tus dudas y he decidido investigar un poco para ayudar a Luna.

Por más que Amy busco, no encontró mucho. Solo encontró unos cuantos datos que decían que "sailor V" existía desde los noventa y que solo operaba en Tokio. Decía que se hacía llamar la sailor de la paz pero que desde que había aparecido sailor moon, ya no salía mucho.

-oye Serena pero ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto ese asunto de "sailor V"?—pregunto Lita después de darle un mordisco a su sándwich—Luna dijo que no había sentido nada malo de ella.

-oye Lita pero—dijo Amy—puede que Serena sea telepática y pueda sentir cosas así—se quito los lentes y le sonrió— ¿sabes? Luna dijo el otro día que aun nos faltaba más entrenamiento y puede que eso signifique… que los poderes de Serena vayan despertando poco a poco.

-¿tú crees?

-si Lita—luego miro a Serena que estaba muy confundida—la última vez por ejemplo. Con el cetro que Luna te dio Serena, pudiste devolverles la energía a todos. Después de todo eres nuestra líder. Debes poseer algo más que nosotras.

-¿un poder aparte?—luego pensó— ¿será eso posible?

Mientras las chicas hablaban y comían algo mas, Serena se sentó y abrazando sus rodillas contra el césped, recordó y pensó muchas cosas. Recordó cuando Tuxedo Mask la ayudo y pudo manejar la energía que emergió del cetro lunar. También recordó el momento en el que él le revelo su identidad secreta y recordó minuto a minuto la increíble noche que compartió a su lado.

-"su presencia me dio fuerzas" "oh pero…"—las miro—"…tengo que confesarles su verdadera identidad y decirles que él sabe que soy sailor moon, no está bien ocultarle algo como eso a mis amigas pero…." "si se los confieso, seguro van a sorprenderse y más que nada a enojarse conmigo" "me pedirán que deje de verlo y no, cada que pienso en el, en sus besos, en su mirada, en sus caricias, siento que mi corazón se quiere salir" "no, definitivamente no" "este secreto, se quedara más tiempo conmigo" "ah sí…" – sonrió—"…mi amado Tuxedo Mask, mi Darien…."

-..-

Llegada la tarde y reuniéndose como siempre en la tienda de videojuegos en donde trabaja el tormento de Lita, Andrew, vieron que estaba muy vacio mientras se acercaban a la entrada.

-¡hola chicas!

-¡hola Andrew!—saludaron todas muy alegres pero más especialmente, Lita. Luego esta pregunto—oye, que raro ¿y aquí que paso? ¿Por qué esta tan vacio?

-no hay mucha gente últimamente—sonrió algo nervioso por verla y se llevo una mano atrás de la cabeza—es por esa nueva tienda de videos. Imagino que deben estar pegados al televisor viendo esa película de la que todos hablan.

-vaya…yo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente para jugar.

-¡Serena!—la llamo una ansiosa Amy con Luna en brazos— ¡ya ven!

-ya, ya, ya voy.

Mientras Serena se acercaba a las demás inocente de que estaba haciendo mal tercio para Andrew y Lita, ella hablaba un poco con él antes de ir con ellas.

-¿y cómo va el semestre?

-una mierda—rio con ella—lo de siempre. Entre el trabajo y Darien diciéndome que soy un burro y que mejor me dedique a dar funciones de magia, me voy a volver loco.

-ay Andrew—rio muy alegre—que cosas dices. Pero mejor dime ¿si le sirvió la receta a tu hermana?

-no ¡esa es un desastre con o sin receta!

-que malo eres con ella—rio a carcajadas con el—que cruel.

-no Lita, es que no es por crueldad—la miro a los ojos y le sonrió como aquella noche—no creo que haya otra mujer que pueda cocinar como tú. Eres…única.

-eh….este yo…-se ruborizo y jugó con sus manos—gracias. Que amable eres y…

-¡Lita!—grito Rei desde el otro lado de la tienda— ¡¿les llevamos café o qué?! ¡Ven que te estamos esperando!

-vaya…-exclamo Andrew con ojos como platos—es mejor que le hagas caso y vayas con ellas ¿nos vemos mañana por la mañana en mi casa? Ya sabes, para lo del…

-si—lo miro y sonrió—te llamo antes de salir para que nos pongamos de acuerdo. Qué pena pero—se alejo y tomo dirección hasta donde ellas estaban. Algunas como Serena y Rei muertas de risa esperándola—debo ir o si no me pegan. Me dio gusto verte Andrew. Te ves bien.

-no mas que tu—le dio una mirada rápida de pies a cabeza y pensó—que mujer tan linda eres Lita, toda una mujer. Oh si, tal y como me gustan a mí—no, el gusto fue mío. Hablamos mañana. Hasta pronto. Que te diviertas con las demás.

Sonriéndole, luego se despidió y llego con las demás. Con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro que no podía esconder y no quería borrar, la recibió una alegre Serena que entendía por lo que estaba pasando; pues a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

Por otro lado y después de haber recibido el regaño de Rei que se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, escucharon a una preocupada Luna decir algo grave.

-la maquina ¡la maquina está mal!

-¿qué? ¡¿De qué hablas luna?! —Dijo Serena preocupada—la maquina está conectada directamente al ordenador principal. No puede estar mal.

-¿que no ves? No acepta ningún otro cassete porque está programada para lavar el cerebro ¡es otra trampa del enemigo!

Serena fijo la atención en la maquina y al ver la figura animada de "sailor V" escucho algo muy extraño. Vio que le estaba hablando y le estaba diciendo lo mismo que le dijo Luna, que se trataba de un lavado de cerebro por parte de los malignos y que toda la ciudad estaba en peligro.

Pronto las calles se inundaron de gente que buscaba desesperadamente a sailor moon y el cristal de plata; pues el cassete decía que sailor moon lo tenía y que debían destruirla. Las chicas que vieron el peligro, salieron de la tienda y buscando un solitario lugar, se transformaron.

Pronto tanto Amy como las demás empezaron a perder energía. Con las gafas y su aparato especial para investigar, Amy le suplicaba a Luna que les explicara porque estaba pasando todo eso.

-¡¿de dónde vienen nuestros enemigos Luna?! ¡¿Cuál es su propósito final?!

Mientras Amy, Rei y Lita se defendían de aquella gente manipulada, Serena tomaba el cetro lunar y ayudaba a todas las personas como lo había hecho anteriormente. Haciendo muy bien su trabajo y viendo que todos volvían a la normalidad, tanto ella como las demás, respiraron tranquilas pero fue justo en ese momento, que Zyocite salió de donde estaba escondida y se le fue encima para atacarla. A lo cual sailor moon respondió como debía.

-ah…. ¡hasta que por fin sales de tu escondite maldita! –luego tomo posición con sus singulares movimientos— ¡impedir que la gente disfrute de sus pasatiempos tranquila… es injusto! ¡Me tienen harta todos ustedes malditos y yo sailor moon, te pateare el culo en el nombre de la luna! ¡Prepárate!

-eso lo veremos—cruzo sus brazos y desapareció.

Zyocite utilizo su poder para aparecer tras ella. Las chicas que se preocuparon al sentir la mala y poderosa energía de esa bella rubia, sobre todo Rei que era tan especial, empezaron a atacarla.

Fuego, agua y truenos, fueron insuficientes para vencerla y veían con horror, como había tomado a Serena de escudo y la retenía por el cuello con un brazo.

-¡¿Dónde está el cristal de plata?! Si lo tienes ¡dámelo! ¡Dámelo y te matare más rápido de lo que tenía pensado! ¡Que me lo des!

-¡no sé nada!—forcejeaba por liberarse— ¡no se dé que me estás hablando! ¡Suéltame!

Las chicas no se rendían y seguían atacándola. Lita se acerco a tratar de liberarla por la fuerza pero fue mandada lejos junto a Rei que se le sumo, por una poderosa bola de energía que creo Zyocite. Amy que investigaba en su aparato que estrategia debían utilizar para vencerla, estaba muy asustada por sus amigas.

Hubo un momento en el que Serena quedo completamente indefensa y aunque sentía mucho miedo, saco el reloj que escondía bajo su traje en un collar y le pidió ayuda mentalmente al hombre que siempre la salvaba y la amaba con locura.

-"no puedo más mi amor" "ya no puedo más" "ayúdame por favor, Tuxedo Mask…"

El pudo sentir que ella estaba en problemas. Por eso convirtiéndose en Tuxedo Mask y de camino, pudo escuchar y sobre todo sentir su llamado. Sus energías que de algún modo estaban conectadas desde la noche anterior, se mezclaron perfectamente.

Gracias al regalo que él le había dado, Zyocite no podía tocarla.

-¡no puedo acercarme para matarte! ¡¿Qué es esta poderosa barrera?!

-¡sailor moon!—grito la silueta de una bella sombra de mujer— ¡agáchate!

-¡no….!

La bella chica de rubio cabello y gran moño con traje naranja, acabo de un solo ataque con Zyocite. Sonriente y muy firme, se hizo frente a Serena y escucho que le hablo cuando Zyocite se hizo polvo.

-¿qué es lo que…? ¡No puede ser!—se levanto del piso y la miro con asombro al igual que las demás—eres…eres ¡eres la legendaria "sailor V"!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8: (por fin) "sailor V"

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Sailor V?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-no, no eres la "sailor V" que conocemos —exclamo Rei igual de preocupada a las demás— ¡ni si quiera llevas el mismo uniforme!

-¿Luna…?—pregunto Amy angustiada mientras veía como se le acercaba con sigilo.

-oh sí, lo olvidaba. Nadie me ha visto sin mascara hasta ahora.

-pero que mal educadas son—apareció un gato blanco tras ella—ella es "sailor V" pero antes que nada, es la heredera del reino de la luna y por lo tanto es la princesa y protectora del cristal de plata.

-¡¿la princesa Serenity?!—exclamaron todas a la vez con asombro.

-¿tú eres la princesa que hemos estado buscando?—pregunto Serena sin entender.

Al igual que Serena todas estaban muy sorprendidas con lo que veían y escuchaban. Serena pensó que si podía ser verdad porque la marca en su frente en forma de media luna, brillaba y le daba esa especialidad que ni ella ni las demás tenían.

Al estar pensando todas estas cosas mientras las demás se le acercaban a sailor V y la detallaban mejor, entre esas Luna, la frente de Serena se recalentó y su diadema, cambio una vez más.

Mientras todo esto pasaba sin poder encontrar una explicación razonable, Tuxedo Mask por fin apareció después de recuperar un poco de energía que involuntariamente Serena le robo.

-¿pero qué…? –Vio a "sailor V"—me parece recordar algo ¿princesa Serenity?

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!—se giro de golpe cuando sintió su presencia y lo ataco con una cadena.

Ambos se miraron por un momento y sintieron algo extraño, era como si se conocieran de otra vida. A él le dio desconfianza acerarse y por evitarle problemas a Serena, salió del lugar y emprendió camino hacia su casa.

Mientras corría de vuelta a su casa, se interrogaba sin encontrar razón a lo que pensaba.

-"¿princesa Serenity?"

Y "sailor V" le pasaba algo similar.

-"ese hombre me recuerda a alguien pero ¿a quién?"

-¿de verdad eres "sailor V"?—pregunto Serena acercándosele y muy confundida—aun es difícil de creer.

-lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora sailor moon—le sonrió.

-"la heroína que esta frente a mi ¿es la princesa? Todo esto es increíble"

-como me comunicaba contigo a través del juego…tengo la impresión de que te conozco de hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Me entrenabas a través del juego?

-algo así—le sonrió y se acerco.

Pronto todas las chicas una a una, fueron acercándose a "sailor V" para presentarse. Ella muy sonriente y amablemente, les dio la mano y se presento con cada una de ellas. Las chicas no salian de su asombro porque al fin conocían la verdadera identidad de "sailor V" y no solo eso, resulto que esa legendaria guerrera, era también la princesa que Luna buscaba incansablemente.

Después de darle la mano a Amy y Lita, le dio la mano a Rei y cuando lo hizo, esta tuvo una visión con ella que le hablaba mentalmente.

-"intenta recordar tu verdadera identidad. Tu vida pasada"

-"¿qué? Pero ¿de qué está hablando?"

-muy bien chicas—saco una pluma de transformación parecida a la de Serena y se vistió con uniforme de instituto—ya es hora de irnos.

-oye pero ¿qué te paso?—le pregunto Serena confundida.

-oh—rio—esta es mi identidad falsa aquí en la tierra. Soy Minako Aino y soy una estudiante como cualquiera de ustedes en la normalidad. Así es mucho más fácil ocultarse de los enemigos.

-princesa—se acerco Luna apenada a ella y a Artemis—perdóname por no haber ido a recibirte.

-no pasa nada Luna. Has cumplido muy bien tu misión—luego entro a la sala de videojuegos—guau, hacía mucho tiempo que no venia por aquí.

-"sailor V"—dijo una apenada Amy—perdón, princesa. La hemos estado buscando. Nunca nos imaginamos que la princesa pudiera ser "sailor V" ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes?

-sailor Mercury—se giro y le sonrió, luego pensó— ¿Por dónde empiezo a explicarles? He estado en contacto con Artemis—le acaricio una oreja y luego las miro—antes de conocer de su existencia. Artemis y yo hemos intentando resolver todos los misteriosos crímenes que se producían aquí en Tokio.

-no entiendo—la miro Serena consternada.

-sí, estaba tratando de localizar a Luna y luego tú la encontraste. Quise presentarme antes pero dude. Dedique todo mi tiempo a recoger información sobre el enemigo y luego reunirme con todas ustedes.

-¿y qué fue lo que averiguaste?—pregunto Amy junto a las demás.

-que no se trataba de crímenes cometidos por humanos. Llegue a la conclusión que—miro al cielo—el reino de las tinieblas estaba detrás de todo esto.

-¿qué?—pregunto Serena— ¿y quién está a la cabeza de este reino?

-es un monstruo diabólico y deforme—frunció el ceño—fruto de las profundidades de las tinieblas. Mejor dicho ¡es el mal en estado puro! Busca por todos los medios apoderarse del cristal de plata para dominar el mundo.

-¿qué tan peligroso es?—pregunto una asustada Lita.

-de momento solo se alimenta de energía humana pero representa un gran peligro para todo el mundo y sobre todo, para nosotras.

-princesa—se acerco Rei al ver su cara de angustia— ¿acaso le conoces?

Mina bajo el rostro y empezó a contarles. Con una profunda tristeza en la voz les dijo que hacía mucho tiempo el milenio de plata fue destruido por culpa de esa maldad. Dijo que creía que lo habían acabado definitivamente en aquella desgarradora batalla pero que al ver cómo estaban las circunstancias y por lo que había averiguado hasta ese momento, alguien lo había despertado.

Girándose hacia ellas y tratando de no llorar al recordar todas las vidas que se habían perdido aquella vez, quiso darles a entender la gravedad del asunto.

-¡¿pueden comprender lo grave que es?! ¡Esa tragedia no debe repetirse! Esta vez chicas, debemos aniquilarlo definitivamente y para siempre.

-oye espera un momento—se llevo una mano a la cabeza Lita—entonces según lo que nos has dicho hasta ahora ¿hemos sido resucitadas del milenio de plata para combatir con ese reino y acabarlo definitivamente? ¿Es eso?

-si, en resumidas cuentas es más o menos eso.

-princesa pero ¿y el cristal de plata?—pregunto Amy cada vez más curiosa.

-para evitar más problemas no puedo decirles nada sobre eso pero no se preocupen, está en un lugar seguro. Lo que sí es una prioridad y lo es para cada una de nosotras, es no dejar que nuestros enemigos se acerquen a él.

Una pausa se hizo en el ambiente que se empezaba a tornar pesado y Serena, solo pudo verla de arriba abajo y pensar que era una gran guerrera.

-"es tan fuerte y valerosa" "se podría decir que…nos protege"

-..-

Algunos días pasaron y Serena estaba durmiendo en su cama muy tranquila hasta que empezó a soñar de nuevo. Ella no se veía muy bien así misma pero escuchaba una voz, una voz que la llamaba Serenity. Extrañada porque se suponía que Serenity era la princesa y no ella, no sabía porque ese apuesto y valeroso príncipe, la llamaba con tanta urgencia.

"Serenity…."

-¡no…!—se levanto de golpe.

-¡Serena!—salto Luna— ¡¿qué te pasa oye?!

-es…es el mismo sueño desde que encontramos a la princesa—fue a la ventana y pensó—pero ¿Por qué soy yo la que le contesto a ese hombre? ¿Quién es Endimión y porque le contesto yo si está llamando a la princesa? ¿Por qué?

Serena se arreglo y tenía que ir a estudiar como siempre, no sin antes aguantar las burlas de su hermano y de su papa por verla arreglada tan temprano. Ella simulando que la ofendían y riendo con ellos, tomo su desayuno y luego salió.

En el camino hacia el instituto, pensaba en muchas cosas. En el sueño que tenia cada noche y que la tenía tan confundida, en la princesa, en la misión pero sobre todo y más que nada, en el; en Darien. Recordaba aquella noche en donde cada uno revelo su identidad y recordaba sus palabras como si se las estuviera diciendo en ese mismo instante.

"mi única pista para recuperar mi memoria, es encontrar el cristal de plata"

-ese maldito cristal de plata—caminaba sin prestar atención a nadie— ¿cómo es? ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

Ella estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y sobre todo pensando en él pero su energía, algo muy extraño la obligo a levantar la mirada. Ahí estaba el, sentado en una banca y con los anteojos puestos leyendo un periódico, se sonrojo cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya; si hablaban casi todas las noches pero desde aquel día en el que habían encontrado a la princesa, no se veían ni estaban solos.

Ella algo nerviosa y con el corazón a mil, se acerco hasta donde él estaba y se sentó a su lado.

-hola mi amor. Parece que el destino siempre nos reúne. Es como si fuera magia, justo estaba pensando en ti.

-el destino siempre nos reúne… si, parece que así es—le sonrió, luego más curiosa— ¿estabas pensando en mi? ¿Y qué pensabas?

-en nada en especial—le tomo la mano—solo pensaba en ti. En que llevamos muchos días sin vernos ¿Por qué? ¿Es por esa sailor que me ataco? ¿Qué es lo que pasa Serena? no me has querido decir nada y me estoy empezando a preocupar.

-es complicado mi amor pero ten—se llevo la mano al pecho y lo saco—es tuyo. El otro día sentí que algo emano de él y me di cuenta de que es más valioso de lo que pensé—lo puso en su mano y la apretó contra la de el—quiero que te proteja a ti como lo hizo conmigo. No quiero que nada malo te pase.

-te lo regale precisamente por eso, para que te proteja —lo tomo y lo puso en su cuello de nuevo, luego la beso— Quédatelo porque si a eso nos vamos, yo tendría que devolverte el pañuelo que me regalaste y no quiero. Aun conserva tu penetrante y dulce olor. Es ese pañuelo lo que me ha ayudado a dormir todas estas noches.

-está bien—le sonrió cuando el paso un brazo por encima de su hombro y la abrazo—y como te lo prometí, lo cuidare mucho mi amor.

-me alegra escuchar eso—le beso un lado de la frente—oye mi amor, tenemos que vernos más seguido. Pasaste de pelear todos los días conmigo, a no verme en lo absoluto—le tomo el rostro y la miro con dulzura—eso ha sido muy cruel ¿tan mal te trate la otra vez?

-ay no—le sonrió—no me digas eso. Es que como te he contado entre las clases, las chicas y Luna que me regaña todo el tiempo, no me queda tiempo de nada. No se me despega y como tiene sus dudas contigo…

-querrás decir con Tuxedo Mask ¿no?—le sonrió coqueto.

-sí, con él. Pero sea como sea, si estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-bueno—le dio un beso y se levanto con ella de la banca—entonces un día de estos, nos volamos para dar un largo paseo ¿te gusta la idea princesa?

-¡sí! pero lo prometes eh, no me vayas a quedar mal mi amor—salto sobre él y lo abrazo, luego lo beso.

Como toda pareja de enamorados que eran, se estaban dando un dulce y amoroso beso aprovechando que aun era muy temprano y que no había nadie por ahí. Con las manos entrelazadas a su cuello y disfrutando de todo lo que le hacía sentir cuando la besaba de esa forma, no sabía que Luna los veía con reproche.

-tanto que lo ha negado y miren nos mas ¡están sobre una nube! Es el colmo con Serena—dijo mientras se alejaba—debería estar más concentrada en la misión y menos en ese chico que hmmmm aun me resulta sospechoso. Oh pero no hay caso, ella está enamorada de él y ahí sí que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Ojala no le pase nada malo.

-no hay nada de qué preocuparse Luna—dijo alguien tras ella.

-¡Artemis!—se giro y lo miro.

-has cumplido con tu deber. Las has encontrado y le has enseñado bien. No les hemos devuelto toda su memoria para aligerar un poco el miedo de enfrentarse al enemigo. Tranquila Luna.

-¿tú crees?

-sí, ya lo veras. Sailor moon muy pronto sabrá toda la verdad y podrá recordar que tu formabas parte de sus compañeros de batalla.

-pues eso espero porque por el bien de todos—lo miro con seriedad—tanto ella como las demás, deben estar preparadas para lo que viene.

Mientras que en otro lugar en lo profundo de las tinieblas, las cosas no eran tan románticas como para Serena.

-Beryl…. ¿la princesa de la luna ha vuelto?

-si reina Metalia— respondió inclinada ante ella.

-ya veo, así que ha vuelto la muy maldita ¡Ja!—engrandeció su sombra—planea eliminarme y resucitar su reino. Es una estúpida y eso le costara la vida una vez más.

Como era usual entre ellas Metalia le ordenaba que encontrara el cristal de plata para poder resucitar rápido y Beryl se disculpaba diciendo que estaba en eso. Tanto Metalia como Beryl, tenían mucha prisa por conquistar ese mundo.

Pero mientras ellas hablaban, Malachite se acercaba a las urnas en donde descansaban los cuerpos inertes de Jedite, Neflyte y su amada Zyocite.

-mi hermosa Zyocite, mira no mas como te dejaron—se recargo en su urna con dolor—soy el ultimo que queda con vida y te juro—dejo salir una lagrima—que me vengare de quien te hizo esto ¡lo juro!

-sabes que podrás resucitarla a ella y a los demás Malachite pero… —se acerco Beryl muy sonriente al ver su enojo—solo si encuentras el cristal de plata. Solo así lo lograras.

-lo sé reina Beryl—tomo su mano y la beso con elegancia—pero antes, le suplico me permita matar a la princesa pero más que nada—se le oscurecieron los ojos por el odio— ¡a sailor moon!

-...-

Malachite lleno de ira y la sed de venganza que le pedía su oscuro y frio corazón, fue a Tokio para poner en marcha su plan. Si alguien quería y necesitaba encontrar ese cristal de plata lo antes posible era él. Quería recuperar a su amada compañera lo más pronto que le fuera posible y quería resucitar a sus compañeros y amigos.

Malachite puso todo su poder maligno y se metió en la decoración de la bahía de Tokio. Deslumbrando a todos con la belleza de esas luces, se burlaba de los humanos y moría de ansiedad por encontrarlas.

-esas luces son inútiles, no son nada. La verdadera belleza—pensó en ella—está en las tinieblas. En mi amada Zyocite—apretó un puño con fuerza—antes de sumergir este ¡asqueroso! mundo en las tinieblas ¡acabare con todas ustedes malditas scouts!

Malachite movía sus hilos para absorber energía y encontrar el cristal de plata, mientras que ellas, compartían como las buenas amigas que se habían vuelto.

-se me hace raro que tu, es decir, nuestra princesa, se mezcle entre nosotros como una más.

-recuerda que tú haces lo mismo Serena—respondió una muy sonriente Mina.

-ay Serena—exclamo Rei con molestia—pero que tonterías dices ¡deja a la princesa en paz! Cuando estás en tu estado normal, eres realmente lenta.

-no digas esas cosas Rei—dijo con dolor—puedes llegar a ser realmente ofensiva a veces. Nos avergüenzas a todas ¡que cruel eres! ¿Qué va a pensar la princesa?

-¡ya no mas ustedes dos!—intervino Amy.

-¡eres muy mala conmigo Rei!

-¡solo digo la verdad!

Ellas discutían por tonterías pero muy en el fondo, se habían vuelto las mejores amigas. Rei la admiraba porque Serena tenía esa amabilidad y dulzura de la que ella a veces carecía tanto y Serena la quería porque Rei, poseía esa fortaleza y carácter que ella siempre quiso tener.

Ya era tarde y cada una de las chicas, iba a volver a casa. Con lo que no contaban era con lo que pasaría. Lita recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica de unos cables que le cayeron encima.

-¡Lita!—exclamaron todas.

-¡¿estás bien?!

-los cables eléctricos están cortados—dijo Lita un poco aturdida por la descarga—no te acerques Amy, es peligroso.

-debo llamar a Artemis—saco Mina su intercomunicador—Artemis, la corriente ha sido cortada por toda la ciudad. No queda nada ¿qué pasa?

-¡¿qué?!

-chicas—se acerco Lita—pude sentirlo cuando me toco. Enormes cantidades de energía han sido absorbidas por eso cables y lo hace en un segundo. Me dejo algo débil.

-¡el enemigo!

-¡transformémonos chicas!—saco su pluma de transformación Mina—puedo sentir la presencia del enemigo.

Al igual que lo hizo Mina, Serena y las demás se transformaron en sailor scouts. Completamente a oscuras y viendo con mucha dificultad las personas desmayadas en el suelo, una Serena estaba asustada. Sentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar y tenía mucho miedo. Junto a sus amigas, camino sin un rumbo fijo para encontrar al responsable.

-¡miren! ¡En la cima de la torre de Tokio!

-¡no princesa!—grito con desesperación Amy—usted no puede ir. Lo mejor será que se vaya al cuartel con Luna y Artemis.

-de ninguna manera—se giro y las miro a todas—yo voy con ustedes.

-entonces yo me encargare de protegerte—le puso una mano sobre el hombro Serena.

Sacando valor de donde no tenia para poder pronunciar esas palabras, empezó a pensar en el.

-"mi querido Tuxedo Mask, espero estés bien mi amor" "no te acerques Darien, presiento que podría ser muy peligroso""Darien…."

-¡Serena!

Darien estaba durmiendo pero un sueño lo despertó. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza y sin poder dejar de pensar en ella, se sentó a la orilla de la cama para tranquilizar su respiración.

-¿Quién me llama? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y eso que es?—miro por la ventana—presiento que no estás bien Serena, lo mejor será ir e investigar qué pasa. No permitiré que pase lo de la otra vez. El deber de protegerte—se paró de la cama—es mío, no de ella.

-..-

Mientras Darien se transformaba y emprendía el camino para llegar con ella, las chicas se sujetaban de las manos para subir hasta la punta de la torre de Tokio. Una vez ahí lo que encontraron no les gusto para nada.

-¡por fin llegas sailor moon!

-¡atreverte a absorber la energía de la gente y dejar la ciudad en ese estado….es imperdonable! –tomo posición y lo amenazo con un dedo— ¡soy sailor moon y hemos venido… a patearte el culo! ¡Prepárate porque te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna! ¡Cetro lunar!

-eres más estúpida de lo que creía—rio y levanto su mano para expulsar energía.

-¡aaaahhh….! –cayo de la torre.

-¡Sailor moon!

Serena salto por esquivar el ataque de Malachite y de hecho lo hizo, esquivo el ataque que le lanzo con tanto odio. Luego, aterrizo sobre la orilla de la cornisa pero al no poder equilibrarse, desafortunadamente cayo. Para su fortuna, alguien había decidido ir a su rescate. Tuxedo Mask que iba en dirección hacia donde ella estaba, salto y la atrapo entre sus brazos.

-¡Tuxedo Mask! ¡Mi amor!

-qué manía la tuya la de estar cayendo entre mis brazos—le sonrió bajo el antifaz— ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?—pregunto mientras aterrizaban.

-no te preocupes por mi amor—lo miro con angustia—vete. Huye rápido antes de que vuelvan.

-pero Serena…

-¡vete!—pidió con lagrimas en los ojos y poso ambas manos en su rostro—no quiero que te pase nada ¡¿que no entiendes?! ¡Te amo!

Serena se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso. Le dio un dulce beso que él recibió con mucho gusto. Posando las enguantadas manos sobre su pequeña cintura, disfruto de sus labios aunque estos estuvieran salados por las lágrimas que había derramado.

Luego de besarlo, se separo de él con brusquedad y antes de dar la espalda y marcharse, le dijo que lo amaba y que se cuidara.

-¡sailor moon….! ¡Vuelve!

-¡te amo Tuxedo Mask!—se giro y le grito— ¡no permitiré que nada malo te pase! ¡Lo juro mi amor!

-oh mi princesa—se llevo las manos a los labios y sonrió—que valor. Cada día me sorprendes más. Pero no se a cuál de las dos amo con más fuerza. Si a cabeza de chorlito que me hace reír o a ti mi amor, mi sexy y hermosa sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia.

Y mientras él no le hacía caso y corría tras ella, ellas estaban….

-¡fuego de Marte….! ¡Enciéndete!

-¡burbujas de Mercurio….! ¡Estallen!

-¡trueno relampagueante de Júpiter…..! ¡Resuena!

-¡nada de eso funciona conmigo estúpidas!—rio muy alegre y cómodamente sentado—oh pero ese rayo si me sirve. Absorberé su energía—extendió las manos y la absorbió—eso está muy bien sailor inútiles ¡denme más energía! La devolveré al doble y pulverizare este asqueroso planeta con ustedes.

-¡protéjanse chicas! Va a atacarnos con toda esa energía acumulada y—grito Serena empuñando el cetro lunar—debemos proteger a la princesa ¡llévensela de aquí!

-¡sailor moon! –Grito Mina con angustia— ¡cuidado!—miro a las demás mientras Malachite preparaba el ataque contra Serena—rápido chicas ¡tenemos que ayudarla!

-¡Serena….!—grito con desesperación Darien que llegaba, luego pensó—esta vez la salvare. No importa lo que tenga que hacer.

Serena estaba a punto de ser atacada por un envenenado y poseído Malachite. Mina y las demás corrían hacia ella para ayudarla llenas de angustia y miedo. Tuxedo Mask dio un gran salto para ponerse en medio de su amor y el ataque, y Serena, se lleno de pánico cuando lo vio ir hacia ella ¿Quién pudo llegar hasta ella a tiempo para salvarla? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9: Serenity

-¡Tuxedo Mask! ¡No! ¡No mi amor no! ¡No…..!

-sailor….sailor moon—levanto la mano para tocar su mojado rostro—eres tú. Eras tú quien me llamaba en aquellos sueños. Claro, tenias que ser…tú.

Tuxedo Mask, es decir, nuestro amado Darien, se interpuso y recibió el potente ataque de Malachite. Cayendo al suelo y muy gravemente herido, de muerte, Serena lloraba y lloraba sin consuelo.

-Tuxedo Mask, mi amor por favor— lloraba con él en sus piernas—te lo ruego mi vida ¡despierta!

-pareces tan triste mi princesa—abrió los ojos y le quito una lagrima de la mejilla con delicadeza— ¿por qué lloras?

-¡esto ya nos paso antes!—grito de dolor y empezó a recordar cosas—Endimión ¡Endimión….!

-¿Endimión? ¿Ese es mi nombre?— sonrió—ah…. ahora lo recuerdo. He vuelto a la tierra bajo la apariencia de Darien solo para verte mi amor —le tomo el rostro con ambas manos— Mí amada princesa Serenity….

-Endimión, Endimión mi amor no ¡no….!

Cuando Darien, es decir Tuxedo Mask, oh no esperen, Endimión dejo caer las manos y cerró los ojos, algo en Serena se rompió. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y en su frente algo empezó a brillar. Abrazándose con toda su fuerza al cuerpo inerte del hombre que amaba, no escuchaba razón de nadie. Ya no era consciente de sí misma ni de lo que podía hacer.

-¡sailor moon!

En ese momento se revelaría la verdad. En la frente de Serena se dibujo una media luna igual a la de Mina y esta, brillo con mucha fuerza cambiando su traje de scout por un largo y hermoso vestido blanco de princesa con bordes dorados.

-¡¿la creciente de la luna sobre su frente?! ¡Es la princesa Serenity!—exclamo Luna con sorpresa.

Serena se transformo en una bella, mágica y encantadora princesa de brillantes cabellos dorados. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos porque perder una vez más a su amor le dolía demasiado, tomo el reloj que estaba en su cuello y vio que giraba al revés.

-tu reloj mi amor, va hacia atrás. Se está remontando al pasado. Un pasado trágico que acabo con tu vida y con la mía.

Al igual que le pasaba a Serena, las chicas también empezaban a recordar.

-la memoria regresa—dijo Rei.

-somos las cuatro guerreras resucitadas…

-…para proteger a la princesa y reconstruir el reino de la luna—completo Amy.

-y nuestra verdadera princesa chicas—dijo Mina sin dejar de verla— ¡es sailor moon!

Mientras Serena…

-mis recuerdos vuelven amor mío—acaricio el rostro de Endimión con dolor—Tuxedo Mask… Endimión, mi amor, mi eterno amor ¿Por qué tengo que perderte de nuevo? ¡¿Por qué?!

Viaje en el tiempo…. (Serena recuerda)

Ese planeta azul tan profundo como el de tus ojos, era tu hogar, tu reino y mi todo. Era el planeta de tus esperanzas y también el de las mías. En aquella época y desde el barandal de mi balcón, me gustaba ver tu planeta y siempre pensaba en ti. Mi amor, mí amado Endimión…

Tú eras el príncipe del planeta azul, el más atrevido, el más valiente, el más guapo de todo el universo y a quien le entregue mi corazón. A pesar de ser prohibido por mi madre y todos en el reino de la luna, yo bajaba para verte; solo para estar contigo. Endimión….habría hecho eso y mucho mas por ti si me lo hubieras pedido.

Una noche después de que hicimos el amor en lo profundo y escondido de tu bosque, te dije que ya no podíamos vernos.

-…pero entiende mi amor. Tenemos que dejar de vernos y…

-¿Por qué? No me resigno a perderte. No puedo estar lejos de ti hermosa princesa Serenity. No puedo.

-no debo frecuentar a los terrestres y lo sabes, es la ley—te mire profundamente a los ojos—No debería amarlos pero…-te bese y pensé cuando me besaste—ya es muy tarde. Te amo demasiado…

Lo que vino después de que me tomaste en brazos y me secuestraste toda la noche en tu castillo para amarme como solo tú lo hiciste, fue lo peor que pudo habernos pasado ¿Por qué después de tanta dicha, amor y alegría nos tenía que pasar eso? ¡¿Por qué?! Me duele tanto recordarlo y sufrir de nuevo, fue horrible.

Beryl se dejo llenar con la maldad de Metalia y quiso apoderarse del reino de la luna. La muy maldita se dejo manipular porque estaba obsesionada contigo ¿Quién no lo estaría? De eso no puedo culparla pero ¿matarte? ¿Acabar con tu vida solo por celos? Me provoco la muerte en vida.

Tu, tan valiente y tan guapo en tu traje de príncipe, diste tu vida para salvar la mía.

-¡no más Beryl! ¡Para esta absurda batalla!

-¡quítate Endimión!—pidió con los ojos llenos de maldad—no es a ti a quien quiero eliminar ¡es a ella! ¡Quítate! ¡Se atrevió a robarme tu amor y no la perdonare jamás! ¡Jamás!

-¡no permitiré que le hagas daño!—te atravesaste entre su espada y yo.

-¡Endimión! ¡No….!—grite de dolor.

-¡aahhhhhhhhhhh!—fue lo último que dijiste antes de morir en mis brazos.

Fin del viaje en el tiempo…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Endimión! ¡Endimión no! ¡No….!

Serena poco a poco iba volviendo de sus recuerdos. Ver que la escena se repetía al tenerlo sobre sus piernas y a muy poco de morir, le producía un gran dolor y sufrimiento.

-contéstame Endimión, abre los ojos. Ya me acuerdo de todo mi amor, por fin te he encontrado pero—se aferro a él— ¿para perderte de nuevo? ¿Acaso es este nuestro trágico destino? ¡Me resisto a creerlo! Endimión, Endimión mi amor despierta o debo decir…. Tuxedo Mask.

Serena no resistía, no podía aceptar que lo perdería de nuevo y por eso, una lágrima muy especial cargada del más puro y genuino amor, empezó a rodar por su mejilla lentamente.

-eres la única persona a la que quiero en este mundo. Endimión, Tuxedo Mask, mí amado Darien…. Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma.

Aquella lagrima que era tan especial porque provenía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, se materializo. Se convirtió en un pequeño cristal y cuando lo hizo, una luz, una enceguecedora luz, empezó a brillar con mucha fuerza. Aquella luz y aquel cristal, era nada más y nada menos que el legendario cristal de plata.

-hay tanta energía en esa luz blanca—dijo Malachite tratando de ver entre la luz— ¿qué es eso?

Aquella hermosa y potente luz, empezó a expandirse por todas partes. Empezó a inyectar de vida a las personas, a las plantas y todas las cosas. Era tan fuerte y tan poderosa, que estaba por romper la barrera oscura que había creado Malachite para acabar con ellas.

-¡no! ¡Mi barrera va a romperse! ¡No creo que aguante más!

Beryl aprovecho el momento para unir el reino de las tinieblas con el terrestre. Por eso mientras aparecía frente a Malachite, Metalia se iba llenando del poder del cristal de plata y empezaba a tomar mas forma.

-su fuerza llena mi cuerpo. ¡El momento ha llegado!

-¿reina Beryl?—exclamo Malachite sorprendido.

Al igual que lo hicieron las personas, Jedaite, Neflyte y Zyocite, se llenaron con la luz del cristal de plata y empezaron a respirar. Poco a poco ellos iban recuperando la vida e iban saliendo de ese profundo sueño en el que Beryl y Metalia los habían sumergido.

Recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas empezaban a pasar por su mente. Cada uno de ellos empezó a recordar, cuando servían con honor y fuerza al reino de la tierra y a su líder, el príncipe Endimión.

Recuerdo…

-príncipe ¡ya ha sido suficiente! ¡No podemos seguir aceptando los cambios del reino de la luna!

-pero ¿de qué están hablando?—pregunto un molesto príncipe— ¿es eso lo que ese abominable monstruo le ha metido en la cabeza? ¡¿Es que no entienden que ese monstruo los está manipulando?! ¡Reaccionen!

Fin del recuerdo…

Malachite empezó a recordar todo, al igual que lo hicieron los demás. Con enojo y dolor recordó que Beryl y Metalia, se apoderaron de sus almas antes de que ellos encontraran al príncipe, lo que en primera instancia habían ido hacer. También vio que justo antes de que ellos recuperaran sus memorias, ellas los manipularon e hicieron que trabajaran para ellas. Confundido por ver a Beryl ahí, por un momento vio que Zyocite y los demás, se habían convertido en piedras.

Mientras que Serena siendo la princesa, empezaba a utilizar el cristal de plata para devolverle la vida a su amado príncipe.

Una parte del cristal de plata se incrusto en el pecho de Darien. A medida que lo iba acercando, el empezaba a tomar más color y vida pero, por orden de Beryl, Malachite lo tomo en brazos y se alejo para desaparecer junto a Beryl. Lo que fue un error, pues la orden era tomar a Serena y el cristal de plata. No a Endimión.

-¡Malachite! ¡Por el reino de las tinieblas atrapa a la princesa y el cristal de plata!

-¡Serena!—grito una angustiada Rei y corrió hacia a ella como las demás para defenderla.

Así fue como por error, Malachite se llevo a Darien y no a Serena a las profundidades del reino de las tinieblas.

-¡Tuxedo Mask….! ¡No! ¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Tuxedo Mask…!

-¡no podemos hacer nada Serena!—decían ellas mientras evitaban que Serena se fuera tras el—lo mejor es irnos.

-¡déjenme ir!—luchaba Serena por ir tras él mientras Malachite cada vez se alejaba mas— ¡tengo que ayudarlo! ¡Tengo que evitar que se lleven a Tuxedo Mask! ¡Déjenme!

-¡Luna, Artemis!—grito Amy— ¡sáquennos de aquí!

Y mientras ellas la protegían, ellos desaparecían y se llevaban a Darien.

-¡no…! ¡Tuxedo Mask mi amor no! ¡Darien…..!

De nuevo en la tienda de videojuegos y sobre un muro, Serena lloraba amargamente su perdida. Sin saber si él había sobrevivido o no, estaba vestida como princesa mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de cesar. Por fin había recordado quien era y quien fue él para ella. Por fin lo tenía claro pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

-sailor moon, no, es decir, princesa Serenity ¿lo recuerdas todo? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿De sailor Venus?

-sí, claro que me acuerdo de ti—la miro mientras aun lloraba—eras la líder de las sailor scouts elegidas para protegerme. En nuestro reino, en el milenio de plata. Lo recuerdo Mina—luego pensó—sobre todo me acuerdo de ti, Endimión mi amor….

En aquel momento vinieron tan vividos como en aquella época, los recuerdos. Se veía a sí misma en traje de princesa, entre los brazos de su amado Endimión; vio muy claramente como sonreían en aquel clandestino bosque donde solían encontrarse para amarse sin descanso. Se veía abrazándolo por el cuello con un brazo, mientras le dada un beso en la mejilla y el la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura.

-"la felicidad pasada" "hubo un tiempo en el que la tierra era un país y la luna un reino" "el conflicto que estallo entre la tierra y la luna…" "esos momentos de felicidad, fueron destruidos" "por segunda vez…acabo de perder a mi príncipe"

Con esos recuerdos y pensamientos, en donde se vio entre los brazos de su amor y luego en el bello jardín del palacio riendo con Luna y sus amigas las sailor, vinieron las lágrimas de nuevo. Se sentía, mal, sola y miserable. Nada, no había nada que pudiera hacerla sentir bien en esos momentos.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que Tuxedo Mask era el príncipe Endimión?

-esa cosa ha vuelto a la tierra para dominar y manipular a la gente pero creo que más que nada, para destruir nuestro reino—dijo Rei muy seria mientras Luna se le acercaba a Serena.

-ese monstruo—exclamo Amy pensativa—integrado con las tinieblas…

-¡habíamos conseguido encerrarlo en nuestra vida anterior!—exclamo Rei con enojo—quiere decir que alguien está a su servicio y la ayudo a escapar—luego pensó—seguro fue esa mujer que apareció entre la oscuridad.

-un fragmento del cristal de plata—intervino Lita—ha sido absorbido por Tuxedo Mask ¿no?—las miro a todas—tenemos que hacer algo chicas.

-¡hay que encontrarlo!—gritaron todas.

.

-.-

.

Serena aun no podía creer que esa lágrima que brillo tanto, se hubiera convertido en un cristal. Tocándolo y sintiendo un poco del calor que le recordaba a su perdido amor, trataba de dormir pero no podía, siempre tenía el mismo sueño. Que Beryl acababa con el por no poseer el cristal de plata.

-¡no…..!—se levanto y se sentó en la cama llorando— ¿cuántas veces me he despertado llorando? Tuxedo Mask, mi amor….

Mientras Serena se levantaba y trataba de seguir con su vida, Luna pensaba muchas cosas y se cuestionaba algunas otras. Recordando cual era su misión y lo mucho que vago junto a Artemis cuando el reino de la luna fue destruido, se reprochaba a si misma por el sufrimiento de Serena.

-"lo hice para protegeré el cristal de plata que dormía en su cuerpo" "quería desviar la atención de nuestros enemigos" "si me hubiera acordado, si hubiera sabido que Tuxedo Mask era el príncipe Endimión, ahora Serena no estaría sufriendo tanto"-esta tan triste. He fracasado.

-si eres su compañera, debes estar cerca de ella —dijo Artemis tras ella.

-¡Artemis!

-perdón—se acerco y le dio un beso—no quería…

-¿hace mucho que estas aquí?

-intentaba descubrir dónde se esconde el reino de las tinieblas pero eso no importa ahora. Mejor dime ¿Cómo está la princesa?

.

-.-

.

Una semana había pasado ya. Serena no iba a la escuela, no comía y no salía. Las chicas que estaban muy preocupadas por ella fueron a verla.

Una amable Ikuko les sonrió y las invito a pasar.

-gracias niñas. Es muy amable de su parte venir hasta aquí para preguntar por Serena.

-señora díganos por favor—pregunto Amy— ¿como esta?

-no sale de su habitación—respondió con tristeza Ikuko—no come, no sale, no habla, algo muy malo le paso a mi muchacha. Algo le hizo mucho daño pero no me dice que es.

Ikuko las invito a pasar y llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Serena. Como era costumbre, Serena ignoro la puerta y siguió tendida en la cama entregada a su dolor. Ikuko se alejo y fue el momento que Luna aprovecho para hablar.

-soy yo Serena, soy Luna. Abre la puerta por favor.

Como ella no respondió, abrieron y entraron para verla.

-¿Serena?

-chicas—dijo sentada junto a la ventana y con el cabello completamente suelto— ¿vinieron todas? ¿Por qué?

-¡Serena, tu cabello!—exclamaron sorprendidas.

-oh sí, no ha parado de crecer.

Mina tomo cepillo, tijeras y le arreglo el cabello. Recogiéndoselo como siempre, en dos moños largos, luego le dio una última vuelta y le dijo que recordaba que siempre lo llevaba muy largo en su vida pasada.

-es verdad, cuando eras princesa lo tenias muy largo.

-al recuperar la memoria de golpe, tu cuerpo debe haber sufrido cambios—dijo Lita frente a ella.

-¿me transformo en princesa? ¿También en sailor moon? Vaya… Ya ni se quien soy—dijo con la mirada perdida.

-¿guardaste el cristal de plata?

-si Luna pero no ha cambiado en nada —lo levanto a la luz— ¿es realmente el cristal de plata? Aun no puedo creer que sea el mismo de ese día.

-tal vez esté relacionado con lo que paso aquel día—dijo Lita— ¿lo recuerdan? Tuxedo Mask, es decir, su cuerpo absorbió una pequeña parte y…

-"Tuxedo Mask…. mi amor ¿donde podrás estar?" luego dijo— ¡Tenemos que combatir el reino de las tinieblas!

-pero Serena…-dijo Amy asustada al ver su actitud.

-si no, su cuerpo decaerá cada día más—pensó— ¡Endimión!

-¡tienes que calmarte Serena!—la tomo Mina por los hombros—estamos contigo, siempre estaremos contigo. Te prometo que salvaremos a tu príncipe ¿de acuerdo? pero tienes que calmarte.

-tengo que ayudarlo—dijo con lagrimas en los ojos—estoy segura de que está vivo—las miro a todas—debemos encontrar el reino de las tinieblas y descubrir el misterio del cristal de plata pero ¿Cómo? No tengo ni la menor idea de por dónde empezar.

-¡vamos a la luna!—dijo Luna de repente.

-¡¿qué?!—exclamaron todas confundidas.

-sí, debemos ir al planeta de nuestro reino. Debemos ir a la luna a buscar respuestas.

-de acuerdo—se levanto Serena más animada—resolveremos todos estos misterios en la luna.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10: la luna

Ok niñas, les diré. Este capítulo del manga no me gusta porque hmmm es como diríamos en el mundo anime (risa) de relleno. Primero empieza hablando del viaje que van a hacer a la luna y luego de ese viaje pasan la vida de Mina antes de estar con las chicas, ya saben, cuando era sailor V. Entonces este capi va a ser muy cortito y yo hablare bastante. Es como que les voy a contar (para las que no leyeron el manga, que a estas alturas es algo difícil de creer) que fue lo que paso más o menos porque el siguiente capítulo, es muy triste pero como a mí no me gustan ese tipo de cosas y esto es mi versión del manga, cambiare las cosas. Habiendo dicho todo esto, empecemos.

La cosa es que ellas debían esperar hasta que fuera luna llena para poder viajar. En el transcurso de esos días Serena trato de seguir su vida común y corriente pero no podía, seguía sufriendo por Darien. Con el cristal de plata y sin su particular brillo, le pidió a su padre que le hiciera una cadena para poderlo cargar más fácilmente. Su padre noto que estaba algo triste y bueno, le dice a su esposa que cree que su hija está cambiando y que le da la impresión de que está enamorada. Con cara de horror le dice que cree que pronto se iría de la casa. Ikuko le responde que ella todavía es una niña y que en resumen, deje de hablar tanta pendejada.

Un día antes de que fuera luna llena, las chicas se reúnen y se quedan en el departamento de Lita, cosa que para ella fue muy inconveniente porque esa noche, había invitado a ir a Andrew para comer y platicar. Pero como el deber era primero, le toco llamarlo para cancelarle. Eso la dejo muy triste.

Al otro día se reunieron en el parque para partir a la luna por respuestas. Cosa que para Serena, fue una tortura; pues era en ese lugar en donde más se lo encontraba y discutían. También era el lugar en donde se habían besado aquel día y él le había prometido llevarla de paseo. Fue el día en el que él le pidió que se quedara con su reloj.

-"aquí es donde nos prometimos que haríamos el intercambio" "cada vez que me encontraba con Darien por casualidad…. Lo único que hacíamos era discutir, y la verdad era una sola, me gustaba" "me gustaba tanto y no era solo eso, me había enamorado de el" "¡tengo tantas ganas de verlo!" "le prometí que le devolvería este reloj y así lo hare" "se que muy pronto te volveré a ver mi amor"— ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-Serena…..—trato de darle consuelo Lita.

Y bueno….como les dije, iba a resumir mucho este capi. La cosa es que ellas se reunieron en un lugar muy específico del parque y tomadas de la mano utilizaron sus plumas de transformación (después de haberse transformado en scouts por supuesto) y con un potente rayo de luz, fueron transportadas a la luna.

Llegaron a la luna. Al llegar ahí y un poco asustadas sobre todo Serena porque estaba completamente solo y era algo aterrador por las ruinas, empezaron a detallarlo y a buscar respuestas. Caminando y viendo lo que algún día fue su reino, llegaron a un lugar muy extraño y especial.

-allí—señalo Luna—esa es la capilla en donde solo la reina podía estar. Ahora estamos en el centro del palacio, la columna de las plegarias. Son los últimos restos de la torre de cristal.

-y eso de ahí ¿qué es?—pregunto Serena.

-sailor Mercury, Marte, Júpiter y Venus, sáquenla.

-¡¿Cómo?! Esa espada esta fosilizada Luna. No podemos sacarla de ahí—dijo Lita mientras la tomaba por un mango junto a las demás.

-si concentran sus fuerzas chicas, lo lograran.

Las chicas la tomaron con todas sus fuerzas y quien consiguió sacar la mítica espada que escondía una trágica historia, fue Mina. Con ella en la mano y después asustada por lo que salió del lugar, solo alcanzo a decir lo obvio.

-¡miren! ¡Una espada de piedra!

De ahí en adelante, hablara la reina y madre de Serena. La diosa de la luna.

-esta es la espada sagrada que protege a la princesa—sonrió el holograma de la reina, la hermosa y radiante reina que era igual a Serena—sailor Mercury, Marte, Júpiter y Venus, tómenla. Les pertenece.

-¡reina!—exclamo Luna asustada al verla.

-gracias por haberlas traído hasta aquí Luna—la miro con cariño—soy la encarnación de la diosa de la luna. Bienvenida reina del milenio de plata, mi hija, mi querida Serenity.

-¡¿qué?!—Dijo Serena asustada al verla— ¿cómo me dijo? ¿Hija? ¿Reina del milenio de plata?

-oh Serenity—dijo con una sonrisa de nostalgia la pequeña reina—hija mía, puedo verte de nuevo.

-¡se oye su voz!—dijo Amy con asombro—¡increíble!

-niñas—las miro—no se asusten. Lo que ven es solo un reflejo de mi imagen. Desperté a Luna y Artemis de su profundo sueño y me he mantenido en contacto con ellos. No saben cómo he esperado este momento. Lo he esperado durante mucho tiempo—miro a Serena—hija…se que estas rodeada de ruinas pero ¿recuerdas cuando este era tu palacio? La época en la que el viento y la paz albergaban este lugar. La época en la que descendías a la tierra a pesar de ser prohibido ¿lo recuerdas?

-si—le sonrió con pesar—también recuerdo que las sailor iban a buscarme siempre a petición tuya.

-sí, lo hacías porque te enamoraste del príncipe.

-pero reina, perdone nuestro atrevimiento pero —se acerco Amy—díganos por favor ¿Por qué se ve tan joven?

-al nacer en la luna gozamos de una excepcional longevidad. Nuestro deber es proteger el cristal de plata y liberar a la tierra de las vibraciones negativas que pueden atacarla. También es, el de facilitar la armonía y el desarrollo de dicho lugar.

-disculpe reina pero—pregunto Rei— ¿qué fue lo que paso en esa época?

-siempre recordare ese año. El sol estaba en plena fusión. Ese sol de actividades anormales, debió ser la causa de todas las desgracias que ocurrieron. Ese monstruo se infiltro en la tierra e intento dominarla. Nuestro enemigo niñas….es un verdadero demonio.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama?

-no lo sé, pero lo que si se, es que se fijo en el cristal de plata y odiaba nuestra longevidad. Utilizo a los humanos y gracias a eso, consiguió atacarnos. Tan solo Endimión, el valiente y aguerrido príncipe de la tierra, intento defendernos. Intento defendernos hasta el final.

-¿y qué paso con el monstruo?—pregunto Lita.

-logre encerrarlo con muchas dificultades pero el palacio de la luna, se transformo en piedra. La tierra quedo destruida y una nueva civilización se levanto después de eso. Es una historia muy antigua pero si están aquí pidiendo información, significa que ha vuelto.

-así es reina—dijo Luna—díganos por favor ¿en dónde se esconde?

-soy incapaz de saber en dónde se esconde pero está en algún lugar en medio de las tinieblas—miro a Serena—hija, el shock que me produjo perderte, me hizo perder la cabeza. La tristeza me hizo dudar de mi misma cuando encerré al monstruo.

-¿de qué habla reina?

-se que lo recuerdas Serenity—la miro con dolor—al haber perdido al príncipe Endimión, no lo soportaste y te quitaste la vida con esa espada—la señalo mientras Mina la sostenía.

-sí, lo recuerdo—respondió mientras las demás la miraban con dolor.

-el cristal de plata no ha mostrado todas sus posibilidades y su destrucción no fue total. En mi estado actual—se miro con pesar—ya no puedo hacer nada. Solo puedo contar contigo hija. Utiliza todo el poder del cristal de plata y solo tu princesa, solo tú puedes destruir al monstruo.

-¿todo el poder del cristal de plata? Pero ¿Cómo?

-si reina, el cristal de plata esta en un estado muy extraño—dijo Mina.

-Endimión ha absorbido un pedazo del cristal de plata y desde ese día, ha perdido su brillo inicial—dijo Serena con dolor.

-¿absorbió un pedazo? Oh ya veo. Quizá era tu deseo de salvarlo lo que provoco todo eso. Hija… es esa preocupación por el, lo que te hace ver tan triste. Pero no te preocupes, seguro está vivo. Recuerda princesa Serenity, el cristal de plata depende de tu corazón. La fuerza, la armonía y un profundo amor, son los elementos necesarios para vencer al mal.

-si—respondió un poco alegre al pensar que el pudiera está vivo.

-enorgullécete de ser una princesa y una sailor scout hija. Pero no olvides que has reencarnado como una chica común y corriente, en esta vida encontraras el verdadero significado de tu existencia ¡no lo olvides!

-¡reina!

-sailor Mercury, Marte, Júpiter, Venus, unan sus fuerzas para proteger a la princesa y a nuestro reino. Ya no hay energía suficiente en la luna para seguir hablando—dijo mientras empezaba a desaparecer—Serenity…se feliz.

-¡reina espera! Si necesitas energía yo… -saco el cristal de plata— ¡reina! El cristal de plata no libera su poder cuando más lo necesito—luego pensó—el poder del cristal de plata ¿depende de mi corazón?

-en la tierra ya va a hacerse de día—dijo Luna viendo hacia la tierra—ya es hora de irnos chicas.

Y así Serena en un mar de dudas y tristeza por no haber podido hablar más con la que fue su mama en otra vida, volvió con las chicas a la tierra.

Lo que sigue de ahí es lo que les dije, lo de Mina como sailor V. No me malinterpreten, no es que no me guste sailor V, lo que pasa es que tengo mucha prisa por el siguiente capi y espero a ustedes les guste. Oh perdón, después de que habla un poco de Mina como sailor V, llega Malachite a joder la vida.

El hecho es que Serena se transforma en sailor moon y pelea con el elevándose en el espacio. El la llama como princesa y le ofrece a Tuxedo Mask por el cristal de plata. Ella lo piensa por un momento pero al llegar las chicas para ayudarla, la oferta se va al carajo. Las chicas le dan un súper ataque a Malachite y a él le toca salir huyendo de ahí. Serena queda triste una vez más porque no le pudo preguntar nada sobre su amado Darien.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11: (¡sí!) Endimión

Ay si, por fin llegamos a este capítulo. Ustedes saben (y todo el que me conoce) que yo amo a Darien con toda mi alma y como este capi trata de el ah…. (Suspiro) ah sí, que emoción, me da mucha alegría. Lo malo es que el aquí es malo pero (risa) como esto es mi versión del manga, cambiare las cosas. Bye nenas, espero les guste.

Serena estaba durmiendo y a su lado, como todas las noches, estaba el reloj que Darien le había regalado aquel día. Mientras dormía soñaba con él.

-"tengo tantas ganas de verte" "pronto olvidare tu cara, tu voz, tus ojos y yo no quiero que…."

-Serena…Serena, despierta. Se te va a hacer tarde para ir a estudiar.

-Darien….Darien ¿eres tú?—pregunto aun dormida, luego despertó— ¿Luna? ¿Eras tú?

-sí, era yo. Levántate ya Serena que debes ir a estudiar.

Serena despertó pero no sin antes tomar el reloj y verlo detenidamente como hacia todos los días. Ella noto que desde que habían vuelto de la luna, se había detenido.

-"está detenido desde que volvimos de la luna" "¿todavía estará vivo?"

-Serena ¡levántate ya! ¡No seas haragana!

-me levantare Luna—la tomo y la abrazo contra su pecho con cariño—que pena contigo pequeña Luna. Está bien, me levantare.

-Serena—se le zafo y fue hasta el tocador—no olvides esto—tomo el cristal de plata con la boca y se lo paso.

-el cristal de plata—lo vio con pesar—la reina ha dicho que su poder depende tan solo de mi pero ¿Cómo activo su poder? En ese sentido—tomo el reloj de su amado y se lo colgó—es mejor no llevarlo conmigo.

-llévalo Serena, nunca se sabe.

-ay Luna—lo tomo— ¿qué debo hacer?

Serena se arreglo y salió con Luna en brazos para tomar su desayuno antes de irse a estudiar. Sus padres que estaban a la mesa y la vieron sonreír como hacia muchos días no la veían, les daba gusto que la presencia de Luna le ayudara a recuperarse de su depresión.

Ya en la calle y después de despedirse de Luna que se fue a investigar más sobre la espada de piedra que trajeron, Serena choco con alguien y se cayó.

-¡ay! ¡Me ha hecho daño!—dijo en el piso mientras recogía el reloj—luego pensó—esa silueta me recuerda a algo. No, no puede ser. No es posible que haya vuelto. Seguro es porque acabo de soñar con el—pensó mientras la figura se alejaba de ella. Se levanto y detallo el reloj—que raro. Tu reloj vuelve a funcionar mi amor ¿qué pasa aquí?

Mientras tanto cerca de la sala de videojuegos donde trabajaba Andrew, escucho a un compañero suyo que le hablaba.

-hey Andrew ¿Quién es ese de ahí?

-¿yo que se? ve y pregúntaselo si quieres.

A la final Andrew se despidió de su compañero y se acerco al misterioso hombre que veía el anuncio.

-hola ¿se le ofrece algo?

-si—se giro—vengo por lo del anuncio.

-¿Darien? ¿Eres tú?

-no, no sé de quién me habla—respondió aquel altanero y guapo chico—soy Endimión pero puedes decirme Endi. Llegue hace poco a esta ciudad y necesito trabajo.

-soy Andrew—sonrió amable—que pena pero es que te pareces mucho a un amigo mío. Soy el hijo del dueño y trabajo aquí. Encantado de conocerte ¿eres estudiante de casualidad?

Aquel guapo, hermoso y sensual hombre que hablaba con Andrew era él, era Darien. Solo que este no era en verdad él. Estaba lleno y manipulado por la mala energía de Metalia y su única misión, era encontrar a Serena para apoderarse del cristal de plata.

Engañando a Andrew, tomo el trabajo de la tienda. Ya ahí y después de algunas horas, Endimión lo manipulo con su energía y le lavo el cerebro.

-a partir de ahora soy tu amigo Endi ¿has entendido? Encantado.

Unas horas después llego Reika a la tienda preguntado por Andrew.

-Andrew ¿estás por aquí? Has olvidado este libro.

-ah, hola Reika—la saludo desde una maquina—pasa.

-vaya ¿un chico nuevo? ¿No me lo presentas Andrew?

-pero ¿qué dices?—le paso un brazo por el hombro—es mi amigo Endi ¿que no lo recuerdas?

-¿tu amigo…Endi?—lo miro de arriba abajo confundida.

Darien que lo único que quería era el cristal de plata, se intereso mucho por el libro que Reika sostenía en las manos. Fue por eso que arrebatándoselo y viéndolo absorto, ni escucho lo que Andrew le pregunto.

-¿ahora te interesan las joyas Endi? Eres de buenas ¡Reika es una especialista!

-parece que te interesan las piedras preciosas—se le acerco—mira, este es un Jade y este un Nefrita. Esta otra es….

Mientras Reika le explicaba cada una de las rocas con mucho entusiasmo, el no prestaba atención. Lo único que él quería, era encontrar algo que lo llevara con el cristal de plata.

-qué pena, he hablado sin parar.

-no, no, muchas gracias. Precisamente ya poseo esas cuatro piedras. Son en verdad valiosas.

Mientras que Serena….

-¡que contenta estoy! ¡Es la primera vez que vamos a casa de Amy!

-te recuerdo Serena… que es una reunión—dijo Lita mientras llegaban al templo por Rei.

Cuando llegaron por Rei, ella estaba en medio de una predicción. Pudo ver una sombra que se recortaba en el sol. Eso le dio un mal augurio.

La reunión de las chicas y que se llevo a cabo en el ostentoso conjunto residencial en donde vivía Amy, era para hablar de la espada. Luna la había estado investigando y aun había muchas cosas que no entendía. A eso había que sumarle las caras largas de Rei y Mina. Mina entro justo cuando Rei estaba teniendo la visión y ambas habían quedado muy preocupadas.

Luego Amy tomo la palabra.

-… y de la espada se desprenden residuos tóxicos.

-pues—dijo Lita sentada frente a ellas—debe ser que cuando Serena se suicido con ella, algo cambio. El único recuerdo que tengo de esa época, es esa luz blanca.

-¿acaso hemos sido reforzadas por una espada única y toxica?

-no se sabe Mina pero debemos seguir investigando.

Un rato después, Serena se quedo dormida mientras ellas hablaban.

-mira es el colmo con Serena ¿Cómo se puede quedar dormida en un momento así?

-déjala Rei—la levanto Lita en brazos—entre perder a Tuxedo Mask y reencontrarse con su madre, ha tenido suficiente. Debe tener los nervios alterados. Lo mejor es dejarla descansar ¿Dónde la pongo Amy?

-aquí—abrió una puerta Amy—acuéstala en mi cama.

Mientras ellas la acostaban, Mina sostenía la espada y pensaba.

-"si localizáramos el enemigo y me encontrara cara a cara con el…. ¿sería capaz de manejar una espada tan pesada que además está encantada? ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer para combatir a nuestro enemigo?"

.

-.-

.

Serena despertó y se encontró con el atardecer frente a ella. En ese preciso momento recordó que desde el apartamento de Darien el día que despertó en su cama cuando la salvo, se podía ver también muy clara y muy bella la puesta y la salida del sol.

-"desde su habitación se podía ver la puesta de sol"—lloro—no, no quiero recordar y sentirme triste. Aquella tarde y esa noche, fui muy feliz entre sus brazos. Lo mejor será ir a jugar un rato—sonrió y se levanto—eso me animara un poco.

Unos minutos después y en la entrada de la tienda, lo que vio, casi la hace desmayar.

-¡hola Serena!

-¡Darien!—grito de sorpresa y confusión.

Verlo ahi sentado con Andrew y jugando como si nada, le habían acelerado el corazón. Verlo de nuevo y pensar que había vuelto a ella, le producían una gran alegría pero al mismo tiempo mucha confusión.

Completamente inmóvil y viendo como él se acerco, no se resistió cuando le toco los moños del cabello.

-tienes los mismos moños que sailor moon ¿será que están de moda?

-¿eres….eres tu Darien?

-no ¿otra con lo mismo?—llego Andrew muy sonriente y abrazando a Darien por el hombro—te presento a mi amigo Endi. Trabaja aquí desde esta mañana.

-mucho gusto—le tomo la mano y se la beso—soy Endimión pero prefiero que mis amigos me llamen Endi. Voy en primer año de universidad como Andrew. Encantado de conocerte.

-¿Endi?—luego pensó—no, no, no es posible ¿compañero de clases de Andrew? Y…y se ve igual que mi Darien ¡¿qué pasa aquí?! El calor de sus manos, es como si fuera el pero su sonrisa—la detallo mejor—es fría y distante. No puede ser mi Darien.

-me dijo Andrew que eres muy buena jugando el juego de sailor V—se le acerco seductor— ¿me enseñarías un poco?

-eh…yo…yo este, sí, sí, claro—respondió nerviosa mientras él la tomaba por la cintura.

Darien o en este caso Endimión, se sentó y empezó a jugar con Serena a su lado. Consciente de lo que producía en ella, jugaba con gran habilidad.

Mina que controlaba ese juego desde la distancia se preocupo y mucho cuando sintió esa energía y vio que jugaban el juego como si se tratara de ella. Por eso alertando a Artemis y con él a las demás, se fue corriendo para allá. Al llegar a la tienda de videojuegos, todas vieron con horror como el que creían era Tuxedo Mask, jugaba con mucha tranquilidad junto a Serena. Al igual que le pasaba a Serena, todas estaban muy confundidas.

.

-.-

.

Una semana paso y Serena iba todas las tardes a la tienda de videojuegos para jugar con él. No iba tanto por jugar, solo lo hacía por verlo. Aunque era consciente y sabia que ese no era el hombre que ella tanto amo, no dejaba de ir.

-¿qué le pasa a Serena últimamente? Esta muy rara.

-¿es que no sabes Molly mi amor?—se acerco Kelvin muy coqueto—al parecer Serena está enamorada del nuevo chico que trabaja en la tienda de videojuegos. Es por eso que no sale de ahí.

Mientras en la entrada de la tienda….

-Serena, no vayas. Sabes de sobra que ese no es el ¿lo sabes verdad?

-lo sé Luna—dijo sin mirar—lo sé muy bien. Pero sin importar eso, tengo que saber que paso con él y como puedo ayudarlo.

Serena entro sin mirar a Luna y aun sabiendo que hacia mal, fue con él. Lo amaba demasiado y sintiendo la mala energía que lo rodeaba y ver su oscura y malvada mirada, no la intimidaban. Fue con él y se sentó a jugar como era costumbre.

Esta vez jugo ella.

-eres muy buena sabes.

-¿sí? ¿Tú crees?

-sí, peleas muy bien. Parece como si sailor V y tú —dijo tras ella y al oído—fueran una sola. Te la conoces de memoria.

-es cierto, es una gran aliada.

-hablas de ella como si la conocieras—se hizo a su lado y dijo presuntuoso.

-la verdad es que la conozco.

-¿ah sí?—se le acerco aun mas.

-era genial—luego pensó—era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-¿más fuerte que sailor moon?—puso una mano sobre la suya.

-¡¿Cómo?!—se giro y su rostro quedo muy cerca del suyo— ¿qué has dicho?

-tu peinado me recuerda mucho a sailor moon—la miro fijamente a los ojos tratando de hipnotizarla—me pregunto ¿Dónde estarán sailor V y sailor moon en su tiempo normal? ¿Qué harán?—le tomo una mejilla y se le acerco a los labios— ¿crees que tengan un escondite?

-tengo… —se llevo una mano al pecho—que irme.

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿De qué huyes?

-¿huir? ¿Yo?—se rio nerviosa—por favor….estas delirando.

-muy bien—fue con ella— ¿vamos? Ya termino mi turno y me gustaría que me contaras cuál es tu secreto para jugar tan bien ¿me lo confesarías?

-eso depende que de tan bueno seas—le guiño un ojo y le siguió el juego.

-creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Serena sabia, sabia porque Luna y las demás se lo habían dicho, que no debía estar a solas con el porqué no sabían a ciencia cierta de quien se trataba. Pero sin importar ese hecho, entrelazo su mano con la suya y salió con el del lugar. Sin tener una idea de a dónde iban, se dejo guiar por él y sobre todo por sus sentimientos.

Era el atardecer y ya empezaba a oscurecer. Después de haber tomado un refresco como cualquier pareja adolescente, empezaron a caminar de nuevo pero esta vez por aquel parque. Lugar que le traía muchos recuerdos a Serena.

-¿conoces este lugar Endimión? ¿No se te hace familiar?

-no, nunca había estado aquí en mi vida pero—le tomo la mano y la llevo bajo la sombra de un árbol—mejor dime ¿a ti si?

-sí, muchos. En este lugar me prometiste que me llevarías a dar un paseo después de haberme dado el mejor de los besos.

-¿yo?—rio divertido—creo que si hubiera prometido algo como eso Serena, lo recordaría. En especial—poso una mano sobre su cintura—a una mujer tan parecida a la hermosura de sailor moon. Que delicia de mujer.

-¿sí? ¿Que sientes cuando la ves?

-¿de verdad quieres que conteste esa pregunta?—levanto una ceja y la miro seductor— ¿en verdad quieres saberlo?

-sí, mucho. Me encantaría escucharlo.

-me atrae—le dijo en un susurro al oído que erizo toda su piel—me atrae tanto como me atraes tu.

-Darien…

Ella no le importo el lugar en el que estaban y lo beso con la misma ferocidad y pasión que él lo hacía. Posando las manos sobre su suave rostro mientras él la recorría con lujuria bajo la falda, ella entrelazo su lengua con la suya y volvió a sentir el cielo. Solo que esa vez no habían corazones, mariposas en el estomago o romance. Esa vez por su cuerpo recorría además del profundo amor por él, la pasión, la lujuria y un profundo deseo.

Ella tuvo que detenerlo porque las cosas, estaba subiendo de tono.

-no, no mas por favor. No es correcto. Es un lugar público y…

-¿y qué?—la miro por un momento y luego clavo su bello y maldadoso rostro entre sus senos—ummmm que rico huele, que delicia.

-ah….ah no, no—gimió involuntariamente cuando el mordió sus erguidos pezones con suavidad—no, no más. Tú no me amas y esto no…no es correcto.

-¿Amor?—la miro confundido— ¿quién necesita amor cuando se puede disfrutar de esta forma? Dime ¿acaso no me quieres? ¿No me deseas?

-oh Darien…-halaba su negro cabello mientras el no dejaba de tocarla y besarla en el cuello con ansiedad—Darien mi amor si, si te deseo pero te deseo a ti. No a este que dominan.

-¿Darien eh? Hmmm—rio divertido—veo que a ese imbécil, serias capaz de darle lo que te pida—la tomo por la mano y la llevo a una parte más oscura y escondida, luego cayendo sobre ella en el césped le pregunto—dime hermosa conejita ¿y si jugamos a que soy Darien? ¿Me dejarías hacerte algo?

-Darien…Darien mi amado Darien—dijo hipnotizada por su mirada mientras él la desprendía de las bragas—Darien te amo…te amo tanto….

-oh si—paso dos dedos por su húmedo sexo y rio al ver sus ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas—eso veo. Tranquila. Jugaremos a que soy el, no te preocupes—dijo mientras bajaba ante ella.

Sintiendo las manos en sus muslos tomarla con fuerza, luego sintió algo vibrante y mágico; sintió como la besaba lentamente y con suavidad sobre su desnudo sexo. Sin poder ahogar los gritos por tan exquisito placer, se aferro de su negra y sedosa cabellera cuando el introdujo esa hábil y elocuente lengua de lleno.

Lo que sintió cuando lo hizo solo era comparado con el cielo, la maravilla personificada. Sentir como la recorría con lentitud, lascivia y pasión, la tenían completamente extasiada. Luego, cuando levanto sus piernas y las acomodo sobre sus hombros para tener más acceso a ella e introducirla más profundamente, se asusto pero no por miedo, sino porque quería mucho más que eso.

-shu preciosa, shu. Si haces ruido, nos pueden descubrir. ¿Es eso lo que…? ummm—la lamio de nuevo.

-¡ah….! ¡Ah sí! ¡Si….!

-… ¿quieres? ¿Quieres que escuchen como te entregas a mí y a lo que te estoy haciendo?

-ah….ah…..ah Darien…ah….ah sí—gemía suave mientras el no paraba—ah si mi amor, Darien, Endimión, Tuxedo Mask mi amor….siempre, seas lo que seas, siempre te amare.

-no sé porque pero—pensó mientras se lo hacía—yo también. Ummmm que rica y deliciosa es. Definitivamente debe ser sailor moon. Que delicia…

Ahí estaba ella, en un lugar en donde podía ser descubierta y en donde podía perder la vida a manos de un manipulado y endemoniado hombre, estaba en la gloria. Halando su cabello con fuerza mientras el no paraba de lamer y de apretar su trasero con fuerza, sentía que no iba a poder controlarlo más. Su maldad era tan atractiva como su habilidad.

Unos cuantos minutos después y sin poder evitarlo, se entrego a la maravilla del inminente orgasmo.

-ah…ah si Darien si, si mi amor si, oh si, oh si Darien mi amor ¡sí! ¡Ah…Darien!

-que caliente y deliciosa es—pensó con gusto mientras no se detenía y ella estallaba en su boca—me tiene a mil. No veo la hora de hacérselo.

Y pues bueno mis niñas ¿qué creen? ¡Las engañe! Jajajajaja eso no paso, lo que paso fue que….

-Serena, Serena ¿vamos? Mi turno acaba de terminar y…

-no, como te dije—dijo con las mejillas muy sonrojadas y nerviosa—debo irme. Adiós…Endimión.

-¡ah!—exclamo con enojo cuando ella se fue y luego pensó— ¿cómo es que no cayó ante mi visión? Ummmm pero que ardiente es. No sé porque no puedo hipnotizarla. En verdad me gusta. Como me hubiera gustado haberla hecho realidad. Que ricura, casi pude saborearla. Al menos se que… no le soy indiferente.

Y mientras él pensaba obscenidades con ella, ella decía ya lejos de la tienda y con la mano en el pecho…

-¡maldito! ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso ah?! ¡¿Cómo?! Es que, yo solo… ¡ah! ¡No entiendo!—decía con la respiración entrecortada y muy sonrojada— ¡¿Por qué me tiene que hacer tanto daño?! ¡¿Por qué?!

.

-.-

.

Serena salía corriendo de ahí porque todo lo que él había proyectado en su mente (según yo jajajaja) la habían dejado muy nerviosa. Ella que amaba profundamente y con locura a Darien, por poco y cede ante sus malévolos encantos.

Mientras ella lloraba en silencio y corría sola con sus pensamientos, Lita y Amy la veían.

-vaya con Andrew ¿de dónde se habrá sacado un amigo tan guapo?

Reika se preguntaba muchas cosas mientras veía a Andrew y Endimión platicar y Amy, se preguntaba quién era ella y porque Lita no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?

-pues salgamos de dudas Amy—se remango las mangas de la blusa—vamos y le preguntamos.

Llegando con ella y viéndola de arriba abajo igual que ella lo hizo con ellas, se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra.

-disculpa ¿tú eres amiga de Andrew? ¿Lo conoces?

-sí, lo conozco muy bien. Somos novios ¿Por qué te interesa saber….niña?

-ah…-sonrió al saber de quién se trataba— ¿tú eres Reika verdad? Si, Andrew me ha hablado mucho de ti. Solo que hmmm ¿qué raro? Hasta donde me dijo—le sonrió mas y levanto una ceja—ya no son novios, se están dando un tiempo ¿o me equivoco?

-eh…-dijo la hermosa mujer de largo cabello y pronunciadas curvas algo apenada—si, pues sí. Así es. Además de eso estoy en la misma universidad con él. Andrew si tenía un compañero de clases llamado Endi pero—miro otra vez hacia donde ellos estaban—no se le parece en nada a este. Es muy extraño, eso es todo. Ahora—tomo mejor su bolsa y le dio una mirada burlona a Lita mientras Amy cruzaba miradas de preocupación con ella—me voy. Veo que Andrew ya consiguió quien lo cuide. Adiós niñas, nos vemos.

-déjala Lita—la tomo por el antebrazo—aquí lo preocupante es lo que dijo ¿Quién es ese tal Endimión entonces? Serena puede estar corriendo un gran peligro.

-sí, puede que tengas razón—decía con fuego en la mirada, Reika le había caído como una patada al hígado—es mejor que te vayas adelantando Amy. Yo tratare de investigar un poco sobre ese sujeto.

-¿segura?

-sí, anda. Vete tranquila. Sabes que soy fuerte—le sonrió—todo estará bien.

Lita se despidió de Amy y espero recostada a una pared que Andrew y el tal Endimión, salieran de la tienda. Al verlos salir, no dudo ni por un instante en abordarlos.

-oigan, esperen un momento.

-hola mi amor—fue Andrew con ella e intento tomarla por la cintura y darle un beso— ¿me estabas esperando? Hoy no podemos salir belleza, tengo planes con Endi.

-¿ah sí?—pregunto curiosa por la lujuriosa mirada que Andrew le estaba dando a su busto, jamás lo había hecho antes— ¿y cuáles son sus planes? ¿De casualidad incluye a Serena?

-¡¿qué es lo que le pasa a esta mujer?!—Pensó Endimión con enojo—tendré que hipnotizarla—le dio una poderosa mirada— ¿Serena? ¿Acaso eres su amiga o algo así?

Luego intervino Andrew que estaba muy contento abrazándola.

-oh mi amor—trato de besarla—mejor deja de estar hablando tantas tonterías y vete a jugar con tus amiguitas. Hazte la manicure o esas cosas de chicas.

-también lo ha manipulado a él, no cabe duda de que es peligroso—pensó con diversión al ver lo atrevido que era Andrew con ella—está bien…. "mi amor" me iré a jugar con mis amigas. Espero que te diviertas con tu amigo porque de hoy en adelante—se le soltó con enojo y fuerza—solo te seguirás viendo con el ¡eres un atrevido Andrew!

-¡hey! ¿Qué paso mamacita?—decía muerto de risa con Endimión mientras ella se iba— ¿cuál es el enojo? ¡Regresa y dame un beso mi amor!

-déjala Andrew—reía Endimión al ver como se alejaba y ver que su hipnosis tampoco había funcionado con ella—así son las mujeres, seguro que se le pasa.

-eso espero ¿no viste el culo tan divino que tiene? ¡Mamacita!—reía con el—tal vez y tengas razón. En la noche la llamo ¿vamos?

-sí, sí, vámonos.

Media hora después y convocando una reunión urgente con todas, Lita discutía con Serena.

-¡tienes que dejar de verlo Serena! es un enemigo. Odia a la princesa y seguro quiere acabar con ella.

-¿estás hablando de Endimión? Creo que estas llena de prejuicios contra él, si te das cuenta el no….

-¡te estoy diciendo que es un enemigo Serena!—dijo muy ofuscada frente a ella— ¿qué harás si intenta robarte el cristal de plata eh? ¡Dime!

-no te preocupes Lita—respondió nerviosa al verla tan enojada— siempre lo llevo conmigo ¿qué te pasa hoy?

-cuidado chicas, hay un intruso.

-¡¿qué?! ¿De qué hablas Mina? Aquí solo podemos entrar nosotras y…

-¡cuidado!—dio una fuerte patada Mina para evitar el ataque contra Serena.

-¡Lita!

-oh pero que pena—dijo una grave, masculina y malévola voz después de haber atacado a Lita—casi lo habíamos conseguido. Lástima.

-es…es ¡Tuxedo Mask!—grito Serena con horror al ver el odio en su mirada.

-jamás hubiera pensado que su cuartel general—las miro con odio y una diabólica pero sexy sonrisa—estuviera bajo la tienda de videojuegos. Un escondite bastante difícil de descubrir si me permiten decirles.

-¡no! ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡No es verdad!

-para nuestra fortuna esa—señalo a Lita tendida en el suelo—nos condujo hasta su guarida secreta.

-¡no hay tiempo que perder!—grito Mina con su pluma en una mano— ¡transformémonos!

-¡dame el cristal de plata!—se le fue encima a atacarla un manipulado Andrew.

-¡déjala en paz!—grito una enojada sailor Venus— ¡patada de sailor v!—luego— ¡látigo de amor de Venus! ¡Ah…!

Mina empezó a atacar a Andrew para defender a Serena de ser atacada. Golpeándolo salvajemente para luego rematar con su ataque de cadena de amor de Venus, fue golpeada por un endemoniado Tuxedo Mask.

Casi sin fuerzas, tuvo que reconocer que su poder era enorme.

-que fuerza. Todo el salón quedara destruido si nos sigue atacando de esa manera—luego fue con Serena—Serena transfórmate y pelea ¡¿qué esperas?! ¡Transfórmate y pelea!

En medio de la confusión Tuxedo Mask logro arrebatarle el preciado cristal de plata a Serena del cuello. Con él en la mano y riendo triunfante, celebraba su victoria.

-¡al fin me pertenece!

-¿Por qué Tuxedo Mask pelea con Venus?—decía una asustada y petrificada Serena mientras las demás luchaban por ayudar a Mina.

A su confusión, dolor y tristeza por lo que veía, se sumo la llegada de Luna.

-¡muévete Serena! ¡Tienes que luchar!

-"¿yo pelearme con Tuxedo Mask?" "¿estoy soñando o es real?" "¿acaso no estaba mi amado Darien prisionero en el reino de las tinieblas?"

-¡muévete Serena! ¡No te dejes engañar! ¡Ese Tuxedo Mask no es más que un impostor!—salto sobre él y lo aruño— ¡mira!

-¡quítate sucia y asquerosa bestia!—la tiro contra una pared de un manotazo Tuxedo Mask.

-¡Luna! ¡No!—fue con ella—resiste Luna—luego pensó—tienes razón Luna. Este no es mi amado Tuxedo Mask ¡no es el!—luego saco su broche y elevándolo al cielo dijo— ¡por el poder del prisma lunar…! ¡Transformación!

Al ver que Luna y a Lita que casi se morían, la luna en la frente de Serena se hizo visible de nuevo y empezó a brillar como aquella vez; y con ella, el cristal de plata.

-el…el cristal de plata ¡esta brillando!

-¡vamos Serena! ¡Ayuda a Lita y a Luna!—grito Amy tras ella.

-¡crespúsculo lunar….! ¡Te toca actuar…..!—luego pensó mientras Lita y Luna se iban recuperando lentamente gracias a esa luz—no te perdonare nunca falso Tuxedo Mask el haber tratado de seducirme para conseguir el cristal ¡nunca te perdonare!—señalo su cetro hacia el— ¡voy a castigarte en el nombre de la luna!

Serena descargo todo el ataque contra el falso Tuxedo Mask y este estaba siendo afectado gravemente por el pero, cuando creía que iba a derrotarlo, la reina Beryl hizo su aparición.

-¡¿Quién es esa mujer?!

-buena jugada Tuxedo Mask—rio con perversión—ahora que tenemos el cristal de plata, ya no te necesitamos para nada ¡este lugar será tu tumba!

Al verla, Serena la saludo como debía.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres perra?! ¡Habla!

-estúpida princesa, sigues siendo tan infantil—respondió con sádica sonrisa— ¿acaso no me recuerdas? Sé que ya no soy la misma pero…yo jamás te olvidaría.

-¡claro!—exclamo Mina algo lastimada—esa mujer es….

-soy la reina Beryl—dijo con un largo cetro en su mano y muy orgullosa—ama y señora del reino de las tinieblas—luego con una retorcida risa dijo—maldita princesa Serenity ¡alégrate! Será tu amado Endimión el encargado de matarte ¿no te da gusto?

-¿el príncipe Endimión?—lo miro confundida mientras él era dominado por Beryl y sus ojos eran negros. Luego pensó—entonces ¿es mi Darien?

Serena entro en crisis y empezó a unir cabos. Se dio cuenta de que ese si era su amado Darien solo que manipulado por la maldita de Beryl. Con tristeza y dolor tuvo que aceptar que solo era su marioneta. Lo que le daba una esperanza de poder salvarlo.

-¡no es posible! ¡Mírame Tuxedo Mask! ¡¿Darien?! ¡Darien reacciona mi amor!

-¡cálmate Serena!—trataba de ayudarla Amy al igual que las demás mientras ella lloraba y Beryl, abrazaba descaradamente a Darien.


	13. Chapter 13

Continuación…

-tranquilízate Serena. Estoy segura que la reina Beryl lo ha hipnotizado. Seguro si peleas con ella, lograras acabar con su hechizo.

-¿tú crees Amy?

-estoy segura.

-oh pero que estúpidas son todas—rio Beryl—cretina princesa, el príncipe Endimión que tu conociste ¡ya no existe! Es verdad que cuando se estaba muriendo aspiro un trozo del cristal de plata pero eso, no lo salvo. Qué pena me da por ti—rio a carcajadas—si Endimión esta aquí parado frente a ti ¡es gracias a la poderosa Metalia!—rio con más alegría—hizo lo mismo que yo, sacrifico su cuerpo para servirle. Ahora es un guerrero del reino de las tinieblas.

-¡¿su cuerpo inerte?!—lo vio con horror—no puede estar muerto ¡no!

Se dio inicio a una gran batalla. Endimión, fuertemente manipulado por Beryl y el poder oscuro de Metalia, extendió su mano y lanzo un ataque fulminante. Las chicas como poderosas y fuertes guerreras que eran, lo esquivaron dando cada una diferentes saltos y luego, empezaron a atacarlo también.

Lo malo de todo eso, era que si seguían luchando de esa forma destruirían el cuartel general en donde se reunían a hablar.

-no Júpiter, si seguimos luchando de esta forma ¡destruiremos este lugar!

-si Amy pero…

-aaahhh…aaahhh…-un bello rubio se quejaba en el suelo mientras despertaba.

-¡Andrew!—corrió Lita a ayudarlo—ya, ya, todo estará bien. Ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí Amy.

Al salir de ahí y con él en brazos, el despertó muy confundido. No tenía idea de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿qué fue lo que me paso? ¿Qué es esa explosión que…?—luego las vio—y ustedes son… ¿son…?

-tranquilo Andrew—le sonrió Lita junto a una sonriente Amy al ver la cara de susto que tenia aquel rubio—estamos protegiendo tu tienda. Todo estará bien.

-¡Luna!—grito Amy mientras Lita abrazaba a Andrew—ayúdame por favor. Calcula el eje temporal. Tenemos que crear una barrera porque de lo contrario acabaran con todo este lugar—luego se puso unas gafas que la hacían ver como _"terminator"_ para analizar todo— ¡cuarta dimensión! ¡Aparece!

Antes de desaparecer del lugar gracias a Amy, Lita lo miro profundamente a esos bellos ojos verdes y luego, lo beso.

-Andrew sí. Si quería ser tu novia. Te quiero, adiós ¡cuídate mucho mi amor!

-¡Lita espera!—trato de tomarle una mano— ¡Lita!

Ya en la cuarta dimensión y lejos de los civiles, Beryl lucia mas endemoniada que nunca.

-¡el que cambien el lugar del combate no cambiara nada! ¡Estúpida!

-¡Serena!

Todas gritaron con horror cuando vieron que Beryl uso su cabello como cuerdas para aprisionar a Serena y hacerle daño. Tras ella y casi ahorcándola con el por el cuello, reía y hablaba muy feliz.

-he esperado tanto tiempo este momento… ¡ahora si maldita! Confiésame todos los secretos del cristal de plata ¡hazlo ya si no quieres morir! –la apretó con más fuerza—dime maldita princesa ¿Dónde está ese poder infinito que esconde el cristal y que ha tenido de generación en generación? Gracias a él—rio—seré invencible y tendré todo el poder que quiera ¡que me digas!

-¡princesa!—grito sailor Venus.

Mientras Beryl ahorcaba a Serena y trataba de sacarle información, empezó a contarles un poco más de su origen.

-…nuestro reino estaba compuesto por esa masa de gas que rodeaba el sol. Luego, se desplazo hasta este planeta transportado por un meteoro y aquí se despertó… ¡como Dios de las tinieblas!

-¡¿qué?!—Pregunto Rei confundida mientras la escuchaba hablar— ¿de qué está hablando esa maldita reina del demonio?

-en aquella época, necesitábamos el poder para invadir la luna. La energía infinita del cristal de plata ¡nos permitirá poseer este planeta!—rio—después ¡dominaremos el universo entero! Nuestra majestad todo poderosa—levanto las manos –reina Metalia ¡he deseado este momento desde que te jure fidelidad!

-¡¿reina Metalia soberana del universo?!—Exclamo sailor Venus asustada junto a las demás— ¡claro! Ahora lo recuerdo todo ¡esa maldita perra fue la que mato a la princesa y al príncipe Endimión en esa época! La muy maldita, le vendió su alma a ese monstruo. Jamás pensé que la vería de nuevo.

-me salve por un pelo—rio Beryl—su majestad la reina Metalia tuvo que esconderse en las tinieblas y ¡todo por culpa de esta maldita princesa! La poderosa corriente del espacio, nos ha devuelto la vida.

-¡¿es que eres tan bruta como para no ver que solo eres una marioneta de ese monstruo?!

-ahora que tenemos el cristal y a la princesa, es inútil esperar el renacimiento de nuestra majestad. Yo la poderosa reina Beryl, me encargare de dominar el universo. Seré la nueva soberana con mi amado compañero…el bello y adorable príncipe Endimión.

-¡No…..! ¡Endimión! ¡No te atrevas a poner tus asquerosas garras…sobre mi Endimión… perra!—gritaba Serena mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

-¡sailor moon!—corrió sailor Venus hacia ella— ¡cadena de amor de Venus...! ¡Aaaahhhh…!

-¡no….!

-ahora sí que me has hecho enojar maldita—decía sailor Venus mientras se le acercaba— ¡espada! ¡Hoja sagrada de la princesa! ¡Ven a mí!

La espada apareció de la nada. La misteriosa y pesada espada, apareció justo en el puño de Mina para ayudarla. Solo que el grito de Lita, la saco de su sorpresa.

-¡pásamela Venus!

-¡toma!

-¡aaahhhh…!—la tomo Lita en ambas manos y libero a Serena del agarre de Beryl.

Lita pudo liberar a Serena pero provocando la ira de Beryl, recibió su ataque al cuello. Beryl utilizo su cabello para asfixiar a Lita. Ella que no quería morir porque quería volver con él, se le ilumino la frente con una media luna mientras Mina, tomaba la espada en sus manos y corría hacia ella para ayudarla.

-luna, reino del milenio de plata ¡danos tu poder!—luego pensó—todo esto tiene que acabar ya— ¡aaaahhhh…..!—Le enterró la espada en el abdomen a Beryl— ¡muérete de una buena vez maldita perra!—vio la espada completamente recuperada cuando la saco de ella—es… ¡la espada de cristal de plata!

-ahora que al fin….te tenia Endimión, muero de nuevo—vio Beryl antes de morir a Endimión—mi príncipe ¡no…!

-¡no!—grito Metalia en su escondite— ¡¿es que estas malditas sailor scouts cada vez son más fuertes?! ¡maldita sea!

Cuando la espada sagrada empezó a brillar, sailor Venus recordó las palabras de la reina. Por eso, hizo todo lo que ella les pidió para restaurar la paz y el reino de la luna. La tomo y lanzo una plegaria hacia la torre sagrada de la luna. Luego se desmayo y cayó al suelo al igual que la espada.

-¡sailor Venus!

Luego algo incluso mucho más extraño que eso paso.

-han desaparecido—grito Lita.

-sailor moon, sailor Venus—gritaba sin consuelo Rei.

-¿Dónde están?—pregunto Amy— ¡debemos encontrarlas!

-tranquilas, tranquilas chicas—dijo Luna—busquémoslas.

Mientras que ellas….

-"¿Dónde estoy?" "¿sailor Venus?" "¿Tuxedo Mask?" "veo un punto luminoso ¿qué es?" "¿la luz del pedazo de cristal de mi amado Tuxedo Mask?"

Serena estaba en un estado que no entendía y en un lugar que no conocía, mientras que las chicas, ya habían regresado a la dimensión y tiempo reales. Preocupadas por no saber del paradero de sus amigas, luego escucharon cuando Luna les dijo que estaban en el polo norte. Explico que era ahí en donde se escondía el reino de las tinieblas.

Todas acordaron ir inmediatamente para buscarlas y ayudarlas pero Artemis, estaba preocupado por Luna. El que la amaba, le beso una mejilla y le dijo que aun estaba preocupado por el golpe que le había dado Tuxedo Mask. Ella le dijo que estaba bien y mientras ellos tenían su pequeño momento romántico, Lita veía con dolor a Andrew. No tenía tiempo para acercarse a él y explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras ella huía junto a las demás por aquel agujero de energía que los transportaría hacia el polo norte, el se lamentaba de su suerte.

-¡la tienda ha quedado en ruinas! ¿Estoy soñando o qué? Seguro me van a echar por todos estos daños pero—vio el agujero—lo más raro es ese agujero y no solo eso, esa luz ¿Por qué Lita y Amy…? ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!

Ellas llegaron al polo norte y sin saber exactamente en donde estaban, empezaron a buscar por todas partes.

Mientras que Serena estaba….

-¿Dónde estoy? Esta tan oscuro y frio aquí.

-no pensé que me seguirías hasta aquí —dijo frente a ella.

-Tuxedo Mask… Endimión. Mírame amor, soy yo, la princesa Serenity ¿no me reconoces?

El se le acerco como si le estuviera entendiendo. Aprovechándose de su ingenuidad y sobre todo de su amor, pretendió que iba a acariciarle las mejillas para besarla pero no fue así. En cambio la tomo por el cuello y empezó a ahorcarla.

-dime… ¡¿Por qué el cristal de plata se rehúsa a suministrar su poder?! ¡¿Por qué?! –Pregunto mientras veía a sailor Venus desmayada— ¿hay otro cristal de plata aparte de esta piedra y de esta espada?

-para—pensaba Serena con dolor.

-¡¿de dónde proviene la energía lunar?! ¿Se trata del poder de otro cristal de plata? ¡Habla! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-es imposible que sea el…el jamás actuaria así—pensaba casi perdiendo el sentido.

Una energía salió del cristal de plata y eso, libero a Serena. La mando lejos de él y justo en ese momento, llegaron las chicas para salvarlas.

-¡sailor moon! ¡Sailor Venus!

-esta fuerza…. ¿la provocas tu sola?—pregunto un lastimado Endimión— ¡la energía del cristal de plata! Herederas del reino de la luna.

-¡al fin han llegado al reino de las tinieblas!—apareció Metalia, su sombra negra y maligna.

-¡¿reina Metalia?!—Dijo Serena asustada junto a las demás— ¿nuestro mayor enemigo?

Endimión ataca a Serena pero a su rescate, llegaron Luna y Artemis. Artemis con una mirada muy peligrosa y un gran poder, las defendió mientras Luna se acercaba a Serena y le explicaba que era lo que pasaba y que era lo que tenía que hacer para vencer a Metalia para siempre.

-¡Luna!

-escúchame bien Serena. El falso Tuxedo Mask es así a causa del fragmento de cristal de plata que se encuentra en su interior. Esto lo abastece de poder. La formula inscripta en la espada, debería encerrarlo.

-¡¿qué?!

-para eliminar a ese monstruo de Metalia ¡necesitamos el cristal de plata en su totalidad! Una vez se haya reconstruido todo el cristal de plata, utiliza todo su poder ¡tienes que exterminar de una vez y por todas a Metalia! ¡Ha llegado el momento sailor moon!

-¿la energía?—pregunto Metalia— ¿habla de la energía infinita del cristal de plata? ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Necesito esa fuente de energía!

-esa energía se utilizara—dijo Luna— ¡para destruirte reina Metalia!

-¡estúpida e inmadura princesa! Si crees que puedes destruirme de esa forma ¡estás muy equivocada!

-¡fuego de Marte…! ¡Enciéndete!

-¡hazlo ya Serena!

-¡sailor Mars!

-si…. ¡mas! ¡Más energía!—decía una sádica Metalia.

-¡¿qué?! No… ¡No funciona!—exclamo Rei ofendida.

Serena después de pensar muchas cosas, después de reconocer que ese ya no era más el hombre con el que ella durmió aquella noche y aquel al que le entrego su corazón, tomo la espada y con determinación se acerco a él para acabar con todo eso. Ver el sufrimiento de sus amigas y como luchaban contra Metalia, le dio fuerzas.

Un segundo antes de atravesarlo con la espada, se acerco y lo beso por última vez.

-"¡este es el destino que nos ha reservado nuestras resurrecciones!" Darien….te amo.

-¡aaaahhhh…! —se quejo cuando ella lo atravesó.

Serena tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando lo hizo. Haber acabado con la vida del único hombre al que había amado y al que amaría por siempre, le destrozaba el corazón.

-"Endimión mi amor…fuiste mi primer amor y serás el único" "estoy segura de que volveremos a encontrarnos en otra vida" "seguro que nos volveremos a enamorar…. Seguro que si" "te amo amor, te amo Darien…"


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 12: la batalla final

-¡no puedo creer que hayamos resucitado para vivir otra vez el mismo drama! ¡No! ¡¿Es que este es nuestro inevitable destino?!

El cuerpo de Darien cayó sobre el de Serena. Siendo completamente inconsciente de todo lo ocurrido, no podía ver, ni oír, ni sentir las lagrimas de Serena.

Pronto lo que necesitaban empezó a aparecer. Aquel trozo de cristal de plata que se incrusto en el, empezó a salir de su pecho.

-¡miren! ¡El cristal de plata se reconstruye!

-¡increíble!—exclamo Lita—el cristal de plata ¡esta envolviendo ambos cuerpos!

-¡debemos detenerlo!—grito Amy—el cristal de plata no debe extenderse aquí.

-oh si—rio Metalia—su energía y su poder, inundan el imperio de las tinieblas. Gracias a esto ¡podre recuperarme por completo!

-¡atención chicas! ¡Apartémonos!

-si no lo hacemos—dijo Artemis tratando de abrir el portal para sacarlas de ahí— ¡seremos absorbidos!

Ok, para resumir, y porque créanlo o no ya estoy cansada jajajaja no mentiras, no es por eso. Es porque ya quiero llegar a la parte en donde todo se arregla ¡odio el drama! Entonces como les decía, para resumir, la maldita de Metalia se los trago a todos y se apodero del poder del cristal de plata.

Mientras Darien y Serena estaban desmayados, ellas se habían adentrado al reino en ruinas de las tinieblas. Sin importar todo lo que lucharon, no lograban salir de ahí. Después de dar vueltas y detallar cada ruina, se dieron cuenta que tanto ellas como Metalia, habían perdido mucho.

En medio de todo eso, Luna tuvo una crisis.

-es mi culpa Artemis, no he podido salvarla. Con lo que estaba sufriendo he dejado que luchara contra Tuxedo Mask—sin consuelo le pidió—Artemis…llévame a la luna.

-¿a la luna? ¿Has perdido la razón?

-llévame al planeta de Serenity, a la sala de oraciones del palacio de la luna. Llévame a la torre sagrada.

Al llegar a la luna…

-¡reina! ¡Por favor…por última vez, aparece ante nosotros!—gritaba al viento para llamarla— ¡reina libera la fuerza que permita encerrar a Metalia para siempre! ¡Libérala te lo ruego! ¡Se que con su fuerza podremos salvar al mundo!

-¡Luna!—exclamo Artemis— ¡¿qué crees que haces?!

Desde la luna y viendo hacia la tierra, veían con preocupación cómo esa negra y malvada energía se iba apoderando del mundo lentamente. Haciendo que la gente se atacara entre si y sin poder hacer nada, Luna suplicaba la ayuda del holograma de la reina.

Y mientras tanto las chicas…

-arriesgaremos el todo por el todo con nuestra energía de transformación chicas—levanto su pluma Mina—utilicemos todo el poder de nuestros planetas protectores.

-¡sailor Venus!

-¡¿quieres que arrojemos nuestras plumas al aire en las condiciones que estamos?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-lo siento sailor Mars pero, ya he tomado mi decisión.

-lo hare—exclamo Lita.

-yo igual—dijo Rei.

-¿tenemos otra opción?—puso su pluma Amy al igual que las demás.

Mina tomo la espada sagrada. Reunió su energía, la de las chicas y elevando una plegaria al cielo de gran y brillante luna llena, lo hicieron al fin.

-¡atravesaras las tinieblas! ¡Por el poder de Venus!

-¡por el poder de Júpiter!

-¡por el poder de Marte!

-¡por el poder de Mercurio!

-¡aaahhhh….!—gritaron todas y desencadenaron todo su poder.

Metalia ataco y burlándose de ellas en su intento de despertar a su princesa, las derroto. Metalia cada vez estaba más fuerte gracias a la energía del cristal de plata. Con las chicas desmayadas y agotadas, ya no quedaba mucho que se pudiera hacer.

Desmayada y sin mucha energía, Mina recordaba cosas de su vida pasada. Recordaba cuando siempre tenía que ir por la princesa Serenity y lo divertido que era cuando la veía hacer caras y Endimión recibía los regaños de sus cuatro guardianes.

Una noche en particular cuando fue por ella, alcanzo a escuchar tras la puerta una conversación de la princesa con el príncipe Endimión. Sin saber que ninguno de los dos estaba decente, escucho con atención antes de llamarla.

-dime mi hermosa princesa Serenity ¿Cómo se ve la tierra desde la luna?

-parece una bola de cristal azul amor—respondió sobre su pecho muy sonriente, luego levanto el rostro para verlo—Endimión…mi amor, me das tanto calor. Cuando estoy contigo mi corazón se purifica. Me invade una gran fuerza que me hace sentir ser capaz de todo. Quiero estar a tu lado—se acerco a sus labios—por siempre.

-lo sé princesa—la beso—a mí también me pasa lo mismo. Te amo con locura y con desesperación. Te amo con toda mi alma.

-Endimión…. —cayó en la cama cuando él se hizo sobre ella para amarla.

Mientras Mina decía fuera de la puerta…

-"ni modo" "no le puedo hacer esto a la princesa"

Después todo se complico. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de cuando la princesa y el príncipe Endimión murieron a manos de Beryl y sintió un gran dolor, tal como en aquella época.

Recordó aun más las palabras de la demás sailors.

 _-"sabía que esta historia de amor prohibido tendría un final trágico"_

 _-"¡princesa!"—_ grito Amy seguido de Rei.

Ok, aquí me toca entrar a mi otra vez ¡qué pena nenas! La cosa fue que en los recuerdos de Mina, llego la imagen de la reina que veía con dolor y tristeza como todo se dañaba. Fue justo en ese momento que decidió encerrar a Metalia y con ella, también destruiría el reino de la luna.

Volviendo con Serena y mí, es decir, su amado Darien….

-¿Dónde estoy? Hace frio y está oscuro. Que oscuridad…. —miraba todo con algo de temor— ¿estoy viva? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Qué?—vio que el cristal de plata flotaba frente a ella y brillaba— ¿el cristal de plata esta? Oh no—lo vio— ¡Endimión!

Tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba, reviso su herida y vio que se había curado. Revisando la de Darien con la esperanza de que él estuviera bien, empezó a llorar cuando vio que no era así. Con el reloj de su amado en una mano y viendo que estaba roto, se dio cuenta que el golpe lo había recibido era él y no ella; por eso se había salvado.

-claro, debió haber recibido el golpe de la espada. Por eso me salve ¡esto es injusto!—lloro y lo vio de nuevo—Endimión, mi amor…. ¡¿Por qué?!

Pronto Serena se dio cuenta porque escucho la voz de Metalia que trataba de manipular a los seres humanos para que se mataran entre ellos, que tanto ella como él, estaban dentro de Metalia.

Sacando fuerza de donde no tenia, tomo el cristal de plata en ambas manos y tomo valor para usarlo contra Metalia.

-¡ayúdame cristal de plata! ¡Por favor!

Al usarlo, logro quebrar la barrera de energía con la que los estaba envolviendo Metalia y salieron de ahí.

-¿lo logramos? –Luego le tomo una de las manos—tu mano, tus manos ¿empiezan a calentarse? ¿Darien?

-¿sailor… moon?—pregunto mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

-¡Darien, Darien mi amor! —Decía llorando— ¡es un milagro!

-no te veo—decía con los ojos abiertos y perdidos—no veo nada.

-Darien ¡tus ojos! ¡¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos mi amor?!

Ante esa gran desgracia de ver a su amado sin vista, ya no sabía qué hacer. Sumado a su dolor, estaba la infeliz de Metalia que no hacía sino decir que la energía del cristal de plata era muy poderosa y que definitivamente debía apoderarse de él.

-¡¿qué?! Cada vez es más grande esta maldita ¡¿Por qué?! Se supone que el cristal de plata debería encerrarla. ¿Acaso no tiene la potencia necesaria para hacerlo? ¡¿Que estoy haciendo mal?!

Luego su mente empezó a traicionarla por el miedo que tenia. Empezó a recordar a sus amigas y lloraba porque no estaban con ella. Sosteniendo el cristal de plata en ambas manos y peleando aun sin tener fuerzas, desconfiaba de sí misma.

-"todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte" "¡no voy a conseguirlo!" "¡se acabo!"

-siento tu sufrimiento mi amada sailor moon—empezó a acercarse a ella por la espalda—como si fuera mío.

En ese momento Malachite que por alguna extraña razón que no entiendo nenas, se había convertido en piedra. Luego salió y hablo con ah….con mi amado Darien. Sonriendo le explico cómo debían derrotar a Metalia antes de partir junto a su amada Zyocite y sus compañeros. Luego se despidió de él.

-esa marca en su frente, es su corazón. Atáquenla ahí y podrán vencerla. Nos alegramos de volver a verlo príncipe. Siempre nos preocupo su felicidad. Por favor, sea muy feliz. Adiós.

-Jedite, Neflyte, Zyocite, Malachite—los vio antes de ver como se alejaban—gracias. Claro, fue eso. Ellos al haberse convertido en piedra, me salvaron del golpe de la espada.

Luego de entender y meditar muchas cosas, mi amor lindo abrazo a Serena por la cintura tras ella y le dijo lo que tenía que hacer.

-sailor moon, el punto vital de Metalia es su frente ¡atácala ahí con todas tus fuerzas!

-¡Tuxedo Mask! ¡¿Pero qué es lo…?!—preguntaba mientras lloraba.

-no llores mas mi amor y concéntrate—le sonrió—se que puedes hacerlo. Tranquila—dijo sin poder verla y abrazándola con fuerza—se que se encuentran en algún lugar y se preocupan por ti. Te ayudare si lo necesitas—trato de tomarle el rostro—yo si tu lo deseas, ocupare el lugar de tus amigas. Toma toda la energía de mí que puedas necesitar.

-Endimión…-decía en medio del llanto—me siento sola y…

-siempre estaré a tu lado….Serenity, mi amada princesa. Siempre.

-Endimión mi amor… —no dejaba de llorar—siempre has estado aquí para darme fuerzas—sonrió—muy bien ¡acabemos con esa maldita de una buena vez!

Gracias al profundo amor que Darien le daba y con eso adquiriendo fuerzas que ya no poseía, ella se levanto con el cristal y tomando su cetro lunar, libero toda la fuerza que había en su corazón.

-"me da una increíble fuerza a mí y al cristal de plata" "siento que la fuerza surge" "siento que me invade"

-¡¿eres tú la quien maneja la poderosa energía del cristal de plata?! ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Una insignificante niñita como tú?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Voy a acabar contigo maldita! ¡Te convertiré en cenizas!

-no ¡eres tú quien que se va a convertir en polvo!—apunto su cetro lunar con el cristal de plata hacia ella mientras Darien la abrazaba por la cintura— ¡yo sailor moon y la princesa de la luna….! ¡Te encerraremos para siempre! Gracias al poder de la luna ¡poder lunar! ¡Muérete de una maldita vez!

-¡no…!

-veo—decía Darien tras ella y levantando la vista al cielo—la luna y su luz blanca.

Mientras Serena liberaba todo el poder del cristal de plata y acababa de una vez y por todas con la maldita de Metalia, el reino de la luna se reconstruía. Luna y Artemis que estaban ahí, veían todo con ojos desorbitados.

-¡Luna! ¡La torre de cristal se está reconstruyendo!

En ese momento Luna tuvo un flash back. Recordó las palabras de su antigua reina y lo que le había dicho. Dijo que cuando necesitara ayuda, fuera a la torre de las plegarias y le orara, que siempre la ayudaría.

-¿qué? ¿La oración esta reconstituyendo la torre? Oh no esperen—sintió una energía y vio una luz—esta fuerza es de ¡Serena! Serena está combatiendo desde la tierra ¡está rezando!—luego pensó—no te preocupes Serena, yo rezare contigo ¡ahora! ¡Libéranos fuerza sagrada de la luna!

Y en la tierra un guapo hombre pensaba…

-"esta luz blanca que me ciega…es el resplandor de la luna" "Es el mismo que emana el cristal de plata"

Y Metalia que trataba de absorber la energía del cristal de plata y dominarla, poco a poco era vencida.

-¡no consigo absorberla! ¡Mi cuerpo se comprime!

-¡desaparece!—grito Serena con gran valor— ¡toma la energía de la luz sagrada y muere! ¡Redúcete a cenizas!

Ya. Serena lo consiguió. Gasto toda su energía y se podría decir que le costó casi la vida cuando perdió su transformación como sailor moon y cayó al piso siendo la adolescente normal y la estudiante de preparatoria que era tan relajada pero, lo consiguió. Dejo salir todo el poder del cristal de plata y destruyo para siempre a Metalia.

Mientras en la luna, el palacio se había reconstruido al igual que todo el reino.

-¡mira Artemis! ¡El palacio de la luna! ¡Nuestro milenio de plata! La llamada de Serena tiene la fuerza sagrada del cristal de plata ¡ha hecho renacer nuestro reino!

Y en la tierra…

-ya no siento más la luz de la luna ¿la luna ha recuperado su brillo normal?—se pregunto a sí mismo un bello, bello pelinegro de traje— ¿han salvado mi planeta? Mi planeta ha sido un poco perjudicado pero nada grave—dijo al poner una de sus manos sobre el suelo— ¡sailor moon!—corrió hacia ella cuando la vio desmayada.

Yendo con ella y tomándola en brazos, le revisaba todo el rostro, las manos y el cuerpo para saber si aún vivía.

-su cuerpo esta frio. Ha gastado toda su energía, toda su fuerza. Sailor moon—se le acerco a los labios con una profunda tristeza—no, es decir, mi Serena. Despierta mi amor, tienes que despertar.

Darien la tomo con más fuerza entre sus brazos y la beso. Le dio un dulce, suave y lento beso que le devolvería las fuerzas; pues el poder especial de mi amor bello es la sanación. Tomándole una mano mientras no dejaba de besarla, pudo volver a sentir su calidez y no solo sintió la de ella, también sintió esa cálida sensación en su corazón que solo ella le daba.

-tu cara… ¡te veo! ¡Te veo muy bien Serena!

-¡Endimión!—sonrió con fuerza y lo abrazo—Endimión ¡Endimión mi amor! ¡Por fin!—lloraba de felicidad en su pecho mientras él la abrazaba.

-al fin te vuelvo a encontrar princesa—la abrazaba con fuerza mientras el también dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad.

-¡al fin!—le tomo el rostro en ambas manos y lo beso— ¡por fin mi amor! ¡Por fin juntos!

Y Luna decía…

-ah… ya veo. El beso del príncipe ha despertado a la princesa.

Y ellos….

-¡Darien! ¡Darien mi amor! ¡Darien!—lo abrazaba con mucha alegría y felicidad—estoy tan contenta de verte ¡Darien! ¡Te he extrañado tanto mi amor!

-Serena—la abrazo fuertemente—he deseado tanto volver a tenerte entre mis brazos mi princesa. Te he amado y te amo tanto, tanto que….

-nosotros dos—le tomo el rostro y lo miro a los ojos muy emocionada—estamos hechos el uno para el otro—luego entrelazo sus manos al cuello y lloro de alegría—te amo Darien. No te volveré a dejar jamás.

Serena estaba tan feliz con Darien que se había olvidado de sus amigas. Después de besarlo incansablemente y recordándolas, su semblante se oscureció.

-¿qué te pasa mi amor? ¿Qué ocurre?

-las chicas ¿qué les habrá pasado? ¿Estarán bien?

-no te preocupes por nada, yo me encargo de eso—le soltó las manos y toco el suelo.

-¿qué estás haciendo mi amor?

-voy a buscarlas. A través del calor de las manos, veo las imágenes de la tierra.

-tu fuerza es la energía de tu planeta ¿verdad amor?

-parece que así es—le sonrió cuando se agacho a su lado.

Cuando Darien al fin las ubico, vio que estaban desmayadas en el suelo. Como ellos eran casi uno solo, ella también pudo verlas cuando el tomo su mano. Triste, muy triste por haber perdido a sus amigas, escucho la voz de Luna que la llamaba telepáticamente. Diciéndole que bastaba con que usara el poder de su cetro con el cristal de plata para salvarlas, le pidió que fuera con ella hasta la luna.

-no puedo transformarme más Luna. Mi broche se ha hecho añicos ¡no me queda ningún poder!

-puedes venir con nosotros Serena—le decía Luna mentalmente—solo basta con utilices el cetro lunar con las incrustaciones del cristal de plata.

Luna digamos que hmmm colgó la llamada y espero a que fuera con ella. Mientras Serena, tomaba con pesadez y dolor el cetro para ir con ella.

-¿adónde crees que vas sin mi eh?

-a ¿la luna?—le sonrió cuando él se hizo tras ella y la abrazo—puede ser peligroso y no quiero que…

-nos vamos—la tomo por la cintura y le beso la mejilla—ya te perdí una vez y no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo ¿está claro?

-muy bien—giro el rostro y lo beso, luego dijo—transpórtanos….

En un parpadeo llegaron al palacio de la Luna. Siendo este tan imponente y vital como lo fue en aquella época donde ella solo era una princesa enamorada e inexperta, lucia más hermoso que nunca.

-si Serena, el milenio de plata ha resucitado. Tú eres la dueña de este palacio. Tú eres nuestra nueva reina. La reina Serenity.

-Luna…-le sonrió con cariño junto a Darien— ¿sabes? Debo volver a mi casa. Papa y mama me esperan. Soy Serenity pero ante todo soy—le tomo la mano a Darien y se la beso con amor—Serena Tsukino. La tierra que es el hogar de mi querido y amado Darien, es también es el mío.

-pero Serena…

-¡reina!—exclamo Artemis cuando la vio.

-mi querida hija—dijo muy sonriente la hermosa reina—Serena….quiero que seas muy feliz con tu amado.

-¿qué es esto?—lo tomo en su mano cuando fue con ella— ¿un nuevo broche? ¡Tiene el cristal de plata adentro! ¿Reina? ¡Reina donde estas!

-no te preocupes Serena—dijo Luna muy sonriente—solo di: "cristal de plata dame el poder" ya verás que tendrás más fuerzas, vamos. Transfórmate de una vez y salvemos a las chicas.

-¡cristal de plata! ¡Dame el poder!

De nuevo, para resumir porque tengo ganas de hacer muchas maldades juajuajuajua, Serena se transformo en sailor moon y se transporto junto a su amado príncipe a la tierra para ayudarlas. Llegando con ellas y usando su técnica de curación lunar, logro despertarlas y ayudarlas a todas.

-¡Serena!

-¡chicas!—lloro de alegría cuando ellas llegaron con ella y la abrazaron—creía que no las volvería a ver ¡estoy tan feliz de verlas de nuevo! ¡Mis amigas!

Y así se acabo toda esta guerra y batalla final. Ella logro salvar al mundo, a su amor y a sus amigas. Ya entre bromas y como lo que serian desde ese día, una gran familia, reían y reían mientras volvían a casa.

Ya que todo lo malo había pasado, era hora de celebrarlo y en grande. Por eso, después de descansar y comer algo, se reunirían para salir a compartir un rato.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 13: ¡la fiesta!

Eran ya las siete de la noche y Serena estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir a la casa de Lita; como habían acordado ese día más temprano. Retocando su peinado, su pequeña mini falda y labial, tomo el teléfono para contestarlo.

-¿hola?

-busco a la princesa Serenity, a la mujer más hermosa y sensual del universo ¿de casualidad ya estará lista?

-hmmmm no se ¿me permite voy y le pregunto?—contesto con una gran sonrisa—hola mi amor ¿Dónde estás?

-aquí a la vuelta de tu casa esperándote—respondió mientras salía tras la pared para ver a su ventana—como me lo pediste pero ¿ya? ¿Ya nos podemos ir? Tengo muchas ganas de verte mi amor.

-sí, si mi amor—tomo su maleta y salió—ya estoy saliendo—cuando vio a su mama—si Lita, te digo que ya voy para allá ¡que cansona eres oye! En un momento nos vemos.

-mi dulce y hermosa princesa—rio de mucho gusto al escucharla mentir frente a su madre—esta noche será memorable, te lo prometo. Valdrá la pena escapársele a tu madre una vez más. Como en el pasado ¿lo recuerdas…Serenity?

-sí, llevo todo lo que me pediste. Oye, espérame un momento por favor—fue con su madre y le dio un beso—hasta mañana mama, gracias por darme permiso de quedarme en la casa de Lita esta noche.

-no hay problema mi amor—sonrió su madre muy feliz en la mesa junto a Kenji y Sammy—si sigues sacando calificaciones como esas ¡te puedes quedar toda la semana!

-¿oíste Lita? Dile a Amy que muchas gracias por haberme explicado. Si sigo así, nos podremos ver todos los fines de semana y hacer pijamadas ¿no crees?

-definitivamente me encargare de hacer todas tus tareas mi bella princesa—rio mientras se subía a la moto—no tardes, te espero.

Serena le pidió ayuda a Amy y gracias a eso, había sacado una muy buena calificación en el instituto donde estudiaba. Como su madre estaba tan contenta por el resultado pero mucho más por ver que había recuperado ese particular brillo en la mirada, le dio permiso de pasar esa noche por fuera y llegar tarde al otro día, cosa que ella aprovecharía muy bien.

Dando la vuelta y encontrándose con su amado príncipe y dulce amor, le dio un corto beso antes de subir tras él y partir para la casa de Lita. El, encantado al sentir como lo rodeaba con sus piernas y excitándose un poco al sentir ese penetrante olor de su perfume, salió a toda velocidad por la oscura y callada calle.

Mientras ellos partían como lo que eran en esa vida, una pareja de adolescentes enamorada, Luna refunfuñaba en la ventana.

-esa Serena, acaba de salir de un problema para meterse en otro y todo por…

Fue interrumpida como siempre por Artemis que llego de un salto con ella a la ventana.

-hola Luna ¿estás lista?

-olvídalo Artemis—le dio la espalda—yo no voy a ir por allá. Esas muchachas son una desvergonzadas ¿Cómo se atreven a andar de fiesta después de todo lo que…?

-Luna—se hizo frente a ella—después de todo lo que paso ¿no crees que se lo merecen? Casi se mueren y ellos ¡son jóvenes!—la hizo reír—si lo que no quieres es ir y hacer mal tercio con ese montón de adolescentes, te propongo algo.

-te escucho.

-salgamos tu y yo. Conozco un lugar precioso y sé que te gustaría verlo ¿vamos? Después de todo ellas no son las únicas que tienen derecho a divertirse ¿no crees? Vamos. Por el camino podemos buscar que comer y además mira—señalo la luna que estaba llena—mira qué lindo brilla la luna esta noche. Brilla casi tanto como tu sonrisa—la hizo sonrojar y reír—esa, esa misma sonrisa ¿qué dices?

-¿que estamos esperando?—salto de la ventana— ¡vámonos!

Mientras una pareja de enamorados felinos salía a la ciudad para pasar una romántica noche al estilo "la dama y el vagabundo" Darien y Serena acababan de llegar a la casa de Lita.

De la mano y entrando a la perfumada y arreglada casa de Lita, se sorprendieron por lo que vieron. Lita estaba en la cocina abrazada por Andrew terminando de preparar unos pasa bocas y los saludaron cuando Amy se levanto y les abrió la puerta.

-¡hola amigo! ¡Por fin llegan!

-¡hola Andrew! —fue con él mientras Serena saludaba a sus amigas—Serena se tardo un poco en arreglarse pero—se giro para verla—valió la pena esperarla ¿y ustedes? ¿En que andan?

-pues aun no sabemos si quedarnos aquí o salir más tarde—respondió Lita con una bandeja en la mano mientras iba a la sala con los demás invitados— ¿ustedes que dicen?

-este lugar es muy agradable—contesto un peli plateado muy amable junto a Mina.

-opino lo mismo—sonrió un peli negro muy guapo junto a Rei.

\- lo que ellas digan ¿no amigos?—dijo un castaño de lentes junto a Amy.

Mientras ellas platicaban y conocían más a esos apuestos chicos, Darien hablaba con Andrew.

-¿los invitaste Andrew? Es el colmo. Se suponía que…

-sí, sí, lo sé. Es solo que Lita me dijo que le daba pena que los únicos con pareja fuéramos tú, Serena, ella y yo. Por eso los invite. Así no sería tan incomodo si salíamos a bailar o algo así ¿no? no molestes y vamos. Además, mira—señalo con discreción a la sala—ellas se están divirtiendo de lo lindo. Vamos y mejor dime ¿Por qué estuviste tan desaparecido estos días? ¿Qué paso?

-bueno…-dijo mientras iba con él a la sala y se tomaba un trago de whisky—lo que paso fue que….

Así, mientras Darien inventaba una mentira de última hora diciendo que había estado con sus padres adoptivos porque su madre había estado muy enferma y Andrew le creía porque él no se acordaba de mucho, las chicas platicaban muy a gusto con aquellos atractivos chicos. Lo que pasaría después, las dejaría muy sorprendidas.

Una hora después Andrew volvió con Lita y Darien con Serena. Ambas parejas estaban muy concentradas platicando mientras los demás, habían improvisado una pista de baile en la sala.

-mira como bailan de bien esta partida de degenerados—rio Serena— ¿tu bailarías conmigo mi amor?

-pues si pero no aquí—se le acerco y le dijo al oído— ¿te acuerdas como eran los bailes en mi castillo? ¿Recuerdas las fiestas y como terminaban siempre?

-¡por supuesto que me acuerdo!—se soltó a reír con el— ¿cómo no me voy a acordar? El regaño que recibía después de las chicas y sobre todo el de mi madre, era agotador.

-ah muy bien pues entonces, nosotros tendremos nuestra propia fiesta pero más tarde ¿verdad que si mi bella princesa Serenity?

-¿te encanta llamarme así verdad?

-sí, claro que si—la miro a los ojos—eres la primera mujer que ame, a la única que he amado y a la única que amare.

-Darien…-se abrazo a él y luego lo beso.

-¡hey! ¡hey!—dijo una tomada Mina—ustedes se la han pasado es hablando, dándose besos y no han salido a bailar ¡vamos!—miro a Lita que también se besaba con Andrew— ¡a bailar se dijo!

-no, no, no—dijo un suplicante Andrew—tiene más sabor un golpe en el estomago que yo Mina. Yo—se abrazo a Lita que le sonreía—no bailo.

-yo sí pero esa música no—respondió Darien mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro a Serena— ¿no tiene algo menos….movido?

-ay Darien por Dios—dijo el peli plata junto a Mina—somos mayores que las chicas pero ¡no estás haciendo ver como unos ancianos!—rio con los demás— ¿cómo que algo menos movido? ¿No vinimos fue a esto? ¿A bailar?

-bueno pero—se levanto del sofá una tomada Lita— ¿y si hacemos otra cosa? Mis tíos me regalaron un karaoke ¿quieren probar? Esta nuevo. Nunca lo he usado.

-¡yo sí!—dijo una muy animada y tomada Mina.

-me parece bien—dijo el chico junto a Rei—creo que sería interesante si hiciéramos una especie de apuesta.

-¿apuesta?—pregunto una desconfiada Amy— ¿a qué te refieres con eso Naru?

-pues yo no es que cante pero—se levanto Andrew para ayudarle a Lita a equilibrarse al igual que lo hacían Darien y Serena—eso me parece mejor plan que salir a pisar a Lita—rio con todos y miro a su compañero de clase— ¿cuál es la idea Naru? Habla.

Aquel chico de plateado cabello y sus amigos, eran integrantes de una banda de rock en la universidad. Por eso y sabiendo que ganarían gracias a su talento y habilidad, propuso que los chicos compitieran contra las chicas. Que si ellos ganaban, podían salir a bailar y si ellas ganaban, ellos estarían a su completa disposición.

Darien muy risueño y tal vez por los tragos que ya se había tomado, se le acerco al oído a Serena y le dijo que igual, no le importaba si ganaba o perdía. Que lo único que quería era llevársela para su departamento lo más pronto posible.

-me imagino. No te rías tanto mi amor, nosotras tenemos nuestra arma secreta ¿no chicas?

-¡sí!—abrazaron a Mina, todas ya estaban algo tomadas.

-¿ah sí?—fue Darien con Andrew y los chicos que se reían de sus travesuras—listo. Para que no digan que somos tramposos, las damas primero ¿qué van a cantar y a quien van a mandar?

Mientras Lita iba a su habitación y sacaba el karaoke, las chicas pensaban que canción cantaría Mina. Muy confiadas en que no perdería y sin saber lo que los chicos escondían, una preocupada Amy las alertaba.

-ay Amy por Dios ¿me vas a negar que esos tipos están divinos?

-pues no, no te lo puedo negar Mina pero tampoco ¡los acabamos de conocer!

-¿y?—pregunto Rei—nosotras no estamos diciendo que nos vamos a acostar con ellos ¿o si chicas?—las miro— ¿no verdad? Lita y Serena son otro paseo porque esos son sus novios pero nosotras ¡no!—rio y le dio un trago a Amy—relájate Amy. Además, con Mina no podemos perder ¿que no las has escuchado? ¡Canta divino!

-listo—rio después de haberse tomado el trago de whisky—hagámosle pues pero después no digan que no se los advertí.

Lita trajo el pequeño aparato y lo conecto a su televisor plasma de 32 pulgadas; era una suerte para ella que sus padres le hubieran dejado una gran herencia y que sus tíos, fueran millonarios. Después de acomodar todo y pasándole el micrófono a Mina, fue con las demás para apoyarla en los coros.

-bueno muchachos, es una canción que canta un hombre pero ¡qué carajo! ¡Así es la vida!—rio con las demás—cantare "así es la vida" de Elefante ¿listos para perder?

-empieza de una vez presumida—dijo el peli plata con un gran sonrisa.

-bueno… "y que me traigan mas botellas….para calmar este sabor de su sudor, y que me apunten en la cuenta, toda la desgracia….que dejo…"

-¡sí!—saltaban todas junto a ellas cuando el ritmo de la canción aumento— ¡así se hace Mina!

-"que no quieres nada mas de mi, que te fuiste con ese infeliz ¡qué importa!

-¡qué importa!—cantaron las demás.

-"que te fuiste sin decir adiós, que no dormirás en mi colchón ¡qué importa!"

-¡qué importa!—cantaban muertas de risa.

-"que me va a matar la depresión, que voy a vivir en el alcohol ¡qué importa!"

-¡qué importa!

-"que ensuciaste mi reputación ¡que te vales madres este amor! ¡Qué importa!

-¡qué importa!—exclamaron ellas a coro mientras ellos reían.

-"que te quise…demasiado y que nadie te ha querido como yo…."

-"¡así es la vida! De caprichosa—cantaba Mina y las chicas con ella—a veces negra, a veces color rosa, así es la vida…jacarandosa, te quita, te pone, te sube, te baja y a veces te lo da…"

-¡así es la vida!—canto Mina junto a las demás.

Mientras las chicas cantaban y se divertían mucho, ellos se hacían caras. Les alegraba verlas reír pero sabían que perderían. Aquel trió de chicos además de ser guapos, eran muy talentosos.

Divertidos hasta más no poder al verlas cantar, tomar y reír, Mina termino y era el turno de ellos para cantar.

-lo que me imagine Mina, eres muy buena cantante pero…lamentablemente hoy perderás.

-eres un presumido de lo peor Yariki—dijo riendo mientras le entregaba el micrófono—mejor dinos ¿qué vas a cantar?

-bueno preciosa, cantare de "música ligera" de Soda estéreo. Es un clásico ¿la conoces?

-¡¿esa canción?!—rio y lo miro sorprendida—eres muy creído. Es muy difícil interpretar bien a ese cantante pero bien ¡hazlo! Muero por escucharte.

-ok—tomo el micrófono mientras su amigo ponía la pista, luego empezó a cantar—"ella durmió…al calor de las masas, y yo desperté, queriendo soñarla"

-¡¿qué?!—Exclamo Mina con sorpresa al escucharlo cantar— ¡es un tramposo!

Peor fue cuando le paso el micrófono a su amigo.

-"algún tiempo atrás…pensé en escribirle…."

-¡¿es en serio?!—Pregunto Rei sorprendida— ¡no lo puedo creer!

-"que nunca sortee…" —canto el castaño mirando a Amy—"las trampas del amor…"

-"¡y aquel amor….de música ligera!" —Cantaron todos los chicos a coro— "¡nada nos libra….nada mas queda!"

Los talentosos y guapos chicos cantaron y cantaron mejor que nunca aquella canción de rock; pues estaban muy interesados en salir con ellas y habían dado la mejor presentación de sus vidas. Fue desconcertante para ellas pero al mismo tiempo muy divertido.

Cuando terminaron de cantar, apagaron el karaoke y fueron con ellas mientras Darien salía discretamente de la casa sin que nadie lo notara.

-bueno Mina, chicas, ganamos. Entonces dígannos ¿A dónde vamos?

-eso es trampa Naru—rio Rei y se le acerco con un trago en la mano—ustedes nos mintieron ¡son profesionales!

-sea como sea—dijo el atractivo peli plata acercándosele a Mina—ganamos y no, no hicimos trampa Rei. Que ustedes hayan asumido que nosotros no cantábamos, es una cosa.

-ay Yariki—dijo Mina muerta de risa—muy bien ¿A dónde vamos?

Todos estaban muy entretenidos y riendo cuando de la nada, un caballero de antifaz, esmoquin negro y sombrero de copa, apareció en la ventana mientras el viento blandía su capa.

-Serena Tsukino, se acabo la fiesta. Nos vamos, trae tu maleta.

-¡Tuxedo Mask!—corrió hacia el llena de emoción— ¡estás loco mi amor! ¿Qué crees que haces?

-yo no quiero salir, yo te quiero—le dijo al oído y luego saco una rosa—solo para mí.

-¡mi amor!—lo abrazo—muy bien, voy por mi maleta.

Mientras que las chicas (que sabían perfectamente que Darien era Tuxedo Mask) le hicieron caras de tristeza al ver que tomaba su maleta para irse, ella se reía y se preparaba para irse.

-¡Serena!

-¡que!—exclamo contenta mientras iba con él—ya nos vimos, ya nos divertimos ¡nos vemos! ¡Adiós chicas! ¡Diviértanse mucho!

Darien salto con ella en brazos hacia el estacionamiento. Subiendo con ella en la potente motocicleta roja, salió de ahí a toda velocidad mientras unos desconcertados chicos los veían partir por la ventana. Como Andrew por ejemplo.

-oye Lita y ¿ahí que paso? ¿Por qué Serena se fue con ese tipo?

-larga historia mi amor—rio y lo beso—mejor dime ¿vamos?

A la larga después de mucho insistirle a Lita que los acompañara, Mina, Rei y Amy se fueron con los tres talentosos cantantes a bailar un rato. Ellas eran menores de edad pero en la fraternidad en donde los chicos vivían, había una gran fiesta y era ahí a donde las pensaban llevar. Despidiéndose de Lita y Andrew, subieron la camioneta negra de Naru y salieron muy contentos con el estéreo del auto a toda velocidad.

Mientras que Lita…

-bueno amor….supongo que ya es hora de irme ¿no? ya es algo tarde y…

-oye Andrew—se sonrojo mucho—como acabas de decir es algo tarde. Por eso y solo porque me preocupa tu seguridad—rio con el—pensé que podrías pasar la noche aquí, conmigo.

-¿sí? ¿Estás segura?—la tomo por la cintura frente al ventanal por el que Darien había secuestrado a Serena—dime mi experta cocinera ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?

-¿me vas a obligar a decirlo?

-por supuesto que sí—rio con ella—tú estabas muy enojada conmigo y yo no siquiera me acuerdo porque. Es por eso que quiero que estés segura de lo que me estas pidiendo. Lo último que recuerdo es a ti diciéndome que yo era un atrevido y no sé que más cosas. No quiero que algo como eso pase de nuevo.

-estoy segura—lo miro a los ojos con seriedad y nerviosismo—se que ha pasado poco tiempo y…y todo eso pero, yo te quiero Andrew.

-yo también mi amor, yo también—cerro los ojos y la beso.

Ellos como toda pareja de novios que recién empieza a conocerse, empezaron a besarse con ternura, con amor y con delicadeza. Andrew que no recordaba que la había visto como sailor scout y siempre la veía tan femenina y delicada, la trataba con mucha dulzura. Pero cuando ella empezó a halarle el cabello con fuerza y su beso se fue volviendo más agresivo y apasionado, él la levanto por las piernas y la llevo hasta la habitación prendido de su trasero.

Sin dejar de besarla y de apretarle el firme y gran trasero con fuerza, le pidió que se lo dijera.

-por favor, vamos a mi cama. Quiero que me lo hagas.

-oh si, de eso no te quepa la menor duda preciosa—le beso de nuevo mientras entraban—eres preciosa Lita y yo también te quiero.

-Andrew…. —suspiro cuando la tumbo sobre la cama y luego mientras se quitaba la camisa, apago la luz.

En un ahora desordenado y oscuro apartamento, una pareja empezaba a hacerlo y otros….apenas llegaban.

-¡Darien! ¿Qué haces?

-sostente con fuerza princesa— la tomo en brazos.

Darien aun transformado en Tuxedo Mask, salto desde su motocicleta hasta el balcón de su departamento. Llegando con ella de un salto y riendo, le sonrió aun más cuando ella le quito el antifaz y se lo puso muy juguetona.

-mi amado Tuxedo Mask….mi Darien ¿muy ansioso?

-como no tienes idea—la tomo por una mejilla y la beso estilo película americana, con ternura y pasión.

Ahí frente a una hermosa vista de la ciudad y con el viento que soplaba muy fuerte, el empezó a besarla como se moría por hacerlo desde que la había recogido en su casa esa misma noche más temprano. Después de acariciarle el rostro y el cuello, esas suaves y delicadas manos empezaron a descender mucho más. Mucho más abajo.

-oh si Darien….Darien mi amor ¿vamos a…tu….habitación?

-¿seria…demasiado pedirte que…?—decía en medio de los besos— ¿…lo hiciéramos como antes?

-es peligroso mi amado y lujurioso príncipe—rio mientras bajaba el rostro y lo clavaba entre sus perfumados senos—aquí no es como en aquella época, hay mucha más gente y….

-¿por favor?—pidió de rodillas mientras le subía la falda y acariciaba las tersas y erizadas piernas.

-¡al demonio todo! Lo que quieras mi amado príncipe, lo que me pidas ¿Quién se puede resistir a esa cara de ruego que pones? ¡Nadie!

-mi princesa….

De rodillas ante ella y aun siendo Tuxedo Mask, fue hasta donde estaba el cierre de su falda y la desprendió de ella con lentitud, con malicia. Luego bajo sus pequeñas y húmedas bragas rosas para después, quedar a su misma altura y desprenderla de la ajustada blusa y el sostén que hacia juego con la delicada prenda que antes estaba usando.

Dejándola completamente desnuda ante él, se tomo unos cuantos segundos para admirar tan majestuosa belleza.

-lo dicho….yo volvería del mismo infierno solo por verte así mi princesa ummm—fue descendiendo por su abdomen sensible y plano—que delicioso olor. Aun hueles como en aquella época.

-Da….Darien mi amor—suspiraba mientras le halaba el cabello.

El la cubrió un poco con su capa y lentamente descendió por todo su erizado cuerpo hasta donde quería llegar y no se quería alejar, su estrecha y virginal intimidad. Llegando a su lugar preferido y oliéndolo con lascivia, empezó a darle pequeños besos a los que ella respondía con gemidos.

-ah….ah amor…..ah Darien….Darien…

-corrección señorita—se detuvo y la miro—soy tu amado Tuxedo Mask ¿no es así? Anda, quiero escuchar que lo digas como lo decías en tus sueños. Como lo decías cuando te espiaba en las noches.

-Tuxedo Mask ah….ah mi amor—halaba su cabello con fuerza mientras él la besaba—te amo mi amor, te amo….

El la beso lentamente y lleno de pequeños y electrizantes besitos su entrepierna y mojada intimidad antes de hacer lo que se moría por hacer, perderse en ella toda esa noche como lo hizo una y mil veces en la antigüedad.

Y mientras Serena recibía una atención muy especial, Lita también era muy feliz entre los fuertes y varoniles brazos de un apuesto rubio.

-¿no te duele Lita?

-muy….muy poco mi amor—respondió bajo el bañada en sudor y con los ojos cerrados—ya no me duele tanto como hace un momento, es más, empiezo a disfrutarlo y mucho. Demasiado….

-cuanto me alegra escuchar eso—embistió más fuerte sobre ella.

-¡ah! ¡Ah sí! ¡Sí…! Andrew, Andrew, Andrew…. —trataba de decir en voz baja.

-no te reprimas preciosa—rio y la beso— ¿mas? dime, suplícame por mas.

-oh si ¡sí!—se movió bajo el—mas ¡mas! dame mucho mas mi amor….

Lita y Andrew eran pasión, amor y desenfreno pero otros, no se quedaban atrás.

-ummmm Serena…Serena mi amor, no, no más. No quiero hacerlo así.

-¿entonces como?—pregunto bajo el mientras lo tocaba y besaba sobre el pantalón con insistencia—ummm si, que rico mi amor…

-Serena….Serena no mas—la levanto por los costados y sus rostros quedaron uno frente al otro—a la cama. Ha sido demasiado juego previo.

-vamos—sonrió cuando el abrió la ventana y entro con ella.

Una vez adentro él empezó a desnudarse y ese, era el espectáculo más sensual y erótico en el que Serena jamás soñó que podía estar. Ver como se iba desprendiendo de la capa, la camisa, los zapatos y el pantalón, la tenían muy nerviosa.

El, que se dio cuenta de que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se detuvo cuando iba a quitarse los bóxers.

-¡hey! ¿Por qué te detienes?

-¿ahora si quieres ver?—fue con ella a la cama y cayó sobre ella— ¿ya no tienes miedo?

-ya recupere la memoria mi amor ¿se te olvido todo lo que hacíamos en el bosque y en tu castillo?

-ummmm, no—rio y lamio su cuello, luego mordió su lóbulo derecho—jamás podría olvidarlo ¿lista mi rica y seductora princesa?

-cuando gustes mi amado e insaciable príncipe—hizo un gesto de rendición con sus manos.

Darien cayó sobre ella completamente y su gran y húmeda erección, empezó a golpear con la de ella. Luego de mojados y apasionados besos, desenfrenadas caricias y tímidos gemidos, el se desprendió de lo último que tenia y entreabriendo un poco la boca para encontrarse con la de ella, entro lentamente.

A Serena si le dolió pero como su cuerpo tenia memoria y ansiaba tanto estar con su apasionado y encantador príncipe, lo recibió con gusto a pesar de la pequeña cantidad de sangre y dolor.

-otra vez…solo mía. Para siempre y por siempre mía princesa Serenity. Mía….

-siempre lo fui y siempre lo seré mi amor—dijo mientras tomaba su rostro en ambas manos, luego gimió cuando él empezó a moverse sobre ella—ah…..ah Endimión, oh si mi amor, oh si….si….

-princesa Serenity, Serena…. mi amor…

Darien se movía sobre ella y lo hacía como todo un experto, sabía manejar muy bien su ritmo y el de ella. Le decía lo que pedía que le dijera y la tocaba y besaba como se lo rogaba. Feliz al sentir sus suaves arañazos por la marcada y sudada espalda, estuvo haciéndola suya por más de veinte minutos en esa posición.

Luego de mucho amor, entrega, pasión, besos y seducción, Serena estaba lista para entregarle todo de si al hombre que amo y que siempre amaría.

-ay mi amor…mi amor ya, ya quiero…. ¿tienes?

-fue lo primero que hice antes de ir por ti—rio y salió, luego abrió la gaveta de su cajón—no te preocupes, por eso no hay problema—luego de estar listo, volvió con ella—ah sí….que delicia eres mi princesa, deliciosa…

-Darien…-se movió con él al mismo ritmo—ah sí….si mi amor, eres increíble. Te amo Darien…. Te amo….

Tres minutos después, ninguno de los dos pudo contener la temperatura de sus cuerpos ni los electrizantes espasmos que se hicieron sentir.

-ah…ah….ah Darien si ¡sí! ¡Mas! ¡Mas! ¡Mas! ¡Más duro amor! ah sí me vengo ¡sí! ¡Darien…..!

-Se….Serena—balbuceo mientras estallaba con ella.

La noche para Darien y Serena fue maravillosa. Luego de revivir el placer al que estaban acostumbrados en el pasado cuando eran amantes, descansaron por media hora con los cuerpos entrelazados antes de empezar de nuevo. Al igual que ellos, Lita y Andrew lo hicieron hasta el amanecer.

Esa noche sin duda fue muy significativa para todos ellos y las chicas, tampoco se quedaron atrás. Bailaron, tomaron y disfrutaron de la compañía de aquellos chicos hasta las cinco de la mañana. Amanecidas y tomadas, llegaron muertas de risa al templo Hikawa para dormir un poco por invitación de Rei. Ellas a diferencia de Serena y Lita, no terminaron entrepiernadas con aquellos atractivos y talentosos chicos; pero eso sí, los besaron y disfrutaron de su compañía toda la noche.

Como lo merecían todos nuestros personajes (a mi parecer, mucho drama, pelea y poca diversión) esa noche fue inolvidable y divertida para todos ¡hasta para Luna que es tan cansona fue divertida! Disfrutando de diferentes maneras esa noche, eso les daría algo de fuerzas para lo que tendrían que seguir afrontando como guerreros que luchaban por el amor y la justicia.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hola! :D Antes que cualquier cosa quiero mandarle un saludo, un beso y un abrazo de oso a Rossy. ¡muchas gracias por haber leído y haber comentado la primera temporada! jajaja. Muchas gracias por eso y es por ti que hoy estoy publicando el primer capitulo del segundo arco de la serie; es decir, de la semi adaptación que hice del manga.**_

 ** _Gracias y espero te guste y les guste. No publicare mas porque, jejeje, tengo que confesarlo. La verdad este capitulo lo edite. ¡es que este fic lo escribi hace un año! Tenia algunos errores de ortografia y redaccion._**

 ** _Besitos. Las dejo con el capitulo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: la pequeña extranjera.**

La cosa es así. Se supone que el capítulo trece contenía parte de la batalla y ahí era en donde aparecía la, jajajaja "pequeña extranjera" que ustedes ya saben quién demonios es pero…. como esto es "mi versión del manga" y yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana con la historia, (según la página nos controla de no plagiar, hacer Yuri, Yaoi o lo que sea, pero…. ¡sí! ¡Ni mierda! ) Pues les diré. No tiene sentido venir y leer lo mismo que ya hemos leído. ¿no? ¡Juguemos un rato! Después de todo de la fantasía y la ficción no pasa. A menos que un japonés que dibuje perfecto manga se enamore de mí y vuelva todos mis fics manga, (risa) ¡no pasara jamás! Ok, habiendo dicho todo eso, solo les diré que seguiré haciendo lo que me dé la gana con ellos y cada vez se volverá más picante.

Muy bien, empecemos.

Obviamente la súper fiesta que tuvieron nuestras nenas y esos candentes momentos que vivieron Lita y Serena, ¡no fue pasaron! Pero….en esta historia, sí. Ok, entonces ellos después de esa fiesta siguieron con su vida con mucha normalidad y hasta ese momento todo iba como bien.

De camino para el instituto y estando muy alegres, Serena se encontró con Lita; pues iban para el mismo sitio.

-¡hola Lita!

-¡hola Serena!—le contestó muy contenta—Esto es toda una novedad. ¿levantada tan temprano?

-ya, ya, no olvides que estás hablando con alguien de le realeza eh, mas respetico señorita. —Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió antes de acercarse a ella—y dime, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

-eh… ¿a qué te refieres?

-ay por favor Lita, no te hagas la tonta. ¿se han seguido viendo o no?

-¿la verdad? ¡Sí!—le sonrió muy alegre—Estoy tan feliz Serena, él me dijo la otra noche que se quedó en mi casa que….

Y como toda malvada que soy juajuajua, no les voy a decir que más se dijeron este par de nenas porque Rei, estaba teniendo una revelación.

En su templo y vestida como la bella sacerdotisa que era, veía muy claramente la nueva figura de su próximo enemigo. Abriendo los ojos y mirando la llama que mantenía siempre encendida en su templo, se le erizaron todos los bellos del cuerpo.

-¿qué es eso? si la llama de la oración se extingue de esa forma, es una mala señal. Lo mejor será llamar a Serena, después de todo es la princesa. Tal vez haya sentido o visto algo que yo no.

Rei fue hasta un gran salón que había dentro del templo y tomando el teléfono, llamó a la casa de Serena. Lo que fue una gran sorpresa, fue escuchar que ya había salido.

-¿de verdad señora?

-si Rei. Serena acaba de salir. Entiendo tu sorpresa porque eso no es algo que pase todos los días. —Río con ella—dime hija, ¿deseas dejarle algún mensaje?

-bueno, entiendo señora Ikuko. No era nada importante de cualquier forma. Muchas gracias y que tenga un buen día. Hasta luego.

-adiós Rei, cuando vuelva le digo que te llame.

.

.

Las clases pasaron y Rei estuvo todo el día intranquila. Podía sentir que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir y si no fuera así, ¡pues no habría historia! (risa)

La cosa es que yo no entendí muy bien porque Serena sale con Molly y Kelvin y luego de la nada, aparece mí, eh perdón, su amor. Darien.

Yendo hacia donde él estaba, lo vio sentado en el parque leyendo uno de sus complicados libros de medicina; luego lo sorprendió con un beso a un lado de la frente.

-hola mi amor. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste?

-ah…vienes temprano. —se levantó de la banca con una medio sonrisa—No te han vuelto a castigar por desjuiciada cabeza de chorlito.

-¡oye!—fingió enojo cuando él se soltó a reír muy alegre—que mal hablado eres ¡ja!—se giró y le dio la espalda—me voy.

-princesa… —fue con ella y le tomó la mano—no te enojes mi amor. Si alguien debería estar molesto, ese soy yo. Te he ayudado con todas tus tareas y tú ni una miserable llamada me das en las noches para decirme que llevas puesto. —La abrazó por la cintura—Eso sí es una grosería.

-mi amor…. —río y lo miró muy enamorada—lo siento. Sabes que mis papas aún no saben nada de lo nuestro y pues bueno…creo que es mejor evitar problemas, ¿no? creo que este fin de semana si me voy a poder quedar contigo.

-¿sí?

-si mi amor. —Le sonrió y le dio otro beso—Dime, ¿ya no estás tan enojado?

-bueno…con una noticia de esas, ¿quién podría? —Le levantó una ceja muy seductor—Las noches son muy duras sin ti y siempre me haces mucha falta. Afortunadamente, —se llevó una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó su pañuelo—siempre llevo esto conmigo. No huele tan delicioso como tu exquisita piel desnuda sobre mi cama pero….

-hablando de eso, —se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su falda—ten amor. Prometí que te lo devolvería justo en este lugar. ¿lo recuerdas? Mira, —le mostro el reloj—funciona muy bien.

-claro, —le tomó el rostro en ambas manos— ¿cómo olvidarlo? Si mal no recuerdo señorita, te prometí llevarte a dar un largo paseo cuando me devolvieras este reloj. ¿quieres venir a dar una vuelta al cielo conmigo?

-¿no me llevaste ya la otra noche?

Le guiñó un ojo muy picara y lo hizo sonrojar, luego más seria y sin apartar la mirada de la suya le dijo….

-iría al mismo infierno solo por ti, iría solo por estar contigo mi amor—le sonrió y luego, lo besó.

Darien se acercó a ella y posando una de sus suaves manos sobre su cintura y la otra sobre su mejilla, la atrajo hasta su pecho y la besó. La besó como se moría por besarla desde que se le acercó. Estaba feliz al tenerla entre sus brazos y pensaba llevársela para su casa para cumplirle la promesa que le había hecho un día pero…. (Momento que odio por cierto) un fuerte golpe en la cabeza arruinó su perfecto y mágico idilio.

Después de que esa misteriosa pelota golpeó la bella y perfecta cabeza de mi amor lindo, Serena cayó al suelo cuando le cayeron encima.

-¡Serena!

-¡aahh!—se quejó en el suelo mientras Darien sostenía una niña en brazos—Creo que me partí el cuello en dos.

-pero no, no está roto. No seas exagerada anciana. —replicó una chillona voz.

Cuando Serena se levantó y vio a esa pequeña niña en brazos de su amado, se sorprendió mucho. Mientras se levantaba y no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se acercó a preguntarle quien era y porque demonios se abrazaba tanto a Darien.

-pero, ¿Quién eres tú y por qué abrazas tanto a mi amado Darien eh niña?

-¿Darien?—dijo la niña sin quitarle la mirada a Darien y luego se giró para verla.

Serena sintió un gran _shock_ cuando la vio. De inmediato su cara se le hizo muy parecida pero, sus pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos por su curiosidad.

-dime niña, ¿Quién eres?

-soy Serena y, —respondió con mucha naturalidad pero luego… —la pregunta no es esa. Mejor dime, ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿Por qué estas peinada como yo?

-¿pero qué dices? ¡Yo soy Serena! ¡Soy Serena Tsukino!

-¿qué has dicho?—fue la niña con ella y empezó a acercársele completamente sorprendida.

Al igual que lo estaba aquella misteriosa y linda niña que se parecía tanto a Serena, lo estaban Darien y sobre todo Serena. Oh pero lo que pasó después, ¡fue de ripley!

-si tú eres Serena Tsukino…

-¡Serena!—gritó Darien asustado cuando vio que la niña saco una pequeña arma y la apunto a su cabeza.

-….tú debes tener el cristal de plata. ¡dámelo! ¡Lo necesito!

-¡¿de qué demonios estás hablando endemoniada niñita?! ¡Deja de apuntarme con eso! ¡No es un juguete!

-¡dámelo!—llevo el dedo al gatillo y la miro amenazante—Dame el cristal de plata y dámelo ya, ¡rápido! ¿Te ha quedado claro o no? Soy capaz de matarte si no me lo das ahora mismo.

-no…no es posible.

Dijo preocupada por ver la determinación de esa pequeña niña.

Serena estaba inmóvil y no sabía muy bien cómo debía actuar. Frente a esa pequeña niña que la amenazaba y que se le hacía tan familiar, trató de hablarle para ganar tiempo mientras Darien le daba una mirada dándole a entender que él se encargaría.

-cálmate….Serena. Baja esa arma y mejor dime, ¿Por qué vienes preguntando por el cristal de plata? Mejor aún, ¿qué es eso?

-¡no quieras verme la cara de tonta!—le dijo más enojada—Yo sé que tienes en tu poder el cristal de plata y no quiero más juegos. ¡dámelo ya!

Darien aprovechó el momento y levantando a la niña por la pequeña cintura, trató de detenerla. Pero justo cuando la levantó, ella apretó el gatillo y le disparó en la frente a Serena.

No pero tranquilas, ustedes saben que esto no es nada gore, lo que pasó fue que esa pequeña e inofensiva arma, era de juguete. Por eso lo que le disparó en la frente a Serena, fue una pequeña e inofensiva pelota que le golpeó un ojo mientras salía un ramo de flores

-¡por Dios niña! ¡Me has asustado enormemente!—exclamó Darien enfadado, luego fue con Serena—Serena, Serena mi amor ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

-tranquilos, —respondió Serena mientras lo veía doble—estoy bien.

-¡hey niña!

Gritó Darien mientras levantaba a Serena en brazos.

-se ha ido. ¡no puede irse así después de lo que te hizo! Mucho más, —dijo preocupado—por lo que dijo. ¿tú entendiste lo mismo que yo mi amor? ¿Te amenazó por el cristal de plata? ¡¿Cómo sabe de su existencia?!

-ni idea amor pero, —respondió mientras él la bajaba al suelo y ella se apoyaba en uno de sus hombros—tienes razón, eso es grave. Creo que tendremos que ir con los demás a investigar. ¡ah! Siempre me quedo sin poder salir a pasear contigo.

-tranquila mi amor que por lo que parece, —me guiño un ojo, ¡sí! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Lo amo!—en cualquier momento nos escapamos. No te preocupes pero de verdad, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir a un hospital o…?

-con que me des otro besito como el que me estabas dando ahora mi amor, —le sonrió y entrelazó las manos al cuello—yo creo que quedo como nueva.

-Serena…-le sonrió ¡y la muy de buenas! Recibió un amoroso beso de su parte.

Y mientras ellos se besaban antes de partir en busca de los demás y la culicagada esa corría (para los que no saben un culicagado es eso, un niño pequeño que aún no se sabe ni limpiar bien la cola, ¡es una expresión de enojo cuando hablas de un niño!) en otro lugar lejos de ellos, un grupo de extraños sujetos hablaba.

-¿encontraste el cristal de plata?

-si hermano.

-bien jugado Zafiro. —le sonrió aquel imponente y atractivo hombre mientras sostenía una copa en la mano, siempre lo he visto con una copa. Yo creo que es medio alcohólico—gran sabio…. esa piedra es la fuente de todas nuestras desgracias. ¡Maldito cristal!

-encuentra rápido el cristal de plata príncipe.

Ordenó aquel encapotado sujeto mientras sostenía una bola de cristal.

-lo tendremos y cuando lo haga, lo trituraremos ¡lo haremos trizas!—levantó su copa con los demás y sonrió— ¡brindemos por nuestro renacimiento familia!

-¡salud príncipe Diamante!—brindaron todos con él pero más especialmente, una atractiva peli verde.

Muy bien, sé que podrá parecer una estupidez pero…..hay que introducirlos. Todas nosotras los conocemos pero, ¡toca!

Aquel grupo de personas eran la familia de los Black Moon. Encabezada y dirigida por el atractivo y temperamental príncipe Diamante, eran personas llenas de habilidades y al mismo tiempo una gran maldad. Él, alto, de cabello plateado, buen físico, ojos oscuros, y muy elegante, era el líder.

Luego le sucedía su hermano, Zafiro. Zafiro Black Moon no era muy parecido a su hermano pero era muy, muy guapo. Mi amiga Clarissa y yo siempre llegamos a lo mismo y pues me tocara decir que algo de razón tiene. Zafiro es muy parecido a Darien pero…. Darien es único, ¡es irrepetible! (risa) Alto, de cabello negro azulado corto y ojos azules, era el sueño erótico de una de sus sirvientes.

Pasando de los líderes a sus trabajadores, estaban los demás. Las hermanas de la persecución que eran cuatro atractivas mujeres y su supervisor al mando que era Rubeus.

Esmeralda que era la asistente personal de Diamante y el gran sabio que era un total misterio, completaban el clan de los más temidos sujetos que habitaban el universo. Concentrados en encontrar el cristal de plata, aun no sabían a todo lo que se iban a tener que enfrentar.

-siento, una energía muy fuerte. —Dijo una de las hermanas de la persecución—La energía del cristal de plata. Es la sangre de una chica que tiene el mismo poder que yo. El fuego.

-¿de qué hablas Karmesite?—preguntó un curioso Rubeus, a él le gustaba mucho Karmesite.

-espere señor Rubeus.

Le respondió sonrojada y fue con Diamante haciéndole reverencia.

-príncipe Diamante, deje que mis hermanas y yo nos encarguemos de este trabajo. Con la ayuda del señor Rubeus, conseguiremos el cristal de plata para usted señor.

-muy bien, —sonrió y los miró a todos—vayan y encuentren ese maldito cristal de plata que estoy cansado de buscarlo por todas partes. Nos mantendrán informados de todo y, –se giró para buscarla— ¡Esmeralda! Toma nota de su misión por favor. Le reportaran todos sus avances a ella. ¿está claro?

-¡si señor!

-muy bien príncipe Diamante, —le hizo una reverencia a su amante y jefe—como usted ordene. Código Nº 001: Misión reclutamiento. Irán a….

Y mientras esta familia de locos planeaba como dañarles la fiesta a mis personajes, ellos estaban….

-ahí esta amor, es una suerte que la hayamos encontrado. ¿Sabes? Pienso que puede ser nuestro nuevo enemigo.

-no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas princesa y tú solo lo dices porque, —río—te pegó con ese juguete en la cabeza. ¿sigues molesta por eso?

-no, eso no es lo que me molesta. —Se cruzó de brazos—Lo que me, ¡funde de ira! Es que haya caído sobre ti y con esa confianza con que te abrazó. ¡¿Quién se cree que es para tocarte?!

-¿es en serio Serena? ¿Celosa de una niña que bien podría ser… no sé, mi hija? Solo mírala, —la señaló—es algo parecida a ti. ¿No crees?

-sea como sea, creo que tienes razón. Vamos y le preguntamos. Aprovechemos que ya está desarmada.

Ellos se acercaban sigilosamente por la espalda mientras ella balbuceaba sobre el columpio que los extrañaba mucho, sobre todo a ella.

-mama, mi mami…

-hey pequeña…-dijo Darien en tono amable— ¿dónde vives? ¿Te podemos acompañar?

-¿Darien?

-ven, —fue con ella y le extendió la mano—tranquila, no te haremos daño.

-¡papá!—corrió y se abrazó a él—me recuerdas tanto a mi papi. Eres muy agradable.

-vaya, —exclamó Serena con ironía—pero que cambio. Parece que te quiere adoptar mi amor. ¿Seguro está bien?

-no te preocupes, —la miró—parece que ya está más tranquila. Dime nena, ¿de dónde vienes?

-oye nenita, —se le acercó Serena más sonriente— ¿de verdad me conoces? ¿Conoces el cristal de plata? ¿Te llamas realmente Serena?

Aquella niña estaba asustada. Con algunas lágrimas todavía y sin soltar una palabra, no se desprendía del pecho de Darien mientras poco a poco y después de mucho insistirle, se acercaban a la casa de Serena.

Ellos estaban ahí, tratando de sacarle alguna información a esa misteriosa niña, cuando de la nada Luna los sorprendió.

-¡Luna!

-¡Serena! ¡Darien!—luego vio la niña— pero oigan, ¿Quién es la niña?

-aun no lo sabemos con certeza Luna.

Fue Serena con ella y luego le contó brevemente lo que había pasado.

-…y bien, cayó del cielo cuando estaba en el parque con Darien. No nos ha querido soltar media palabra y ya no sé cómo hablarle para que diga algo.

-cuidado, —dijo Darien con la niña en brazos y muy asustada—la asustas cuando la miras así.

-¿pero qué…? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Y para completar el panorama, Ikuko salió porque creyó escuchar a Serena.

-¿Serena? ¿Estás por ahí?

-hola mamá. —Contestó algo nerviosa—Sí, soy yo. Mira, te presento a Darien.

-encantado de conocerla señora. Serena me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-encantada muchacho. —Le guiñó un ojo a su hija que estaba muy apenada—Pero dime, ¿esa niña tan linda es tu hermana? Tiene el mimo peinado de Serena. ¿qué casualidad no crees?

-eh…este, no. En realidad la vimos sola por el parque y decidimos tratar de ayudarla a volver a su casa.

-pero, ¿qué dice?—pensó la niña mientras la veía extrañada—me llamo Serena señora.

-¿te llamas Serena?

-vaya, ¿están todos reunidos aquí afuera?—exclamo Kenji quien recién llegaba en compañía de Sammy.

Ok, eso ya parece una de mis locas fiestas. Como hay tanta gente y pues tenemos que ir al grano, les diré. De una forma que yo no entendí y me imagino que gracias a la luna pelota de Rini, ella se quedó en la casa de Serena. Encantándole a sus papas y ganándose su confianza de inmediato, Ikuko invitó a Rini a entrar para comer algo. Ah…. ¡ya entendí! Rini convierte a su luna pelota en una especie de sombrilla hipnótica y los convence de que ella es una prima lejana que hacía mucho tiempo no veían.

Entrando a la casa, Serena empieza a interrogarla; ella se salvó de ser hipnotizada gracias a Luna.

-bueno ya es suficiente Rini y dime, ¿qué le hiciste a mis papas?

-yo no he hecho nada y no me digas así. —Respondió con cara angelical— Mí nombre es Serena.

-no puede haber dos Serenas en esta casa y ya que te metiste a la fuerza, te llamare así, Rini. —se le acercó molesta—ahora dime, ¿Cómo los hipnotizaste? Dime algo por favor, ¡responde! No te perdonare el que mientas y ocultes cosas solo porque eres una niña muy bonita.

-déjala tranquila Serena. —pasó su hermano por un lado.

A la final Serena no le pudo sacar ninguna información y terminó acostándola en su cama. Arropándola y luego yendo con Luna, le aseguró a una preocupada Luna que el cristal de plata estaba a salvo con ella.

-¿segura?

-no te preocupes Luna, lo llevo siempre conmigo. Pero, ¿de verdad? ¿No crees que sea mala?

-no siento ninguna maldad en ella.

-shu, ¿podrían dejarme dormir por favor?—pidió Rini abrazada a un peluche.

-está bien, está bien, eres una grosera de lo peor Rini. —Salió de la habitación— Si tú lo dices Luna, quedo más tranquila. Adiós. Darien quedo afuera esperando alguna razón y debo ir a decirle. Nos dejó muy preocupados que…

-sí, sí, entiendo. No te preocupes Serena. Parece que duerme profundamente y ve tranquila. Yo me quedare a vigilarla.

Ya afuera, un impaciente chico la estaba esperando en busca de respuestas.

-¿eso te dijo?

-si, dijo que no vio, ni sintió nada malo en ella.

-si ella lo dijo y no encontró nada… —se llevó una mano tras la cabeza—tocara creerle. Lo malo es que aún no sabemos qué es lo que esconde esa niña. Eso me preocupa.

-no te preocupes que yo estaré vigilándola. Me hare cargo de cuidarla. ¿te parece si vamos a la policía y preguntamos si hay alguien buscando una niña? Tal vez encontremos alguna respuesta ahí. ¿no crees?

-sí, me parece bien. —le sonrió y le tomó la mano, luego la entrelazó con la suya mientras caminaban—Cualquier excusa es buena para estar más tiempo contigo pero oye, me dio la impresión de que no le caí muy bien a tu papá.

-pues mi amor…mi papá es muy difícil pero, —dijo mientras se alejaban con las manos entrelazadas y muy enamorados—no, no creo. Es que con la llegada de esa nena tan misteriosa pues….

-igual, eso es un buen síntoma. —río y se detuvo para darle un beso—Si tu padre no me quiere, ¡mejor! Eso quiere decir que tú sí. ¿verdad que si?

-con toda el alma mi vida. —se empinó para alcanzarlo y besarlo.

-yo también mi amor.

Ellos (aquí mis amores) no desaprovechan oportunidad para darse un beso, una caricia o decirse cosas tiernas y bonitas pues, ¿eso no es lo que son pues? ¡¿Una pareja que se ama?! Pues bien, aquí sí. Ok, un rato después y despidiéndose de su amor, se encontró con las demás en la guarida secreta que tenían en, "The Crown". Lita que primero fue y le dio un beso a su amado novio, estaba de muy buen humor.

-ay si amigas, que bueno es esto de estar en paz.

-no hables en general amiga. —dijo una aburrida Serena.

-oh si Serena, lo siento. Olvidaba que tus estas buscando la identidad de la nena esta que te quiso robar el cristal de plata. ¿no?

-hmmmm, ¿qué tal si es tu hija perdida Serena?—dijo Rei riendo.

-¿o una pequeña hermana?—dijo Amy confundida.

-¿saben? No me están ayudando mucho chicas. Toda mi familia la adora y ok, a mí me también me parece muy linda pero me preocupa. Las condiciones en las que la encontramos no son nada normales y mucho más si casi me mata del susto por robarme el cristal de plata.

-bueno, bueno señoritas, —llegó Luna—lo de la identidad de Rini lo vamos a tener que dejar para después porque, ¡les traje nuevas plumas de transformación!

-¡Luna!—exclamaron todas contentas.

-que bien Luna. —dijo Mina—Creí que después de lo que pasó, ya no íbamos a poder transformarnos para defender a Serena.

-sí, yo también lo creí pero miren, —los señaló y cada una empezó a tomar el suyo—parece que el destino quiere que estemos preparados. ¿seguirán apoyando a Serena así sea la princesa?

-sí, cuenta con nosotras Luna. —Dijo Lita con su pluma en una mano—Protegeremos a Serena y a este planeta. ¿verdad chicas?

-¡sí!

Una vez terminada la reunión, ellas salieron de su guarida y entraron a uno de los lugares del papá de Andrew para tomarse algo y platicar un poco; pues con todo lo que habían pasado y lo que vivían, ya eran como hermanas.

En la mesa y mientras reían y charlaban, una bella chica se le acercó a preguntarles por su orden.

-¿ya van a ordenar chicas?

-yo aún no me decido. —dijo Rei apenada.

-ah no se preocupen, —les guiño un ojo muy alegre—me llaman en cuanto se decidan. Mi hermano me dijo que debía estar muy pendiente de esta mesa y sobre todo de ti muñeca.

-ay Unazuki, gracias. Ahora te llamamos.

Y cuando la chica se fue….

-¿y esa muchacha quien es Lita? ¿Por qué te saludó de esa forma?

-ella es Unazuki Serena. Es la hermana de Andrew y empezó a trabajar aquí como mesera hace muy poco. Su papá le pidió que les ayudara porque no era justo con Andrew, bueno, eso me dijo él.

-ah…. ¿no me digas? Pues es muy bonita.

-ah…. —dijo Mina con una risita junto a Rei—ya veo lo que estás haciendo Lita. Te estás ganando la confianza de tu cuñada y te quieres hacer su amiga. ¡eres un peligro!

-ay Mina, —río con las demás—creo que estas exagerando y no, no es eso. Andrew me la presentó y como él la quiere tanto, solo he sido amable con ella. Eso es todo. Que mal pensada eres.

Mientras ellas hablaban y molestaban a Lita, un grupo de chicos muy bien vestidos platicaban afuera de la frutería. Al parecer, ellos iban a la misma universidad que Andrew y Darien. Al ver que Andrew se acercó y saludó con mucha confianza, les había quedado más que claro que así era.

Andrew entró, se acercó a la mesa de las chicas con sus compañeros y después de saludarlas a todas, la saludó a ella muy cariñosamente.

-hola Lita. ¿ya las atendieron? Ya sabes cómo es Unazuki. ¿ya les trajo su pedido?

-tú eres muy estricto con ella amor. —se levantó y fue con él luego de darle un corto beso mientras los demás platicaban—Te he extrañado mucho. ¿hoy tienes clase mi amor?

-no pero ahora hablamos de eso. Mira Asanuma, ella es Serena Tsukino. Es la novia de tu ídolo. Te la presento.

-hola Andrew. –Saludó Serena con mucha amabilidad—oye pero, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Asanuma es un gran admirador de Darien, Serena. Quiero presentártelo.

-¿un amigo de Darien?—pensó con sorpresa—Mucho gusto, soy Serena Tsukino y los amigos de mis amigos y más de mi novio, —rio con todos—son los míos.

-mucho gusto señorita Tsukino y déjeme decirle que Darien es… excepcional. No solo es un alumno ejemplar, el primero de la clase y también un gran deportista, además es amable con los principiantes como yo. Lo admiro y me gustaría ser tan buen estudiante como lo es él.

-¡qué lindo!—dijeron Mina, y Molly que recién se unía a la charla.

-me dio mucho gusto conocerla y si usted es su novia, es porque también debe ser tan excepcional o más que él. De nuevo un gusto y se quedaron cortos estos idiotas. —los miró y rio antes de irse—Es usted más que hermosa, es preciosa. Dele mis saludos a Darien si lo ve hoy. Adiós, nos vemos.

-ok, ¡gracias! ¡Yo le digo! ¡Adiós Asanuma!—luego pensó mientras el chico y los demás se iban—No sabía que mi Darien tuviera tanto éxito en la universidad. Definitivamente tendré que cuidarlo mucho.

Aquel atractivo y dulce chico se retiró con sus otros compañeros dejando a Serena muy pensativa. Ella si sabía que Darien era increíble porque ya había sido testigo de eso muchas veces pero no se imaginaba que tanto. Riendo mientras veía como Mina molestaba a Lita por la cara de enamorada que ponía cada que Andrew la besaba, luego escuchó a Rei que se levantaba para irse.

-uy no, ya es hora. Debo volver a las cuatro y media para empezar con los preparativos de la fiesta que vamos a dar en el instituto.

-¿una fiesta Rei?

-si Serena y lo mejor es que me vaya ya. —Salió y tomo su maletín—Ese grupo es un desastre sin mí y no, no puedo permitir eso. Adiós chicas, nos vemos después. ¡Oh sí! casi lo olvido, voy a tener mi propio stand en el evento. Les voy a leer el futuro y si quieren se pasan. A ustedes se los leo gratis.

-¡qué bien!—dijeron todas.

-a mi si me interesa y mucho amiga. —dijo Lita y pensó en él.

-ay Lita, ¡que intensa eres!—la molestó Mina mientras Rei y las demás reían—De lejos se ve que ustedes son el uno para el otro. ¡No te estreses por eso! Mira que tú, y tu Serena, son muy de buenas. Ustedes tienen unos novios divinos, ¡y yo estoy más sola que un hongo! ¡No es justo!

-es mejor así Mina que estar mal acompañado. —río Rei antes de salir—Nos vemos chicas, deséenme suerte.

-¡adiós Rei!

Mientras Rei se iba y las chicas platicaban, Lita se levantaba para ir hasta la caja en donde estaba Andrew dando algunas órdenes.

-ay Mina, no digas eso.

-es la verdad Amy. —Dijo con cara de dolor mientras Serena veía la carta de postres—Se supone que soy la sailor del amor y, ¡mírame! No, eso no es justo. Soy una niña muy bonita y talentosa como para estar tan sola.

-no te apresures al amor Mina. Él llegara a ti cuando deba llegar, tranquila. Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño.

Serena que no aguantaba más, llamó a Unazuki para ordenar. Mientras que Lita reía sin parar.

-¿de verdad? Que malo eres mi amor.

-te lo juro. —río mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un beso en la mejilla—Yo creía que Asanuma era gay porque, ¡le brillan los ojos cada que habla de Darien!

Río de nuevo.

-por eso le presente a Serena. Quería ver qué cara hacia y que decía. Menos mal que no juega en el otro equipo y no está enamorado de mi amigo.

-menos mal. —río con él y se giró para verlo.

-oye Lita, ¿de verdad me has extrañado mucho?

-mucho mi amor. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre esta noche?—Le guiñó un ojo y vio cómo se sonrojo.

-no puedo esperar para verlo preciosa. —se le acercó y la besó.

* * *

 _ **Y ese fue el capitulo :D**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y me gustaría saber cuando quieren las actu.**_

 _ **Hasta pronto. Besos y abrazos. Espero les haya gustado :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Jueves, 06 de agosto de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola muy buenas tardes mis queridas pervertidas y, ¿no? ¿a no son pervertidas así como yo? pues yo creí que si ;) jajaja, naa, no es cierto.**_

 _ **Quiero darles la bienvenida a un nuevo capitulo de esta deliciosa locura que, he estado editando; quiero que lean algo medianamente decente. Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado y nada, espero también me perdonen si alguna de sus bellas susceptibilidades se ve afectada :'( no es mi intención hacerlo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a las que se han tomado el trabajo de leer todo el fic y a todas aquellas que lo han comentado con tanta amabilidad.**_

 ** _Besitos y abrazos. Nos leemos abajo al final del capitulo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: sailor Mars**

Bueno…ustedes han leído el manga y saben cómo va la cosa pero de nuevo, esta es: "mi versión del manga" y decidí acomodar las cosas así. Ahora le daremos paso a la historia de Rei.

Mientras Lita se besaba con su amor, las chicas reían junto a Serena y ella comía como lo que era; una glotona adorable, Rei estaba llegando a su instituto, a Santa Ana. Siendo este un lugar muy exclusivo y solo para mujeres, se encontró con una bella rubia que la abordó a la entrada.

-¡hola! Me llamo Kotono y soy la responsable del club de investigación sobre los fenómenos paranormales.

Dijo con exagerada sonrisa.

-te doy la bienvenida y estoy muy contenta de tenerte entre nosotros. ¿No te gustaría ser parte del club?

-lo pensare, gracias.

-¡hola Kotono!

-mira Rei, —los saludó con un gesto de mano—te presento a los miembros del club de ciencia ficción.

-hola.

-eh…. —dijo un bello rubio mientras se acercaba—ya te he visto antes. ¡Ah sí! en la frutería hace un rato, estabas con la novia de Darien y otras chicas. ¿no es cierto?

-ah… tú debes ser Asanu…perdón, es algo difícil tu nombre y además no te tardaste nada.

-soy Asanuma señorita y que coincidencia, —dijo muy amable— ¿está en el club como nosotros?

Lo siento nenas pero la versión del manga que yo tengo, es muy borrosa porque es escaneada y hay algunos diálogos que no se ven bien. Por eso yo me invento algunos. La cosa es que este chico, (que según Andrew estaba enamorado de mi Darien) y algunos otros que estaban con él, pertenecía a ese extraño club.

Pero mientras ella se presentaba con los demás chicos y la rubia seguía tratando de convencerla de unirse a ellos, Asanuma pensaba…

-"es muy linda. Pensé que una chica como ella sería el tipo de chica con la que alguien como Darien saldría pero bueno, esa es su decisión"

Asanuma casi no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Rei porque le había parecido muy linda, tranquila y seria. Pero mientras él la miraba y ella platicaba, algunos hacían algunos comentarios de ella.

Algunas de sus compañeras que la conocían, se les hacía raro que se viera más tranquila y abierta con los demás. Sabiendo que había perdido a su madre después de una dura enfermedad, les asombraba que fuera la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa con su abuelo. Pensaban que era muy joven y muy seria para ser una doncella.

Rei si se sentía muy incómoda estando ahí porque ella no creía en nada de eso. Pero sin importar ese hecho no pudo apartar la vista de los artículos que aquellos chicos tenían y de sus particulares libros.

"el mundo de ahí afuera" "el universo de los extraterrestres" "el secreto de los ovnis: la CIA revela misterios"

Luego dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio en medio de todos los emocionados chicos que hablaban de sus libros. Apenada con ellos, intentó disculparse.

-lo siento. ¿dije algo? uy, debo tener cuidado de no hablar como Serena.

-no, no, no has dicho nada. —Respondió la chica algo molesta—Pero dinos, ¿qué piensas?

-oh no, no, nada.

Sonrió con pena.

-solo pensaba que este tipo de temas no son los más indicados para hacer una fiesta aquí en el instituto. ¿no creen?

-¡en absoluto! Es un tema que está de moda y siempre llama la atención Rei. A propósito y hablando de eso, ¿sabían que hay muchos testigos qua han visto ovnis últimamente?

-¿sí?

-¡sí! mira esta foto por ejemplo. —Se la mostró y señaló un lugar—Se dice que un ovni ha aterrizado en este campo hace muy poco. Está muy cerca de aquí. Esperemos que no hayan venido a raptar a nadie.

-nena… —dijo muy seria—los enemigos se esconden sin que puedas detectar su presencia.

-¡ay Rei! eres tan misteriosa. ¿de verdad no quieres ser parte del club? Anímate. Con estas fotos y mi stand explicando la combustión instantánea, seremos un éxito.

-¿combustión qué?

-sí, combustión instantánea. Son incidentes misteriosos en los que las personas se consumen en el fuego inexplicablemente. ¿No sabías? En Europa ha habido unos cuantos casos y desde hace poco se han venido presentando aquí en Japón. ¿No es muy extraño que un cuerpo se queme solo?

-Kotono, —dijo uno de los chicos del club y ayudante—hay una asociación que tiene un stand sobre los mismos temas, los ovnis y la combustión instantánea. Creo que eso representara problemas para nosotros.

-¿qué? Déjame ver por favor

Tomó el papel.

-¿asociación de fenómenos paranormales Black Moon?

-¿estoy en el club de fenómenos paranormales?

En ese momento hizo su entrada Karmesite disfrazada como estudiante, lo cual si me preguntan a mí, no engañaba a nadie. ¡se veía muy vieja en ese uniforme! Pero como hay que seguir con la historia, seguiré.

Ella entró y presentándose, dijo que pertenecía a la asociación Black Moon.

-…como hago una exposición sobre el mismo tema, me pareció correcto venir a presentarme.

-oh, claro, mucho gusto, soy Kotono.

-soy Karmesite Kurozuki—le dio la mano.

-"que mano y que mirada más fría" "es la primera vez que veo y siento algo como esto"

Todos ellos estaban concentrados en su trabajo cuando el grito de uno de los chicos, llamo la atención de todos. Mirando por la ventana al igual que lo hicieron Rei y algunos otros, estaban sorprendidos al ver esa luz y objeto tan brillante.

-¡mira! ¡Ahí arriba! ¡Tú cámara Asanuma! ¡¿La tienes lista?!

-sí, sí, —fue con él y empezó a tomar fotografías—aquí la tengo. No pude ver bien pero sé que la lente de la cámara es más rápida. ¡seguro lo hemos capturado en fotografías! ¡Qué bien!

-¡es increíble!

-¡es la primera vez que veo uno!—grito otro animado chico por otro lado.

Ustedes ya saben cómo soy. (Risa perversa) "es la primera vez que veo uno" bueno, en este contexto no es nada perverso pero a mi si me da risa.

.

-.-

.

La noche llegó muy pronto y Karmesite, (ahora si como lo que era de verdad, una vieja muy bonita) se reunió con Rubeus que la llamó a preguntarle cómo iba todo pero no tanto para eso. Tenía otros planes.

-…si señor Rubeus, todo está saliendo como lo planeamos. Seguro en esa fiesta encontraremos el cristal de plata y a su protectora.

-muy bien. —dijo sonriente y acercándosele coqueto—Me alegra pero no fue para eso para lo que te mandé a llamar Karmesite.

-¿ah no? ¿Y entonces para que, mi señor?

-deja de jugar mi amor. —la abrazó por la cintura y sonrió—No hay nadie. No tienes que seguir llamándome así.

-oh Rubeus…

Suspiró al sentir sus besos y luego su lengua descender por el cuello.

-te he extrañado tanto.

-no creo que más que yo pero estamos solos. —Le abrió el rosado y raro atuendo de pelea que llevaba puesto por el pecho—Vamos a comprobar que tan cierto es eso.

Dejando sus senos desnudos al rasgar su vestido y después de jugar con ellos, abrió su pantalón y libero su erección. Poniéndola de rodillas ante él e introduciendo ese gran y erecto miembro de lleno en su boca, dejó escapar un bramido de placer.

-ah…

Deleitándose con su experta y malvada boca como muchas clandestinas noches atrás por cinco minutos, luego la levantó por el cabello y la llevó hasta la oscura habitación en donde dormía para hacerla suya. Haciendo lo que se moría por hacer desde que habían aterrizado en la tierra, la escuchó gemir y gritar de placer sobre él.

Y como siempre, (deberían odiar a Rei eh niñas) no les puedo contar que más le hizo Rubeus a Karmesite en esa habitación porque Rei estaba en el templo durmiendo y teniendo una visión.

Luego de ver cinco sombras en un tenebroso lugar y de reconocer un poco mejor a la que sería su adversaria, vio a una pequeña niña asustada pidiendo ayuda. Con el corazón a mil y despertando juagada en sudor, se sentó sobre la cama muy mal.

-ah no, ¡no puede ser! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto.

.

-.-

.

Llego el día de la fiesta de Rei y Serena estaba lista. Blusa manga larga, pequeña y blanca mini falda (Naoko es más loca que yo niñas, siempre la vestía de mini falda) zapatos bajos, algo de maquillaje y su singular cabello recién lavado y peinado con olorosa crema para peinar, salió a hablar con su mamá antes de irse.

A Serena todavía le costaba trabajo aceptar a Rini porque aquella bella niña era muy difícil de tratar.

-que linda te ves Serena. ¿vas a salir?

-si mamá. Hoy es la fiesta de Rei en el instituto donde ella estudia. ¿recuerdas que te conté el otro día que iba a ir?

-¿una fiesta?—dijo Rini mientras tomaba chocolate.

Y mientras Luna salía y le decía a Serena que ella se encargaría de cuidar a Rini y Serena la regañaba porque le preocupaba que su madre pudiera escucharla, Ikuko iba a la cocina con unos platos sucios y le decía a Rini que en ese caso solo serían ellas dos.

-bueno…entonces solo seremos tu y yo Rini quienes iremos a hacer las compras.

-aja, como digas.

Serena estaba confundida con esa niña, no sabía que pensar ni cómo tratarla. Por más que era dulce y amable con ella, no lograba sacarle ni una sola palabra. Junto a Luna mientras su mamá y Rini lavaban unos platos, le dijo que se encargaría de avisarle si pasaba algo malo.

-no te preocupes Luna, te llamare inmediatamente si pasa algo.

-ok, espero que todo salga bien. Rei ha trabajado mucho en ese evento.

Luego de darle una mirada de desaprobación a Serena, Rini vio cuando finalmente tomó un pequeño bolso y se fue. Unos minutos más tarde y aprovechando que Luna se distrajo cuando Ikuko le llevó un plato de leche, se fue sin decir a donde iba.

Lo curioso de todo es que pese a la actitud tan rara de Rini, Luna no se podía enojar con ella ni ser severa como sí lo era muchas veces con Serena.

-"¿me pregunto quién será?" "puede que sea porque es parecida a Serena, incluso en el peinado pero…no consigo enojarme con ella" "todo esto es muy extraño"

Mientras Luna comía y Rini corría, Serena estaba en la entrada del prestigioso instituto religioso para señoritas, en Santa Ana. Bien vestida y sonriente como siempre, trataba de ubicar a las demás para entrar al evento de Rei.

Serena las buscaba y pensaba que era una pena para Luna el que no hubiera podido acompañarlas por estar cuidando y vigilando a Rini.

Pero mientras ella pensaba y las buscaba, Rei y su compañera Kotono recibían una noticia muy extraña.

-Kotono, Rei, algo muy extraño está pasando en el stand de videncia y eventos paranormales de la asociación Black Moon. ¡tienen que venir a ver!

-¡¿qué?!

Mientras que en el lugar…

-tú, tú te morirás en diecinueve años de agotamiento. ¡el siguiente!

Y mientras esa asustada chica se levantaba, otra se sentaba frente a la "vidente" Karmesite.

-vaya, tú tienes el corazón débil. Lo siento pero no te quedan más de seis años de vida. ¡siguiente!

-¡no! ¡No!—se levantó llorando la chica— ¡no quiero morir!

-¡siguiente!

La asustada chica salía despavorida de ahí y llena de lágrimas mientras Rei y Kotono, llegaban y escuchaban lo que les decía quien las había llevado ahí.

-…y te dice tu pasado o tu situación familiar con mucha exactitud. Además, predice la fecha de tu muerte.

-que miedo. —dijo Kotono asustada.

Rei a medida que se iba acercando a aquella supuesta estudiante y vidente, podía sentir una energía muy negativa. Intercambiando miradas con Karmesite, no tenía una idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquella malvada.

-"tontos humanos, de todas maneras se tienen que morir pero…nosotros les podemos ofrecer una muerte más dulce" "basta con que se unan a los Black Moon y, ¡listo!"

Decidiéndose a dirigirle la palabra a Rei que no dejaba de mirarla, también sentía una poderosa energía proveniente de ella.

-anda, siéntate. Te revelare tu futuro.

-a esto…

La miró mal.

-…no se le puede llamar videncia. No, muchas gracias….bruja maléfica.

Rei y Karmesite se daban miradas asesinas mientras Serena y las chicas, no se percataban de la presencia de Rini tras ellas.

-¡Rei!

-vamos Kotono, —fue con ella preocupada—avisemos a las hermanas antes de que las cosas se compliquen más.

Como si las estuviera llamando con el pensamiento, un grupo de religiosas monjas pasó por su lado mientras ella corría por un pasillo para encontrarlas. Cuando Rei las vio, cuando vio esa marca en sus frentes y sintió su maléfica energía, se asustó y mucho.

-¡¿hermana?!

-mira bien por donde caminas niña. —le sonrió con perversidad—Podrías tener un… terrible accidente.

Las cosas se complicaron, se pusieron color de hormiga. Rei que se dio cuenta al instante que algo malo pasaba con las monjas cuando las vio así y con esa extraña marca en la frente, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una asustada Kotono.

Corriendo con ella al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, lo que vieron al entrar las llenó de horror.

-¡es una combustión espontánea Rei!

-¡¿un cuerpo carbonizado vestido con sotana?!—luego vio a su compañera que estaba muy mal y a punto de desmayarse—Tranquila Kotono, no debes decir nada de esto. ¡¿entendiste?! Tú no puedes…

-esto, esto es demasiado para…

No terminó de hablar porque se desmayó.

-¡Kotono!—le sostuvo la caída, luego mientras la acomodaba—esto es obra de nuestros enemigos. No me cabe la menor duda.

-¡Rei!—entró Amy que la buscaba desesperada.

-tengo la sensación de que….ya están aquí. No hay tiempo que perder. ¡por el poder del planeta Marte…! ¡Transformación!

Rei se transformó en la bella sailor scout que era y completamente lista buscando a su enemigo mientras acababa a los monstruos que Karmesite había creado con una fuerte ráfaga de fuego, finalmente la encontró.

-¡por fin te muestras como realmente eres!

-vaya, eres fuerte pero…nunca podrás conmigo niña. —río mientras se vestía con su singular y rosado atuendo—Soy Karmesite, sirviente a la familia de los Black Moon y la menor de las hermanas de la persecución. Tranquila, con mucho gusto me encargare de eliminarte.

-¡¿Quién?!

-¿atacaste con fuego a mis sirvientes verdad?—preparó sus manos y las apuntó hacia ella—Muy bien, ojo por ojo, diente por diente. ¡te matare con fuego!

-¡ahhhhhhh!

-¡Rei!

Serena al ver que una de sus mejores amigas y compañeras estaba en peligro, sacó su broche de transformación y lo uso. Sin saber que Rini estaba ahí, lo hizo y Rini se sorprendió mucho al ver y sentir el poder del cristal de plata actuar sobre Serena.

Una vez lista, se acercó para ayudarla.

-¡maldita! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi amiga?! Por eso, ¡te pateare el culo y te hare comer el polvo en el nombre… —tomo su tiara y posición de ataque— de la luna perra! ¡Tiara lunar…! ¡Acción!

Karmesite no estaba alardeando o como diríamos aquí en mi país, no estaba hablando mierda. Ella de verdad era poderosa y por eso esquivando el poderoso ataque de Serena y regresándoselo con igual o más fuerza, sonreía porque creía que su victoria era inminente.

Con lo que la maldita no contaba, era con que un apuesto y elegante caballero que salvó a Serena de su ataque al levantarla en sus fuertes brazos, llegaría para ayudarla.

-¡Tuxedo Mask!

-ay princesa, lo dicho. —río y la miró mientras aterrizaban— ¿no te cansas de estar entre mis brazos?

Y mientras ellos coqueteaban y se hacían ojitos tiernos, Amy atacaba para ayudar.

-¡ilusión acuática de Mercurio…..!

El ataque de Amy era fuerte pero ineficiente para acabar con todos aquellos monstruos que Karmesite había creado. Por eso y mientras veían lo que pasaba, Serena entrelazó sus manos con las de Darien en señal de miedo y preocupación por no poder hacer nada.

Luego de eso y de que él le diera un beso mientras apretaba sus manos con las de ella, algo muy extraño pasó. En medio de ellos y con un gran brillo, un gran y mágico báculo apareció.

Serena tomaba el báculo rosa en su mano para atacar mientras Luna, (y Diamante que estaba muy ocupado con Esmeralda) se percataban de su poderosa presencia.

-¡¿Sailor moon?!

-eso…

Se levantó Diamante de su silla, se subió los pantalones y fue hacia su espejo mientras Esmeralda se levantaba del suelo en donde estaba atendiéndolo.

-…es el báculo de la reina. ¡no! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿La Neo reina Serena?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Él intentaba cerrar su pantalón con prisa pero no podía. Ver ese báculo y saber que pertenecía a la única mujer que lo había rechazado en toda la galaxia, lo desconcertó y mucho.

Pero mientras Diamante no salía de su asombro y Esmeralda refunfuñaba por la interrupción, Rini no le podía quitar la mirada al cetro que sailor moon sostenía en sus manos.

-"ese es…" "no puede ser" "sencillamente no puede ser el mismo"

Y Serena escuchaba…

-quita esa cara de susto mi sailor moon. Según parece, este báculo nace de la unión de nuestras fuerzas.

-tu casi siempre tienes razón mi amor. —lo miró mientras él le sonreía—Entonces este debe ser mi antiguo cetro. ¡el cetro lunar!

-debes actuar ya princesa.

-sí.

Lo tomó con fuerzas y después de girarlo, lo apuntó hacia Karmesite y dijo…

-¡curación lunar…! ¡Acción….! ¡Muérete maldita perra!

-¡aaaaaahhhhhh!

Serena concentró toda la energía de ese potente báculo hacia Karmesite y con gran técnica y habilidad, la derrotó. Alegre al ver que ya todo había acabado, (supuestamente) alguien llegó de la nada a dañarles la tranquilidad.

-¡maldita! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi Karmesite?!

-¡¿tu quién demonios eres imbécil?!

-¡me llamo Rubeus estúpida y sirvo a la familia de los Black Moon!

Dijo aquel peli rojo lleno de ira por lo que había pasado con Karmesite.

-prepárate porque así hayas eliminado a mi bella Karmesite, ¡no te servirá de nada!—apunto las manos lleno de ira— ¡nadie podrá salvarlos de nuestro fuego! ¡En especial tu perra!

-¡oye! ¡Mucho cuidado como le hablas a mi mujer imbécil!

El ambiente como les dije mis amores, se puso tenso. Rubeus estaba que se mordía la oreja de la rabia que tenía porque Serena mató a la mejor amante que había tenido en siglos. Había intentado tener algo con sus otras hermanas pero ella, era quien más lo había complacido.

Enojado y lleno de ira se disponía a atacarlos pero una llamada mental lo detuvo.

-"¡Rubeus!" "¡Atrápala!" "¡trae a sailor moon hasta nuestro planeta pero….!" "¡viva!" "¡¿has entendido?!"

-"si señor" "si ese es tu deseo…." perra miserable, te has salvado esta vez.

Rubeus, (aunque no quería obedecer por lo que Serena le hizo a Karmesite) cumpliría la orden del ahora ansioso y bello príncipe Diamante. Concentrando su poder para atraparla y no matarla, no contaba con lo que hizo una agresiva peli negra.

-¡sailor Mars! ¡No! ¡No….!

-sailor moon. —la abrazó Darien mientras ella intentaba ir con Rei que era sacada de ahí—Tranquilízate amor.

-¡no! ¡No!

Lloraba de angustia al ver como Rubeus y su amiga había desaparecido frente a ellos.

-¡sailor Mars no! ¡No!

Y bueno nenas, el capítulo del manga se acabó y como la cosa no está para bromas, me toco terminarlo así. En el siguiente capítulo, las cosas seguirán estando difíciles para todas nuestras bellas heroínas. No se lo pierdan, igual con algo los troleare. Estoy segura que sí.

* * *

 _ **Y ese fue el capitulo de hoy.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que leen y mucho mas a las que comentan. De verdad muchas gracias y espero les haya gustado. Sé que hay algunas que aun no han llegado hasta aquí pero pues, por eso les digo mis amores, ustedes solo me dicen cuando quieren las actualizaciones y yo con mucho gusto lo hago. Soy su humilde servidora. Vivo para pervertir gente; digo, para divertir a quien así lo desee hasta mas no poder.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos siempre que así ustedes lo deseen :) Bye, cuídense mucho y gracias por leer.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Jueves, 13 de agosto 2015,**_

 _ **Hola, hola divertidas señoritas y el día de hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia que me encantó escribir, espero a ustedes les este gustando leerla.**_

 _ **Como en cada publicación quiero mandarles un gran abrazo y darles las gracias por sus bellos comentarios. ¡gracias! A mi me encanta sentir su amor y su cariño en cada uno de ellos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y las dejo con el capitulo de Amy. Besitos, nos leemos abajo ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Sailor Mercury**

Luego de llorar por el secuestro de una de sus mejores amigas, Serena hizo caso cuando Mina dijo que ya no había nada que pudieran hacer y que lo mejor era cambiarse y salir de ahí para averiguar cómo podía ubicar a Rei.

Serena al igual que las demás perdió su transformación pero lo que vio, la descontroló.

-¡¿Rini?! ¡¿Cómo carajos llegaste hasta aquí?! Dime, ¿nos estabas viendo? ¿Lo sabes todo de nosotras?

-eh, yo no…

Respondió asustada.

-¡dime! ¿Tú sabes que es lo que está pasando verdad? ¡¿Estás con ellos?! ¡¿Eres su aliada?! ¿Hiciste que se llevaran a sailor Mars? ¡Contesta!

En ese momento llegó Luna de un salto y se hizo en medio de Serena y una asustada Rini.

-¡¿Por qué la defiendes Luna?!

-cálmate Serena.

Dado lo ocurrido y como estaba tan asustada, Rini empezó a correr mientras lloraba.

Mientras corría para alejarse de una enojada Serena, Serena pudo ver algo que colgaba del pecho de Rini.

-¡la cadena de Rini! ¡Es la copia exacta del cristal de plata!

-ya te lo dije Serena, cálmate. —Se acercó Luna—Si la acosas de ese modo solo conseguirás eso, que se aleje de ti y no nos diga nada.

-¡no!—lloró de nuevo y empezó a correr lejos de ellos— ¡todo eso fue mi culpa! ¡Se la llevaron en mis narices y yo no hice nada para ayudarla! ¡Nada!

-¡Serena!—la llamó Darien preocupado.

-es mejor dejarla sola Darien. —dijo Luna que estaba en brazos de Amy—Necesita tiempo para asimilar todo lo que está pasando.

Mientras Serena llegaba a su casa y le decía a su mamá que Rini estaba en la casa de una de sus compañeras de escuela y que no se preocupara por ella, nuestro papacito hermoso y divino estaba en su casa preocupado por todo lo que había pasado pero principalmente por ella, por Serena.

Viendo por la ventana como llovía a cantaros, se levantó del sofá para abrir la puerta.

-¿Luna?

-¿puedes venir Darien? La pequeña…

-¿Rini? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-no quería volver a casa con Serena después de lo que pasó. Salí a buscarla y la encontré vagando por las calles del barrio. Esta afuera. ¿Me acompañas?

-claro.

Darien ay sí, papacito hermoso y divino pero, cof, cof, si, si, a lo que iba.

Salió con Luna y tomando de la mano a Rini caminó con ella hasta su casa para darle algo caliente de tomar.

Rini caminaba bajo el paraguas y con él de la mano, pensaba en muchas cosas. Recordaba la voz de su madre dándole órdenes a su amiga y sobre todo los recordaba a ambos. A sus queridos padres.

-"mamá, papá… ¿Dónde están?"

Ella estaba en sus pensamientos y con el rostro muy caído cuando de repente, la voz de Darien la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿sabes? Sailor moon es invencible.

-¿sí? ¿Tú crees?

-sí, estoy seguro de eso.

Después de darle algo de tomar y tranquilizarla, la levantó en brazos para llevarla a su cama; pues se había quedado dormida en el sofá por lo cansada que estaba de correr y llorar.

Al volver de su habitación y después de arroparla, Luna le habló.

-sé que Serena debe estar arrepentida por lo que le dijo a Rini pero…

-entiendo Luna y es mejor que Rini pase la noche aquí. Serena está hecha un manojo de nervios y no es bueno ni para ella ni para Rini que se vean ahora.

-sí, es verdad. Lo que pasa Darien es que las cosas con Rini son muy complicadas. Es extremadamente desconfiada y por más que Serena la ha tratado bien y trata de acercársele para hablar, ¡nada! Pone una barrera de hostilidad y así es muy difícil hablar con alguien.

Un rato después Darien entre abrió la puerta de su habitación para saber si Rini había despertado y quería comer algo. Como él era tan lindo y dulce, (papacito, ¡lo amo!) entró con un muñequito igual de lindo a él para tratar de animarla.

-¿Rini?

-ten, —dijo con el muñequito en una mano bajo la cama y Luna en un hombro—no llores pequeña dama porque cuando estas triste, hasta esta flor se marchita. Tómala, es para ti.

-¿Quién eres?—dijo sorprendida al ver el pequeño muñeco que según Darien hablaba.

-soy Tuxedo Mask.

-y yo soy Luna. —Dijo Luna bajando a la cama con ella—Dime, ¿has tenido una pesadilla?

-¡sorpresa!—se levantó del suelo Darien y le sonrió con el muñequito (igual de papacito a él) en una mano—a esto Rini se le llama ventriloquia Rini.

-ah, —dijo sonriente—no lo sabía. Pues esto…

Mostró su pelota.

-es una pelota luna p y también se llama igual.

-¿luna p?—preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

-sí. Luna p. —se levantó y la rebotó.

Cuando la empezó a rebotar, la pelota repetía su nombre con alegría. Lo que hizo que el rostro de Rini se entristeciera una vez más.

-¿qué te pasa Rini?

-es que…ese nombre. Mi mamá es la única que me llamaba así, lo hacía de cariño. Siempre me llamaba Rini y después todos empezaron a llamarme de esa forma.

Cuando Rini dijo eso, algo estrujo el corazón de Darien. Se sintió extraño y empezó a pensar muchas cosas.

-"¿qué es esta impresión de encantamiento?" "¿de qué habla?" "¿a qué se refiere con eso?" "porque la que le puso así a Rini cuando la vio fue…."

-¿Darien?—preguntó Luna— ¿qué te pasa?

Mientras salía de su asombro gracias a la voz de Luna, se percató de la misma llave que vio Serena. Yendo con ella se acercó y le preguntó...

-Rini, ¿esa es la llave de tu casa?

-sin esta llave no puedo volver a mi casa. —La tomó en sus pequeñas manos— Es muy valiosa y debo cuidar que no se me pierda.

-¿y tu casa donde esta?

-no lo sé. Lejos, cerca, ya no sé nada. —luego muy pensativa y mirándolo le preguntó—dime, ¿de verdad es tan poderosa sailor moon?

-sí, es invencible.

-¿tú crees que ella podría salvar a mi mamá?

-¿tu mamá?—se le acercó preocupado mientras ella se metía en la cama y se arropaba— ¿no me puedes decir que le pasó?

-no pero gracias.

Se abrazó al pequeño muñeco.

-gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo.

Darien no pudo sacarle ningún otro tipo de información y mientras trataba de dormir en el sofá, no lograba sacarse ese sentimiento de angustia que sintió cuando ella le dijo lo que le dijo.

.

.

Al otro día Darien llegó a la casa de Serena con Rini.

-¿Darien? ¿Rini? ¿Luna?—se les acercó arreglada porque ya salía a estudiar— ¿estaban todos en tu casa anoche y no me dijiste nada Darien? Bien hubieras podido llamar y decirme.

-tranquilízate amor, —le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se alejó porque venía Ikuko—no pasó nada y ya están aquí sanas y salvas.

-qué bueno que ya regresaste Rini, nos tenías muy preocupadas; bueno, sobre todo a Serena.

Dijo Ikuko como siempre, muy sonriente.

-ven, ya serví el desayuno.

Rini cruzo miradas con Serena y después de despedirse de Darien con un gesto, entró a la casa de la mano de Ikuko y Luna.

-¿ya estás un poco más tranquila princesa?

-sí, si amor. Lo siento pero es que, —lo miró triste mientras él le tomaba las manos—Rini tenía el mismo cristal de plata que yo y lo que pasó con Rei pues…

-si princesa, lo he visto. Lo más extraño es que estaba con una especie de llave. —luego la tomó de la mano para alejarse un poco de la puerta y le dijo…—Tranquila mi amor. Veamos cómo van las cosas de aquí en adelante. ¿Sí? Quita esa cara de tristeza que me matas.

-lo bueno es que te tengo a ti porque si no, —dijo mientras él le daba un fuerte abrazo y le besaba la frente con amor—me volvería loca.

-animo mi bella princesa. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte porque te jodiste. —Río—yo voy a estar contigo para impedir que algo malo te pase, te lo prometo. Te amo Serena.

-yo también te amo mi amor.

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-te amo con toda mi alma.

Ay sí, (suspiro) me encanta cuando los pongo a darse besitos (risa loca). No pero ahora si en serio… ya en la tarde las chicas se reunieron como siempre lo hacían después de clase en el sótano de la tienda de videojuegos del papá de Andrew en el: "The Crown"

Para su mala suerte y para completar el negro panorama, Andrew bajó cuando le pidieron que fuera por una caja y las descubrió.

Escuchando un poco de lo que hablaban, aun no salía de su asombro.

-todo, todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa. Ese maldito no se hubiera llevado a Rei si yo hubiera…

-no te culpes Serena. —Dijo Mina—Tu eres nuestra princesa y sailor moon pero, ¡tampoco! Nos estamos enfrentando a algo que no conocemos y así es muy difícil.

-es verdad Serena. —Dijo Amy— si sailor Venus que es tan poderosa no pudo ver venir ese ataque, ¡muchos menos nosotras! Mars, Júpiter, Venus y yo, estamos para protegerte. También me duele no saber en dónde está Rei pero tienes que calmarte.

-¿lo ves Serena?—dijo Lita yendo con ella y pasándole un brazo por el hombro— ¿si aquí la genio y súper sailor Mercury, las más brillante de las scouts no ha podido dar con su paradero, que te hace pensar que tú podrías haber evitado todo lo que pasó? Tienes que calmarte Serena. Debes ser fuerte.

-no, no puedo Lita. Tú si puedes porque tú eres sailor Júpiter. —Dijo con una media sonrisa—Tú eres la sailor más fuerte de nosotras y yo, yo en cambio, no sirvo para nada.

-¡Serena!—exclamaron todas y la abrazaron—No digas eso amiga.

En ese momento en el que todo le había quedado más que claro a Andrew, entró y las enfrentó.

-no puedo decir que no estoy sorprendido porque, ¡lo estoy! ¡Y muchísimo!

-¡Andrew!—gritó Lita asustada.

-¿Quién se habría imaginado que iba a encontrarme con un cuartel general en mi sótano? Y no solo eso, ¿que también con sailor moon, Venus, Mercury, Mars y Júpiter? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Lita?!

-yo… —trató de ir con él—yo puedo explicártelo mi amor. Lo que pasa es que…

-¿sabes qué? no me digas nada, esto es lo malo conmigo, soy muy nervioso. Bueno…lo mejor es que las deje en lo que estaban y que me vaya a trabajar como el pelele que soy. ¿No Lita?

-Andrew, no espera. No te vayas así. Déjame explicarte.

-si puedo hacer algo por ayudarlas, —las miró a todas y fingió tranquilidad—no duden en pedírmelo. Si puedo ayudarles a salvar a Rei con mucho gusto les ayudo. Adiós chicas. Hasta pronto Lita.

-¡Andrew no te vayas así! ¡Espera!

-déjalo Lita.

Fue Mina con ella.

-debes entender que no debe ser fácil para él y tal vez necesite tiempo para asimilarlo. Ahora lo más importante para nosotras, —las miró a todas—es encontrar a Rei.

A todas les dolía mucho ver a Lita tan triste. Ellas siguieron con la reunión y aunque si querían que fuera con él y aclarara las cosas, no podían hacerlo. No sabían a quien se estaban enfrentando y para desgracia de Lita, eso era mucho más importante que tratar de arreglar su partido y dolido corazón. Haber visto la cara de miedo y desconcierto que él le dio cuando se enteró de toda la verdad la habían dejado muy mal.

Al terminar la reunión subió a buscarlo pero como lo supuso, ya se haya ido. Con dolor tuvo que tomar camino hasta su casa y empezar a aceptar que tal vez ya lo había perdido.

En un último intento, tomó su celular y lo llamó.

-no, nada, correo de voz. Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo Andrew pero, ¿tanto? ¿Tanto como para no querer escucharme? Está bien, lo entiendo. Si ese es el caso, te dejare un mensaje.

Andrew estaba en su casa. Confundido y viendo hacia la cocina en donde él tantas veces iba y la molestaba mientras ella le cocinaba, no se resistió a tomar el celular y escuchar el mensaje que ella le dejo.

"Hola mi amor, sé que no quieres verme y por lo que parece mucho menos escucharme pero todo tiene una explicación. Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado y cuando te sientas listo para hablar, puedes buscarme. Puedes prender tu celular tranquilo e ir a trabajar con normalidad porque no, no te rogaré. Esta es la última vez que me escucharas. Adiós, te quiero mucho y, ¡oh sí! no olvides meter a lavar la ropa que te deje…"

Se cortó la llamada.

Cuando se cortó la llamada Andrew volvió a escucharla. Le daba risa que aun en una situación como esa ella se preocupara por su ropa y por sus cosas. Repitiendo el mensaje y una y mil veces, solo dijo para sí mismo que no era de eso de lo que se trataba.

-entiende mi amor, ¿qué tengo que hacer yo al lado de la sailor más fuerte de tu grupo? ¡Nada! solo voy a ser un estorbo en tu misión. Lita…. "…adiós, te quiero mucho y, ¡oh sí! no olvides…" Lita….

.

-.-

.

Ellas estaban muy preocupadas porque aún no sabían del paradero de Rei ni de dónde empezar a buscar. Por eso reuniéndose llegaron a recoger a Amy que estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez.

-¿juegas ajedrez Amy?

-si Mina. —La miró y sonrió—cualquiera pensaría que es algo complicado y aburridor pero no, mira, aquí por ejemplo, hay que acorralar al rey utilizando distintas posiciones. Sé que es difícil pero a mí me relaja.

-eso vemos Amy. —Dijo Lita con largas y aterradoras ojeras— ¿ya ganaste amiga? Creo que debemos empezar la investigación en donde todo empezó, en el instituto Santa Ana. ¿Vamos? Puede que ahí encontremos respuestas.

-sí, vamos. —Se levantó apenada, le dolía verla así—Esperemos que Black Moon haya dejado alguna pista.

Las chicas llegaron al lugar. Algunas como Lita y Serena visiblemente cansadas de llorar aunque ambas por diferentes motivos, fueron hacia el club de los fenómenos paranormales para preguntar por ella. Kotono que era tan amable, las recibió y les dijo que no recordada mucho de lo que había pasado ese día y de hecho, les preguntó por Rei.

-¿le pasó algo? no la hemos vuelto a ver por el club.

Ellas estaban ahí hablando con Kotono cuando al salón entró Asanuma.

-hola Lita, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

-¿Asanuma?—se giró para verlo— hola Asanuma, ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, bien pero veo que tu estas igual que él. —se acercó y la saludó de beso en la mejilla—Ahora si me quedo más claro. Oye no pero, de casualidad escuche que vinieron a preguntar por la señorita Rei. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-no sabemos. —Dijo Amy—es por eso que hemos venido a averiguar que pasó el día de la fiesta.

-oh si, ese día yo estaba aquí y ayudé con algunos detalles del club. Pues niñas no se mucho, solo sé que la policía ha renunciado a la investigación. Me dijo mi amigo que la encargada de la investigación, está muy deprimida. ¿Ustedes sabían que encontraron un cadáver calcinado ese día verdad?

-algo así Asanuma. —dijo Lita.

-sea como sea, espero que la señorita Rei esté bien. Tal vez y lo que pase es que este enferma, ya saben, ella se ve tan delicada y frágil… que de pronto un virus sea lo que la retiene de sus obligaciones.

-bueno…. —dijo Lita sorprendida por su apreciación, luego pensó— ¿delicada? Debe estar bromeando.

-"¿Rei frágil?" "este chico de verdad que no tiene ni idea"—pensó Amy con diversión.

Bueno niñas, la verdad quiero resumir bastante este capi porque quiero ir al próximo pronto. La cosa es así. Lita y Amy escucharon que Kotono les contó con detalle todo lo que pasó ese día. Dijo que Rei le había pedido no hablar de nada de eso y que desde ese momento no la había vuelto a ver. Les dijo con preocupación que estaba angustiada por Rei y por todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar. Les habló de las monjas con las marcas, de lo de la extraña videncia de Karmesite y sobre todo del miedo que le había dado haber visto el cuerpo de esa monja calcinada.

-no te preocupes, la volverás a ver pronto.

-¿hay alguna otra cosa extraña que haya pasado últimamente?—preguntó Amy.

-¡ah sí!—dijo un miembro del club junto a Asanuma— Asanuma, ¿recuerdas que ese día tomamos una foto de un ovni?

-sí, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Pues hablando de eso, hay gente que también lo fotografió. La verdad es que se han avistado muchos últimamente.

-¿ovnis?—preguntaron ambas extrañadas.

-sí, una abducción digamos.

-¿abducción?

-sí. Abducción se le llama a los raptos por ovnis o extraterrestres.

Ellas siguieron platicando cuando al igual que lo hizo Asanuma, se percataron de la presencia de Serena, Mina y Darien que recién llegaba.

-"eh pero… si es Darien" "¿qué hace aquí?" "tengo la impresión de que todas estas chicas incluida Rei, tienen algo especial. Como tu Darien"

En ese momento Asanuma tuvo un _flashback_. Recordó como había conocido a Darien y para resumirles princesas, Asanuma no estaba enamorado de Darien como creía Andrew. Estaba era convencido de que él era un extraterrestre. Al escucharlo hablar y recordar cómo había sanado su brazo mientras jugaba un partido de futbol en la universidad, se convenció de que no era normal ni mucho menos de ese planeta.

-"si bueno, es imposible que sea un extraterrestre" "tal vez solo sea un chico excepcional, eso es todo"

Entre sus delirios y siendo víctima de sus libros de ficción, se despidió de todos y se fue.

Mientras que en otro lugar en un oscuro y frio planeta, dos híper papacitos príncipes malvados hablaban.

-Diamante.

-hola Zaf. — Respondió muy sonriente mientras Zafiro entraba a su habitación— ¿qué quieres?

-sabes muy bien a que he venido y no me digas "Zaf". ¿Qué te pasa?—frunció el ceño cuando lo vio reír.

-como sea, la energía que desprende ese cristal de plata es impresionante. ¿Cómo la manejare?

-tranquilo hermano, no te preocupes. Yo te diré como utilizarla. Lo que haremos ahora es que confeccionare unos robots y los mandaré a la tierra.

-admiro tus talentos, querido hermano. —Sonrió —Esperemos que todo salga según lo planeado.

-oye, no vine a eso. Vine a hablarte del rehén. ¿Capturaste a sailor Mars? ¿Para que la necesitas?

-no era a ella a quien quería. —Respondió con enojo—A la que quería era a la mamacita rica de sailor moon pero ya ves…el tonto de Rubeus se equivocó y me trajo a esa mujer.

-hermano, dirás lo que quieras pero encuentro tus métodos demasiado radicales. ¿Cuál es tu plan? Aun no me has querido soltar media palabra.

-tengo mis propios métodos Zafiro, sé lo que hago. O es que dime, ¿acaso quieres darme ordenes?

-que neura hermano. —río y le dio la espalda para salir—Lo que debes hacer es ir y reunirte con tu "asistente" a ver si te pasa el enojo. Adiós, hablamos cuando tenga los robots listos.

Zafiro salió y mientras salía, Rubeus entraba. Después de disculparse por el error que cometió respondió a la pregunta que le hizo.

-la he encerrado en el cuarto oscuro señor.

Rubeus habló y el gran sabio entró.

-gran sabio…

-ten cuidado con la guerrera príncipe, podría sernos útil.

-está bien gran sabio. —Sonrió y lo miró—Digamos que la dejaré vivir hasta que me sea útil.

Mientras los hombres hablaban, una de ellas entraba.

-príncipe Diamante….te pido me des una misión. Deja que me ocupe de ellos. Yo Berjerite tercera de las hermanas de la persecución, te traeré lo que buscas.

-muy bien, espero que no falles como tu hermana. Ve y si encuentras al conejo y acabas con ella, ¡mejor!

-sí, antes que nada tengo que encontrar a ese conejo y acabarlo. Ya está empezando a hartarnos.

.

.

Y bueno, el capítulo se llama sailor Mercury por algo, ¿no? entonces es hora de darle paso a la historia a Amy.

Como la verdad me parece que le dan muchas vueltas a las cosas, les diré. La primera escena la hace Amy jugando una partida de ajedrez con unos compañeros y como ella tiene otras cosas que hacer, se levanta y se va.

-vamos Amy, ¡ten valor!

-no, no puedo pero igual, sigan si mí. Adiós.

Mientras ella se iba, ellos decían que Amy era increíble, o como diríamos aquí en mi país ¡una chimba! (risa) o sea, una cosa fantástica, sensacional.

Luego pasan una escena en donde se daña la llave del agua de uno de los lavados y como si Amy tuviera cara de fontanera, una de sus compañeras pide su ayuda.

-el grifo está roto. No deja de salpicar.

-tranquilízate, eso a veces pasa.

Ok como yo soy medio brutica y casi no entiendo cuando leo manga, no entendí si estaban en el instituto o en la casa de Amy. La cosa es que esta es la parte a la que quería llegar, aquí hace su aparición Berjerite.

Vistiendo un traje muy sexy y profesional, se le acercó a Amy y a la otra chica cuando Amy descubrió cual era el daño y que era lo que pasaba.

-encontrar el daño sin haber hecho un examen previo…es arriesgado.

Como todos los malos, (en este caso la mala) solo salió para joder a Amy. Después de decirle eso le dio la espalda y se fue.

Un rato después Amy tomó sus cosas y fue a la piscina. Nadar la distraía y la relajaba mucho.

-"me pregunto, ¿Quién será esa chica? Hay cosas que me preocupan pero debo pensar en otra cosa, no tengo más que ideas negativas"

Después de nadar y al salir, se encontró con Serena y Molly mientras algunos murmuraban que Amy era la hija del pintor.

-¿Amy?

-¿Molly? ¿Serena?

-hola Amy, no sabía que eras miembro. Vine con Serena porque ya le hacía falta. —Dijo Molly muy sonriente—La verdad es que la que pertenece a este gimnasio es mi mamá pero a mí me gusta venir de vez en cuando. ¿Y tú Amy?

-pues sí, mi papá también es miembro.

-¿a qué se dedica tu papá Amy? Digo, si se puede saber claro.

-es pintor. —Dijo con una triste sonrisa—De hecho, fue él quien me enseñó a nadar y jugar ajedrez. Me dijo un día que estas disciplinas eran buenas para la concentración.

.

.

En la casa y mientras veían televisión, lo que Amy vio la sorprendió. De inmediato reconoció a Berjerite y junto a Serena escuchaba que ella era una experta en encontrar brujas o minas de oro con un péndulo.

 _-si así es._

 _-esta técnica es poco conocida y gracias a ella la señorita Berjerite pudo encontrar a la hija de ese señor poniendo el péndulo sobre una carta. ¡Increíble!_

 _-no es nada._

Decía Berjerite disfrutando de toda la atención.

 _-pero eso no es todo, ella está en Japón para disputar un partido de ajedrez. Pero deben saber algo retadores, ¡es la tercera del mundo! ¿También usas el péndulo para mover tus fichas?_

 _-sí pero mi objetivo principal y el que me trajo aquí, es jugar contra Amy Mizuno. Sé de buena fuente que es muy buena y quiero retarla._

Mientras que Berjerite hablaba, Serena se levantó y dijo que no lo podía creer.

-¿escuchaste eso Amy?

-sí, y como esa mujer ya me está empezando a inquietar, —la vio fijamente por televisión—aceptare su reto.

.

-.-

.

Ok, aquí como que ya se puso más bueno niñas. Amy llega al lugar para enfrentarse en una partida de ajedrez pero como Berjerite es de más mal genio que yo cuando no tomo café, fue directa y reveló su identidad.

-es la misma técnica que cuando manipulas el agua…sailor Mercury.

-¡¿qué?!

-sí, no soy como Karmesite. Mis métodos son más duros. Quiero la reina y el rey a la vez. —dijo mientras sostenía un oscuro péndulo sobre el tablero de ajedrez.

-¡¿Quién eres en realidad?!

-no te preocupes, todo lo que intentes esconderme, —se le empezó a acercar—lo encontrare con ayuda de este péndulo.

-¡Amy!

Gritó Serena que llegaba con Lita al lugar.

-pero, ¡¿de qué demonios estás hablando bruja?!

-ah… ¡al fin las encuentro! ¡Quiero que me den al maldito conejo!

-al demonio. Supongo que ya no importa —sacó Amy su pluma— ¡por el poder del planeta Mercurio…! ¡Transformación!

-¡por el poder del planeta Júpiter…! ¡Transformación!

-¡por el poder del prisma lunar….! ¡Transformación!

Nuestras nenas se transformaron en lo que eran, las valientes y poderosas sailor scouts más sexys del universo. Tomando posición para atacarla, la primera fue Lita; era la única forma que tenia de descargar su dolor y frustración.

-¡trueno de Júpiter….! ¡Resuena!

Berjerite saltó para esquivar su ataque y quedando en un diminuto vestido azul cielo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, se mezcló entre la gente. Amy que ahora estaba molesta, gritó para alcanzarla.

-¡no te dejare escapar!

-¡¿Dónde está esa infeliz Amy?!

-no sé. —Miró a Serena—Se mezcló entre la gente para que así nos sea más difícil encontrarla. ¡Ah!—maldijo y apretó un puño de ira— ¡¿dónde está?!

Amy no alcanzó a decir mucho porque de la nada, llegaron los robots que Zafiro, (si, definitivamente es muy lindo pero no tanto como mi Darien Clarissa. ¡Zafiro es muy malo!) Construyó para atacarlas. Tomando a Amy por el cuello, ni Lita ni Serena sabían qué hacer para liberarla.

-¡sailor Mercury! ¡¿Qué le pasa a esa gente?!

Miró a Lita a su lado.

-¡no son humanos! Son enemigos que han tomado la apariencia humana para matarnos ¡atáquenlos chicas!

-¡haberlo sabido antes!

Llegó sailor Venus

-¡cadena de amor de Venus!

-¡sailor Venus!—exclamó una feliz Serena.

Mientras que Amy aprovechando que se liberó….

-¡ilusión acuática de Mercurio…!

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?—apareció Berjerite y tocando el suelo, utilizó su magia para atacarla.

De alguna forma que no sé y no me quedo claro, Berjerite elevó a Amy estando como sailor scout y la estaba asfixiando.

-me…asfixio.

-¡sailor Mercury!

Ah ya…. ¡ahora si entendí! Lo que pasó nenas fue que Berjerite creó una burbuja en donde encerró a Amy y la estaba asfixiando. Serena al ver esto, tomó su báculo y actuó.

-¡curación lunar…..! ¡Acción!

Luego pensando que todo se iba a arreglar como siempre, se puso muy mal cuando no fue así.

-¡¿qué?! ¡La burbuja de agua que la envuelve no se disolvió! ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡cadena de amor de Venus!

-¡estúpidas!

Reía Berjerite de gusto al verlas luchar y de que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

-¡no puedes hacer nada! si crees que vas a disolver mi burbuja de agua con tus inútiles trucos, ¡ni lo sueñes!

Serena uso una vez más el báculo para liberar a Amy pero no pudo evitar la tragedia. Pasó lo mismo que pasó cuando se llevaron a Rei. Una fuerte luz apareció y luego Amy así como si nada, desapareció frente a todas ellas mientras Berjerite moría por el ataque de Serena.

-¡Sailor Mercury! ¡No! ¡¿Tú también?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Y mientras Serena caía derrotada al piso y veía como se habían llevado a una más de sus amigas, Rini estaba con el pequeño muñequito igual a mi amor bello viendo por una ventana aquel destello de energía.

-sailor moon es invencible. Ojala y Darien tenga razón.

Y Serena….

-¡sailor Mercury! ¡No! ¡No Amy no! ¡No!

-¡sailor moon!—llegó un enmascarado y papacito hombre a consolarla.

De esa forma terminó el capítulo. Sé que fue más largo de lo normal pero… ustedes ya saben, me emocioné con la historia de Lita y Andrew y la de Serena y Darien. Ellos son los únicos que han tenido mucho romance hasta ahora pero….apenas me den la oportunidad de meterme con alguna de las otras, ¡lo hago de una! (risa)

Presiento que en esta versión no es Nicolás sino Asanuma el que será novio de Rei pero en fin….como les decía, así se acabó el capi. Con mi amor bello llegando con Luna en un hombro y haciendo lo que hacía tan bien, darle apoyo y mucho amor a la de buenas de Serena.

Ahora si me voy al siguiente capítulo que me tiene loca porque hare muchas locuras, ¡el de mi Lita! ¡Sí! chao, chao. Nos leemos cuando quieran.

* * *

 ** _y ese fue el capitulo de hoy._**

 ** _Muchas gracias y nos leemos en los reviews o en un próximo capitulo. Besos y abrazos. Cuídense mucho mis amores y gracias a todas las que leen y comentan. Son un amor :3_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Jueves, 20 de agosto de 2015.**_

 _ **Muy buenos días, tardes o noches tengan todas ustedes mis queridas amigas y lectoras. ¡hola! Para las que saben y para las que no sabían :P ayer me sentía del carajo o como diría una muy buena amiga mía, de la chingada :P jajaja. Me sentía muy mal y estuve casi todo el día en cama pero oki, ya hoy estoy un poco mejor y con muchas ganas de seguir haciendo maldades con estos bellos personajes. ¡si, me encanta! jajajaja.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias de verdad por todo el cariño y amabilidad que me transmiten con cada review que me regalan y espero el capitulo de hoy les guste; y si no les gusta no hay problema :D también me pueden decir que yo no me enojo. Si me doleria y me darian ganas de cortarme las venas pero nada mas :D naa, yo jodiendolas no mas, jajaja.**_

 ** _Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos abajo._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: (¡sí!) sailor Júpiter**

-Serena, tranquila.

-se llevaron a Amy. —Decía muerta en llanto— ¡a ella también se la llevaron y no es justo!

-lo sé.

La abrazó Darien y la cubrió con su capa.

-nunca me imaginé que iba a pasar algo tan dramático como esto pero debes tratar de conservar la calma mi amor. Si sigues llorando de esa forma mi princesa hermosa, —le tomó el rostro en ambas manos y la miró—te vas a enfermar y no vamos a solucionar nada. ¿no crees?

-sí, tienes razón mi amor.

Se limpió el rostro y le sonrió.

-es solo que se las han llevado delante de mis ojos y yo no he podido hacer nada para ayudarlas Darien. ¡Nada!

-lo sé.

-¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Que buscan?! ¡¿Por demonios se han ensañado así con nosotras eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Como ya no había nada más que hacer y además ya cambiamos de escenario en el manga y me toca pasar a otro, Serena estaba en su casa y estaba tendida en la cama llorando sin saber qué hacer.

Mientras lloraba, Rini y su luna P entraban.

-¡no llores Serena! ¡No llores Serena!

-¡¿qué?!—Se levantó y vio como la pelota rebotaba y le hablaba— ¡¿habló?! ¡¿Esa cosa habla Rini?!

-por favor Serena, cálmate. Asustaras a luna p si sigues gritando de esa manera.

-¿qué es luna P? ¿Le has puesto así porque se parece a Luna?

-oye, —se le acercó y le extendió el muñequito de mi amor bello—ten, te lo presto. Sé que te ayudara a sentirte mejor porque a mí me ayudó.

-gracias.

Lo recibió con la misma dulzura con que ella se lo había pasado. Luego al detallarlo dijo…

-oye pero, ¿de dónde sacaste un muñeco de mi Tuxedo Mask?

-me lo dio Darien el otro día que me quede en su casa. —Se le sentó a un lado de la cama— ¿lo recuerdas?

-ah…ya veo.

Contestó con tristeza.

-qué suerte tienes Rini. Al parecer eres amiga de mi Darien y no solo eso, te ha regalado este muñeco tan lindo. Él, es mi novio y aunque sé que me quiere mucho jamás me ha hecho un regalo como este.

-bueno pero no le des tanta importancia a eso porque no la tiene. Después de todo yo soy una niña y tal vez esté pensando en darte un regalo más adecuado.

Luego la miró con preocupación al ver cómo había estado llorando y le preguntó con algo de pena…

\- pero Serena, ¿Por qué llorabas de esa forma? ¿Qué es tan grave?

-¿ah? tu… ¿tu estas preocupada por mi Rini?

-claro que sí. —Le sonrió y fue hasta la cabecera de la cama con ella—Vivimos juntas y es normal que me preocupe por ti. Me has recibido en tu casa y me has tratado bien. Sé que no me he portado de la mejor manera contigo pero lo siento. Ven.

Le extendió las manos en señal de abrazo.

-¿quieres contarme que es lo que te duele tanto? ¿Por qué lloras Serena?

-ay Rini.

Fue con ella y apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

-es como tú dices, no puedo decirte pero estoy triste, muy triste. Se la llevaron. —Lloró con más intensidad mientras Rini la consolaba—Se la llevaron y yo no pude hacer nada….

.

.

Un rato después Serena y Rini se arreglaron y fueron a la casa de Darien; pues fue ese el lugar en donde acordaron encontrarse para hablar de todo lo que estaba pasando porque en el sótano no se podía por obvias razones; a Lita le dolía mucho ver a Andrew.

-hola mi amor.

-hola princesa. —Fue con ella y le dio un beso—Estas hermosa. Oh discúlpame Rini, tú también te ves muy linda.

-gracias Darien.

-oigan pero, —sonrió al verlas juntas y de la mano—que extraño. ¿vinieron juntas?

-¿qué tiene eso de raro amor?

-no, no, nada. Sigan por favor. Las demás aun no llegan pero no creo que tarden en llegar.

.

.

Luego de la reunión, (todas a excepción de Lita) fueron al: "The Crown".

Serena en agradecimiento con Rini por haber sido tan dulce con ella ese día más temprano, la llevó a la tienda de videojuegos de Andrew a jugar un rato. Le alegraba verla más abierta y amable con ella.

Pero algo que pasó iba a acabar con la magia entre ellas.

-Serena, así no se hace y eso es una torpeza. Si sigues jugando así lo único que harás es botar dinero.

-¿así? Pues entonces ven y dame lecciones de como jugar señorita sabelotodo.

-muy bien. —fue con luna P –Te mostraré.

Rini hizo trampa y usando las habilidades de su mágica pelota, sacó dos muñecas de sailor V. Como habían llamado un poco la atención al haber jugado tan bien, Andrew se acercó para ver.

-Serena, Rini, ¡qué bien juegan!

-toma Serena, —le dio Rini la muñeca—te la regalo. Gastaste mucho dinero en eso y sinceramente, —le guiñó un ojo y sonrió—me da mucho pesar contigo.

-¡una muñeca de sailor V!

Dijo con alegría y tenía la misma expresión de alegría que Rini al verla. Expresión que Darien y los demás notaron al instante.

-¡gracias Rini! ¡Es preciosa!

Serena y Rini cada vez se llevaban mejor. Por eso y sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación de Andrew con Darien, Serena fue con Rini a la máquina de su juego preferido, sailor V. Aunque Rini estaba batiendo records en el marcador y se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo mientras Mina recibía una alarma del juego, Andrew no se inmuto porque estaba muy interesado en lo que Darien le estaba diciendo.

-¿entonces no sabes dónde está?

-no. Ella estaba en mi casa con las demás pero cuando Serena invitó a Rini a venir a jugar aquí, se disculpó y se fue. La verdad Andrew es que Lita no se veía nada bien.

-¿Cómo dices?

-no sé, la vi ojerosa y la sentí un poco indispuesta. Debe ser por lo que aún no encuentran a Rei y todo ha sido tan difícil estos días que esta así.

-sí, sí, ni me des más indirectas que ya sé a lo que te refieres.

Lo miró mal.

-¿qué? –Sonrió mi amor bello—Ni me mires así que tú sabes que es cierto. Eso no es un secreto de estado. Desde que terminaste con ella está muy deprimida.

-¡yo no termine con ella!

-shu. —Le pidió que se callara cuando ellas los miraron—cállate Andrew. Yo de eso no sé y solo te estoy diciendo lo que Serena me contó porque como tú no me has querido contar que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes…. o es que no, no es posible. ¿Volviste con Reika o qué?

-¡no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre Darien? Lo que pasa es que… es complicado.

Dijo recordando cuando las descubrió y pensando en que Darien no sabía nada; es decir, en que no debía saber nada.

Y mientras ellos charlaban y Mina llegaba como una loca a la tienda, Lita se asomaba a la ventana de su casa.

-vaya….parece que va a llover. Creo que lo mejor será no salir hoy.

Volviendo a la tienda…

-bueno, sea como sea, es mejor que hables con ella. Lita es una de las mejores amigas de Serena y no me quiero meter en problemas por tu culpa idiota. ¿Entendiste?

-sí, sí, eso haré.

-vamos Rini.

-¿qué? ¿Tan pronto?

-si nena. —Le extendió los brazos para cargarla—Serena aún debe hablar con sus amigas y yo tengo clase. Has ganado mucho hoy y te prometemos traerte de nuevo. ¿verdad Serena?

-si mi amor y gracias por llevarla a la casa. Que pena contigo.

-no es nada, me queda de camino a mi clase. ¿Vamos Rini?

-sí.

Dijo muy contenta entre sus brazos (tontita tan de buenas ¡¿quién no estaría feliz ah?!)

-gracias Serena por la invitación y ya sabes, cuando quieras clases de cómo se juega yo con mucho te enseño.

-adiós Rini y no, te equivocas. Gracias a ti.

Cuando Rini se fue, las chicas es decir Serena y Mina, bajaron al sótano para poder hablar. Como siempre y como para no perder la costumbre, Luna regañó a Serena.

-¿estas segura Serena que Rini no se dio cuenta del cuartel?

-si Luna, segura. Solo la invité a jugar porque hoy fue muy buena conmigo y no han sido días fáciles ni para ella ni para mí. ¿me dices que me gane su confianza no? pues bien, eso intento.

-bueno pero dejando de lado eso Serena, ¿algún indicio de ellas Artemis?

-no, nada.

-solo espero que están vivas.

Dijo una nostálgica Serena.

-malditos Black Moon, ¿qué es lo quieren? ¿Será acaso el cristal de plata? ¡Qué rabia me da! ¡No tenemos ni una sola pista!

-oye Mina: _"ese maldito conejo"_ —dijo Lita que llegaba— ¿te acuerdas? Podemos estar seguras de algo chicas, ese conejo del que hablaba Berjerite, la tipa esa de los tales Black Moon, es Rini.

-¡Lita!

-¿qué haces aquí Lita?—se le acercó Serena al igual que Mina—no pero espera, ¿Por qué dices que los Black Moon buscan a Rini?

-tal vez sea cierto Serena.

Dijo Mina.

-solo piénsalo, su llegada fue muy próxima a la de ellos. Tal vez ella sea la clave para resolver este misterio.

-¿pero entonces qué es Rini? ¿Aliada o enemiga?

-no sé Serena pero no debemos permitir que esos infelices se acerquen a ella hasta que no resolvamos este misterio. Al menos ya sabemos que Rini juega un papel importante en esta historia.

Luego Lita estornudó.

-¿estás enferma Lita?

-un poco Luna pero tranquila. —Sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la nariz—No es gran cosa.

-sí, ya llegaron las lluvias y hace mucho frio. Entonces es normal que estés refriada pero no debes estar acá. Deberías irte a casa y tratar de descansar.

Luego se escuchó que un periodista habló por un televisor que estaba prendido.

- _no pero pasemos al siguiente tema estimados televidentes. ¿Ya vieron el círculo misterioso? Son círculos como los que se han visto en Inglaterra. La aparición de esos misteriosos círculos…_

-¿escucharon? Eso de los círculos…

-Lita…-replicó Serena al verla tan indispuesta—vete a casa. No hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora y tú lo que debes hacer es descansar.

-pero es que Serena, ¡ah, maldita sea! Esos infelices de los Black Moon siguen haciendo sus movimientos y nosotros no…

-Lita, —fue Mina y le sonrió—se te ve de lejos que no te sientes bien y no solo físicamente. Lo mejor es que te vayas para tu casa antes de que empiece a llover. Serena, Artemis, Luna y yo, seguiremos investigando eso de los círculos. ¿Por favor?

Mientras Lita le tocaba hacerles caso porque si no la iban era a sacar de ahí volando, Darien se encontró con una asustada Rini. Ella que extrañaba mucho a su mamá estaba sosteniendo aquella misteriosa llave en sus manos.

-¿viste el relámpago Rini? ¿Rini?

Rini estaba más rara de lo normal. Por eso Darien tomó la mano y trató de despertarla pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba.

Darien pudo ver un reino de cristal en ruinas pero lo que lo desconcentró de su visión fue el sentimiento de angustia que Rini le transmitió.

-¡no…..! ¡Mamá! ¡No!

-¡Rini!—Exclamo igual de asustado a ella cuando Rini lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Darien?

-ya, ya, tranquila. Ya pasó pero dime algo, ¿te asustan los relámpagos? No tienes por qué temer porque ellos están muy lejos y no pueden alcanzarnos.

-¿de verdad? ¿lo dices en serio?

-sí, no tienes nada que temer. —Luego pensó mientras ella lo abrazaba—He visto algo cuando tome su mano. Vi una explosión pero, ¿Dónde fue? Era una gran ciudad, de eso no me cabe la menor duda pero….

-mamá…mi mamá Darien. —Lloraba Rini—Mi mamá….

-ya, ya, tranquila Rini. Mejor ven y te llevo a tu casa. Es posible que llueva y no debes estar por aquí solita. Vamos.

De verdad que me estoy exasperando porque yo quiero llegar a la parte de Lita pero, ¡nada! Ahora nos trasladamos al mundo de las tinieblas de Diamante y todo su combo.

-gran sabio, ¿esas dos van a seguir durmiendo como la Neo reina Serena o qué? ¿Van continuar respirando sin envejecer como ella? Dime, ¿Cómo hago para apoderarme del cristal de plata? Quiero verlo reducido a cenizas. ¡Eso es lo que más deseo!

-paciencia príncipe Diamante, la paciencia es una virtud.

-hermano, no te tomes a sailor moon muy a la ligera. Mira que no sé cómo demonios lo hizo pero acabo con Karmesite y Berjerite. Si ellas han perdido, nosotros también.

-¡no me molestes Zafiro! ¡No me digas ni mierda!—Gritó y se le levantaron los pelos de la ira que le dio— ¡Yo solo quiero eliminar a todos aquellos que nos molestan y no necesito tus consejos!

-príncipe Diamante, señor Zafiro, —hizo y una reverencia a este último aquella hermosa mujer.

-ah…

Sonrió Rubeus.

-veo que has decido venir después de todo. Creí que tenías miedo.

-sería un gran honor para mí señor que me dejaras vengar la muerte de mis hermanas. Yo, Petzite, me encargaré de eliminarlas y traerte tu ansiado cristal.

Todas ustedes ya conocen a Petzite entonces está de más decirles que es una alta y hermosa mujer de pelo corto que botaba la baba por Zafiro. Entonces como ustedes ya saben cómo es no creo necesario perder el tiempo dándoles una detallada descripción de su siniestro personaje.

-muy bien Petzite, ve. Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero consígueme el cristal de plata a como dé lugar. ¡Como sea!

-sí señor. —Le contestó a Diamante pero a Zafiro le sonrió—Me gustaría demostrarles a esas imbéciles de lo que somos capaces. Se van a arrepentir de haberse metido con mis hermanas. Eso se los aseguro.

Diamante se retiró y le pidió a Rubeus que hiciera lo mismo. Él no era tan despistado como su hermano y se daba cuenta que Petzite, se derretía de amor por su hermano. Dejándolos solos y dándole algunas órdenes a Rubeus, pronto estuvo frente a su mágico espejo viéndola.

-todo será mío Neo reina Serena y entre todas esas cosas, —la vio con perversidad—estas incluida tu preciosa. Ya lo veras, a mí nadie me dice que no.

-¿qué decías mi apuesto señor?

-oh nada, nada Esmeralda. —Fue con ella y la tomó por la cintura—Justo a ti te estaba necesitando.

-príncipe Diamante…..mi amor…

Diamante sin tener otra opción, desfogaba sus deseos más carnales y violentos con Esmeralda. Pero si él estaba contento por tan delicada atención, alguien más también lo estaba.

-¿no es un chiste verdad?

-no, no mi señor Zafiro.

Decía muy cerca de él mientras bajaba esas inquietas manos por su ahora ya abultado pantalón.

-no dije nada por miedo a un regaño del príncipe Diamante pero si fracaso y no vuelvo, quiero que el sueño que tengo cada noche con usted se haga realidad.

-¿y cuál es ese sueño?

Preguntó levantando una ceja y muy excitado.

-tenerlo desnudo en una cama y hacerlo completamente mío mi querido señor.

-pero Petzite…

Decía muerto de risa mientras ella no dejaba de tocarlo y lamer su lóbulo.

-qué cosas tan indecentes me estás diciendo. Yo soy un príncipe y, ¿sabes en el problema que me meterías si hago algo como lo que me estas pidiendo?

-por favor, —tomó su rostro y lo llevó hasta su perfumado y profundo escote—usted es mi sueño más erótico y perverso. Es muy posible que después de hoy no me vuelva a ver y eso será como, —lo miró y lo besó. Luego lo mordió en el labio con suavidad antes de hablarle de nuevo—ummm, como una hermosa despedida.

-ya que insistes… lo haré.

La levantó por el trasero y le subió el vestido para tocarle las piernas mientras entraban a una oscura y lujosa habitación.

Como ya me desvié del tema otra vez, es que si, ¡me dieron la oportunidad! (risa loca) Me toca dejarlas con la duda de todo lo que Petzite le hizo a Zafiro y todo lo que él le hizo a ella. Solo les voy a decir que esa nena es muy de buenas. El tipo le resultó todo un toro y lo hicieron hasta que ella se fue a cumplir con su misión. Feliz porque estuvo entre esos hermosos brazos con los que tanto soñó, no sabía cuál sería su suerte al ir a la tierra y enfrentarlas.

Pero al igual que había quedado Petzite, había quedado él. Zafiro quedó muy satisfecho.

-ah Petzite, ¡mamacita rica y loca!—se vio al espejo que había colgado en el techo y luego se desamarró—Mira no más como me dejaste pero bien que valió la pena. Ojala y vuelvas con vida de ese planeta para que lo volvamos a hacer. Ojala.

Y en la tierra….

-¿Cómo lo arreglo?

-¿tú también Darien?—preguntó Serena irritada— ¡ah, es increíble! En mi casa solo se habla de Rini y ahora tu estas todo preocupado por arreglar su pelota. Me parece que ya te decidiste por creer que es aliada y no enemiga mi amor.

-lo siento Serena pero, ¿no te pasó a ti también?

Le sonrió sentado a la mesa con ella y Luna.

-es que cada vez que me da la mano la siento atemorizada. Siento que me necesita y que además cuenta conmigo princesa.

-pues sí pero…

Ellos estaban hablando y Asanuma (que cada vez se me hace más raro) los veía mientras pasaba.

-"es Darien con su novia"

Y Darien decía dentro de la tienda en donde estaba con Serena y Luna…

-…no sé pero, ¿será que tengo un poder especial sobre ella?

-es posible que después de todo Rini haya venido a refugiarse con nosotros y evitar ser atrapada por el enemigo.

-esas imágenes que vi cuando tome su mano eran de un lugar desconocido. Nunca antes había visto algo así.

-eso también es un problema. Podría ser la guarida del enemigo.

-tal vez tengas razón Serena. —dijo Luna.

-¿capturas? ¿Enemigos?—se acercó Asanuma— ¿de qué hablan eh?

-Asanuma, —se levantó Darien para saludarlo—hola y mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo va ese nuevo libro de ovnis?

Mientras en otro lado no muy lejos de ellos, Lita tosía y se veía del carajo.

-¿qué tienes Lita? ¿Y esa mascarilla?

-estoy resfriada Unazuki. —Se quitó la mascarilla para poder hablar—Pero tranquila, no es nada grave.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?!

Le tocó la frente.

-tienes fiebre Lita y deberías estar en cama.

-hola Unazuki vengo a…. ¡Lita!

-hola Andrew y ven. —Saludó Unazuki a Andrew dándole una mirada asesina—Llévala a la farmacia. Debe tomar medicamentos y estar en cama. ¡Es el colmo que salgas en ese estado Lita!

-ya, ya, tranquila Unazuki.

Sonrió y trató de esquivar su mirada.

-estoy bien. Como veo que no me vas a dar nada de tomar…—empezó a caminar a la salida—mejor me voy. Gracias pero no es para tanto, yo puedo ir sola a la farmacia. Adiós Unazuki. —luego lo miró—Adiós Andrew.

Lita hizo un esfuerzo por ser amable y sonreírle como si nada pero era inútil. El solo verlo le afectaba mucho. Saliendo a toda prisa para huir de él y de lo que todavía sentía, no escuchó lo que Unazuki le dijo a Andrew.

-¡¿y vas a dejar que se vaya así como esta?! ¡¿Qué clase de novio eres Andrew Furuhata?!

-el peor y tengo que ir con ella. Adiós hermana, nos vemos.

Lita entró a la primera farmacia que encontró. Pidiendo la medicina para su malestar sin que esa pudiera curar su verdadero mal, se percató de que el tipo que la atendía era muy guapo.

-los resfriados de ahora son muy fuertes señorita. Tómese esto y seguramente se sentirá mejor. Cuídese y si puede guarde reposo.

-gracias. —Le sonrió—Que amable.

Lita tomó su bolsa con los medicamentos y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Con el corazón destrozado porque lo había visto y no habían hablado como en todos esos días, creyó que alucinaba cuando escuchó su voz tras ella.

-¡Lita! ¡Lita espera!

-¿Andrew?—vio que iba hacia ella con un paraguas— ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No que no querías hablarme ni mucho menos verme?

-en primera…

Se hizo a su lado y la cubrió con el paraguas.

-eso no es cierto y en segundo lugar, ¿qué te paso? Tú siempre estás muy bien de salud.

-es solo que me he desvelado últimamente haciendo unas investigaciones y me resfrié, eso es todo. Por lo tarde que me acuesto recibí un viento frio de la madrugada y me resfrié. No es nada grave ni de muerte.

-¿lo de Rei verdad?

-no solo ella. —lo miró con dolor mientras caminaban hasta su casa y se acordaba—Amy también.

-¡¿qué?!

-sí, las cosas se están complicando más de lo normal y…

-¿Lita que tienes?—La sostuvo cuando le pareció que se iba a caer— ¿estás bien?

-sí, sí, estoy bien pero lo mejor es que no te me acerques mucho porque ya sabes, tengo este virus y además suelo desprender estática a veces. Uy no, —se mareó de nuevo—ya estoy diciendo disparates y…

-Lita, ¡Lita!

Andrew soltó la sombrilla y sostuvo su caída. Levantándola y caminando hasta la entrada del edificio en donde ella vivía, tuvo que hacer maromas para poder sacar las llaves de su bolso y entrar.

Ya en el departamento y yendo hasta su habitación, la dejó sobre la cama mientras buscaba algo de ropa en el armario para cambiarla. Se había mojado poco pero en su estado no era recomendable que se quedara así.

-es el colmo con esta mujer. —Río al ver su armario—Hasta enferma es ordenada.

Andrew tomó una blusa, un pantalón largo, medias y como buen hombre que era, la combinación de los colores era un desastre. Sentándose a la orilla de la cama y mientras le empezaba a desabotonar la blusa para cambiarla, sintió sus frías manos sobre las suyas.

-¿qué crees que haces Andrew?

-¿que parece?—le sonrió al igual que ella lo hacía—Te quito esta ropa porque se mojó un poco ahora que te desmayaste.

-¿y tú como porque me vas a desvestir?

Se sentó en la cama y se tapó el busto.

-ya no eres mi novio y no le permito a nadie que no sea mi….

-primero, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes y que por cierto, —le sonrió—me encantaba ver. Segundo, ¿Cómo es eso de que no soy tu novio? ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

-¿qué? ¿de qué estamos hablando? No estoy entendiendo nada mi am… es decir, Andrew.

-bueno, como tú me dijiste que te buscara cuando estuviera listo para hablar contigo, —se levantó y fue a la puerta—eso haremos. Cámbiate y si te da tanta "pena" que te vea en interiores me salgo. Te espero afuera preciosa. Tenemos que hablar.

Lita estaba muy confundida por sus palabras pero más que nada por su actitud. Atrás había quedado su mirada de miedo para encontrarse con una de amor y felicidad. Por eso cambiándose casi a la velocidad de la luz se vistió y salió para hablar con él.

Al salir, lo vio admirando su casa y todo lo que en ella había.

-tienes la habitación llena de plantas Lita. —Luego tomó un portarretratos y se quedó mirando la foto— Pero, ¿y ellos? ¿Quiénes son? No los había visto antes.

-son mis papas.

Respondió muy triste y con los ojos llorosos.

-me sentía tan triste y sola en esta casa que yo… —quebró en llanto—lo siento. Quise poner su foto hoy para sentir algo de compañía.

-Lita, mi amor…

Fue inmediatamente con ella y la abrazó.

-no llores, eso te hace daño. Dime, ¿yo tuve la culpa verdad?

-eh yo…yo no; es todo lo que está pasando. Tú me dejaste, se han llevado a mis mejores amigas y no sabemos cómo….

-yo no te he dejado Lita. —Le tomó el rostro y la miró—Yo te amo.

-yo también. Te amo Andrew, te amo…

Ay sí, me imagino que como yo ustedes deben estar felices de que se hubieran arreglado. ¡Moría por verlos juntos de nuevo! Bueno pero les sigo contando.

Después de declararse sus sentimientos, Andrew la tomó por las sonrojadas mejillas y la besó. Dándole un suave y dulce beso, volvía a sentirse como algunos días atrás, feliz.

Dándose muchos pequeños besos, Lita volvía sonreír como no sonreía desde ese entonces. Sonriéndole y yendo hacia la cocina, se disponía a preparar un té.

-¿y tú como qué crees que haces?

-¿preparo un té?

Respondió con la tetera en la mano mientras él iba hacia ella.

-ah no señorita, —le quito la tetera— ¡olvídalo! A la cama. Yo me encargaré de prepararte el té y de que te tomes la medicina.

-bueno, bueno pero, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Preguntó riendo cuando él le palmeo el trasero y la sacó de la cocina.

-no voy a cocinar nada de comer. Pero ya, ya, no me mires así y está bien. Iré pero no voy a ir a la cama. Voy al sofá a ver la televisión. Me gustaría saber que más han averiguado sobre lo del aterrizaje del ovni y tal vez por la televisión digan algo.

-¿o sea que esos círculos misteriosos que encontraron por allá y el que está en el parque tienen que ver con la desaparición de las chicas?

-es muy probable amor.

-dilo de nuevo.

Pidió sonriente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿qué amor? ¿No escuchaste? Te dije que….

\- me encanta cuando me llamas así: "amor". Te amo Lita.

-Andrew… —sonrió con él—yo también mi amor, te adoro. Pero si, —dijo muy seria y cambiando el ambiente entre ellos de repente—para Serena, Mina, los demás y Darien todo lo que ha pasado ha sido muy difícil de manejar.

-bueno preciosa pero hablando de Darien y cosas raras, dime, aquí entre nosotros, ¿cierto que Darien es como ustedes?

-ay Andrew, —sonrió y le besó la mano que la sostenía— ¿qué te hace pensar eso mi amor?

-no me lo vayas a negar Lita. Yo sé que esos gatos que vi ese día, hablan. Entonces si esos gatos hablan, mínimo ninguno de ustedes es de este mundo. Oh pero yo si debí haberme dado cuenta antes. —La levantó y la puso sobre sus piernas—Tu eres una mujer preciosa, espectacular. No pareces de este mundo y en efecto no lo eres.

-qué pena decepcionarte mi vida pero… si lo soy. En nuestras vidas pasadas éramos…

Así Lita empezó a contarle toda la historia de la luna, la princesa y el cristal de plata a Andrew pero cuando llegó a la parte de Darien, él no lo podía creer.

-¿no me estas jodiendo verdad?

-que no, —río—no mi amor. El poder de Darien es la psicometría, es la capacidad de sentir las cosas al tocarlas. No solo desprende un aura de sus manos y devuelve la energía, además se puede comunicar con las personas y ver cosas de su vida mediante ellas.

-increíble.

-no son poderes comunes pero nosotros somos humanos. Todos lo somos mi amor. Nuestra misión es combatir el mal pero la de ahora sobre todo, es rescatar a Rei y a Amy.

-¿y dónde están? ¿Ya averiguaron?

-no, aun no encontramos su paradero. —Se apoyó en su pecho con tristeza—Oh amor, no sabes lo que me duele no poder hacer nada.

Tosió con fuerza.

-Lita, antes que nada debes calmarte y tomar tus medicamentos. Guardar reposo. —Se levantó y luego la levantó en brazos.

-¡oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Bájame.

-tu podrás ser todo lo sailor Júpiter que quieras pero ahora estas enferma y no te queda más opción que dejarte a cuidar y atender de mí. ¿Has entendido? Cuando estés mejor vas y salvas al mundo todo lo que tú quieras pero mientras tanto, —le besó la constipada nariz y le sonrio—cama señorita.

-¿cama?

Le preguntó muy picara.

-sí, cama pero no como me gustaría a mí. Esta vez solo para dormir y descansar. Trata de dormir mi amor. Voy a ir a…

-no, no, —lo haló por una mano y lo dejó sobre su pecho—no seas cansón mi amor y ven. ¿sí? ¿Me das un beso bien rico de esos que tú sabes dar o te da mucho miedo enfermarte?

-a mí no me da miedo ni mierda.

Sonrió con ella y se acomodó mejor en su pecho.

-mucho menos si se trata de ti mi amor. —La besó como ella se lo pidió—Te amo Lita…

Ay si nenas, a mi esta pareja me encanta y por eso me suelto a hablar de ellos cuando me dan la oportunidad pero….a este capi todavía le falta y si sigo así, me va a quedar muy largo. Por eso nos vemos en el siguiente. Me tocó hacerle continuación.

* * *

 ** _¿les confieso algo? Me encanta la valentía de Andrew ;) jajaja._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a toda aquella bella lectora que este por aquí leyendo mis cochinadas y nada niñas, yo la verdad ya tengo editado y listo el capitulo que le sigue a este, que es la continuación en donde este par de enamorados lo hacen pero... pero, jajaja, pues no :P Yo sé que a muchas nos gusta leer pero no quiero suturarlas. Me gustaría que pudieran disfrutar de una lectura pausada y amena._**

 ** _Gracias de verdad y ya saben. Pueden dejar todas sus bellas apreciaciones (o criticas) del fic por medio de un review o las que tienen mi pervertido face y son mis amiguitas allá ;) pues pueden ir allá y lanzarme los tomatazos mas directamente :D Yo generalmente mantengo super pendiente de mi face delicuencial ;) entonces les puedo responder mas rápido por ahí que por un review; aunque ustedes ya me conocen :) yo mantengo muy pendiente de lo que me dicen y siempre les contesto lo mas rápido que puedo._**

 ** _Un beso y un abrazo desde lo mas pervertido de mi corazón mis niñas. Que las luz de la luna las ilumine y en el caso de las que son como yo, escritoras locas, que siempre las llene de inspiración. Bye, bye. Gracias por leer y comentar._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Jueves, 03 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola a todas ustedes hermosisimas señoritas y el dia de hoy un capitulo mas de esta historia que si, me dio muchas amigas y muchas risas :) Gracias a todas aquellas que siguen la historia y antes de seguir, una disculpa. La semana pasada no me sentía bien (ni de animo ni físicamente) y por eso no publique pero bueno, hoy es diferente y espero que lo que lean aquí les guste.**_

 _ **Este capitulo tiene lemon asi que si ese tipo de contenido no es de su agrado o se consideran muy sensibles a ese tipo de situaciones ;) jajaja, pues les aconsejo muy amablemente no lean. Para insultos tiempo sobra y ya saben, esa no la idea :P La idea es divertirnos y pasar un buen rato.**_

 ** _Las dejo con el capitulo y espero con todo mi corazon les guste. Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos abajo._**

* * *

 **Continuación…**

Y como lo prometí, ¡la continuación! Hable de muchas cosas que no pasaron en realidad, (como el mini lemon de Petzite y Zafiro y el reencuentro de Lita y Andrew. ¡Sí! Eso me encantó) y pues como que me quedó muy largo y no llegué a lo que iba (risa) por eso tocó hacer este capítulo. Como lo he dicho durante toda la historia esto es: "mi versión del manga" y seguiré haciendo maldades como las que sigue siguen.

Nos quedamos en que Lita le pidió un beso a Andrew y este muy contento le dijo que sí. Pues muy bien, ellos empezaron a besarse suave y lentamente pero Lita le pidió que se detuviera.

—¿qué pasó mi amor? ¿Te sentiste mal otra vez?

—no. —Se levantó de la cama y le dio la mano—De hecho me siento de maravilla. Solo quiero darme un baño porque parece que la medicina me está sirviendo y estoy sudando mucho. Debo estar sudando la fiebre y no quiero que me lo hagas así como estoy. Toda sudada mi amor.

— ¿qué te lo… haga?

Levantó una ceja muy sonriente mientras ella abría la puerta del baño y entraba con él.

—sí, que me lo hagas. Presiento que la tercera en partir seré yo y pues si me voy a morir sea de este virus o a manos de los Black Moon, —abrió la llave de agua caliente para llenar la tina—quiero estar con el amor de mi vida antes de que me maten.

—no y no vuelvas a decir algo como eso. No me digas que te puede pasar algo como eso porque no lo resisto.

—pero es que…

—no y ni una palabra más. —Le empezó a quitar la blusa—Te vas a bañar porque…

—querrás decir que NOS vamos a bañar, ¿no?

—pues si me invitas tan amablemente…

Sonrió y se quitó la camisa (ummm si, Andrew también está lindo nenas)

—…yo con mucho gusto te baño mi amor.

Así fue como según yo y mi mente perversa, Andrew entró a la tina de agua caliente con Lita para darle un baño y disfrutarla hasta más no poder después de tantos días de abstinencia.

Primero se sentó y vio cómo se iba desprendiendo de la ropa lentamente porque él, era un admirador de su cuerpo y mucho más cuando estaba desnudo. Sintiendo toda la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo al ver como se erizaron sus pezones por el frio y la desnudez, se quitó lo último que tenía puesto y entró a la tina con ella después cuando esta estuvo lista.

Lita que tenía un olfato muy sensible y aunque nadie lo creyera era muy delicada, usaba jabón de burbujas con esencia para la tina y eso le daba un toque más al momento. Olía a orquídeas mientras se abrazaban bajo el agua caliente.

—te extrañe Lita, te he extrañado como un loco.

—no creo que más que yo a ti mi amor.

Dijo sentada sobre él y halándole el rubio y mojado cabello. Luego lo besó con fuerza.

Como todos los degenerados en la vida, para eso si no estaba enferma mi Lita. Besándolo con lujuria, pasión y mucho amor, sintió cuando lo tomó en una mano y delicadamente entró.

Cuando lo hizo y por más que lo intentó, no pudo dejar escapar un fuerte gemido de placer.

—¡ah….! Ah sí, si mi amor….

Completamente mojada tanto por fuera como por dentro, estaba apoyada sobre los atractivos y perfectamente comestibles hombros de Andrew. Ayudando a su equilibrio sosteniéndose de ellos con fuerza, lo cabalgaba como toda una experta.

—ah….ah si mi amor ¡sí! rico, ummmm si….

—más que rico. —Le succionó un enjabonado y erizado pezón—Deliciosa mi amor….

Siendo solo besos, caricias, embestidas y amor, estaban haciendo lo que toda pareja hace cuando se reconcilia, el amor dulce y tiernamente. En medio del vapor, el olor y sobre todo el calor gracias a la temperatura del agua, el cuerpo de Lita después de quince minutos sobre él ya no lo podía soportar más.

Cosa que un bello y excitado rubio notó al instante.

—no, no por favor mi amor. Más, aguanta un poco más preciosa que te estoy…

—¡ah! ¡Ah sí! ¡Sí! Si Andrew ¡sí! Andrew, Andrew, Andrew mi amor….

—…disfrutando demasiado. Oh Lita…

Le apretó el trasero y entró con más fuerza. Luego le lamió un mojado pezón y le dijo...

—no sabes la falta que me has hecho. Me estaba volviendo loco sin ti.

—¡yo también! ¡Ah sí!—Incrementó el ritmo sobre él—Oh si amor, sí. ¡Sí! No puedo, no puedo sopórtalo más y...

—entonces córrete como quieras y cuando quieras mi amor pero, ¿me dejas cogerte por aquí?

Metió un dedo en su sensible trasero.

—está bien pero más…más amor. ¡Mas! ah sí Andrew así, ¡sí! ¡Ah sí…..! ¡Si amor! ¡Ah…..!

—ummmm, oh si Lita, sí. —Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa mientras ella lo conseguía porque seguro si la veía, sería su perdición—Voy a estar en cama mínimo una semana después de esta cogida tan rica pero no importa porque yo la…

—¡ah sí Andrew! ¡Mas! ¡Más duro amor! ¡Ah….!

—…la amo, la amo con toda mi alma. Oh si nena, que deliciosa eres mi amor…

Siendo un hombre de verdad, verdad; (risa malvada) oki, no quiere decir que los que no resistan no sean hombres pero Andrew siendo un macho _man_ , resistió la tentación de correrse dentro de ella cuando la escuchó y la sintió llegar. Con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo su agitada respiración sobre su hombro cuando ella cayó agotada sobre él, le corrió un poco el cabello y susurrándole al oído le pidió permiso.

—si amor…sí. Te lo prometí, ¿no? siempre aprovechas cuando estoy así para pedírmelo Andrew.

—es que preciosa…. —la levantó por las caderas y salió.

—¡ah sí! Ummmm que rico mi amor.

—…a mí me fascina cogerte por detrás Lita. Estas tan apretada que me haces ver el cielo mi reina. ¿Lista?

Preguntó después de que ella se girara y le abriera las nalgas.

—tocó. —Sonrió y se prendió del borde de la tina para complacerlo.

Como el placer, la lujuria y el deseo aun recorrían el sensible cuerpo de Lita, no le dolió tanto cuando después de humedecer un poco su trasero con el mismo fluido que salía de ella después de haberse corrido, lo sintió dentro. A Lita no le gustaba mucho que lo hiciera así pero como a él le encantaba y además no se demoraba mucho cuando lo hacía, lo resistió como la fuerte mujer que era. Lo que le daba alegría y la llenaba de orgullo era escuchar lo que le decía mientras la embestía con suavidad prendido fuertemente de sus caderas.

—ummm, Lita mi amor, rica. Qué rica y deliciosa estas mi amor. Ummmm si, si, si no creo que lo vaya a aguantar por mucho tiempo.

—¿te gusta mucho mi amor?

Se movió un poco y con eso lo enloqueció.

—uy si belleza y muévete otra vez así. —La nalgueó con fuerza— ¿rico mi vida?

—delicioso mi amor. ¡ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah Andrew ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah si mi amor! ¡Ah! ¡Andrew!

—eres una tramposa y lo conseguiste. Grita, grita más mi amor. Ummm si… —la nalgueó con fuerza de nuevo—ah…

—¡ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah sí! ¡Andrew mi amor! ¡Ah!

Luego de una intensa sección de ardiente sexo y mucho amor (según yo amor. Que mala soy) toca ahora si volver al capítulo. Porque si fuera por mí, ellos se quedarían todo el día en esas y no. No se puede mis amores.

Después de hacerlo, oh no perdón, después de tomar un refrescante baño, salieron y se vistieron.

Ya en la sala y en donde se suponía que debían estar….

—¿te pusiste ese vestido mi amor? Que mala. Pensé que te ibas a poner lo que te aliste.

—ah no mi amor, —se sentó con él en la alfombra y río—tu podrás ser un excelente comerciante, un buen estudiante y un magnifico amante pero…

—oye no espera, ¿Qué? ¿Magnifico amante?

—sí, tú podrás ser todo lo espectacular que quieras mi vida pero no. ¡Eres un pésimo asesor de moda!

Rieron juntos.

—¿a quién se le ocurre mezclar esos colores? ¡Solo a ti mi cielo!

—como sea. —La abrazó—Me alegra verte mejor pero sobre todo que estemos juntos. Te extrañe mucho Lita.

—yo también.

—¿sabes?—la miró a los ojos con seriedad y amor—Eres muy fuerte y no solo físicamente, también lo eres aquí.

Le tocó el corazón.

—tienes un gran corazón y es por eso y más que te amo.

—Andrew…

—me duele no poder serte de ayuda. Los admiro a todos ustedes porque no me imagino enfrentando algo tan difícil como eso.

—no digas eso amor que si lo eres. No sabes lo bien que me ha hecho el tenerte aquí conmigo.

—si tuviera algún poder mi amor, —le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la miró—te protegería.

—mi amor…lo sé. Por eso las chicas y yo; que no sé si fuimos bendecidas o no con esas habilidades, nos encargaremos de eso. También te amo Andrew y así me toque dar la vida te juro que no dejare que nada malo te pase ni a ti ni a mis amigas. Te lo juro mi amor.

—Lita…. Te amo… —dijo en susurros porque ella lo abrazó y lo besó.

Después de muchos besos, caricias y palabras de amor, Andrew debía irse. Sus obligaciones lo reclamaban y además Lita necesitaba dormir.

—no te preocupes amor y vete tranquilo. Sé que debes ir a clase y a la tienda y antes te quedaste mucho. Te amo y ven cuando quieras porque no creo que me vaya a mover de aquí.

—¿lo prometes?

—eso si no sé. No puedo prometerte eso porque no sé qué vaya a pasar con los Black Moon.

—trataré de venir lo más pronto que pueda. —Miró su reloj—Mi hermana me cubrió pero…

—lo sé y no te preocupes pero antes de que te vayas mi amor, necesito que me prometas algo.

—no diré nada de lo que me has dicho Lita. —Tomó su mano y la besó—Lo juro. Dejaré que Darien me diga que es Tuxedo no sé quién cuando él quiera y no lo presionaré con eso. ¡Oh claro! Ahora entiendo. ¿Por eso se llevó a Serena ese día verdad? Él y Darien eran el mismo sujeto. Que idiota soy.

—adiós amor y no lo olvides, te amo más que a nada en el mundo Andrew.

—y yo a ti preciosa, —le dio otro beso— y yo a ti. Nos vemos más tarde y dime, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

—con que vengas será más que suficiente mi eficiente enfermero. ¡Gracias a ti me siento mejor!

—qué mala eres conmigo eh. —río—Adiós amor. Ve y duerme un poco preciosa. Nos vemos después.

De nuevo y como siempre me desvió del tema (por eso soy mala para hacer adaptaciones) me toca resumir. La cosa es que después de que Andrew se fue. Lita vuelve a la televisión y al ver que no están transmitiendo nada más sobre el ovni, se preocupó. Asomándose a la ventana y divisando lo que llamaban ovnis, decidió salir a investigar.

Esa tormenta no era para nada normal y claro, tenía que estar la mano de los malos metida en todo eso. Gracias a esa tormenta que Petzite estaba provocando muchos estaban enfermos.

Serena que fue a visitar a Molly porque su amiga estaba muy enferma, luego recibió la llamada de Mina.

—¿Serena? ¿Puedes venir? Algo pasa con esa tormenta. Necesitamos investigar.

—si ok, ya voy para allá.

—oye espera, ¿qué sabes de Lita? Por más que la llamo no contesta.

Mientras que Lita estaba…

—¡tú! ¡Tú y esos miserables son los responsables de todo esto!

—hemos conseguido provocar una epidemia propagando el virus con la tormenta.

Sonrió Petzite y la miró de pies a cabeza mientras Lita tosía.

—la mayoría de los habitantes de este sucio planeta están afectados. ¡Hasta tu idiota!

—¿qué?—cayó al suelo muy débil— ¿qué me pasa?

—¡adelante soldados! ¡Tomen su apariencia y mézclense en la ciudad!

—me ahogo y, no puedo…no puedo respirar…

De alguna manera Lita logró comunicarse con Serena y darle a conocer que estaba en problemas. Angustiada por su amiga, fue con Mina para ayudarla.

—¡Lita!

—¡por el poder del planeta Júpiter…! ¡Transformación!

—¡por el poder del planeta Venus…! ¡Transformación!

—¡por el poder del prisma lunar….! ¡Transformación!

Las tres bellas y fuertes mujeres se convirtieron en sailor scouts para pelear contra sus enemigos que esta vez, eran muchos. Mientras Mina y Serena como sailor scouts le daban una paliza a punta de puños y patadas a los robots con apariencia humana que Zafiro había construido, Lita levantaba a la que había tomado su forma y la azotaba contra el suelo.

—¡mala idea la de tomar nuestra forma, mala idea cretina! ¡Aaahhh….!

Al tirar al piso a aquel enemigo y darle una patada en la cara para rematarlo, alzó la vista cuando vio al supuesto ovni otra vez.

—¡el ovni!

—¡¿qué?!—Exclamó Serena después de patear en el estómago a otro— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¿Cómo? ¡¿Todavía estas viva?!

Miró Petzite a Serena.

—tu, tu maldita has tenido la osadía de hacerle daño a mis hermanas y pagaras por eso. Yo, Petzite, como su hermana mayor, te voy a cobrar lo que les hiciste. ¡prepárate perra!

—¡no si yo lo impido desgraciada!

Saltó Lita y se hizo frente a Serena.

—¡centella relampagueante de Júpiter…!

—¿a eso le llamas ataque cretina?—río Petzite y lo esquivo—Te voy a demostrar lo que es un verdadero ataque. ¡aaahhh…!

—¡trueno de Júpiter….! ¡Resuena!

Aquellos ataques eran muy poderosos. Tanto el de Petzite como el de Lita eran ataques muy fuertes pero al igual que les pasó a las demás, Lita se vio envuelta en un campo de energía impenetrable que la absorbió por completo.

—¡sailor Júpiter!

—¡tenemos que hacer algo sailor moon!

Dijo Mina asustada al ver la horda de gente que iba hacia ellas.

—¡¿qué le pasa a la gente?!

—esta… manipulada… —medio pudo decir Mina porque uno de ellos la tenía por el cuello— ¡qué fuerza tienen! ¡No son humanos!

—son los mismos que se llevaron a Amy y a Rei. Parecen humanos pero no lo son. ¿Black Moon intenta infiltrarse entre nosotros?

—¡no hay tiempo para esto y debemos ayudar a Lita!—Se liberó— ¡cadena de amor de Venus!

—¡sailor Júpiter!

Gritó Serena con angustia mientras les daba un puño a unos de los soldados.

—¡suéltala inmediatamente!

—¡no! ¡No lo haré! ¡¿Que harás para impedirlo maldita infeliz?!

—¡esto cretina mal vestida! ¡Curación lunar….! ¡Acción! ¡Muere infeliz!

—¡no…..!

Serena, (al igual que hizo con las demás) si logró acabar con Petzite pero pasó lo mismo que con Rei y Amy. Lita desapareció frente a ella sin que pudiera hacer nada.

—¡sailor Júpiter! ¡No! ¡No más! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué te llevas a mis amigas?! ¡¿Por qué?!

En otro lado lejos del dolor y sufrimiento de Serena y Mina por el secuestro de una más de sus amigas, un rubio veía el cielo y se tocaba el pecho porque había tenido un mal presentimiento al ver esa luz.

—¡Lita! Siento que algo muy malo le pasó a Lita. Lita, ¿Qué te pasó?

Y bueno….ahora si se acabó el capítulo mis amores. No se pierdan el siguiente porque a mi parecer, ¡estará igual de emocionante! Bye, bye. Nos leemos y gracias a todas las que leen y comentan. Hacen que hacer esto sea muy divertido.

* * *

 ** _Como les decía ahora si se acabo el capitulo y ay si... awwww... :3 Yo amo hacer este tipo de maldades, jajaja. Yo sé que nada de estas cosas pasaron en la serie ni pasarían así hicieran edición pero, para eso son los fics. ¿no? para uno dejar volar la imaginación todo lo que le de la gana, jajaja._**

 ** _Besos y muchos abrazos amigas mías. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos después en otro capitulo. Hasta pronto. Cuídense y claro, gracias por leer y mucho mas si comentan. Se los agradezco de todo corazón._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Jueves, 10 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis estimadisimas lectoras y amigas :) ¿Cómo han estado ah? Espero muy bien y bueno, este capitulo me quedó larguísimo. ¡Gomen! De verdad que no es mi culpa pero como sea, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Les mando todo mi amor y buena energía.**_

 _ **Besitos y abrazos. Nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 (jajaja ¡casi que no!) sailor Venus.**

En una profunda tristeza y desolación quedó Serena. Ver cómo había desaparecido una de sus mejores amigas una vez más y sin poder hacer nada, la llenaba de impotencia. Llorando y siendo abrazada por Mina alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Artemis que hablaba por su intercomunicador.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Ha desaparecido otra vez?! ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Qué pasa Artemis?

— Es el ovni Mina. Por más que intento rastrearlo y dar con la guarida, ¡no puedo! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ah?!

—No sé. —Respondió molesta al igual que Artemis mientras sostenía a Serena— No sé pero esto ya me tiene harta. ¿Y Luna? ¿Dónde está?

— Va en camino para allá con Tuxedo Mask.

Artemis que dice eso y él que llega corriendo con Luna.

— ¡Sailor Júpiter no! ¡No!

— ¡Sailor moon! ¡Sailor Venus!

Corrió Tuxedo Mask hacia ellas.

Al llegar con ella miro a Mina y esta le dio a entender todo con la mirada. Entendiendo que quien había desaparecido esta vez había sido Lita al escuchar como Serena la llamaba y lloraba, solo se limitó a recibirla cuando Mina se la pasó hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Serena se aferró a su pecho con fuerza y no hacía más que llorar desconsoladamente su perdida.

— Se la llevaron mi amor, se llevaron a Lita. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué nos hacen esto?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! ¡¿Por qué no dan la cara y pelean de frente?! ¡Malditos Black Moon! ¡Malditos!

—Serena, Serena mi amor, —le tomó el rostro y después de limpiarlo la miró—tienes que tratar de calmarte, cálmate princesa. Mejor ven y miremos. Tal vez esta vez hayan dejado alguna pista.

En efecto, como mi amor bello es tan lindo e inteligente, fue con ella y encontró uno de los pendientes negros que uso Petzite para crear aquella ventisca con la que atacó a Lita.

— ¿Eso es…?

— Eso pertenecía a Petzite. —Dijo Mina—La que se llevó a Lita.

— No te acerques Luna. —Dijo Darien agachado a su altura—Parece peligroso.

 _—_ _¡Luna!_

— Artemis. —Tomó el intercomunicador— ¿qué pasa?

— _Intenta tomar el pendiente._

— De acuerdo, envía la caja especial de protección. Según vemos, puede ser peligroso.

— _Esta bien, como digas._

La caja cristalizada y brillante apareció frente a ellos. Luna la tomó y mientras Serena se abrazaba a Mina y lloraba, Darien y Luna guardaban con mucho cuidado aquella joya tan misteriosa para investigarla.

— Ten cuidado amor. —pidió Serena junto a Mina.

— Entiendo cómo te sientes Serena. —Miró Mina y a Serena con dolor— Yo también me siento impotente. Pobre Lita, espero este bien.

Un rato después y reunidos, escucharon a Artemis. Este les dijo que según las investigaciones, todo el mundo había visto a los supuestos ovnis. Dijo que los círculos que se habían encontrado por toda la ciudad eran las huellas de aterrizaje de la nave y que de una cosa sí estaba seguro, ese ovni del que hablaba todo el mundo, era el mismo que se había llevado a las chicas.

— ¿Entonces eso que significa Artemis?

— Que los Black Moon vienen regularmente a Tokio en ese platillo volador.

— ¿Nuestros nuevos enemigos son extraterrestres?

Preguntó Mina mientras recordaba las palabras de Rei y Amy.

— Es muy posible pero aún no lo puedo asegurar. He puesto cámaras por toda la ciudad y estas aun no muestran nada raro; es decir, ningún monstruo. Tendremos que seguir investigando.

— Sí eso llega a hacer así, solo significa una cosa.

Apretó un puño Mina.

— Quieren matarnos y apoderarse de la tierra.

— ¿Matarnos?

Preguntó una asustada Serena sentada y tomada de la mano con Darien.

— ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que las chicas están…?

— No mi amor, tranquila mi princesa. —Le tomó la mano Darien con fuerza— Las chicas están bien, estoy seguro de eso.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Si amor. Tan sólo analiza la situación. Sí quisieran matarnos, ya lo habrían hecho.

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es su estrategia? ¿Apoderarse del cristal de plata y de Rini? ¡¿Para qué?! ¿Por qué no vienen a nosotros directamente y nos dicen que es lo que realmente quieren?

—Serena…—fue Mina con ella—esta situación nos está volviendo locos pero tranquila, trata de mantener la calma.

— ¿Tú lo estas Mina?

Se levantó Serena y la vio a los enojados ojos.

— No, no lo estoy para nada. ¡Esos infelices! Están a actuando muy descaradamente y esto me tiene cansada. Esto no puede seguir así. Tenemos que sacarle información a Rini como sea Serena.

— Pero Mina…

— No, sé que es una niña y que está asustada pero ella debe saber algo. Tenemos que preguntarle sobre los Black Moon y saber de una vez y por todas si es su aliada o no.

— ¡Mira Artemis!

Exclamó Luna frente a la cristalizada caja con el pendiente de Petzite.

— El cristal emite cada vez menos energía.

— Sí, tienes razón. Está en lo mínimo.

— ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?—Se acercó Serena con los demás.

Sin saber mucho a que se debía ese comportamiento, dejaron la investigación por ese día hasta ahí y partieron hacia la casa de Serena. Mina tal vez había exagerado en su reacción pero tanto Serena como Darien, sabían que tenía razón. Debían hablar con Rini y salir de todas esas dudas.

Ya en la casa de Serena y en la puerta…

— ¡Serena! ¡Hola! ¡Volviste!

— ¡Hola nena!—la cargó y le dio un beso en la mejilla— ¿Cómo estás? Estás más contenta de lo normal, ¿no Rini?

— Hola hija.

Llegó Ikuko con una bandeja de galletas.

— Darien, Mina, ¿gustan pasar y comer un poco de galletas con Rini y su compañera de escuela?

—"Oh si, debe ser por eso"—pensó Darien—"Desde que va la escuela, se ve más feliz"

— Es mi compañera de escuela. Se llama Momoko y su papá trabaja en un restaurante chino muy bueno. Nosotras…

Mientras Rini les presentaba a su amiga muy contenta e Ikuko volvía a la cocina por los vasos de leche, Luna y los demás platicaban de lo que veían.

— Es la primera vez que la veo tan sonriente, se ve muy linda así. ¿no creen? No, definitivamente no, Rini no puede ser una enemiga.

— Sea como sea creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos. —Dijo Darien tomando camino a la puerta— Aun debemos seguir investigando ese pendiente.

Mina y Darien tomaron camino a la puerta para irse, lo cual Serena notó al instante.

— ¿Se van?

— Sí, aun debemos seguir investigando.

— Oh ok. —Le sonrió a Darien y luego miró a Mina— Nos vemos mañana en el cuartel entonces. Adiós Mina, adiós amor, nos vemos.

—"¿Qué dijo?" "¿Un cuartel?"

Pensó Rini mientras escuchaba.

— Hasta mañana mi princesa. —Le sonrió porque dado en donde estaban, no le podía dar un beso— Descansa y, ¡oh sí! Despídeme de Rini por favor.

— ¡Yo le digo! ¡Adiós Mina! ¡Hasta mañana mi amor! ¡Te amo!

— Y yo a ti.

Balbuceó y ella le entendió.

Ellos se estaban yendo y todo parecía estar bien hasta que Rini, vio por error el pendiente que sostenía Darien en una mano. Con la mirada perdida y muy asustada, se veía llena de miedo y sus lágrimas los empezaban a asustar.

— ¡Rini! ¡¿Qué te pasa Rini?!

— ¿Qué, que pasa?

Exclamó Mina igual de asustada a Serena cuando se giró a ver.

—Rini, —se le acercó Darien preocupado al ver que no le quitaba la mirada de encima al pendiente negro— ¿qué te pasa Rini? ¿Qué tienes?

— ¡No!—se llevó las manos a la cabeza— ¡No te acerques a mí! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡No!

Igual de desconcertado que Serena y Mina, Darien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Pero si él no entendía nada y veía con dolor como Rini lloraba entre los brazos de Serena muy asustada, Zafiro tenía un ataque de ira.

— Señor Zafiro por favor, yo no pude….

— ¡Ni mierda! ¡No me salgas con esa basura Rubeus! ¡¿Cómo me dices que no pudiste llegar a tiempo y evitar el ataque contra Petzite ah?! ¡¿Cómo?!

—Zaf…

Dijo Diamante con una copa en la mano y divertido al verlo de tan mal humor, insisto, es un alcohólico. Debería ir a alcohólicos anónimos y, ¡oh sí! Luego a un lugar para ver si le pueden controlar la ira.

— Tranquilízate. Rubeus es un muy buen sirviente. Si dice que no pudo salvarla, fue porque así fue.

— ¡Ah!—fue con Diamante apretando el puño de la ira que tenía— Esa maldita sailor moon, ¡me va a pagar lo que me hizo! Lo que tenemos que hacer es deshacernos de sus estúpidas amigas. ¡Eso haré!

— Tú no vas a hacer nada de eso Zafiro.

— Pero hermano…

— Pero nada.

Fue con él y le tocó el hombro.

— Tranquilo. Sé que te molesta pero nuestro objetivo es otro, no te preocupes. — Miró a Rubeus—Rubeus, ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

— Pues mi señor, nosotros vamos a…

— ¡¿Cómo demonios puedes verte tan tranquilo infeliz?!—Lo miró con ira Zafiro— ¡Haz perdido a tres de nuestras sirvientes y es como si te valiera mierda! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

— Yo sólo obedezco las órdenes del príncipe Diamante…señor Zafiro.

— Estás bien cabreado, ¿no Zafiro?

— Esmeralda….

Respondió con enojo contenido.

— Sí, no lo puedes negar porque se te nota a kilómetros. —Río y se tapó con el abanico— Dime, ¿te gustó mucho?

— Es suficiente.

Se hizo Diamante en medio de ambos.

— Es cierto, todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora ha sido una verdadera molestia pero…

— Eso lo ha hecho más… interesante.

Interrumpió Esmeralda y lo miró de arriba abajo con deseo.

—Consíganse un cuarto. —Exclamó Zafiro con enojo.

— Con el respeto que usted me merece príncipe pero, —hizo una reverencia Rubeus—si nos dividimos un poco para buscar el cristal de plata tal vez lo encontremos más pronto.

— Muy bien. Entonces empieza de una vez con eso. —Luego los miró—Esmeralda, Rubeus, déjennos solos. Zafiro y yo tenemos que hablar.

Diamante podía ver en la mirada de su hermano confusión, ira y frustración; pues el plan que habían ideado era uno muy diferente a lo que Diamante estaba haciendo. Por eso cerrando la puerta y sentándose a su lado, empezaron a hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Zafiro?

— ¿Qué crees?—Lo miró molesto— Esto no es para nada parecido a lo que acordamos Diamante. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué te estás arriesgando tanto?

— Pero, ¿Cuál es tu preocupación? Gracias a los poderes del cristal negro nosotros estamos protegidos. Nada malo puede pasarnos hermano.

— Sí, tenemos el cristal negro y todo lo que tú quieras pero… ¿no me dirás que vamos a arriesgar nuestras vidas como Petzite y sus hermanas por ese cristal de plata? ¿O sí?

— Pero es que…

— No, no me digas nada Diamante. —Se levantó y lo miró— ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? Ya vimos el poder y la fuerza de ese cristal cuando casi aniquilaste el milenio de plata. ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

— Pero, ¿qué dices?—Río— Si lo que te molesta es eso entonces tómalo, te lo regalo.

— Es inútil tomar posesión de ese planeta Diamante y lo sabes.

— No todavía. —Río de nuevo— Debemos mostrarles toda nuestra fuerza y poder. Ese lugar está en ruinas y sé que no habrá problema cuando lo reclamemos. Falta ver el cadáver del rey pero eso no es problema, si llega a estar vivo, yo mismo lo mataré.

Luego recordó lo que le dijo el gran sabio.

 _"Mientras el cristal de plata no sea neutralizado, no seremos dueños del poder absoluto. Es un obstáculo y uno muy grande. Esta cerca, muy cerca del conejo. Acaba con el cristal de plata"_

— ¿En qué piensas Diamante?

— ¿Ah? en nada, en nada Zafiro. Debes dejar ese negativismo atrás, todo saldrá bien. Sé que te molesta lo de Petzite pero…

— No me molesta Diamante. —Frunció el ceño y apretó el puño— ¡Me funde de ira! ¡Si no acabas tú con la maldita de sailor moon, lo haré yo!

— Uy, uy.

Le hizo ojos picaros y sonrió.

— Cómo que te gustó mucho lo de la otra noche. ¿No hermanito?

— No se trata sólo de sexo Diamante, no soy como tú o Esmeralda. No, no era eso. A mí siempre me gustó Petzite y cuando me rebeló que yo también le gustaba y pasó todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, me sentí bien. ¿Eso no era lo que nosotros queríamos? ¿Encontrar un lugar para vivir en paz?

— ¿Estás hablando de…amor?

Preguntó con cara de fastidio.

— ¿Por qué demonios no? ¿Qué tiene de malo? No solo esos estúpidos humanos tienen derecho a sentirlo. A mí me gustaba Petzite. Era hermosa, malvada, dulce y loca. ¡Loquísima!

Río con él.

— Fue increíble y la mirada hermano, la mirada que me dio cuando se despidió de mí, fue única. Ella me amaba. Nadie nunca me había amado antes. ¿Tú puedes entender lo que es eso?

— No.

Respondió muy serio y confundido.

— No entiendo y no quiero entender. Me voy Zaf. — Abrió su capa y le dio la espalda— Siento mucho lo que te pasó y no te preocupes, dejaré que te vengues de sailor moon por lo que te hizo pero…en su momento. —luego pensó— _A_ ntes tiene que pagarme y con creces, todo su desprecio. Ya verá— A _d_ iós, nos vemos ahora.

Mientras Diamante iba a su habitación a…torturarse con la inmaculada imagen de la Neo reina Serena, Esmeralda y Rubeus platicaban.

— Ese tal gran sabio hmmm, no sé, no me da confianza.

— Sí, tienes razón. —Dijo Rubeus muy serio— Aparece de la nada y cree que con hacer su pequeño show con esa bola de cristal, es más que suficiente para seguirlo. Lo peor de todo, es que el príncipe Diamante sólo hace lo que ese vegete le dice.

— Pues sí Rubeus pero gracias a él, el príncipe tiene ese poder. Creo que de alguna forma es normal que este bajo su influencia. ¿No?

— Pero…ha sido el vegete ese el que le ha metido a la cabeza al príncipe buscar ese cristal de plata para destruirlo. Gracias a eso perdí a tres de mis niñas y eso, ¡me funde de ira!

Se le oscurecieron los ojos.

— Ya verás que algún día lo desenmascararé, algún día.

Cerca de ellos, quedaba la última de las hermanas que veía con ira por una ventana.

— Mis queridas hermanas, juro que las vengaré. Mi ira no tiene límites. Voy a vengar su muerte y por mis manos correrá la sangre de esa, ¡maldita! ¡Lo juro!

— ¿Qué pasa preciosa?—dijo Rubeus tras ella— ¿Hablas con los espíritus?

— ¡Señor Rubeus!

Exclamó nerviosa al sentir sus labios sobre su desnudo hombro.

— Siento todo lo que ha pasado. Tranquila. Ahora que las sailor scouts están separadas, no valen nada. Quiero que vayas y me traigas la cabeza de sailor moon.

Dijo con ira.

— Tenemos que demostrarles que el milenio de plata nos pertenece. ¿Me ayudaras?

— Yo Kalaberite, la menor de mis hermanas, —se levantó y sonriente lo reverenció—te traeré su cabeza señor. Voy a mandar un mensaje a toda la humanidad para que se sacrifiquen por nuestro planeta

Y sin más desapareció.

Volviendo con Rini y su crisis, cada vez estaba peor. Ahora entre los brazos de Darien, no hacía más que llorar.

— Por favor Rini habla, dinos que pasa.

— Mina tiene razón nena. — Se acercó Serena nerviosa pero aparentando calma— Dinos, ¿es por este pendiente negro? ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan asustada?

— Por culpa de esa piedra…

La miró con los ojos llorosos.

—mi mamá…mi mamá…

— ¡¿Tu mama que Rini?!

— Mina… cálmate.

La miró Serena mientras iba con Rini.

— Mejor dinos Rini, ¿qué le pasó a tu mama? ¿Tiene algo que ver con los Black Moon?

— ¡Por favor di algo!

— ¡No sé nada!—gritó llorando— ¡No he hecho nada malo! Tengo miedo.

Abrazó a Darien con fuerza.

— No pasa nada, ya, ya. —La consolaba Darien acariciándole el cabello— Dejémosla tranquila por favor.

— Pero amor…

— Serena…—la miró y le dio a entender todo—no más por ahora amor.

— Muy bien, entiendo. Rini, Rini nena mírame y sólo respóndeme esto.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Me prometes que no eres nuestra enemiga?

— ¡Claro que no lo soy! ¡No soy mala!

— Está bien, te creo pero sólo una cosa te voy a decir Rini, —se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas—si no empiezas a confiar más en mí y me dices qué es lo que pasa, ya no podremos ser amigas.

— ¡Serena!—exclamo Rini con dolor cuando ella salió corriendo— ¡No me digas eso! ¡Vuelve!

— Tranquila nena.

La miró Darien preocupado pero sonriente mientras Serena se iba corriendo.

— No lo dice de verdad. Sabes que ella te quiere mucho pero todo lo que está pasando no es fácil para nadie; mucho menos para ella. Dime, ¿estás mejor?

— No, no pero iré con Ikuko. —Se limpió el rostro— Lo mejor es que vayan con ella. No es bueno que la dejen sola si ese pendiente, está aquí.

.

—.—

.

Los días eran difíciles para Serena. Atrás quedaron las risas, la alegría y la diversión. Un nuevo enemigo había llegado para joderle la vida y todo eso la iba a volver loca. Y a sus preocupaciones matutinas, se unió algo más.

Mientras iba para el instituto de la mano con Darien, un rubio muy angustiado los abordó.

— Hola Serena.

— Hola Andrew. —Lo saludó de beso en la mejilla— ¿Cómo estás?

— Mal. ¿Cómo mas voy a estar? Dime por favor, te lo ruego, ¿qué le pasó a Lita?

— ¿Qué?—lo miró con confusión Darien— ¿De qué estás hablando Andrew?

— Mira Darien, ahorrémonos tiempo—lo vio con seriedad y grandes ojeras—yo sé que Serena y las demás son sailor scouts y que poseen extrañas habilidades. No tengo tiempo para esto y necesito saber que le pasó a Lita. ¡¿Qué le paso Serena?! ¿No me digas que se la llevaron como a Rei y a Amy?

— Así fue Andrew.

Respondió con el rostro caído y empezando a llorar.

— No pude, no pude hacer nada para evitar que….

— Princesa…—la abrazó Darien— ¿contento? Mira lo que lograste Andrew.

— No Darien, yo estoy cualquier cosa menos feliz. Afortunado tú. Tú tienes a tu novia a tu lado y tienes la dicha de saber dónde está y abrazarla. Yo estoy buscando a Lita y, ¡no encuentro razón de ella! Esto me está volviendo loco y…

— Lo entiendo. —Lo vio con pena al sentir su quebrantada voz— Lo sé y créeme, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla a ella y a las demás. No te desesperes y en cuanto sepamos algo te avisaremos.

— ¿Se van a reunir en el cuartel?

— No sé Andrew, —levanto el rostro Serena del pecho de Darien y se limpió las lágrimas—tal vez. Te llamo cualquier cosa.

— Muy bien. Yo voy a seguir investigando. Tengo un amigo en…

— ¿Cómo? ¿No vas para la universidad?

— No, voy para el laboratorio con mi amigo a averiguar que más saben de ese maldito ovni, los círculos y toda esa mierda. —Dijo con rabia mientras se alejaba— Adiós Serena y perdona. Sé que también te duele lo que está pasando y no era mi intención ser grosero contigo.

— Adiós Andrew, nos vemos.

Mientras Serena lloraba amargamente sobre el fuerte y oloroso pecho de su amor, Darien veía como se alejaba su mejor amigo con la cara más triste y agotada que jamás le hubiera visto en la vida. Preocupado por saber que tanto sabía Andrew de ellos y sus identidades, más preocupado lo tenía el llanto de Serena y la situación con Rini.

— No llores más mi princesa que con eso no solucionamos nada. Sólo me partes el corazón y no quiero verte así.

— Pero, —lo miro llorando—es mi culpa. Fue mi culpa que se llevaran a Lita, Amy y a Rei. ¡Yo tuve la culpa Darien! ¡No hice nada para por ayudarlas! ¡Soy una inútil!

— ¡No más!

La tomó por los hombros y la miró molesto.

— No te voy permitir que te trates de esa manera tan fea. ¿Entendiste? No eres ninguna inútil y no tuviste la culpa de nada. Eres la mujer que amo y Andrew tiene razón en algo

La abrazó con fuerza.

— Soy afortunado al tenerte a mi lado.

— Darien…

— Debemos estar fuertes para enfrentar lo que debamos enfrentar y rescatar a las chicas. ¿De acuerdo? Mi princesa es la más fuerte y dulce de todas. Yo tengo fe en ti y sé que podrás rescatarlas. Lo sé mi amor.

— Tienes razón. —Trató de sonreírle— Ahora más que nunca debemos ser fuertes y estar unidos. Yo también creo en ti Darien. Yo también te amo.

Calmándola como mejor sabia, la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso. Uno de esos besos que quitan el aliento y emociona al cuerpo.

Sonriente al sentir la sal sobre sus labios gracias a sus lágrimas, le encantaba la suavidad de su hinchado rostro lloroso. Darien la amaba con toda su alma, le dolía mucho verla llorar y no poder hacer más para ayudarla.

Luego de dejarla en el instituto tomó rumbo a la universidad. No tenía muchas ganas de entrar a clases pero pensaba que estando ahí, era más fácil acceder a la información; además si alguien preguntaba por Andrew y su ausencia debía decir algo.

Ok, las que leyeron el manga saben que sigue la escena en donde Serena está estudiando y se encuentra con Molly que la invita a comer el almuerzo y a ver una película. Película que a Kelvin le costó mucho trabajo conseguir. Lo bueno de todo eso era que Kelvin, cada vez ganaba más puntos con ella. Molly preocupada al ver la cara de tristeza de su amiga, la abrazó y estuvo con ella para tratar de animarla.

Entonces resumiendo porque este capi ya está muy largo, luego hizo su aparición Kalaberite. Ella se había infiltrado como conferencista de telepatía aprovechando que había puesto de moda el tema en la ciudad.

Dando la entrevista por televisión, cruzaba las piernas y reía muy alegre.

— La tierra y la humanidad están mal y necesitan nuestra ayuda. Ni siquiera los medicamentos resuelven las cosas. La invulnerabilidad y el poder absoluto, no existen. Uno solo puede contar, —miró fijamente la cámara—con su propia fuerza.

— Señorita Kalaberite, ¿es posible que la tierra pueda ser invadida?

— Sí. Black Moon con quien estoy, me lo ha confirmado.

— ¿Qué?

— Si, según lo que me han dicho los habitantes de la luna traerán la desgracia. Veo también, —se llevó las manos a la sien—el trágico futuro de la tierra humillada por la gente de la luna.

Mientras Kalaberite hablaba pura mierda y convencía a todos por televisión, Artemis, Mina y los demás en sus casas decían mientras la escuchaban…

— Está intentando un lavado cerebral pero, ¿está diciendo la verdad? ¿Por qué?

— No sé Artemis pero, ¡¿cuál verdad?! —Dijo Mina furiosa— ¡Si son ellos los que vienen del espacio e intentan invadir la tierra, no nosotros! ¡Maldita perra!

— ¡Mina!

— ¿Qué? Serena ya lo dijo una vez, nosotras no somos tan rosas y este es un fic para adultas pero sea como sea, debemos impedir que siga hablando tanta mierda. A este paso, ¡los va a terminar convenciendo a todos!

La muy maldita de Kalaberite de alguna forma lo estaba consiguiendo. Unos como Kotono y Asanuma que creían en ese tipo de cosas y extrañaban a Rei, le pedían a los Black Moon por medio de oración que los liberara de los seres de la luna y se las devolviera.

Pero mientras ellos oraban a algo completamente falso, Andrew revisaba unos documentos y se acordaba de ella. Recordaba con dolor la última vez que la había visto.

 ** _Mini flashback…_**

 _— Adiós amor, —dijo en la puerta cuando él la abrió—no lo olvides, te amo más que a nada en el mundo._

 _— Y yo a ti preciosa_. —Le dio otro beso— _Nos vemos más tarde, ¿te traigo algo?_

 _ **(¿Lo ven?) Fin de mini flashback…**_

— Lita….Lita mi amor, pero no, —volvió a sus libros—a mí esa infeliz no me engaña. Oigan no, un momento. ¿Acaso dijo Black Moon? Claro, ¡los Black Moon! Eso es. ¡Esa maldita! ¡Ellos son los culpables!

— ¡Shu!

— Lo siento. —Sonrió y se levantó con los libros, luego mientras salía— Eso es, esa maldita tiene algo que ver con eso. Lo que tengo que hacer es ir y buscar a esa desgraciada.

Apretó un puño y lo frotó con la palma de su mano.

— Así me toque sacárselo a golpes me va a decir a donde se llevó a mi Lita y a las demás. Ya verá.

Mientras Andrew salía con una esperanza de encontrar y recuperar a Lita, Darien revisaba las piedras que alguna vez habían sido sus leales sirvientes y guardianes.

Ok, como por más que quise no lo logré, me tocó hacer continuación. Bye mis amores, les tengo una sorpresa en el siguiente capi.

* * *

 ** _Y hasta que por fin se acabo el capitulo, ¿no? Es que sí, Naoko como que se inspiró de más dibujando :P jajaja._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado y nada, saben que en el momento y punto que lleguen sus comentarios, pues estaré feliz de leerlos y responderlos._**

 ** _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos luego. Besos y muchos abrazos. Gracias por leer y mucho mas a las que comentan. Se los agradezco mucho._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Jueves, 17 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola mis estimadas lectoras y amigas :) Yo generalmente pongo un día, una hora y una fecha a cada una de mis publicaciones pero como he estado como tan emproblemada :P pues no he podido; ademas esta el hecho de que estoy editando este fic que tiene como, ufffff, jajaja, como mil años ya que lo escribí, como sea... las dejo con el capitulo y nos leemos abajo ;)**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Gracias por leer y mucho mas a las que comentan. Se los agradezco mucho.**_

* * *

 **Continuación….**

Concentrándose mucho y entrando en meditación, se encontró con ellos y les pidió consejo. Darien estaba abrumado por no poder ayudar a Serena y no le gustaba verla así.

— ¿Príncipe Endimión?

— Malachite, Jedite, Neflyte, Ziocite, necesito su ayuda. ¿Ustedes saben quiénes son los que nos atacan?

— ¿Qué es esa piedra tan rara príncipe?

— No sé, —se las mostró—es precisamente eso lo que quiero saber.

— Siento en esta piedra, una deformación espacio temporal.

— ¿Quieres decir que vienen de otra dimensión Malachite?

— Sí, pero el peligro está cerca.

— Príncipe Endimión, —habló Ziocite—nosotros siempre estaremos a su lado. Cuide de la princesa con todas sus fuerzas por favor. No se rinda, no desfallezca.

Darien salió de su trance y ese viaje, le dejó más dudas que respuestas. Contento por haberlos visto, miraba el pendiente negro y no sabía que pensar.

— ¿Mi fuerza? Pero si yo no tengo poder. ¿Cómo la defiendo? A veces no entiendo para que reencarne.

De nuevo, toca resumir. Mi amor bello entró en una crisis existencial y no se explicaba porque pasaba todo lo que pasaba. Diciéndose que no servía para nada, me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

— Me encuentro solo. No lo conseguiré nunca. ¡Soy un inútil!

— No digas eso mi amor lindo, no lo digas que me matas.

— ¿Pero qué?—Miró por todos lados— ¿Quién me habló?

— Yo, yo Darien, la que escribe. —Me sonrojé— Por favor no vuelvas a decir algo como eso porque no es cierto. Yo solo hablo con Serena pero no me pude resistir a hablarte. Me duele verte así.

— Creo que ahora si me enloquecí. —Río y buscó por todos lados— Estoy escuchando voces y eso ya no es bueno.

— No, no estás loco, lo que eres es el hombre más bello del universo. Mira, si fuera por mí, todo esto ya se habría solucionado y aunque a mí sí me dan celos y mucho, estarías con Serena pasándola bien y no en estas.

— Ahora si ya me asusté. —Dijo muy serio— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres? ¿Alguien de los Black Moon?

—No. —Me reí—Para nada. Tendría que estar loca para tener algo que ver con ellos. La que si tiene un sueño erótico con uno de ellos es mi amiga Clarissa pero ese no es el punto. Sólo quiero decirte que así todo sea una mierda ahora y no veas la salida muy clara, se resolverá, siempre es así. Que Naoko sea una sádica y los haya hecho sufrir tanto, no quiere decir que yo lo haré.

— Guau, guau, guau, ¿Quién es Naoko?

— Es su creadora mi amor pero en fin…es mucha información y tú ya tienes mucho con tener que lidiar con Serena y con tu h…

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se levantó de la silla— ¿Que ibas a decir?

— Ay no, casi hago spoiler y lo mejor será que me vaya. Sé que eres el amor de Serena y siempre lo serás pero, yo también te amo. Te juro que no dejaré que nada malo les pase, te lo prometo. Así me odien pero no voy a dejar que nada les pase y mucho menos a ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me amas? Cada vez entiendo menos.

— Créeme, yo tampoco entiendo pero solo te quería decir que no decaigas y no vuelvas a decir que eres un inútil. ¡No lo eres!

— ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Si lo soy! Mi Serena llora por la pérdida de sus amigas y yo no puedo hacer nada por ayudarla. No sé porque no soy más fuerte o por qué no poseo alguna habilidad útil como ellas.

— Mira Darien, tú eso a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo. ¡Todas te amamos! Ay si Tpaiz, tú dirás lo que se te dé la gana pero Darien, ¡es de todas! Principalmente de Serena porque ella es su amor y eso ni tú lo puedes negar.

— ¿Tpaiz?

— **S** í, es una de mis amigas que está más loca que una cabra y se la pasa diciendo que eres suyo y que te secuestraria para hacerte no sé qué tantas cosas sádicas.

— Uy, —río—creo que viéndolo desde ese punto de vista mi mundo no es tan malo.

— Eso sí, así si me gusta verte, sonriendo. Ah sí…..te ves tan bello cuando sonríes, pero en fin… —me repuse, ya empezaba a babear—tú eres la pieza básica de esta historia, sin ti, ¡nada tendría sentido! Yo quiero a las chicas y las admiro por ser fuertes y siempre luchar pero yo, te amo desde que me acuerdo. Mira mi amor, si no fuera por ti, ella no haría nada de lo que hace. Eres tú quien le da fuerzas para seguir luchando. Eres su motor, su aire, eres su corazón.

— Qué bonito hablas, ¿tú crees? ¿De verdad soy tan importante para ella?

— ¡Claro que sí! Claro que lo eres. Si no fuera por tu amor, por tu compañía, por tus palabras y por tus deliciosos besos, ella no haría todo lo que hace; pues, ¿Quién no lo haría? Eres el hombre más bello del universo y por eso y mucho más, yo siempre te amaré.

— Gracias por eso y hmmm, ¿Cómo te digo esto? Serena es algo celosa y pues yo…hmmm yo no sé qué…

— No te preocupes, entiendo. Tengo claro que eres su amor y así será. Mis lectoras y yo sabemos que tú la amas a ella y ahí no hay nada que hacer. Solo que no me pude aguantar y entré a decirte que eres muy, muy importante para todas nosotras pero sobre todo para Serena. Te necesita pero no necesita musculo o súper poderes, te necesita es a ti. Ella es como todas nosotras, quiere un hombre que la quiera. Que delire por estar a su lado y más que nada, que la ame.

— Pero, ¿de quienes hablas? ¿Tus lectoras? ¿Son muchas?

— No sé, hay algunas que comentan otras que no pero lo que si te puedo decir con total seguridad, es que somos muchas mujeres alrededor del mundo las que te amamos y crecimos viéndote. Crecimos soñando con encontrar un príncipe como tú algún día.

— La verdad todo esto me tiene muy sorprendido, no sé qué decir.

— Pues podrías empezar por mandarles un saludo a todas. Mira, te contaré. ¿Sabías que a muchas de nosotras nos toca levantarnos a las 4:30 am de la mañana para poder verte? Ya sabes, para ver el nuevo capítulo del remake llamado "sailor moon crystal" Muchas lo hacemos, ok, hablo por mí, solo por verte. No importa la hora, ni el día, ni nada, lo importante es poder verte unos cuantos segundos en tu bello traje de Tuxedo Mask. Awww….eres tan bello que no me lo creo. ¡Eres divino!

— Uy, ¡¿de verdad hacen eso?! ¡No lo puedo creer! Entonces en ese caso… ¡Muchas gracias! Y claro, claro que les mando un saludo. —Miró al aire y habló con sinceridad— No sé quién seas, no sé cómo te llames ni que razones te trajeron aquí lectora pero gracias. Muchas gracias por regalarnos tu tiempo al leernos, o según lo que dice esa bonita voz, vernos. Muchas gracias y aunque nos les lleguen, una rosa para cada de una de ustedes. Gracias por su incondicionalidad y amabilidad. No tenemos como pagárselos.

—ay si…. (Suspiro) ¡Te amo! Ahora si puedo morir feliz. Muchas gracias mi amor y recuerda, tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien.

— Eso espero. Adiós y gracias, me siento mejor. ¡Oh sí! antes de que se me olvide, no nos hagas sufrir tanto. ¿No? no es justo.

— No es mi culpa mi amor, yo sólo estoy haciendo una semi adaptación pero al igual que Serena, haría lo que sea que me pidieras. Trataré de hacer las cosas más divertidas. Meteré más relleno.

— Como sea, me dio gusto conocerte y aunque no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos como tu quisieras, si te puedo ofrecer mi amistad. ¿Te parece?

— Sí, me parece bien. Mejor tu amistad que nada de ti mi vida, además, no quiero problemas con Serena y oh sí, ya verás en los reviews la de cosas que me van a decir. ¡Ya las oigo!

— Me cuentas que te dicen. ¿Va?

— Ok, un beso amor. Te amo. Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

— Adiós, gracias por todo.

Ay si nenas…. Me siento como en una nube (risa) eso es lo bueno de ser semi anónimo, puedo ser todo lo loca que quiera y no pasa nada pero bueno, toca volver al capítulo.

Después de que mi amor bello habló conmigo y se sacó esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza porque sus guardianes también se preocuparon por él y le hablaron, nos trasladamos a la casa de Serena.

Ahí algo muy raro había pasado.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi broche de transformación?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Cuando Serena no vio su broche de transformación en su acostumbrada blusa de ir a estudiar, se asustó. Por eso mientras salía a toda prisa para la conferencia que estaba dando la maldita de Kalaberite, llamó a Mina.

— _Serena, ¿qué te pasa?_

— ¡Me han robado el broche Mina!

— _¡¿Qué?! ¿No es un chiste verdad?_

— No. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! Creo que fue Rini quien lo tomó. Voy a tratar de encontrarla pero necesito que me ayudes.

 _—_ _Sí, sí, ya voy para allá._

Y mientras ellas buscaban a Rini, la muy maldita de Kalaberite seguía sembrando veneno.

— No pueden confiar en los habitantes de la luna. Son esos, los que tienen una media luna blanca en la frente. Ellos, desencadenaran una catástrofe con ese cristal de plata. No pueden creer en los guerreros de la luna. Acaben con ellos y con el cristal de plata.

Mina llegó convertida en sailor Venus al lugar de la conferencia y por más que trataba de hacerles ver que Kalaberite era el enemigo y no ella, no lo conseguía.

Pronto las cosas se complicaron más porque no solo Kotono, Anasuma y Molly estaban poseídos por esa mala energía y no hacían caso, los demás también. Se puso peor porque Kalaberite, atacó a Mina.

— ¡Muere!

— Mi cuerpo, —se quejó por el fuerte ataque de Kalaberite que la lastimaba—siento que se está… despedazando.

— A ver, ¡libérate estúpida! Ahora estamos en nuestra era de reinado y poder. ¡Somos el reino Black Moon!

— Te recuerdo que estamos en la era del amor idiota y yo, sailor Venus, diosa del amor, ¡te mataré! ¡Ah…..!

— Es inútil que te resistas. —Río—Rubeus debe estar a punto de acabar con sailor moon y el conejo. ¡Al final venceremos!

Sonrió de nuevo.

— Serena… ¡la había olvidado!

Mientras que Serena estaba….

— ¡Rini! ¿Tú tomaste mi broche? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Devuélvemelo ahora mismo!

— Eh yo….yo—decía asustada y con el apretándolo contra su pecho— Yo…

Serena estaba muy alterada y le pedía el broche a Rini desesperadamente pero un fuerte ataque en medio de ellas, acabó con la charla.

Serena sin tener otra opción, tomó a Rini en brazos y saltó para esquivar el ataque.

— Buenos reflejos….sailor moon, conejo. —La miró enojado— Pero ser rápida, no será suficiente.

Y como siempre y para salvar el día, llegó mi amor bello a salvarlas. De un salto y dándole en la cara a Rubeus con su bastón, le quebró la nariz y fue con ellas.

Cosa que a Rubeus, no le había gustado para nada.

— ¿Te has atrevido a….pegarme? ¡Pagaras por eso! ¡Les voy a mostrar la verdadera fuerza del fuego! ¡Aaahhh…..!

Extendió las manos y preparó su ataque.

— ¡No!—gritó Serena de miedo al lado de Darien.

— Va a matarnos. ¿Qué haremos?

— Utiliza tu fuerza.

—"¿Quién me habla?" "Oh no esperen, ¡yo conozco esa voz!"

— Concentra tu fuerza en tus manos y dirígelas hacia el mi amor lindo. ¡hazlo! Tú puedes hacerlo. Grita: ¡explosión de Tuxedo Mask!

— ¡¿Qué es esto?!—Miró sus manos que brillaban— Una energía se está liberando.

— ¡Hazlo! ¡Tú puedes!

— ¡Explosión de Tuxedo Mask!

— ¡Tuxedo Mask!—gritó Serena aterrada tras él mientras él las defendía— ¿Qué es eso mi amor?

Mientras que Rubeus muerto de ira y sin dejar de atacarlos decía…

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que te resistas a mis llamas?! ¡¿Cómo?!

—"Muchas gracias. Ahora sí puedo defender a mis niñas"—Me guiño un ojo y siguió atacando— "Gracias"

Ok, sé que quien habló con Darien fue alguien más pero… ¡este es mi fic! (risa) yo escribo para ustedes pero principalmente para mí. Así que ¡me metí! (risa loca) ok pero volviendo con el capítulo porque si no, no lo voy a acabar nunca, algo se llevó a Rini.

— ¡Rini!

Al ser Rini arrancada de los brazos de Serena de esa forma tan misteriosa, ella tomó el broche y se transformó en sailor moon. Con determinación y muy decidida a no perder a una más de sus amigas, tomo el báculo y se hizo frente a Mina para protegerla y atacar a Rubeus que aun peleaba con Tuxedo Mask.

— ¡Sailor Venus se quedara con nosotros! ¡Curación lunar…! ¡Acción!

Después de lanzar el ataque contra Rubeus y proteger a su amiga, escuchó que le habló.

— ¡Sailor moon!—gritó Mina tras ella— ¡¿Dónde está Rini?!

— Mira, —señaló a Darien que la abrazaba—ahí está. Vamos con ellos.

Rubeus como lo que era, un cobarde infeliz, se desapareció para salvarse del potente ataque de Serena. Dejándolas por un momento y sin saber nada de lo que pasaría, se fue muy molesto por no haber logrado su cometido.

Mientras él se iba refunfuñando, Serena se acercaba a Rini y le preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando y por qué actuaba como lo hacía.

— Rini… ¿que querías hacer con mi broche? ¿Por qué buscas el cristal de plata?

— Serena yo... yo… —la miró asustada—sé que aunque reuniera todos los cristales del mundo, igual no me serviría de nada. No sabría cómo utilizarlos.

— ¿Qué?—se agachó a su altura y la miró— ¿de qué hablas?

— Sí, a mí me enseñaron que el cristal de plata del pasado solo funciona en el pasado. También sé que, —la miró con los ojos llorosos—juntar el cristal del pasado con el del futuro es peligroso.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Rini?

Preguntó Darien igual de confundido a Serena.

— Explícate mejor.

— Pero a pesar de eso, —lloró y tomó su llave en una mano—yo vine pensando que con estos cristales podría salvar a la tierra, a mi mundo y a mi mamá.

— ¡Esto ya es demasiado!

Se levantó molesta y la miro mientras Darien se hacía a su lado.

— ¿Un cristal del pasado? ¿Uno del futuro? ¡¿Pero qué es lo quieres decir con todo eso Rini?! ¡Habla!

— ¡Sálvanos sailor moon!—Se abrazó a ella y lloró— ¡Salva a la tierra del siglo treinta! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda a mi mamá!

— ¿Qué?

— Sí. —La miró—Tienes que salvar a la tierra del siglo treinta, te lo ruego.

— Rini….

Acariciándole el cabello rosa para lograr calmarla, miró a Darien y en sus ojos encontró la misma confusión que ella tenía. Sin saber qué decir ni cómo manejar la situación, ni ella ni él se sentían preparados para lo que esa misteriosa niña y su sailor amiga les iban a revelar.

* * *

 ** _y, ¿cómo me vieron eh? jajaja, es que si, me leo y no puedo parar de reírme, jajaja, ¡que locura!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por leer y comentar, en serio que son como el motor para seguir con todo esto, gracias de verdad._**

 ** _Les deseo mucha bendición, paz y amor mis amores, pero mas amor que paz ;) es mejor._**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos. Gracias por leer y comentar :)_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Jueves, 24 septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola mis niñas y muchas gracias por estar aquí. Creo, creo, que este capitulo tiene lemon y no es nada suave ;) jajaja, así que si son sensibles y no les gustan esas cochinadas ;) como a mí, jajaja, es mejor que no lean y esperen entonces hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: sailor Plut**

Les confieso nenas que hacer esta adaptación me ha resultado divertido pero al mismo tiempo, extenuante. No ha sido un trabajo para nada fácil y espero les esté sacando una que otra risa y se estén divirtiendo. Ok pero volviendo con el capítulo, les diré.

.

.

Darien y Serena aun con sus respectivas transformaciones, no salían de su asombro. Con Rini en brazos y escuchándola llorar, fue Serena quien se atrevió a preguntar.

—Rini, Rini nena mírame y dime algo, ¿vienes del futuro? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Nos puedes explicar por favor?

— Sí. —La miró—He viajado en el tiempo. La verdad es que vivo en Tokio de cristal del año treinta.

—Rini….

La miró con desaprobación y sin creerle.

— Eso que estás diciendo es muy serio. Con ese tipo de cosas no se debe bromear nena.

—Sabía que no me creerías pero es la verdad Serena, te juro que es la verdad.

— Está bien Rini, te creemos. —La miró Darien con tranquilidad tomado de la mano de Serena— Pero ahora dinos, ¿qué fue lo que te trajo aquí?

— Hubo un bombardeo en Tokio de cristal y todo el mundo; yo quería salvar a mi mamá pero no sabía cómo… hasta ahora no sé muy bien qué pasó.

— Ya veo.

Dijo Darien pensativo y recordando las imágenes que ella le transmitió la otra vez.

Luna y Artemis que llegaron con ellos y la escucharon hablar, empezaron a cuestionarse muchas cosas. Yendo con ella, la primera en hablar fue Luna.

— Entonces, ¿conoces a los Black Moon de antes?

— ¿Recuerdas quien atacó a Tokio de cristal?— Se unió al interrogatorio Artemis— ¿Fueron los Black Moon?

— Tal vez si nos cuentas Rini, no tiene que ser todo pero si nos dices, te podemos ayudar.

— ¡Todas ellas están en el siglo treinta!

Respondió mientras lloraba de nuevo.

— Tranquila, —dijo Artemis que se acercó con Luna—tal vez podamos ayudar a tu madre, tranquilízate por favor.

— Rini, no somos el enemigo. Nosotros queremos ayudarte.

Dijo Luna tratando de lucir tranquila.

— Aquí ya no hay nada más de que hablar. —Tomó Mina en brazos a Artemis y camino con determinación hacia ella—Rini, llévanos al siglo treinta.

—" _P_ or fin descubriremos toda la verdad"

Pensó Serena con ilusión.

— ¿Volver ahí? No sé. Además aunque volviera, sería demasiado tarde. Ya se acabó. No hay que pueda hacer.

Ver a Rini tan mal, hizo sentir por alguna extraña razón mal a Darien. Por eso, soltándole la mano a Serena y yendo con ella, la levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Luego le habló tranquilamente.

—Rini, nosotros sólo queremos ayudarte y salvar a tus amigos. ¿Al menos podrías pensarlo? Tomate tu tiempo.

— Creo que lo mejor es volver a casa.

Se acercó Serena y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—Hoy ha sido un día muy largo y debemos descansar.

— Si no es problema Serena, —fue con Darien tomada de la mano y la abrazó por las piernas—me gustaría dormir en casa de Darien esta noche. ¿Podemos?

—Pero eso no lo decido yo Rini. —Bajó a su altura y le sonrió— Debemos preguntarle es a él. ¿Podemos quedarnos contigo amor?

— Si claro que sí. No hay problema. Creo que de hecho, es mejor. No sabemos que más vaya a pasar con los Black Moon y es mejor estar todos juntos. ¿Tú también vienes Mina? ¿Qué tal ustedes Luna, Artemis?

A la final todos se cambiaron la transformación y fueron con Serena y Darien al apartamento para hablar y planear una estrategia.

.

.

Después de algunas horas una cansada Rini bostezó. Lo que les indicó que ya era tarde y necesitaban descansar.

Luego de pasarle una de sus camisas y de acomodarle la cama para que pasara la noche, Darien se le acercó y le habló.

— Eres una niña demasiado consentida Rini.

— No es cierto.

Río arropada en la cama.

— Bueno pero aún hay algo que me preocupa. —Se le sentó a un lado de la cama— ¿De verdad viniste solita desde el siglo treinta?

— No vine sola. —Sonrió y abrazo a su pelota—Vine con luna P.

—"Ha viajado sola para salvar a su madre, es admirable"—P _e_ nsó y luego le dijo—Rini, siempre he pensado que si uno realmente quiere algo, debe llegar hasta el final.

— ¿Tú crees? Pero yo hui Darien. Me fui y…

— No, tú no huiste. —La tapó mejor con la cobija y le sonrió— Viniste con nosotros y con luna P para pedirnos ayuda. Eso demuestra que eres una niña muy valiente.

— Gracias Darien.

— Hasta mañana. —Le sonrió de nuevo y apagó la luz—Que descanses.

Darien salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta. Preocupado por ella y por todo el misterio que la envolvía, no estaba preparado para lo que venía.

Viendo a Serena que iba con él, le preguntó por los demás.

— ¿Y Mina y los demás?

— Se fueron. Dijeron que ya era tarde y que nos veríamos mañana.

— Serena, —fue con ella cuando esta le dio la espalda y fue a la cocina— ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

— No es nada.

—"Ay no… es el colmo conmigo. Tengo que cuidar de dos bebes esta noche"—sonrió—Oye amor, ¿no te parece muy raro eso del futuro?

— Sí, la verdad nunca me he detenido a pensar mucho en eso. —Respondió mientras preparaba un té— ¿Lo quieres con miel?

— Como tú quieras princesa.

— Oye, —se fijó en su calendario al tomar las bolsitas de té— pronto será tu cumpleaños mi amor. Tres de agosto. —Le sonrió con el calendario en la mano—Dime, ¿qué quieres de regalo?

— No lo sé mi amor.

— Oh vamos, solo piensa en algo que quieras mucho. Algo que te llene de emoción al pensarlo.

— Eso no es importante ahora Serena.

Darien de repente se puso muy serio, estaba preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando pero más especialmente, por ella.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste tan serio? Yo solo quería tener un detalle contigo. —Luego pensó— _T_ e conocí en primavera y fue en primavera en donde pasamos la primera noche en tu cama. Ahora Rini está durmiendo ahí y me siento celosa por ello. Dime por favor, ¿qué es lo que te angustia?

— Nada, no me pasa nada Serena.

— ¿Lo ves? Algo tienes. —Lo miró con preocupación— Creo que solo tienes cabeza para Rini.

— ¿Qué?

La miró ofendido.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando Serena?

— ¿Sabes? Rini está enamorada de ti. Eso es obvio.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué tontería acabas de decir Serena? ¡Rini es una niña! ¡Eso es absurdo!

— La edad es lo de menos. Una mujer es una mujer hasta cuando es joven

— ¿Es en serio todo lo que estás diciendo?—Se pasó una mano exasperado por el cabello— Porque no puede ser en serio. Una mujer tan inteligente y buena como tú, no puede tener esos pensamientos tan malignos.

— Perdóname Darien y la verdad es que sí, es una tontería lo que estoy diciendo —Lo miró avergonzada— Ella es una niña y está asustada. Tal vez solo estoy celosa porque está en nues…digo, está en tu cama durmiendo.

— Serena, mi amor…

Le sonrió más tranquilo.

— Sé que no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por tonterías y debería estar pensando es en otras cosas. —Pensó en ellas— Como por ejemplo en como rescatar a Rei, Amy, Lita y también…

— Serena…

La abrazó por la espalda con fuerza y hundió su cara en el cuello.

— Darien….

— Por un momento llegué a pensar que iba a perderte Serena.

Empezó a subir las manos por su pecho y luego la giró para que quedara frente a él. Cuando la tuvo frente a frente, le tomó el rostro en ambas y no apartó la mirada de la suya.

— No sabes la angustia que sentí al no saber cómo protegerte. No me dejes Serena y ni se te ocurra desaparecer así como ellas.

— Yo haré hasta lo imposible por protegerte mi amor, te amo Darien. —Lo besó—Te amo….

— Yo también.

Ellos, como toda pareja de enamorados que esta "sola" (en este caso no estaban del todo solos porque Rini estaba en la habitación durmiendo pero igual, sea como sea) empezaron a besarse con amor y ternura. Siendo casi uno solo en ese amoroso beso, ambos empezaban a excitarse. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos y se extrañaban mucho.

Cargándola y enrollando sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura, la llevó hasta el sofá y la sentó sobre él. Mientras la tocaba y besaba sin descanso, luchaba por bajar el cierre de su negro y tallado vestido.

— ¿Cómo….se quita esta cosa?

— Oye, oye mi amor

Dijo sonriente sin dejar de besarlo por todo el rostro y de halarle el cabello con fuerza.

— No, no podemos y….Rini esta… está ahí y…. ¡oye! Intento decirte algo amor.

— Ah sí. —sonrió con satisfacción cuando por fin bajó el cierre, le quitó la blusa y el sostén— Por fin. No te preocupes amor. Ella cayo profunda y no se va a levantar.

— ¿Seguro?

Lo haló por el cabello y lo obligó a mirarla mientras él no dejaba de jugar con sus sensibles y rozados pezones.

— Segurísimo y ah…ah sí, sí. Sabes lo que me gusta que me hales el cabello así Serena. Hazlo de nuevo.

— ¿Así?

Lo haló con un poco más de fuerza.

— Sí, así. —Le halo él los pezones.

— ¡Ah! Ah sí, si…. oye, no me hagas eso. ¿Qué tal y…?

— No pasa nada mi amor. —Apretó su fuerte erección contra la de ella— No se levantara. Mejor dime, ¿así o cómo quieres?

— Hmmm, esto es rico pero me gusta primero tenerte sobre mí.

— Como gustes.

Darien sonrió y acto seguido, se levantó para hacer lo que le había pedido. Él amaba a esa mujer y mucho más cuando la tenía desnuda. Perdía la razón y accedía a lo que le pidiera cuando la tenía entre sus brazos y de esa forma. Acostándola sobre el cómodo y amplio sofá, luego bajó con delicadeza el ya empapado y húmedo interior rosa que Serena tenia puesto.

Con una cara de alegría igual que si hubiera descubierto el tesoro de Morgan, se llevó el interior al rostro y lo olió mientras se ponía en medio de ella.

— Ummmmm pero que bien huele. ¿Será que sabes tan bien como hueles, princesa?

—oh Darien, oh Darien mi amor…. —le halaba y alborotaba el negro cabello con fuerza—oh Darien si, si amor. Cógeme como quieras mi vida….

— Y así será.

La miró y luego, bajó por completo.

En medio de sus tersas y delicadas piernas, se encontraba disfrutando de su humedad, de su pasión, de todo su amor. Dando primero pequeños besos que después intensificó al meter la caliente lengua con delicadeza, le preocupaban los altos gemidos de Serena.

— Ah…ah amor….ah, oh si, oh si Darien, ah…

—"Ah Serena, como me gusta escucharte gemir de gusto. —Pensó mientras no dejaba de atenderla—Me gustaría incluso que lo hicieras más fuerte pero, nuestra invitada…. De verdad que ahora si fuiste inoportuna Rini pero ni eso, evitara que se lo haga. Oh sí, mi caliente y apasionada sailor moon. Toda esta noche serás mía. Solo mía mi amor…."

— Oh si, si amor pero no, no más. —Lo haló por el cabello y lo miró con pasión—Ven, ven amor. Ven y me lo metes.

— Con todo gusto.

Le sonrió con perversión.

Darien estaba semi desnudo. No se supo en qué momento quedó en cómodos y sexys bóxers blancos pero, así estaba. Con la fuerte erección que se escapaba por encima de aquel suave interior, finalmente se acercó y se lo pidió.

— No, aun no. Bájamelos y hazlo. Quiero sentir tus delicados labios.

— Mi amor…

Lo miró en medio de la oscuridad de la sala y sonriendo, se los bajó.

— Ummm mi amor pero, que ansioso estas. —Lamió con lentitud— ¿Rico? ¿Así?

— Así…..ummmm, si… —llevó una de sus grandes manos tras su rubia cabellera y empujo con fuerza—así también me gusta mi amor. Oh si Serena, así….

Después de haber recibido la atención de su amado y complaciente príncipe bajo ella por cinco gloriosos minutos, era su turno. Mientras succionaba hábilmente con la ansiosa y caliente boca, con la mano derecha movía el tronco de su excitado y erecto miembro. Orgullosa por escucharlo bramar su nombre con pasión, más le gustó lo que sucedió.

Sintiendo porque no veía (tenía los ojos cerrados) se alegró cuando el incremento él ritmo.

—"¿Lo quiere hacer así? Bueno…si eso lo que quiere, eso le daré"

— Te equivocas. —Lo sacó de golpe y la miró— Tú eres riquísima pero esto…

— ¡Ah!

—…lo es aún más. —La tocó, río y se acostó sobre ella— Shu mi amor, nos podría escuchar.

— Todo esto es tu… ¡ah! ¡Oh Darien sí! ¡Si mi amor! Ah….

— Sí, lo es. —Sonrió y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus manos en el sofá— Es mi culpa y no sabes cómo lo estoy disfrutando. Ahora si haces más ruido…

La embistió más fuerte.

— Ah…ah… no, no más, no más. Por favor…

—…te lo haré más fuerte. —La besó y entrelazó su lengua con la suya— Shu mi amor, sino me obligaras a taparte la boca y no quiero. Me gusta escucharte gemir.

— Darien…oh Darien... te amo, te amo amor. Te amo Darien, oh si amor, ah….

— Yo también princesa, yo también mi amor.

En un apasionado vaivén de caricias, besos y embestidas se encontraban ese par. En la tenue oscuridad de la amplia sala porque la luz de las farolas de calle se filtraba por un ventanal, él la veía sonreír y gozar sin parar.

Quince minutos llevaban en esa posición y siendo descontroladas caricias, besos y más, ella estaba a punto de perder el control.

—ah Darien….oh si amor, te amo. Eres el mejor hombre del mundo y te amaré hasta que me muera. Oh si amor, ummmm que rico, ah….

—"Oye, que curioso. ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? En fin…al menos si cumplió lo que me prometió. Me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo esta noche y, ummm si…—La miró y vio cómo se balanceaban de arriba abajo sus senos mientras la penetraba— rico…. Deliciosa mi amor"

— Oh Darien….Darien mi amor, ummmm… — le besó un hombro y luego lo mordió con pasión.

— ¿Te gusta mi princesa?

— Me encanta.

Y sin más, lo besó de nuevo.

Esa noche y pese al peligro que representaba tener a Rini en la habitación y que de pronto le diera por joder en la cocina tarde de la noche (créanme, pasa) Darien siguió haciéndola suya para darle lo que ella le pidió, el más exquisito y glorioso placer.

Penetrándola, besándola, gozando de sus gemidos y de sus movimientos bajo él, ella estalló después de veinte minutos de estar sobre ella. Cerrando los ojos y moviéndose a su mismo ritmo mientras llegaba, le enorgullecía lo que escuchaba.

Teniéndola al oído y erizándole su caliente y agitado aliento, le gustaba que le dijera que le encantaba.

— ¡Te amo!—Lo besó y río con él— Ummm si Darien, fue delicioso… ¡increíble!

Después de mucho placer, besos y caricias, ambos se pusieron algo de ropa y durmieron abrazados. Con el rubio cabello cayéndole como cascada sobre su desnudo pecho, durmió muy contento. Durmió muy bien pero solo por dos horas. Luego el frio de la madrugada lo obligó a ir por una cobija para arroparla. Después de ir por la manta, abrigándola, y metiéndose con ella, se abrazó a su espalda para dormir y cuidarla.

Siendo algo pasadas las dos de la mañana, Darien respiraba del penetrante olor del rubio cabello de su amada con mucho gusto. Pero mientras él sonreía y dormía muy contento abrazado a ella por la diminuta cintura, Mina hablaba con Artemis y Luna en su casa usando un gran pijama.

— Por aquí Luna, Artemis.

— Gracias Mina.

Fueron con ella a una improvisada cama.

— Ustedes nunca tienen tiempo para dormir durante el día como otros gatos. Aprovechen esta noche y traten de descansar.

— Ay no, es el colmo. —Se quejó Artemis acostado junto a Luna mientras Mina se acostaba— Solo tengo derecho a un buen trato cuando hay visitas. ¡No es justo!

— Buenas noches Artemis.

Dijo Mina sonriendo y mirándolo sobre la cobija.

— No te quejes más Artemis y duerme. —Dijo Luna acurrucada a su lado— Esta camada está muy bien hecha. ¡Que cómoda!

—"Me pregunto cómo habrá hecho Rini para viajar en el tiempo"— Se preguntaba Artemis mientras recibía a Luna en su lomo— Si Luna, tienes razón. Buenas noches. Que descanses.

Mientras dormían Luna empezó a soñar. Se vio a sí misma en el palacio y con su antigua reina. Viendo en su sueño o más específicamente hablando en sus recuerdos, recordó las palabras de la elegante y bella reina. Recordó que le dijo cuándo Artemis encontró aquella grande y misteriosa puerta, que no debía entrar ahí. Supo también que quien custodiaba aquella puerta, era llamado el guardián solitario. Lo último que escuchó antes de despertar, fue que debía olvidar.

"Olvida Luna, olvida…"

— ¿Qué? ¿Un sueño? No, no me lo pareció.

— ¿Qué pasa Luna?— Se giró Artemis para verla— ¿No puedes dormir?

— El cristal de plata del futuro. ¿Entonces Rini usa realmente…?

— Luna, —abrió la pata con cariño para recibirla—no es momento de hablar de esto. ¿Sí? Estamos cansados y lo mejor es descansar. Ven, ven y duermes aquí conmigo. Lo que debes tener es mucho frio. Mina no cerró esa ventana. Es el colmo con esa muchacha.

— Está bien.

Sonrió y se abrazó a él.

— Lo mejor es dormir.

* * *

 ** _Y lo mismo que me pasa siempre, tocó hacer continuación porque como le meto relleno (risa) es decir, lo que me gusta leer a mí, ya no alcanza. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Jueves, 01 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todas ustedes y antes de dejarlas con otro capitulo de este fic que escribí hace ya mucho tiempo, jejeje, voy a responder el comentario que me dejó Cleo Yagami por el capitulo anterior.**_

 _ **Hola Cleo y pues, jajaja, see ;) Tú ya debes saber mas o menos como soy yo kouhai y si ;) jajaja. Naoko a veces como que se pasaba de graciosa y por eso hice esto así :P Quería que la historia tuviera un poco mas de contenido para adultos y bueno, eso se ha visto a lo largo y ancho del fic, jejeje, ¿no crees? De cualquier manera muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Te lo agradezco mucho.**_

 _ **A todas las demás que siempre son tan amables de leerme y comentarme también, como Rossy, Cindy, Cleo y muchas mas, gracias :) Gracias porque de verdad que sus comentarios motivan a cualquiera a seguir publicando. Gracias el apoyo.**_

 _ **Besitos y abrazos. Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy :)**_

* * *

 **Continuación…**

Al otro día y siendo uno bello y soleado, Rini despertó en aquella calientita y cómoda cama. Con el muñeco al lado de mi amor lindo y recordando algo de sus palabras, se levantó y fue hacia la gran ventana.

Estando ahí, sus palabras seguían retumbando en su pequeña y atribulada cabecita.

 _"Si realmente quieres algo, debes luchar hasta el final…."_

Y mientras ella pensaba, Darien y Serena se levantaban.

— Muy buenos días princesa hermosa y encantada. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— Muy bien mi amor. —Le dio un beso y se levantó— Pero dormimos mejor en tu cama. ¿No crees?

—Sí.

Sonrió y se levantó con ella.

— Tienes razón pero hablando de incomodidad y de cosas, ¿ya se habrá despertado? Sabes que aun debemos…

— Sí, si amor, lo sé. Ven, —le extendió la mano para tomarla—Vamos y vemos si ya se levantó o no.

Serena felizmente cogida y amada por su atento y complaciente caballero la noche anterior, le recibió con gusto la chaqueta cuando este la tomó y la abrigó. De la mano con él y entreabriendo poco a poco la puerta de la habitación, la vieron de pie con el rostro caris bajo y muy triste.

Serena fue quien finalmente le habló.

— ¿Rini?

— Hola Serena, Darien. —Se giró y los miró— Si Darien, tienes razón. Quiero volver al siglo treinta y tratar de arreglar lo que pasó.

Fue con ellos y los tomó de las manos.

— Vengan conmigo por favor.

— ¿Qué pero…? ¿Adónde nos llevas Rini?

— Llamen a los demás Serena y vámonos. —Llegaron a la sala—Los llevaré al siglo treinta conmigo.

— Muy bien señorita pero antes de eso… debemos tomar un baño y comer algo. Iré primero. ¿Podrías ir preparando algo de desayunar para todos mi princesa?

— Si amor, —le sonrió contenta—no hay problema. ¿Qué quieres?

—Lo que sea, en la cocina hay de todo. Ya salgo.

Miro Darien a Rini y le sonrió.

— Has tomado una buena decisión Rini. Tal vez y con algo de suerte, logremos resolver todo esto. Tranquila, todo estará bien. Ya lo verás.

Mientras Darien iba a su habitación y se daba un refrescante baño antes de volver con ellas, Serena y Rini platicaban un poco en la cocina. Rini veía con horror que Serena, no era para nada una experta.

— ¿Sabes Serena? Mi mamá tampoco sabe cocinar. La que le ayuda y ha tratado de enseñarle un poco ha sido…

— Hey, hey señorita. —Le dijo con un bol en la mano mientras batía unos huevos— ¿Cómo que no sé cocinar? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Si me sigues molestando Rini, te doy cereal y nada más.

— ¡Gracias!—Río y la hizo reír— Con eso evito un dolor de estómago.

— ¡Oye!

Mientras reían y terminaban de cocinar, Darien salió con una toalla al cuello muy fresco para ayudar después de quince minutos de baño.

— A ver, a ver señoritas. ¿Cuál es la pelea?

— ¡Ella empezó Darien!—Dijo Rini riendo— ¡Castígala por un mes!

— ¡Oye!—Río Serena mientras retiraba la leche de la estufa— Que mala eres conmigo. No soy muy buena cocinera pero me he esforzado para prepararles algo rico de…

— A ver niñas, niñas. — Sonrió Darien y extendió sus brazos para abrazarlas a las dos— Como ya llegue y ustedes están es en mi casa, mejor díganme. ¿Qué quieren que les prepare? Seré su chef y así ya no tendrán que pelear.

— ¡Darien!

Exclamaron las dos muy contentas. Luego Rini dijo…

— ¿De verdad harías eso?

— Sí, hoy estoy de muy buen humor y no quiero peleas, mucho menos en un sitio tan peligroso como la cocina. —Luego miró a Serena con picardía y la hizo sonrojar— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieren que les prepare?

— ¿Puedes darme fruta picada con miel? Mi mamá, ella me….

— No hay problema.

Fue a la nevera y sacó algunas frutas.

Darien como lo que era, un hombre muy bello, atento y hermoso, se quedó en la cocina con Serena ayudándole a terminar de preparar el desayuno. Rini muy contenta porque estar con ellos la hacía sentir como en su casa, sonrió y aceptó contenta cuando Serena le dijo que fuera a ver televisión mientras terminaban.

Y mientras picaba…

— Es muy linda cuando se comporta como lo que es, una niña muy dulce. ¿No crees amor?

— Así es princesa. —Se le acercó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla—Oye, ¿las estas cortando en forma de…?

— Sí.

Se giró y le sonrió con el cuchillo en la mano derecha y la manzana en la izquierda.

— Tú no eres el único que amaneció de buen humor hoy mi complaciente príncipe.

—oh sí.

Le tocó el trasero con suavidad aprovechando lo distraída que estaba Rini.

— Ni me lo recuerdes. Te extrañaba mucho mi deliciosa princesa pero mi amor, tú aun no me has dicho que quieres comer. Dime, —le dijo al oído— ¿qué quieres comer?

— Tú sabes muy bien que a ti pero…

Le puso un pedazo de manzana en la boca muy sonriente y luego lo besó.

—…como no se puede, lo mejor es que comamos algo rápido y nos vayamos. De pronto se arrepiente y necesitamos solucionar todo esto.

— Si mi amor, tienes razón. Ve y le llevas eso a Rini para que coma algo mientras término y llamas a Mina. ¿Te parece?

—Sí.

Le dio otro pedazo de fruta, lo besó y salió de la cocina.

— La voy a llamar pero conociéndola como la conozco… debe estar en el quinto sueño.

— Pues de malas por ella porque esto es más importante que hacer lo que uno quiere. —Le guiñó un ojo— Si lo sabré yo. De no ser porque nos tenemos que ir…

— ¡Darien Chiba!

Río y lo miró muy alegre mientras Rini los veía.

— Eres el colmo.

— Culpa tuya princesa. Todo es tu culpa.

Darien reía por verla sonrojada y seguía cocinando mientras que Rini, saltaba de alegría en el sofá por el plato que recibía.

— ¡Gracias! Pero oye, ¿quién cortó esta fruta?

— Yo. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo nena? ¿No te gusta?

— No, no, es que… —luego pensó—tiene la misma forma que mi… no, no puede ser.

— ¿Rini? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres otra cosa o qué?

— No, no, Serena. —Le sonrió confundida— Gracias. Esta deliciosa. Tiene mi forma preferida, un conejito. Gracias.

— De nada pero come. A más tardar en una hora salimos. ¿Está bien?

— Sí, gracias.

Se sentó y siguió comiendo.

Luego de llamar a Mina y recibir un fuerte regaño por haberla despertado, Serena colgó y volvió con ellos para desayunar. Compartiendo un agradable momento sin saber nada de lo que pasaría ese día, se sentía extrañamente muy cómoda. Era algo que no entendía pero disfrutaba de sus risas, comentarios y sobre todo de su compañía.

.

.

Una hora después y ya todos transformados, se dieron cita en la calle para la partida.

— ¿Vas a usar esa llave Rini?

— Si sailor Venus. Tengo que usarla.

La sacó y se las mostró.

— ¿Quieres decir que nos llevaras al siglo treinta con eso?

— Sí. — Respondió y luego recordó.

 _"Pequeña dama, las idas y venidas en el tiempo están estrictamente prohibidas. Ni siquiera debí haberte hablado de ello."_

—No sé si conseguiré llevarlos a todos ustedes pero, por lo que más quieran no se suelten de mi mano. ¿De acuerdo?

— Ay Rini, —exclamó Serena asustada y de la mano con Mina y Darien—esto ya no me está…

— ¡Guardián del tiempo, abre el cielo! ¡Ábrenos la puerta del tiempo y del espacio! ¡Invoco tu nombre o dios todopoderoso padre protector! ¡Chronos muéstrame el camino, dame tu protección! ¡Que se haga mío el camino de la luz!

Y mientras Rini recitaba la oración para viajar en el tiempo, Serena se abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Darien.

— ¡¿Qué es esa luz?! ¡Qué resplandor tan grande! ¡¿De dónde viene?!

— ¡No te sueltes Serena!—Trataba Rini de tomarle la mano— ¡No me sueltes!

— ¡Rini…..!

Ellos estaban en medio de un viaje en el tiempo, lo que alertó a un mal humorado y apuesto príncipe en lo profundo de la oscuridad de su desolado planeta.

— Un intruso…alguien acaba de hacer un viaje en el tiempo.

— ¿Qué?—Se giró Diamante junto a los otros dos— ¿Cómo dices Zafiro?

— Sí, y lo peor es que no es nadie de Némesis.

— Entonces, ¿podría tratarse del conejito?

Sonrió y pregunto Rubeus.

— No lo sé con exactitud Rubeus, son varios. La energía es múltiple.

— Ya veo. —Sonrió Diamante y se acercó a su hermano— Han venido por su reina. ¡Gran sabio!

— ¡¿Qué?! Es decir, príncipe Diamante, ha llegado el momento. Ha llegado la hora de destruir el cristal de plata, a su heredera y sobre todo a su palacio.

— ¿Su palacio? Hmmm, eso me parece imposible. Vamos a ver que hago.

— Príncipe Diamante, —se le acerco una coqueta Esmeralda—dame esta oportunidad. Te traeré la cabeza de la bella reina durmiente del palacio de cristal.

— No me parece que sea la labor indicada para ti Esmeralda. Tú tienes otros asuntos de los cuales debes encargarte aquí.

— Además Esmeralda….

Se acercó Rubeus sonriente por ver aquella escena.

— Eres demasiado orgullosa. Nunca lo conseguirás.

— Eso está por verse. ¡Kiral! ¡Akiral!

— Príncipe Diamante. —Se inclinaron los dos iguales sujetos ante él cuando aparecieron— Somos los hermanos piedras artificiales. Descuide, nos encargaremos de todo.

Aquel par de extraños sujetos de pelo largo y media luna negra en la frente, desaparecieron frente a ellos; justo como lo hizo Esmeralda. Ella estaba enojada porque ya se había dado cuenta del profundo interés que tenía su amado príncipe en aquella dormida y angelical reina y por eso quería hacerse cargo de ella personalmente.

Y mientras Diamante salía tras ella para convencerla de que las cosas no eran como ella pensaba, Serena y los demás estaban…

— ¡Rini! ¡Rini! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Rini! Nos hemos perdido. ¡¿Qué hago?!

— Tranquila Serena. —Dijo Luna y saltó a sus brazos— Debemos estar en la frontera entre dos mundos temporales. Encontremos rápido a Rini porque si no, nos arriesgamos a estar eternamente en este mundo intermedio.

— Allí. —Señaló Mina—Las tinieblas están abiertas. No creo que vayamos a salir de esta.

— ¡Por ahí no!—Gritó una voz— ¡Por aquí!

— ¡¿Rini?!

Preguntó Darien exaltado.

— ¡Mira amor! ¡El cristal de plata está brillando!

— ¿Qué es eso? Es… ¿una puerta?

— ¡Un momento!— Apareció una mujer frente a ellos— ¡No van a ir más lejos! ¡Les prohíbo que sigan por este camino!

— ¿Quién eres tú para prohibirnos nada eh?

Preguntó una desafiante Mina.

— Soy la responsable de la puerta espacio tiempo temporal y guardiana del mundo de los muertos soy…—dijo la imponente mujer de cabello largo y gran cetro en la mano—sailor Plut. Aquel que se atreva a pasar por esta puerta, ¡morirá!

— ¡¿Sailor Plut?!

—Grito…. ¡mortal!

— ¡Aaahhh!

— ¡Sailor moon!

Y mientras Darien y Serena trataban de ayudarla, Luna atacaba cabos y recordaba.

— ¡Sailor Plut! ¡Claro! Nadie sabía de la existencia de la guardiana solitaria del tiempo. ¡¿Así que allí estaba?!

— Sailor Plut. —Dijo Serena algo herida por su ataque— ¿También eres un sailor scout? ¡No sabíamos que existías! Por favor no nos ataques, déjanos explicarte.

— Sailor moon. —Levantó su cetro— Sea quien seas, respetarás la ley. Mi deber aquí, ¡es destruirte!

— ¡Espera no lo hagas sailor Plut!

Apareció Rini y la abrazó.

— ¡Pequeña dama!

Decía confundida mientras la sentía llorar.

Sailor Plut era hermosa, era muy bella. Alta, una de las más mayores de todas las scouts que hayamos visto antes, de cabello negro largo, piel morena y profundos ojos oscuros, su debilidad era Rini. La quería tanto como a una hija.

— No son malos, no los mates. Fui yo quien los trajo hasta aquí. Lo siento, perdóname. Sé que desobedecí la ley, no te escuché y…

— No llores más pequeña dama y mejor dime, —la miró y le quitó las lágrimas— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

— Yo, yo pensé que el cristal de plata de sailor moon era más poderoso que el mío. Por eso fui a buscarla al pasado y…

— El cristal de plata es inmutable. El tiempo no influye. Además, —se agachó a su altura—eres demasiado joven para poder manipularlo. Ya habíamos hablado de eso. Has rotó tu promesa. Me robaste la llave espacio temporal y fuiste al pasado sin permiso.

— Lo sé, ¡lo sé! ¡Va a regañarme por esto!

Empezó a llorar de nuevo.

— De cualquier forma, —la abrazó—me alegra verte y saber que estas viva pero escúchame muy bien señorita, ¡no vuelvas a hacer esto! ¡¿Entendiste?!

Luego de reprender a su adorada niña y darle un abrazo, se levantó y fue con los demás. Siendo completamente lo opuesto cuando los conoció, se disculpó.

— Perdonen mi grosería de hace un momento. Les agradezco enormemente haber traído a la princesa sana y salva.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Rini es una princesa?!

— Pues sí.

Dijo Rini mirándolos y sonriendo al verlos tan sorprendidos, sobre todo a Serena.

— No se los había dicho pero soy una princesa. La verdad es que debieron haberme tratado con más respeto pero lo entiendo, ustedes no sabían quién era yo.

— Eres el colmo Rini. —Fue Serena con ella y le dio un suave sape en la cabeza— Bien nos hubieras podido decir antes y te informo. ¡Yo también soy una princesa!

— Pero, ¿Por qué me pegas? Fuiste tú quien me pidió traerte aquí. Es que tú eres…

— Veo que se llevan muy bien. —Intervino una sonriente sailor— ¿No es cierto pequeña dama?

— Más o menos Plut.

— Bueno…. —fue a la puerta—deben seguir su camino, adelante. El acceso está libre.

— Ven con nosotros Plut.

— Sabes que no puedo dejar este lugar. —La miró con tristeza y luego los miró— Confió en que puedan seguir cuidando de la princesa.

— Lo haremos.

Contestaron Serena y Darien al unisonó.

— Muy bien, —les abrió la puerta—tras la puerta encontraran, el siglo treinta.

Y llegaron al siglo treinta, era solo cuestión de un paso. ¿Pueden creerlo? En fin…

Después de atravesar aquella gran y alta puerta de madera tallada y extrañas figuras, llegaron a lo que alguna vez fue un majestuoso reino. Estaban en las bellas ruinas de Tokio de cristal. Admirando la belleza de aquel lugar, algunos como Serena caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

— La luna esta tan cerca que ilumina completamente la ciudad. Guau, Tokio de cristal es increíble.

— Qué ambiente tan extraño. —Dijo Mina con Artemis en un hombro— Es demasiado tranquilo. Acerquémonos para ver.

Ellos empezaron a caminar por la ciudad en dirección al lugar en donde dormía la madre de Rini. Aquellas dos, sin saber el vínculo que las unía, se abrazaban a Darien mientras este al igual que Mina y los demás, veía aterrado los cuerpos inertes tendidos en el suelo, los edificios destruidos y un monumento negro en todo el centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué es…eso?

Ellos siguieron y entre más se acercaban, más cosas se preguntaban. Finalmente escucharon que Rini les habló.

— Aquella vez de repente y de la nada, se escuchó una explosión. Justo después de que eso pasara, apareció esa cosa. —Apuntó al monumento negro—Luego de la explosión, una luz deslumbrante fundió todos los edificios. Sin nada que pudiéramos hacer una gran niebla cubrió todo Tokio de cristal.

— Rini…

— No sé porque Serena pero, —dijo con el rostro caído y casi a punto de llorar de nuevo—yo fui la única que sobrevivió al ataque. Como pueden ver, ya no quedan muchos cadáveres. Ellos poco a poco iban cambiando de apariencia y desapareciendo.

— Dime, ¿crees que fue un ataque de los Black Moon?

— No lo sé, sinceramente no sé nada de nada pero quiero que veas a mi madre. Ven, vamos. Vamos al palacio.

— ¿Al palacio de cristal?

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del gran complejo en donde se encontraba la reina durmiendo junto a los otros, Rini escuchó una voz que le habló. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró a toda prisa mientras los demás la seguían.

Pero lo malo de todo eso sería lo que pasaría, Mina que se percató de lo vacío y raro que se veía el palacio, se asustó.

— ¿Este es el palacio Rini?

— No, no es aquí. —Respondió con cara de horror— ¡Este no es el palacio de cristal!

— ¡Bienvenidos al espejismo del palacio!

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

— Somos los hermanos piedras artificiales de Black Moon.

Aparecieron aquellos idénticos chicos.

— Soy Kiral y él es Akiral. Mucho gusto.

— ¡Black Moon!—dijo Serena con enojo— ¡Malditos! ¡No queremos más de sus estúpidos sirvientes! ¡Que vengan y den la cara ellos!

— No, no se puede sailor escandalosa. —Dijo uno de ellos con una gran sonrisa—Nuestro príncipe tiene mucho que hacer y no puede perder el tiempo con seres tan insignificantes como ustedes. Por eso hemos venido nosotros a encargarnos y bueno, nos da mucho gusto conocer al fin a sailor moon y al conejo. ¡Encantados!

— ¡Ya cállate!

Sacó Serena su báculo mientras Akiral iba con ella y se preparaba a atacar.

— Me tienen harta. ¡Harta! Por eso yo, sailor moon, ¡te pateare el culo a ti y quien sea ese otro idiota! ¡Curación lunar….! ¡Acción!

Serena sacó su báculo y antes de girarlo como si fuera una porrista experta y atacarlos, algo pasó. La energía no se manifestaba y en pocas palabras, no pudo atacarlos.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

— Están en nuestra ilusión del palacio. ¿Recuerdas cretina? Nuestro campo magnético hace que tus ataques sean inútiles. —Río con gusto al lado de su hermano— ¡Estúpida!

Para terminar de completar el negro panorama de Serena y los demás, Esmeralda llegó al lugar a lo que llegan todos los malos a una escena.

A joder.

— Los traje hasta aquí con la fuerza del cristal negro y no se equivoquen, el cristal negro de este tiempo es mucho más fuerte aquí que en el pasado. —Río y se tapó con el gran abanico. Luego bajó con ellos y les dijo ya no tan alegre…— ¡Los destruiré a todos ustedes y al palacio de cristal! ¡Prepárense!

— ¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Pidió Rini con angustia.

— ¡No puedes destruirlo porque mi mamá está ahí dentro! Además, el palacio es indestructible. ¡Nunca conseguirás derribarlo!

— ¡Niñita insolente! Eres una mocosa muy persistente pero ya me tienes harta. ¡Entrégame tu cristal de plata antes de que te mate! Si eres buena y me lo das ya, ¡yo misma recogeré tus huesos cuando te mate!

— ¡No!

— ¡Kiral! ¡Akiral! ¡Ataquen!

Ante la orden de Esmeralda aquellos malvados utilizaron su poder y empezaron a atacarlos. Darien trataba de protegerlas a ellas mientras que Mina, utilizaba su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Luna y Artemis.

Mientras ellos se defendían de aquel ataque, Esmeralda reía y les hablaba tras el abanico que siempre cargaba. Como que en Nemesis hacía mucho calor. ¡Increíble!

— Qué final tan trágico, imbéciles. Morirán por la explosión química de Kiral y Akiral y no quedaran más que sus cenizas. ¡Que idiotas!

Ellos estaban recibiendo el ataque y muy concentrados en no perder la vida, mientras Darien, luchaba hasta el cansancio por protegerlas. Estando ahí, luchando con todas las fuerzas que su hermoso cuerpo le daba, escuchó aquella particular voz que venía escuchando en su mente desde que habían llegado al siglo treinta.

— ¡Con tu fuerza interior podrás destruir la imitación del palacio!

—"¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando?" —Y cuando la imitación caía ante ellos, gritó…— ¡Al suelo! ¡Agáchense!

— ¡No puede ser!—grito Akiral— ¡Nuestra obra de arte se deshace!

— Es el momento de atacarlos. —Se levantó Mina y miró a los demás— ¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

— ¡Explosión de Tuxedo Mask!

Gracias al poderoso ataque de Tuxedo Mask y sailor Venus, Akiral y Kiral murieron y a Esmeralda no le quedó otro remedio que irse. Sabía que si se hubiera quedado, seguro habría sido su fin.

Cuando acabaron con ellos y levantaron la vista, se encontraron con el majestuoso palacio de Tokio de cristal.

— ¿Ese si es el palacio de cristal Rini?

— Sí.

Los miró. Luego empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

— Vengan, por aquí por favor.

Algo impactados al ver el gran tamaño de aquel palacio y todo lo que en él había, caminaron tras Rini para ir a donde ella los quería llevar. Sin dejar de detallar la delicada decoración congelada y todo el lujo que lo cobijaba, tanto Serena como los demás sintieron mucha curiosidad cuando Rini abrió una puerta y vieron lo que parecía una cama envuelta en un mágico cristal.

— ¿Rini…quien es esa persona que está ahí envuelta por el cristal?

— Es la Neo reina Serena.

Rini veía con dolor y con tristeza la que se había convertido la tumba de su amada madre pero cuando iba a ir con Serena para acercarla más, alguien llegó y la interrumpió.

— ¡Diana! Oh Diana. ¡¿Estás viva?!

Aquella a quien Rini abrazaba como si se fuera acabar el mundo, era Diana. Diana era una pequeña gatita gris a quien quería mucho. Mientras la abrazaba y lloraba de alegría por verla viva, una sombra se acercaba a todos ellos pero sobre todo, a Rini.

— ¡¿Tuxedo Mask?!

— No, no es Tuxedo Mask. —Dijo Rini cuando este se acercó y acaricio a la pequeña e inofensiva gatita— ¡Es mi papá! ¡Papá!

Rini sin pensarlo dos veces y embargada por la dicha que le daba verlo, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo pero, lo atravesó.

— ¡No! ¡No papá! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo abrazarte?!

— ¿Lo ha…atravesado?

Preguntó Mina junto a los demás.

— Estoy tan contento de volver a verte sana y salva hija. —Le sonrió—Pero, el viaje al pasado que emprendiste sin permiso era peligroso.

— Papá…—lloraba frente a él—perdóname papá pero es que…

— Pero mi pequeña dama, —se le acercó y le sonrió de nuevo, luego vio a los demás—veo que te ha hecho bien.

— ¡Papá….!

Decía sin descanso y muerta en llanto sin poder tocarlo.

—Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes al palacio. —Abrió su capa y con ese gesto les indicó el camino— Entren por favor. Imagino que tienen algunas preguntas y yo estoy aquí para contestarlas.

— Pero, —decía Darien aterrado— ¿quién es usted y…?

— Sé que han tenido que luchar desde que llegaron y me hubiera gustado que esto hubiera sido de otra manera. Lo siento pero no pude salir a recibirlos. Me daba miedo que me vieran como un enemigo dado el aspecto que tengo ahora.

— ¡No se refleja en el espejo!

— ¡No tiene sombra!—Gritó Luna seguido de Serena.

— Mi cuerpo está en otra habitación durmiendo. Lo que ustedes ven es mi espíritu que salió de mi cuerpo. Yo soy…el rey Endimión. Bienvenidos sean a nuestro reino.

— ¡¿El rey Endimión?!

— Sí. —Miró a un asustado Darien—No hagas esa cara de confusión porque es la verdad. Yo soy, —se le acercó a un aterrado Darien—el futuro Tuxedo Mask. En otras palabras y para que quede más claro, yo soy tú.

— ¡¿El futuro Darien?! ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que…?

— Ven pequeña dama. Ven y te presentas ante tus amigos como te hemos enseñado. ¿Te parece?

— Si papá, como digas. Me llamo Serena Chiba Tsukino, mejor conocida por todos como la pequeña dama y la heredera al trono del milenio de plata. Soy la hija de la Neo reina Serena y el rey Endimión. Mucho gusto, —hizo una reverencia ante ellos muy elegantemente frente a su padre— ¿cómo están?

—Muy bien hecho hija. —Le sonrió el rey muy complacido—Has mejorado mucho. Los buenos modales son fundamentales para convertirte en una bella dama como tu madre.

— Pequeña dama…

—Diana…— La abrazó.

—…el rey no ha dejado de cuidar de ti, incluso estando en la sombra.

— Les pido disculpas si mi hija les ha causado algún problema pero es que es muy consentida.

— Entonces, eso quiere decir que… si usted es el futuro Tuxedo Mask y el padre de Rini…eso me hace a mí su…

— ¿O sea que Rini es mi…?

— Sí, así es. Ella es su hija.

Dijo un sonriente rey frente a ellos mientras intentaba sin éxito consentir el cabello de su pequeña hija.

— Tuxedo Mask, sailor moon, les presento a mi querida hija. Su futura hija.

— ¿Rini….Rini…? ¡¿Rini es mi hija?!

— Si Rini es su hija, ¿eso quiere decir que la Neo reina Serena es…?—dijo Mina haciendo gestos con las manos y atando cabos.

— Sí, la reina de Tokio de cristal y la soberana del milenio de plata, eres tú sailor moon.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No es cierto! ¡¿Cómo voy a ser esa reina y la futura mama de Rini?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Serena quedo en _shock_ , alejándose un poco de ellos y viendo por una de las grandes ventanas, aun no salía de su confusión. Pensando una y mil cosas, aun no podía creer que estaba tan cerca de su futuro yo y mucho menos podía creer que Rini, fuera su futura hija. Para su suerte y alivio, alguien fue y le habló.

—Serena, mi amor… —la abrazó por la espalda y luego le dijo al oído —tranquilízate. Sé que no es fácil de asimilar que Rini es nuestra hija pero…

— ¡Claro! —Se giró y le susurró—Hasta sentido tiene. Con ese modo de cogerme…

— ¡Serena! No es el momento para hablar de esto mi princesa. Mejor ven, vamos y preguntémosle al rey que fue lo que pasó. ¿Está bien?

— Como sea, ya estamos aquí, ya qué.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Jueves, 08 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a todas ustedes, pero mas especialmente a Cleo y a Cindy, jejeje, y muchas gracias por estar aqui. Este fic, oki, semi adaptación, jajaja, me sacóo muchas risas y me divertí mucho mientras lo escribí. Espero les este gustando.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Ojala les guste el capitulo de hoy.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: rey (papacito también) Endimión**

De la mano con Darien y tratando de asimilar el hecho de que estaba frente a su futuro esposo e hija, lo escucho hablar con atención.

— Lo siento pero no lo sé. No sé si mi amada reina está viva o está muerta.

— ¿Cómo?—pregunto una vez más Luna— ¿No se sabe entonces si la reina está dormida o…?

— Lo único que recuerdo de ese día, fue que salió del palacio. Lo cual fue muy extraño porque ella no salía. Pero aquel día, mi reina estaba muy preocupada.

— Fue cuando ocurrió la explosión—intervino Rini.

— En un segundo todo fue pulverizado, fue una catástrofe.

— ¿Y qué más pasó rey?

— La explosión no tocó al palacio pero convirtió todo lo que estaba a su alrededor en un árido desierto de ruinas y desolación. —La miró con pena— Durante el ataque, mi reina fue envuelta en el cristal de plata como si quisiera protegerla. Pero las cuatro sailor que la rodearon y yo, recibimos directamente el ataque.

— El palacio fue cubierto inmediatamente pero una nube de gas toxico a su alrededor, acabo con todos. —Dijo Rini que lo recordó.

— Afortunadamente mi pequeña hija y Diana sobrevivieron. —Luego los miró con pena— Cuando vivía le hablaba a menudo de sailor moon. Tal vez eso fue lo que hizo que viajara al pasado y buscara su ayuda. Diana en cambio, —le sonrió a la pequeña gatita—se quedó con Luna y con Artemis.

— ¿Diana se quedó con…?—miró Luna a Artemis confundida— ¿nosotros? ¿Por qué?

— Disculpen, no me he presentado. Soy Diana, soy su futura hija. Me da mucho gusto verlos padres.

— ¡¿Mi hija?!—Gritó Luna aterrada y por poco se desmayada.

— ¿Ahora si me entiendes, no Luna?—Río Serena al verla tan confundida.

Serena gracias a la exagerada reacción de Luna y ni que hablar de la de Artemis al enterarse que tenían una hija, se olvidó de su confusión y sonrió por un momento. Momento que fue muy breve. Pues la pregunta que le hizo Darien a rey, la puso seria de inmediato.

— Rey, hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué se ve tan joven? ¿Cómo hace para mantener su juventud?

— La vida de los miembros del milenio de plata, dura mil años. Llegados a la madurez, envejecemos más lentamente. La Neo reina llego al trono y tuvo a nuestra hija a los veintidós años. Luego de eso no envejeció más.

— ¿Qué? ¿A los veintidós?

— Para resumir y me imagino que deben saberlo, todo esto se debe al poder del cristal de plata. Me dieron esta longevidad cuando entre a formar parte de la familia de la luna, cuando me case con Serena. La vida de los terrestres se extendió gracias al poder del cristal de plata.

— Ya veo.

— Sí, la longevidad, deseo de muchos humanos, se había conseguido y vivíamos muy felices en nuestro hogar hasta que pasó lo que pasó. La destrucción total de Tokio de cristal fue una catástrofe. Después de la destrucción, apareció aquel cristal negro. —Lo señaló por la ventana— Parecía absorber todas las energías y deformar el espacio.

— ¿Y no hay una forma de volver todo a la normalidad? ¿De despertarla?

— Mi reina…digo, sailor moon… —la vio con cariño, pues era idéntica a su esposa—solo puede salvarnos el cristal de plata. Pero como mi reina es la única capaz de usarlo y se encuentra dormida…—fue con la reina y poso una mano sobre su casi tumba—no hay nada que se pueda hacer. No veo solución.

— Pero rey, —dijo Mina—todo ha sido provocado por los Black Moon. Díganos por favor, ¡¿Quiénes son y dónde están?!

—Síganme. —fue con ellos—Se los mostraré.

El rey, el papacito y muy comestible igual a Darien rey Endimión, fue hacia un gran mirador del palacio y les pidió que miraran. Estando ahí les mostró cual era el origen de todas sus desgracias.

Frente a ese ventanal y mirando con tristeza mientras unas como Serena veían era con horror la escena, el rey finalmente habló.

— Eso que ustedes ven ahí, es el planeta Némesis.

— ¿El planeta Némesis?

— Sí, ese es el décimo planeta del sistema solar.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible rey?—Preguntó un confundido Darien.

— No lo sé. Su órbita era imposible de calcular y su existencia, fue durante mucho tiempo completamente desconocida para nosotros. Es un planeta lleno de maldad y muy enigmático.

— ¿Un planeta enigmático?

Lo miró Serena con cara de miedo.

—Sí, así es bella sailor moon. —Le sonrió el rey cuando la miró—La verdad supimos de su existencia hace muy poco. Si logramos localizarlo, fue gracias a la inmensa energía negativa que desprende.

— Eso es algo muy difícil de creer rey. —Se acercó Mina—Díganos ¿qué hace que ese planeta se vea tan negro?

— Pues, no lo sé pero lo que sí sé es que hace algunos siglos, un criminal fue exiliado allí. Pero a su llegada, el planeta quedó cerrado. Desde ese día Némesis se convirtió en el planeta prohibido.

— Bueno pero sí estuvo sellado durante tanto tiempo ¿Por qué apareció justo ahora?

— Empezamos a hacer investigaciones porque la energía de ese planeta llamó nuestra atención. Al estar en este siglo, gozamos de tecnología muy avanzada. —Luego su rostro se ensombreció—Pero cuando llegamos ahí, fue demasiado tarde. Némesis fue poseído por los poderes de los Black Moon.

— Que a todas estas, —dijo Serena exasperada al recordarlos— ¿quiénes son los Black Moon? ¡Me tienen harta!

— Los Black Moon, —habló la pequeña gatita—son solo un grupo de rebeldes.

— Creo que son mucho más que eso Diana. —Dijo el bello rey angustiado—Son un grupo de maldadosos seres que desencadenaron guerras y masacres varias veces.

— Sí, así es señorita. —Dijo de nuevo Diana asustada— Aun estando tan lejos, lanzaron ataques contra la tierra.

— ¡Eso es!

Dijo una animada Luna cuando entendió parte de lo que el rey dijo y vio el monumento en el centro de la ciudad.

— Esa que está ahí debe ser la misma que ellos utilizaron para atacarnos a nosotros. El pendiente embrujado. ¿Lo recuerdan?

— El cristal embrujado…—exclamó Rini con miedo.

— Sí, ahora lo entiendo. No importa que tan pequeño o grande sea ese cristal negro, es muy poderoso. —Miró al rey con preocupación— Rey Endimión, déjeme decirle que los Black Moon no solo están buscando el cristal de plata de Rini, también han empezado la invasión de nuestro planeta en el pasado.

— ¡Olvídalo Luna!—Dijo Serena enfadada— No les vamos a permitir que hagan eso. ¡Tenemos que detenerlos como sea!

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Ya están en el pasado?!— Se tambaleó el rey sorprendido— Esto es una catástrofe. Según lo que ustedes me están diciendo, pueden viajar por el tiempo. Pero la pregunta aquí es, ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo?

Mientras el rey pensaba y se asustaba por lo que escuchaba, Serena se tambaleaba en donde estaba y casi se desmaya. Equilibrándose un poco gracias a que Darien la ayudó, escuchó y vio cuando el rey se le acercó.

— Rápido sailor moon, tienes que volver al pasado.

—Pero, —dijo horrorizada viendo como su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo— ¿soy transparente? ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

— Es porque tú y mi reina están en el mismo tiempo. Dos seres iguales no pueden estar a la vez en el mismo espacio-tiempo. Eso es imposible.

— ¿Me voy a morir?

Preguntó preocupada mientras Darien y Mina la ayudaban.

—No, pero debes irte. Están muy cerca la una de la otra y ambas les, hace daño. —Se acercó y trato de tomarle una mano—Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa. Si no te hubiera retenido aquí esto no estaría pasando. Es que…verte me trae muchos recuerdos, me la recuerdas mucho a ella.

— No se preocupe rey. —Le dijo despreocupada—Nosotros teníamos que venir a encontrar respuestas y creo que eso hemos hecho. Gracias por todo pero, —se giró y los miró a todos ellos—tenemos que irnos a rescatar a nuestras sailor scouts de esos infelices. Vámonos.

— Oye no, espera. Creo que hay algo que debes saber.

Se les acercó mientras ellos cruzaban la puerta.

— Es muy probable que las sailor scouts estén retenidas en Némesis.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Les ayudaré a liberarlas si me ayudan.

— ¿Qué necesita rey?

— Quiero que vuelvan aquí sailor Venus.

— No hay problema. —Dijo Mina— Lo prometemos.

— Hija, —fue el rey hacia Rini y se agachó a su altura—mi pequeña dama, tengo que decirte la verdad. Desde ahora ya no puedo estar a tu lado.

— Pero papá…

— Cuento contigo hija, ayúdales. ¿Podrás? Sé que sí mi niña. Sé que lo harás.

Rini quebró en llanto una vez más. Darse cuenta y entender que tal vez esa era la última vez que vería a su querido padre, le causaba una profunda tristeza. Pero mientras Rini lloraba y Mina y los demás intentaban consolarla, el rey se acercó a Darien que estaba abrazado con Serena y le pidió que la cuidara.

— Le prometo que la cuidaré así me cueste la vida rey, se lo prometo. Asumo la responsabilidad.

— Es una sensación bastante extraña hablar con mí yo del pasado pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante. Has dicho lo que yo hubiera dicho en tu lugar. Gracias y buena suerte. La verdad no pensé que tus habilidades se desarrollarían tan rápido. —Luego caminó a la salida del palacio— Vengan, los acompaño a la salida.

— Rey, —dijo Mina mientras caminaban—quería preguntarle ¿Por qué no sabíamos de la existencia de Plutón si ella es una de las nuestras?

— Al contrario de lo que ustedes puedan creer por la relación que tiene con mi hija, ella no se encarga de su protección. Tiene otras funciones.

Ahí es donde el papacito de rey empieza a explicar el origen de Setsuna pero como eso es muy largo, lo resumiré. Él les dice con esa voz tan divina que tiene, que ella, es descendiente de la dinastía de Chronos, Dios del tiempo. Les explica que su trabajo es cuidar de la puerta del infierno y de la frontera del tiempo. Les dijo y con mucho énfasis, que la frontera del tiempo es algo que no debe ser transgredido.

Cuando termina de explicarles y abre la puerta, se encuentra de frente con ella.

— ¡¿Rey Endimión?!

— Sailor Plut. —La saluda como si nada y muy tranquilo mientras ella hace como siempre que lo ve, se sonroja— Estamos ante un caso de fuerza mayor y tenemos que hacer una excepción.

— Entiendo. —Le pasó una llave.

El rey papacito y divino igualito a Darien, fue con Serena siendo sailor moon y le entregó la llave.

— Esta llave te permitirá encontrar a sailor Plut en donde quiera que estés. Podrás viajar por el tiempo.

— Rey yo no….

— Sailor moon, sailor Venus, sailor Plut es una guerrera que ha sobrevivido a través del tiempo. Tiene experiencia y confió que con sus consejos, llegaran muy lejos. —Miró a Setsuna con orgullo— Estoy completamente seguro que podrá ayudarlos. Adiós, ya debo irme. Mucha suerte.

— Rey…

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá no!— Cayó Rini muerta en llanto entre los brazos de Darien.

Rini que era como su mamá (no hacía sino llorar) se abrazó a Darien para encontrar en su futuro padre algo de consuelo al haber perdido al presente. Llorando y llorando sin consuelo ni descanso, no se percataba de que Serena y Mina se presentaban.

— Estamos encantadas de conocerte sailor Plut.

— ¿Sailor Plut?—Preguntó Serena aterrada cuando la vio hincada antes ellas— ¿Qué haces?

— También me da gusto conocerlas pero ya deben irse, es peligroso para ambos tiempos que permanezcan más tiempo aquí.

— ¿Pero qué….?

— ¡Adiós!—Le sonrió cuando uso su poder y levanto su gran cetro— ¡Mucha suerte!

Sin duda viajar en el tiempo era algo agotador. Algo mareadas y adoloridas porque la una cayó encima de la otra, Serena al principio se levantó sonriente al escuchar los quejidos de Mina pero cuando vio a Darien tan cariñoso con Rini, volvió a sentir esos extraños celos que no controlaba.

— ¿Estás herida Rini? ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sí, estoy bien.

— Serena mi amor, quiero que desde hoy Rini se quede conmigo.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Darien cargando a Rini en brazos. Luego y mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura— ¿Pero por qué mi amor? Yo puedo llevarla para mi casa y cuidarla bien, te lo prometo.

— Me quedo más tranquilo si la tengo cerca, Serena.

— Dime una cosa Darien, —se le acercó esta vez molesta— ¿es porque se lo prometiste al rey o es por algo más? Creo que esa no es la razón. Creo que lo que pasa es que no confías en mí.

— Serena…

— Creo que es muy egoísta de tu parte solo pensar en proteger a Rini porque lo prometiste. —Empezó a quebrantársele la voz— Dime algo, ¿qué pasa con Rei, Amy y Lita, ah? ¿Qué pasa con nuestro futuro? ¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?!

En ese momento de dolor y confusión, le dio la espalda y salió corriendo sin dejarlo decir nada.

— ¡Serena! ¡Serena, carajo! ¡Serena!

— Déjala Darien. —Pidió Mina mientras impedía que saliera tras ella— Son muchas cosas de asimilar. Démosle algo de tiempo.

— Serena…—susurró Rini con pesar.

.

.

Ya era la noche y Serena por más que él la llamó a la casa y al celular, no le quiso pasar al teléfono; estaba sumergida en su confusión y en su dolor y no quería ni escuchar su voz. Por eso, por obstinada y terca, no pasó al teléfono y no escuchó directamente lo que él tenía para decirle.

Solo se limitó a escuchar una y mil veces el mensaje que le dejó.

"Serena…Serena contesta mi amor, las cosas no son así. No se trata de que no confié en ti, de hecho, si pudiera ser posible, también me gustaría tenerte aquí en mi casa, ¡todo el tiempo! No puedo ni imaginar que algo malo les pase a mis queridas niñas. Comprende, no se trata de cualquier persona. Son mi futura esposa y mi hija. Contéstame el teléfono y déjame…."

Se cortó la llamada y ese fue el mensaje que quedó.

Escuchando por última vez el mensaje y limpiándose las enormes lágrimas, se sentó en la cama y habló consigo misma.

— Claro que entiendo que la quieras y desees protegerla, se trata de nuestra futura hija pero, ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué no me propusiste cuidarla juntos? A veces me parece que las quieres más a ella que a mí y eso me da miedo. Oh pero, ¿qué tonterías estoy diciendo? Ay no.

Se tumbó en la cama de nuevo.

— Ya no sé ni lo que digo. —Luego miró la foto de su celular junto a él— Yo también te amo mi amor y perdóname. No sé qué es lo que me pasa a veces.

Darien llevó a su futura hija a su cama y acostándola a dormir, no sabía lo mal que se sentía Rini por la pequeña discusión que ellos tuvieron. Ellas los quería mucho y lo último que quería era que ellos pelearan por su culpa.

— Buenas noches Rini, descansa.

— Tú también…papá….

.

—.—

.

Al otro día y después de pasar una noche bastante cansada porque tuvo que pasarla en el sofá cama de su sala, Darien despertó y fue a buscar a Rini y cuando no la encontró por ninguna parte, entró en pánico.

—Rini, Rini, ¡¿dónde estás?!

Un rato después y como no la encontró por ninguna parte, llamó a Mina y a los demás. Serena seguía sin contestarle el teléfono y si él la llamaba y le decía que había perdido a Rini y lo regañaba por eso, no iba a poder refutar su argumento.

Media hora después, ya estaban reunidos frente a la casa de Serena; que por cierto, se veía hermosa en aquella blusa a los hombros y corta falda.

— ¿No está contigo Serena?

— No, ya te lo dije Mina. No sé nada de Rini desde ayer. — Miró a Darien con pena.

— Oigan pero no, que mala es al irse de esa manera. Sabe de sobra que corre un gran peligro y se va así sin decir nada. ¿Dónde podrá estar esta muchacha?

—Tal vez...—dijo Darien muy pensativo— tal vez haya vuelto al siglo treinta para ver a su padre. Lo siento rey Endimión. —Dijo y miró a Serena—Lo siento también contigo Serena. He fallado a la promesa que le hice al rey y me porté muy mal contigo. Discúlpame por favor.

Y mientras ellos se miraban sin saber por dónde buscar o qué hacer, Rini llegaba con Setsuna y se abrazaba muy desesperada por no saber qué hacer.

— ¿Pequeña dama? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están sailor moon y los demás? ¡Sabes que es muy peligroso que vengas aquí sola! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Plut... eso no importa; además, yo siempre he estado sola. Con la única persona que cuento es contigo. ¿Verdad que si Plut? ¿Verdad que somos amigas?

—Sí, somos amigas. —Le sonrió.

Plut si estaba muy preocupada de verla ahí pero era más que eso, le dolía verla tan triste y sabiendo que era muy poco lo que ella podía hacer. Mientras caminaba junto a ella por el largo y callado pasillo, vio cuando Rini se acercó a Diana y la saludó con dulzura mientras aquella pequeña gatita, dormía muy abrazada a sus papás.

— Tú sí eres obediente Diana. Debería tratar de ser más como tú.

Rini finalmente y después de caminar por todo el congelado palacio viendo como todas sus amigas dormían sin poder despertarlas, llegó a donde quería llegar. Llegó con su madre.

Acercándose con lentitud al lugar en donde aquella hermosa y elegante reina dormía, puso una mano sobre ella y le pidió que volviera.

— Mamá...por favor despierta. Dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas? Te necesito.

Rini no hacía más que llorar frente a su querida madre. Pero mientras lloraba y su padre el papacito rico del rey Endimión las miraba con disimulo y pena, Diamante estaba en su planeta muy aburrido.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer cuando Esmeralda salía y no estaba, era prender su bola mágica y mirarla. Pero no, no a Esmeralda mis amores, a la otra. A la Neo reina Serena.

—Neo reina Serena, mamacita rica y deliciosa. Muy pronto serás mía, ya lo verás. Tanto tú como la tú del pasado, van a pagar muy caro su desprecio y su altanería.

Ahí estaba él, el imponente y poderoso príncipe Diamante Black, no dejaba de mirarla con lujuria y al mismo tiempo aunque nadie lo creyera con amor. No tenía muy claro lo que significaba el amor y estaba confundido.

Pero mientras él veía absorto la imagen de esa bella reina en vestido largo y muchas cadenas, Esmeralda llegaba y miraba horrorizada la escena; ella si lo amaba y aunque hacía de todo para complacerlo, no lograba conquistar su frio corazón.

Lo malo de todo, fue quien la descubrió espiando.

— ¡Suéltame Rubeus! ¡Me estas lastimando!

— Tú no tienes nada que estar haciendo aquí Esmeralda y lo sabes. —Dijo riendo mientras la retenía por el cuello—No sufras por eso y mejor ve y prepárate. Ve porque no creo que vayas a tener una segunda oportunidad.

— Lo mismo va para ti, Rubeus.

Se les acercó Diamante después de apagar la bola mágica.

— Deme esta oportunidad príncipe. Le prometo acabar con esas sailor scouts y traerle el ansiado cristal de plata que tanto ha buscado. Con esta nueva arma que me ha dado el gran sabio y su más leal consejero, no puedo perder.

—Está bien, — le sonrió y con eso la derritió— ve. Ve y tráeme el cristal de plata Esmeralda pero como no lo consigas, es mejor que no te molestes en regresar.

—No fallaré mi príncipe. — Hizo reverencia ante él— Se lo prometo. Acabaré con sailor moon, Venus, el odioso conejo y conseguiré el cristal de plata.

Con una macabra risa y cruzando las asquerosas manos que el gran sabio le dio, cruzó los brazos y desapareció.

Quien se la encontraría y no sería nada agradable verla, sería la pobre y triste Rini.

— Vaya, vaya pero...que imprudente eres conejo. Dime, — Dijo sentada en lo alto del palacio y muy sonriente por haberla encontrado— ¿dónde están las inútiles de tus amigas?

— ¡No te diré nada!

— ¿Ah no?— Bajó con ella y le acaricio el cabello con aquellas asquerosas manos— Eso está por verse.

Esmeralda que estaba tan de mal genio por lo que le había hecho su amado príncipe al engañarla con el holograma de la Neo reina Serena mientras ella iba como una boba a pedirle ayuda al gran sabio para precisamente ayudarlo a él, estaba descargando toda su ira con la pobre Rini que a larga, no tenía la culpa de que Diamante fuera como muchos hombres, un perro miserable.

Tomándola fuertemente por el cuello con aquellas negras y poderosas manos que le dio el gran sabio, tanto Rini como un apuesto rey que veía horrorizado la escena desde lejos, pensaron que de esa ya no tendrían escapatoria.

— ¡Pequeña dama!

— Vamos conejo, no me la vas a poner tan fácil. ¿O sí? Eres una descendiente del milenio de plata y además de eso, ¡eres la hija de la perra esa de la Neo reina Serena!

—"Soy la hija de la Neo reina Serena" "Algún poder debo tener" ¡Tengo que ser capaz de defenderme!

— ¡Rini!

Quienes habían llegado a rescatarla eran nada más y nada menos que Mina, Serena y Darien. Ellos que la querían y estaban preocupados por ella y su paradero, usaron la llave que Setsuna le dio a Serena para ir a buscarla.

Para liberar a Rini de las manos perversas de Esmeralda, Mina empezó a atacarla.

— ¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

Esmeralda por defenderse del ataque de sailor Venus, elevó a Rini con gran fuerza al aire.

— ¡Rini!

Quien dio un gran salto y la salvó de una fatal caída fue Darien. Con ella en brazos y aterrizando lentamente, la abrazó y se aseguró de que estuviera bien.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sí Darien, estoy bien.

Mientras que Serena que ya empezaba a perder la paciencia, interrumpió la pelea de Mina con Esmeralda para por fin acabarla.

— Aléjate Venus. ¡Vamos a acabar con esta perra por atreverse a golpear a una niña indefensa! Yo, sailor moon, ¡te patearé ese pequeño y horroroso culo en el nombre...de la luna! ¡Prepárate maldita!

— ¿Ah sí?— Dijo Esmeralda riendo y desafiante igual a Serena— No sabes lo que he esperado este momento futura reina ramera. ¡Ataca!

Serena y Esmeralda, que se odiaban por diferentes motivos, empezaron atacarse. Con movimientos bien coordinados Serena se le acercaba a Esmeralda para atacarla pero la muy desgraciada, también era buena. Ella daba grandes saltos hacia atrás y esquivaba muy ágilmente las patadas de Serena.

Pero cuando por fin la tocó al darle un puño en la cara, una preocupada Luna se asustó.

— ¡Ese cristal negro es muy poderoso! ¡Ten cuidado Serena!

Serena saltó lo más alto que pudo para esquivar el potente ataque con energía que Esmeralda le lanzó con mucha furia. Después de aterrizar y porque quería acabar con aquella inoficiosa pelea, saco el báculo y trato de usarlo contra ella.

— ¡Curación lunar...! ¡Acción!

Serena estaba convencida de que con eso, sería más que suficiente para acabar con la infeliz de Esmeralda pero cuando vio que el báculo no funcionó, entró en pánico y se asustó.

— ¡No funciona! ¡¿Por qué no funciona el báculo?!

— ¡Tan de malas, perra!— Río Esmeralda y la tomo por el cuello con fuerza— ¡Ahora es mi turno!

— Me...me ahogo…

Dijo débil y tratando de quitarse las manos de Esmeralda del cuello.

— Siento que me roba la...energía.

— ¡Sailor moon!

Darien dejó a Rini con los demás y fue hasta donde estaba Serena a punto de perder la vida en manos de Esmeralda. Consciente de que no era mucho lo que él podía hacer por ella, de cualquier manera saltó para ayudarla.

Para su fortuna no estaba solo.

—Yo te ayudaré Tuxedo Mask. ¡Ataca!

— ¡Explosión de Tuxedo Mask!

Gracias al potente ataque de nuestro amor lindo, Serena pudo liberarse de las (literalmente hablando nenas) garras de la malvada Esmeralda.

Pero mientras Darien no dejaba de atacar a Esmeralda por proteger a su amada, Serena se preguntaba por qué el cristal de plata no funcionaba.

— ¡Es increíble! ¿Por qué no puedo usar el báculo y mi poder? ¡No entiendo!

El rey que pudo ver en su cara la angustia y escuchó sus palabras, se acercó y les explico. Les dijo que por ciencia y física, no podían existir dos cristales de plata en un mismo espacio tiempo, en pocas palabras, su cristal no funcionaba en ese lugar.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi cristal de plata no funciona en el siglo treinta? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Lo necesito!

Como para terminar de empeorar las cosas, Diamante Black apareció.

—Está bien que hayan escapado de las manos de Esmeralda, sobre todo tu sailor moon, pero eso no quiere decir… que yo los dejaré escapar. Quiero que me des tu inservible cristal de plata y no solo eso. —Le guiñó un ojo— también quiero algo más.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tonto?! ¡Yo necesito es a mis amigas! ¡Devuélvemelas ahora mismo idiota!

—Oh pero que grosera eres, preciosa. — Rió coqueto— no te preocupes, muy pronto las verás. Cuando te lleve a mi palacio y te haga mi reina.

— ¡Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver pedazo de imbécil!

Dijo Darien que se hizo frente a Serena.

Diamante descendió de los cielos sobre ellos y luciendo tan guapo e imponente como siempre, se acercó a Serena para detallarla mejor. Viendo con sorpresa que era igual a su bella y loca obsesión, más le intereso.

Solo por eso y porque le encantaba que lo insultara y lo tratara mal, se acercó a ellos para burlarse mientras el gran sabio observaba.

—Bueno...díganme algo, ¿cómo ven el siglo treinta? ¿Les gusta? Es mejor que se vayan acostumbrando. Así quedara su tonto planeta cuando lleguemos a él.

— ¡Jamás te lo permitiremos idiota!— Gritó Serena saliendo de donde estaba y dándole una mala mirada— ¡¿Qué es lo qué quieres imbécil?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Devuélveme a mis amigas!

— Bueno pero no te enojes mi amor. — Rió muy alegre y la miró con intensidad— Todo eso depende de ti. Solo de ti preciosa.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Eres un hijo de la gran...!

Serena lo insultaba porque estaba molesta. Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada por sus amigas, por su futura hija y sobre todo por él, por el hombre que amaba.

Pero mientras Serena lo maltrataba, Diamante la veía perplejo y recordaba.

— _"Sí, son esos mismos ojos furibundos los que me miraron aquella vez. No cabe duda, eres la futura Neo reina Serena y por eso, tendrás que ser mía"_

Después de pensar sus sádicas cosas, la miró profundamente a los enojados ojos y la cegó temporalmente.

— ¡No veo! ¡No veo nada!

— ¡No lo mires sailor moon!— Gritó Darien tratando de alcanzarla mientras Diamante le mostraba el dedo medio y se la robaba— ¡Detente! ¡No te la lleves! ¡Sailor moon...!

Siendo raptada por el atractivo pero muy malvado Diamante Black, no pudo ver la cara de tragedia que tenían Mina, Luna, Artemis, Rini y Darien. Este último, cayó al suelo desesperado por ver como se la llevaban. Golpeando el piso una y otra vez con mucha fuerza, empezaba a llorar de impotencia y sobre todo, de tristeza.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a quienes leen y comentan :) Nos leemos cuando gusten; ojala en un lindo review, jejeje.**_

 _ **Bye. Gracias por leer :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Jueves, 15 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola a toda aquella persona que este leyendo en este momento :D Espero quien siga este fic, que ya no sé de verdad si alguien lee :P pues le guste el capitulo de hoy que ah si queridos, muy difícil de editar porque me quedó larguísimo, ¡muy largo! jajaja.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos. Nos leemos.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Némesis**

— ¡Serena! ¡Serena...! ¡No! ¡No!

— No sailor moon, tú no… — dijo Mina horrorizada mientras veían como la resplandeciente luz desaparecía y con ella su amiga— No puedes desaparecer igual que las demás. ¡Tú no! ¡No!

— ¡Sailor moon!— Exclamó Rini sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

Mina y Rini, al igual que le pasaba a una angustiada Luna mientras Artemis trataba de darle aliento, se lamentaban con profunda tristeza y dolor por el rapto de Serena pero si a ellas les dolía y les preocupaba, a él le dolía más. A Darien eso lo estaba matando y por eso y porque Mayayi me lo pidió, yo no lo podía dejar así, tirado en ese suelo tan desconsolado y tan abatido. Todas las que lo amamos, odiamos y más que nada nos duele hasta el pelo verlo así.

— Mi amor lindo, mi querido Darien, levántate y trata de tranquilizarte. Todo estará bien y te, no espera, te lo prometemos todas nosotras que te amamos con locura y con desesperación. Te prometo que Serena estará bien, te lo prometo mi amor lindo.

—"¿Eres tú de nuevo escritora?"—Me habló mentalmente y elevó la mirada al cielo—"¿De verdad todo va a estar bien? Porque tú me disculpas pero no me lo parece. Ese, ¡maldito imbécil! Se acaba de llevar a MI mujer y eso es imposible de aceptar para mí. ¿Adónde se la llevo y no solo eso, que le va a hacer a mi Serena? ¡¿Qué?!"

— Mira mi amor lindo, yo no te puedo decir porque eso sería spolearme pero lo que si te puedo asegurar por el cariño que siento por ti, que creo que será por toda la vida así me hayas dicho que no…

—"Oye escritora pero, yo ya te había explicado porque. ¿No?—Medio sonrió y se veía divino con esa blanca y hermosa sonrisa—Serena es muy celosa y aunque tú eres como bien loca y todo eso, yo no…."

—Eso, así si me gusta verte mi amor lindo, nuestro querido y muy amado Darien, Armando, Mamoru y todos los nombres que les dé la gana ponerte. —Sonreí encantada—Me gusta verte sonreír así sea por un instante pero tranquilo, tranquilo que te prometo por el amor que le tengo al lemon y por lo mucho que me gusta escribir sobre él, que todo saldrá bien y luego, después de que acaben con toda esa mierda de los Black Moon y todo eso, va a ver un relleno como el de la otra vez. ¿Te acuerdas?

—"¡¿En serio?!"—Me dijo mentalmente y si le vieran la sonrisa mis niñas ¡de oreja a oreja mis amores! —"¿Lo dices de verdad?"

— Oye Darien, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sí, si Mina, estoy bien. No te preocupes. —Luego pensó y me dijo— Confió en ti escritora y oye, ¿falta mucho para el relleno o qué? Amo tus rellenos. ¡Me va súper bien en todos ellos! ¡Me encantan!

—Ay si mi amor, yo sé pero aunque todavía falta un poquito más para eso, sé que te gustará porque después del drama y toda esa mierda mi amor, ¡viene sexo intenso por toda la noche y cuantas veces quieras mi rey! ¡El que quieras mi bello Dios del sexo!

Darien tuvo que hacer uso de todo su poder para no soltarse en una estruendosa carcajada y luego escuchó con mucha atención, lo que le dije a continuación antes de despedirme.

— Tú tranquilo mi amor y mejor ve, ve con los demás y mira a ver como haces para encontrar a Serena. Yo ya tengo que cambiar de escena y tengo que seguir con la historia. ¿Oki mi amor? Pero tú tranquilo, todo estará bien. Te lo prometo mi vida.

—"Está bien y como te dije confío en ti pero oye, —sonrió ya de camino con los demás dentro del palacio—es increíble que para ser tan dulce y amable, ¡seas tan loca! Vaya que te gusta el lemon y diría que eres buena en eso; digo, escribiéndolo. Espero ver a mi Serena pronto y por lo que más quieras, que el relleno llegue rápido. ¡Lo estoy esperando con ansias!

— ¿Sabes algo? ¡Yo también!—Nos soltamos a reír por igual—Yo también mi amor lindo pero como Naoko es más loca que yo, ni modo, toca esperar un poco más para acabar con esa mierda de los Black Moon pero oki, ahora si me voy porque si no, el capi me va quedar muy largo y, ¡no! ¡Se me duermen las nenas como Mayayi o MaryJade! Oye que de hecho, ¿no me les puedes mandar un saludito bien lindo mi amor?

—"¡Pero claro dulzura! ¡Lo que necesites con tal de que me ayudes y me pongas con Serena pero ya!"—Luego buscó mirarlas a ustedes nenas—Un gran, gran beso y abrazo a Mayayi, a MaryJade y a todas las que estén por aquí el día de hoy; según entiendo por parte de esa bonita voz que cada vez me gusta más, leyendo. Muchas gracias y miren a ver si ustedes si me ayudan a convencer a esta mujer de que haga el relleno ya. ¡Pero ya mujeres!—Sonrió y esta vez el rey Endimión lo miró.

— No te preocupes Darien. Yo también la escucho y, ¿sabes qué? ¡Opino lo mismo!

Dejando a este par de idénticos sujetos sonriendo y que además se estaban era pudriendo de los buenos que estaban carajo (risa) ¡los amo! Nos trasladamos ahora si a otra parte, a otra escena más seria y "real" mis amores.

.

.

Un rato después y muy cansada, Serena despertó en una extraña habitación. Oscura pero siendo esa una muy lujosa, se levantó a tratar de investigar en dónde estaba.

— ¿En dónde estoy? Me duele mucho la cabeza. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Serena tomó fuerzas y se levantó. Asustada porque no sabía dónde estaba y más porque estaba sola, se llevó una mano al pecho para tomar su broche pero cuando no lo encontró y se vio vestida con esas extrañas pero hermosas ropas de reina, realmente se asustó.

— ¡Mi broche! ¡¿Dónde está mi broche?!— Luego se miró el largo y bello vestido— ¡¿Y este vestido?! ¡¿Qué hago aquí y vestida así?!

Serena algo débil, se levantó y trató de buscar la puerta. Pero cuando vio un extraño holograma con la que parecía ser ella, tuvo que ir a ver.

Serena estaba impactada, muy sorprendida. En aquel holograma que era tan claro, se veía una mujer exactamente igual a ella. La diferencia es que aquella, se veía un poco más mayor y tenía un vestido mucho más lindo que el que Serena llevaba puesto.

Luego empezó a hablarle no se sabía si a ella misma o el holograma.

— ¿Soy yo? No, no, esperen, ¡esa es la Neo reina Serena! ¿Qué está haciendo ahí?

— ¿Te gusta el holograma, mi futura reina? Oh no, es decir futura Neo reina Serena. Ese nombre me gusta más. Te queda mejor preciosa.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres y qué hago aquí?!

— Soy el príncipe Diamante Black y eres más que bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar...mi reina. Pero ven. —La dominó con su poder—Charlemos un rato.

— ¡Mi cuerpo!—Gritó asustada sin poder moverse— ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?!

— La verdad no pensé que fueras a despertar tan pronto después del impacto que recibiste pero, es ahí en donde se nota la fuerza del cristal de plata. Aunque mucho me temo que su poder no te servirá de nada mientras estés en este planeta.

—"¿Estoy en Némesis?"—Pensó y luego dijo— ¡¿Entonces eres tu quien destruyó Tokio de cristal infeliz?!

— Sí, así es. Quería demostrar la existencia de otro poder distinto al cristal de plata. Tu planeta está lleno de recursos y vida. Además de eso, está dotado de una longevidad y un poder ilimitados. Nosotros, que fuimos condenados a vivir en un planeta lleno de oscuridad, odio y maldad, sentimos envidia al verlos tan felices.

Mini Flashback…

— Jóvenes, si quieren poder y conquistar lo que quieren, vayan a Némesis y tomen el poder del cristal negro.

(¿Ven?) Fin del mini flashback…

— Bueno pero…si les gustó nuestro planeta y querían era apoderarse de él, ¿Por qué lo destruiste de esa forma tan monstruosa?

— No queríamos destruirlo. Nunca me imaginé que un cristal como ese pudiera desplegar tanto poder como para acabar con todo un planeta. Nunca quise acabar con él. Lo que quería era conquistarlo. A él y a la bella Neo reina Serena. —Se le acercó y sonrió mirándola de arriba abajo.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Lo miró con fastidio— ¡Estás loco miserable!

— Nuestro gran proyecto siempre ha sido desde el inicio otro. ¡Vamos a reescribir la historia! —Río— Lo que queremos es cambiar la historia de la tierra antes de la llegada de los habitantes de la luna. Enviando nuestros soldados al pasado cambiaremos el curso de la historia y conquistaremos. ¡Reescribiremos la historia para nuestro beneficio!

— ¡¿Reescribir la historia?! ¡Estas demente!

— Futura Neo reina Serena, mamacita rica, la paz y la eternidad, no son más que utopías. Un cuerpo que permanece joven gracias al cristal de plata, ¡es un sacrilegio a los ojos de Dios! Las personas deben morir y la historia debe ser lo que siempre ha sido, una sucesión de guerras, muerte, codicia y destrucción. Lo único que nosotros haremos cuando tomemos el poder, es volver todo a la normalidad. Como debe ser.

— Rehacer la historia yendo hacia atrás en el tiempo, ¡es una locura!

— No, no lo es. Némesis en un planeta invencible gracias al poder del cristal negro. Controla a su gusto el tiempo, el espacio y la energía que quiera. Gracias a él y al cristal negro, dominaremos toda la galaxia.

Muy alegre al ver la cara de asco y fastidio que la daba Serena que estaba sentada en su trono sin poder moverse, se fue acercando a ella para seguir torturándola con sus palabras.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Estás loco infeliz! ¡Loco!

— ¡Tú cristal de plata será inútil ante nuestra fuerzas y poder!—Río sádicamente.

Mientras se iba acercando a ella, recuerdos de lo que pasó cuando llegó a invadir Tokio de cristal llegaron a su confundida y malvada cabeza. Diamante recordaba con que fiereza la Neo reina Serena protegió a su pequeña hija y a los que más pudo. Lo que más recordaba y lo que más le gustaba de ella, era su mirada. Esa mirada fuerte, dulce y honesta que él no había visto en ninguna parte del universo, le encantaba. Casi que lo hipnotizaba.

 _—"_ _Nunca vi una reina tan bella como ella…Neo reina Serena…" "Pero al mismo tiempo, esa mirada llena de desprecio que me dio aquella vez, ¡me miraba como si fuera un monstruo! ¡Ja! ¡¿Está loca?! ¿Que no me ha visto?" "Quiero que sea mía, sea como sea reina serás mía"_

— ¿Por qué te me acercas tanto miserable engendro?—Preguntó Serena tratando de alejársele.

—Al fin serás mía. —La tomó por la cintura y subió su mano por su descubierta espalda— Esa mirada, oh reina, bella Neo reina. Serás la reina que llenará de una gran luz resplandeciente este miserable planeta.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que…?!

Serena como no podía moverse gracias al poder que Diamante había puesto sobre ella, no pudo defenderse del apasionado beso francés que él le dio a la fuerza. Llegando hasta su garganta y excitándose rápidamente, de pronto se sorprendió cuando ella lo empujo con fuerza, le dio una patada en la entrepierna y gritó.

— ¡No…..! ¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme desgraciado! ¡Por el poder del prisma lunar…! ¡Transformación!

Serena pese a todo lo que le había dicho Diamante, intentó transformase en sailor moon para darle una paliza por atrevido pero no pudo. El cristal de plata no tenía ningún poder en ese planeta y eso ella, lo acababa de comprobar.

— ¡¿Por qué no puedo transfórmame?!

En ese momento para desgracia y enojo de Diamante, llegó su hermano Zafiro y compañía.

— En este planeta, el cristal negro absorbe el poder del cristal de plata. ¡No puedes hacer nada! ¿Que no se lo dijiste hermano?—Se le acercó y le sonrió— Siéntete como en tu casa…sailor moon.

—Este lugar será tu hogar y al mismo tiempo tú tumba, maldita perra… —dijo Rubeus de mal genio al recordar lo que les había hecho a sus sirvientas.

— ¡Rubeus! Mucho cuidado como le hablas a mi futura reina.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Diamante? No lo habrás dicho en serio, ¿verdad hermano?

— Mira Zaf, —dijo mientras los abrazaba por la espalda y los sacaba de la habitación—ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Mejor ve, y tú también Rubeus, —lo miro—y vigilen que no vayan a venir los imbéciles de sus amigos a rescatarla. Esa mujer es mía y lo será hasta que me canse de ella.

— Con el respeto que usted me merece príncipe pero, —río Rubeus mientras salían y dejaban a una llorosa Serena sola— ¡son humanos! No hay nada que ellos puedan hacer para vencernos.

— Como sea, vayan. Vayan y déjenme tranquilo. Esto hasta hace poco, se estaba poniendo interesante.

Dejando de lado las perversidades de Diamante, volvemos con los demás que pensaban y le daban vueltas a todo el palacio por encontrar una forma de rescatar a Serena.

— Rey, ¿Dónde está Némesis? ¿Por qué no podemos verlo como la otra vez?

— Némesis ha vuelto a desviarse de su órbita. —Lo miró con la misma pena que él sentía— Es invisible.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que el cristal negro altera el tiempo?

— Ese planeta se alimenta de luz y gas como los agujeros negros. Además, la actividad de Black Moon se intensifica a medida que absorbe planetas. El agujero negro es el aspecto de un planeta moribundo. Y sin embargo, Némesis está en pleno crecimiento. Esta emanación de rayos x... Némesis absorbe la luz y el gas que lo rodea, es como un agujero negro.

— ¡Es una catástrofe!— dijo Darien ofuscado— Rey… sailor moon, Mars, Mercury y Júpiter están ahí, ¡debemos rescatarlas inmediatamente!

— Lo sé pero no es fácil. Hay que encontrar el modo de acercarse a ese planeta sin ser vistos.

— Sí pero, — intervino Diana— ellos tienen ese cristal negro. Su poder es tan grande que es casi imposible acercárseles.

—No hay caso, — dijo Mina muy triste— solo el poder del cristal de plata puede salvarlas. Pero, las únicas capacitadas para usar el cristal de plata no están aquí. ¿Qué hacemos?

— ¡Rini!— Exclamó Luna feliz— Ella es la hija de la Neo reina Serena. ¿No debería poder usarlo? ¡Es la heredera del milenio de plata por Dios!

— No, la pequeña dama no posee ningún poder.

Dijo el rey Endimión con tristeza.

— Lo siento mucho.

— Está bien rey entendemos que le preocupe el hecho de que aun sea una niña pero no por eso...

— ¿Cuántos años creen que tiene?— Les preguntó sonriendo— Pese a su aspecto la pequeña dama tiene 900 años.

— ¡¿900 años?!

— Es extraño pero así es. Su crecimiento se quedó bruscamente estancado hace muchos años. Por lo tanto, no tiene la capacidad para transformarse. Incluso siendo la heredera del milenio de plata, sigue siendo un misterio para nosotros. —Los miró con preocupación— Si la pequeña dama no hereda los poderes de su madre...el futuro de nuestro reino será incierto. Pero no, no, — sacudió la cabeza— sé que lo hará ya que su destino es proteger nuestro planeta.

— Rey Endimión, — preguntó Luna y se acercó— ¿desde hace cuánto están luchando con los Black Moon?

— Hace algunos siglos en nuestra hermosa ciudad, un dictador llevó a cabo crímenes y asesinatos en la población que en ese entonces, solía vivir en paz. Lo llamaron el fantasma, el dictador loco. Este llevaba una media luna negra en la frente que lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo lo derrotaron?

— La Neo reina Serena se enfrentó a él. Ella en compañía con las sailor scouts lo detuvo y lo encerraron en Némesis. Desde entonces ese planeta estuvo cerrado. La paz parecía volver a Tokio de cristal hasta que aparecieron ellos, los rebeldes y sádicos Black Moon. Su misión y principal objetivo era acabar con la gente de la luna.

— Los Black Moon… ¿Acaso son ellos descendientes o tiene relación con el dictador fantasma?— Preguntó Luna.

— El caso del fantasma dictador fue un asunto cerrado y que pasó hace muchos años, de hecho, creo que ni ellos mismos lo tienen claro. La ventaja que tenemos sobre ellos es que ellos no poseen vida eterna como nosotros.

— Disculpe rey pero, — dijo Darien mientras se acercaba a una hermosa urna de cristal— ¿y ese cetro? ¿Qué es?

—Ese es el cetro lunar. Le pertenecía a la reina pero como pueden ver, — lo sacó y se los mostró— está roto.

Al igual que el rey, Darien estaba desolado. Viendo el cetro y acordándose inmediatamente de ella, se sintió mal consigo mismo por la pelea que habían tenido y por no haber podido defenderla.

—" _Prometí que la cuidaría con mi vida" "Serena... prometo que te rescataré como sea mi princesa"_

 _—_ ¡Darien!— Se despertó Serena juagada en sudor después de un largo sueño en el que solo lo veía a él— Solo fue un sueño.— Luego pensó— _Darien, Mina, están tan lejos de mí. Además, me he dejado besar de ese imbécil. Darien... nos hemos separado en medio de una tonta pelea que fue mi culpa. Es normal que también la quieras, pues se trata de nuestra hija. MI amor, Darien, no puedo transfórmame y no puedo salir de aquí pero si voy a morir, solo espero poder verte una vez más y decirte lo mucho que te amo._

Serena era un mar de confusión, de pensamientos y más que nada de mucho sufrimiento. Sola y encerrada en ese lujoso pero lúgubre lugar, solo pensaba en sus amigas y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Quería salir de ahí para buscarlo y darle un gran beso.

Pero a sus profundos deseos de liberarse y liberar a los demás, se unieron sus pensamientos.

—" _El poder del cristal de plata depende de tu corazón" "Aquello me lo dijo mi madre y creo que tenía razón" "He tenido momentos de duda" "Estuve celosa de Rini cuando Darien se ocupaba de ella como lo hacía" "No tuve confianza en mí misma" "¡Tenía la cabeza en otra parte!" "Entonces... ¿todo esto solo ha sido falta de concentración de mi parte?" "¿Habría podido evitarlo?" "Ay no, ya no sé ni lo que pienso"_

A sus pensamientos de culpa se sumaron las imágenes de verse a ella misma como la reina que sería. También, llegaron sin querer y de forma muy dolorosa, los recuerdos con sus guardianas protectoras pero más que nada sus amigas. Recordar sus sonrisas y su camarería, solo le hacía daño. Y como para completar y no poder evitar las lágrimas, recordó la mañana en la que despertó abrazada a él.

No solo recordó su desnudez y la de él después de ese apasionado encuentro, sino que recordó su penetrante mirada que atravesaba sin problemas su alma y esa bella sonrisa que le encantaba.

—Darien...Darien te amo, te amo tanto. ¡Te extraño!

Pero mientras ella lo llamaba desesperada por verlo, él despertaba pensando en ella.

—Serena...por más que quiero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Serena se levantó de aquella cama. Arreglando el largo e incómodo vestido, se vio a un gran espejo que estaba frente a la cama y en su mirada se vio determinación. Era como si de alguna forma, lo hubiera sentido.

—No, no estoy sola. Mis amigos están conmigo y me necesitan. Debo tener confianza en mí misma para que así, el cristal de plata recupere su brillo. Tengo que poder ayudarlos.

Serena elevó una fuerte oración cargada de amor y necesidad. Ahora que sabía que estaba en Némesis, se dio valor para tratar de salir y encontrarlas.

—" _Sailor Mars, Mercury, Júpiter, tengo que encontrarlas como sea"_

Las chicas se encontraban retenidas en una oscura y horrible habitación; llamada la cámara oscura. Presas de un profundo sueño sin saber dónde estaban, una a una fue despertando lentamente al sentir y escuchar la voz de Serena llamarlas.

—Aahhh sailor moon.

— ¿Rei?

— ¿Amy?— Preguntó Rei mientras Amy hacia un gran esfuerzo por levantarse del suelo.

— ¡¿Lita?!— Gritó Amy sorprendida al verla.

Todas tres estaban aterradas de estar en un lugar tan extraño como ese y no solo eso, lo que más las preocupó fue no estar transformadas, pues cuando ellas fueron raptadas eran sailor scouts.

— No estamos transformadas chicas ¿Por qué?

— Eso es lo de menos ahora Lita. — Se giró Amy para ver más al fondo de la oscura y extraña habitación— Lo importante es saber en dónde estamos.

—Si Amy tienes razón. — Se levantó Rei finalmente del suelo— Miren, ¿Que será eso? Vayamos a ver.

Las tres hermosas guerreras se levantaron para ir a ver qué era lo que había en esa pila de ramas y oscuridad. Si estaban aterradas de miedo pero necesitaban saber en dónde estaban y como escapar de ahí.

Pero con lo que contaban, era con lo que encontrarían al acercarse.

— ¡¿Un cadáver momificado?!

— ¡Qué asco! —Le siguió Amy— ¡Es un monstruo!

— Oigan pero, — dijo Rei tras ellas— parece moverse.

— ¡Cállate Rei!

Ambas asustadas chicas retrocedieron un paso por el fastidio que sintieron. Fue ahí donde detallaron más el lugar en donde estaban y se dieron cuenta que estaban atrapadas en lo que parecía una cueva.

Una seria y preocupada Rei rompió el tétrico silencio.

— ¿Estamos en una cueva? ¿Desde hace cuánto que estamos aquí?

— Chicas, — dijo Lita mirando al suelo— dirán que estoy loca pero creo que hace un momento escuche la voz de Serena.

—Yo también la escuché. — Dijo Amy mirándolas a ambas.

— ¡Seguro está cerca de nosotras!

— Entonces con mayor razón Rei –Dijo mientras tomaba su pluma— ¡Tenemos que salir de esta cueva cuanto antes! ¡Por el poder del planeta Júpiter...! ¡Transformación!

Las tres sacaron sus plumas para transformarse y salir de ahí pero al igual que le pasaba a Serena, no pudieron. Ninguna de ellas se transformó y lo que era peor, empezaban a atacarlas.

— ¡¿Por qué no nos transformamos?!

— No lo sé Rei pero, — se llevó Lita las manos al cuello— me...me ahogo.

— ¡Aahhhhhhh!

— ¡Chicas!— Gritó Lita de angustia cuando vio como caían— ¡Sailor moon...!

Serena que las sintió solo pudo articular...

— ¡Chicas! Amy, Rei, Lita, estoy segura de haber notado su presencia.

Diamante que sintió movimiento en aquella habitación, organizó su capa y tomó rumbo hacia donde ellas estaban. Entrando y con una gran sonrisa por verlas derrotadas, se acercó y les habló.

— Sailor scouts, ¡sus poderes aquí no funcionan! ¡Son inútiles! Por eso esta prisión de piedra será su tumba. Bienvenidas sean a la cámara oscura ¡disfrútenla!

Mientras él se burlaba de nuestras heroínas y hacia fiesta, el gran sabio llevaba a cabo su plan.

Ok jajajajaja llegó la hora de meterme. Esta parte del capítulo es muy largaaaaaa porque explican porque Rini cae ante los engaños del gran sabio. Entonces como esta es " _mi versión del manga_ " y esta parte no es que me guste de a mucho, lo resumiré.

La cosa es sencilla y sin muchos rodeos, el gran sabio se aprovecha de la tristeza que hay en el corazón de Rini porque como ella tiene más años que Matusalén, quería ser una dama como lo era su madre. Cansada de las burlas de sus compañeros de clase y de muchas personas en el reino al decirle constantemente que ella no era hija de la reina porque no tenía ningún poder como ella, decide aceptar la propuesta del gran sabio; pues lo que más soñaba en la vida era ser una mujer tan bella y elegante como lo era su madre.

Triste, muy triste porque recordó que por culpa de unas bromas pesadas de sus compañeros ella tomo el cristal de plata sin permiso, se culpaba de lo que había pasado. Pues cuando Diamante y su combo llego a joder a todo el mundo a Tokio de cristal, ella lo tomo y la Neo reina por protegerla, no pudo luchar como debía.

— Es culpa mía, todo es mi culpa. Mama todavía estaría aquí si yo no hubiera robado el cristal de plata. Mejor iré con sailor Plut, ella es mi única amiga. Es de las pocas que desde hace muchos años, me trata bien; como mi mama o mi papa.

Rini como que estaba inspirada y tuvo otro flash back. Mientras tomaba a luna p con fuerzas entre sus pequeñas e inofensivas manitas, recordó la primera vez que había visto a sailor Plut.

Rini, recordaba que sola como una triste pendiolin, vagaba por los largos y solitarios pasillos del palacio. Cuando llego a ese misterio y callado lugar, vio la puerta. Sintiendo curiosidad porque esa puerta era muy rara. Tomo la manija y la abrió.

Rini entro y cuando estuvo ahí y la vio, no lo podía creer. Era una mujer tan bella y amable que parecía mentira.

Así fue entonces que con los años y después entendiendo que solo pudo verla porque solo la familia real y descendiente de la luna tenía acceso a la puerta y podía entrar, se convirtieron en grandes amigas, las mejores.

Pero bueno ¿ven? les dije que esta escena de Rini era muy larga, pues como lo que a nosotras nos interesa es el momento en que ella se convierte en Black Lady y empieza a joderle la vida a todos, vamos para allá.

Rini entro a la habitación en donde un día hizo una gran amiga para despedirse de ella y no volver jamás.

— Ya no puedo quedarme aquí.

— ¡Pequeña dama!— Gritó asustada al verla partir y con esa llave en la mano— Pero, ¡¿esta es la llave que le permite viajar en el tiempo!? ¡Se le ha caído! sin ella corre un gran peligro.

.

.

Era ya la noche y Rini tenía frio, había caminado mucho y estaba perdida. Confundida y con ideas equivocadas sobre su vida y lo que había pasado, no sabía quién la estaba esperando. Sin saber por dónde iba y empezando a tener mucho miedo, quiso dar media vuelta y volver a su casa pero lo que no sabía, era lo que había pasado.

— Tengo miedo, mucho miedo luna p. Creo que lo mejor es dar media vuelta y volver a casa.

Cuando se llevó la mano al pecho y no encontró la llave, puso cara de espanto.

— ¡Mi llave! ¡¿He perdido mi llave?!

—Vaya, vaya, — dijo el gran sabio que se apareció frente a ella— tenemos visita. ¿No sabes a dónde ir?

— ¿Quién...es?

— Noto tu espíritu muy frágil. — Extendió su mano hacia ella— Si has venido hasta aquí, es porque has roto todo vínculo con tu mundo. ¡Despierta! ¡Ven y únete a mí! Soy la persona que buscabas, puedes contar conmigo y yo me encargaré de cumplir tu más anhelado sueño. No soy como los demás que te han herido y se han burlado de ti, en mi puedes confiar.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, ven. — Se le acercó— ¡Coge mi mano y únete a mí!

Rini le creía al farsante del gran sabio y sailor Plut decía...

— ¡¿Pequeña dama?!

Una tormenta empezó a formarse. Sailor Plut que presintió que aquella estaba relacionada de alguna forma con su amiga, se asustó y se asustó mucho.

— ¡¿Esa tormenta...?! ¡El equilibrio de nuestro mundo está roto! ¡Está produciéndose un caos sin precedentes! ¡Pequeña dama! ¡Pequeña dama! le ha ocurrido algo, lo sé. El peligro, el peligro ¡ella está en peligro!

Plut pudo sentir el peligro en el que se encontraba su amiga, pero si ella lo pudo sentir y desde donde estaba incomunicada trataba de averiguar qué había pasado con ella, el rey Endimión también lo noto.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento, ya vengo; iré con Plut a investigar que paso.

El bello, el también papacito rico del rey Endimión, se preocupó mucho por su hija. Estaba en una gran biblioteca del palacio con los demás tratando de investigar la forma de que Darien, Mina, Luna y Artemis pudieran entrar a Némesis, pero la corazonada de que a su hija le había pasado algo, lo obligo a salir.

Darien que no era bobo y conocía esa cara de angustia porque era la suya, lo miro y le pregunto qué pasaba.

— ¿Rey? ¿Qué ocurre?

— No lo sé con certeza pero, todo esto me parece muy extraño. Debo ir e investigar con Plut que le pasó a mi hija.

— ¡¿Rini?!— Saltó de su silla y fue con él— ¡¿Qué le paso a Rini?! Si se trata de ella, yo voy con usted.

— Y yo. — Dijo Mina— Déjenme ir con ustedes.

—Es mejor que te quedes sailor Venus.— La miró el rey con preocupación— No tardaremos.

Viéndolos partir sin entender porque la habían dejado, pensó algunas cosas mientras Luna y Artemis como los buenos nerdos que eran, seguían leyendo los libros y buscando datos.

—"P _ero que coraje me da, ¡yo soy una mujer de acción!" "bien me hubieran podido llevar"_

— Hey Mina, ¡encontramos el archivo del fantasma!

— ¿De verdad? Déjenme verlo.

Mina tomó el archivo y empezó a leer. Decía que aquel peligroso sujeto era conocido como el fantasma de la muerte, uno de los criminales más grandes de la historia, poseía unas manos y mirada demoniaca. El archivo era bastante específico, pues decía que había acabado con casi todo Tokio de cristal y lo había llenado con criminales de todo tipo. Esa época fue un caos total.

El hecho fue que aunque el tipo era más malo que dejar caer la leche, la Neo reina Serena no lo mato porque fuera como fuera, era humano. Por eso lo exiliaron al planeta más lejano del sistema solar, lo encerraron en Némesis. Solo que gracias a toda la maldad que había dentro de aquel malvado sujeto, Némesis ahora representaba un gran peligro.

Nadie nunca debió acercarse ahí.

— Todos los problemas que se han presentado deben ser por eso, por ese maldito planeta embrujado.

Pero mientras Artemis decía lo que era obvio hasta para quien no vio sailor moon, Darien y su doble, el papacito del rey (obvio, también me gusta ¡que no ven que son el mismo!) llegaron con Plut y la encontraron tendida en el suelo.

— ¡Plut!

— Rey...Endimión...

— ¿Qué te pasó?—preguntó mientras Darien la levantaba del suelo— ¿Qué significa esa tormenta?

—Rey, — dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos por lo que estaba a punto de revelarle— la pequeña dama se ha perdido en el espacio. Ha olvidado su llave y presiento que algo malo le ha pasado.

— ¡Rini!

— La tormenta viene del lugar en donde se ha perdido la pequeña dama. Estoy segura de que algo malo le paso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

— He notado un choque muy violento en el tiempo ¡la pequeña dama ya no es la misma! un cambio tan grande como ese ha provocado un gran huracán.

— ¿Estás diciéndonos que Rini se fue hacia allá?

— ¡No espera Tuxedo Mask! ¡No puedes ir sin la llave...!

Darien apenas se enteró en donde podía estar Rini y haber escuchado que algo malo le había pasado, no lo pensó dos veces y dio un gran salto hacia esa profunda y tenebrosa oscuridad en donde Rini se había perdido.

— ¡Si vas en esa dirección no podrás volver Tuxedo Mask!

— ¡No importa!— La mirÓ brevemente y luego siguió su camino— ¡Hay que rescatar a Rini!

Si por el lado de Darien, Mina y los demás las cosas se habían complicado, para Serena también lo seria.

—"¡C _hicas!" "Me pareció haberlas escuchado" "Pero ya no las escucho" "Esto no me gusta nada, tengo un mal presentimiento"_

Serena de alguna manera logro salir de la habitación en donde era prisionera y estaba buscándolas por todas partes. Cansada porque Diamante como que si tenía plata y tenía el castillo más grande de todo el universo, no lograba hallarlas.

—"E _ste palacio parece un maldito laberinto, tengo la sensación de que estoy caminando en círculos" "¡¿dónde están?!" "Sé que no pueden estar lejos" "La verdad es que estoy agotada porque este maldito palacio es más difícil de recorrer que hacer mi tarea con Darien en su casa pero, tengo que encontrarlas" "no puedo fallarles"_

Serena buscaba incansablemente a sus amigas con los pies magullados (porque estaba descalza) hasta que por fin llego a una puerta y desde ahí se escuchaban voces.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó para escuchar de quienes eran.

— ¿Sabes algo del príncipe Diamante? ¿Está con la Neo reina Serena?

— No sé Rubeus,— le contestó Zafiro de mal genio— a lo mejor, ya sabes que él...

— Sí, lo sé. Aun no entiendo cuál es su obsesión con ella pero eso no importa. No vivirá por mucho tiempo.

— Hablando de eso... ¿las sailor scouts siguen con vida? ¿Que hizo el príncipe Diamante con ellas?

—Solo fueron secuestradas para atraer la atención de sailor moon. Ahora que esa maldita está aquí, ya no son necesarias. Ya solo queda esperar hasta que se pudran en la cámara oscura.

 _—"_ _¡¿Qué?!"_ "¿L _a cámara oscura?´_ "¿S _olo las utilizaron como carnada?" "¡Qué plan tan monstruoso!¨_

Serena se mordía la mano para no decir nada y seguía escuchándolos hablar.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sabado, 31 de octubre de 2015.**_

 _ **Gracias a las que leen y comentan este fic! se los agradezco mucho!**_

* * *

 **Continuación….**

Serena que estaba desesperada por encontrar a sus amigas y salir de ahí, aun no podía asimilar muy bien que lo que escuchaba fuera cierto. Si se imaginó que Diamante era un sádico perverso pero no que lo era tanto.

Al pie de la puerta y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, escucho a Zafiro hablar.

—…es normal que nadie quiera acercarse a esa habitación Rubeus.

—es cierto pero…

—no olvides que él estuvo preso y murió ahí. Es horrible incluso para nosotros entrar y ver su cuerpo momificado—hizo una corta pausa y suspiro—a veces creo que debido a ese sujeto tan extraño, esa habitación haya quedado embrujada con su espíritu. Me gustaría que nos deshiciéramos de ese cuerpo, me incomoda.

—no hay nada que temer—sonrió Rubeus y lo miro—no sabemos que haya pasado con ese imbécil pero tranquilo, eso es historia.

—sí pero sea como sea, este planeta es más peligroso de lo que crees—dijo con una mirada muy seria.

Serena que por fin sabia donde estaban sus amigas, se giro para irse pero alguien la descubrió en medio de sus pensamientos.

 _—"_ _están en la cámara oscura. Debo ir y…"_

—¿Neo reina?—se acerco Diamante y extendió su mano para dominarla— ¡¿qué estás haciendo fuera de la habitación?! ¡¿Cómo saliste?!

—¡Diamante! Yo no…

—tienes que aprender a no desobedecerme, mi reina —la durmió con su poder y esta cayó al suelo, luego este idiota fue y la levanto en brazos— Me encargare de que lo entiendas, mi hermosa reina.

Diamante tomo el delgado y delicado cuerpo de Serena en brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Con ella en brazos y antes de depositarla en la suave cama de sabanas blancas, acaricio su rostro pero cuando ella menciono el nombre aun dormida del hombre que amaba, a Diamante se le pararon los pelos hasta de los pies de la ira que le dio escucharla.

—Darien….

—¡¿Quién es Darien?! ¡Maldita sea! mínimo debe ser el futuro rey de Tokio de cristal —dijo yendo a una ventana y alejándose de ella— Pero no temas mi amor—se giro y la miro—me desharé de todo aquel que se interponga entre nosotros. Te lo juro.

Diamante se sentaba a la orilla de la cama con su amado tormento y Darien, luchaba entre la oscuridad y la tormenta por encontrar a Rini.

—¡Rini! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Rini!

Darien transformado en Tuxedo Mask trataba de encontrar a su futura hija desesperadamente sin resultado y Serena, era despertada abruptamente por un ansioso príncipe malvado.

—no es hora de dormir mi reina, necesitamos hablar.

—¡no te me acerques engendro!—se sentó en la cama y tomo el cristal de plata en ambas manos— ¡no te atrevas a volver a tocarme!—luego pensó— _tengo que encontrarlas. No puedo rendirme ni morir ahora._

 _—_ eres una futura reina muy grosera preciosa. Vas a tener que ser más amable y respetuosa conmigo, créeme, no soy tan dulce como me ves aquí.

—¡¿Dónde están mis amigas?! ¡¿Dónde está la cámara oscura?! ¡Devuélvemelas!

—oh que pena mi linda y grosera reina pero para esta hora, ya deben estar muertas —fue con ella y la tomo por la cintura muy sonriente— Oye pero, relájate mi amor. Estas muy tensa.

—¡estas mintiendo!—se libero de su agarre— ¡voy a buscarlas! Ellas no pueden estar muertas, no…

Serena empujo a Diamante lejos y de una patada, lo estrello contra una de las paredes. Asustada y sin saber por dónde iba en medio de ese gran pasillo, entro a la primera puerta que encontró para escapar de las garras perversas de su acosador y encontrar a sus amigas.

Cuando entro y cerró la puerta, no podía creer lo que veía.

Quien estaba ahí muy alegre platicando con una maligna producto de su ingenio y creatividad, era Zafiro. Zafiro estaba teniendo problemas con los ciborgs que había construido hasta ese momento y por eso creando esa sombra de ojos azul aguamarina, la mando a la tierra por medio de un poderoso rayo de luz y energía.

Después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer y percatándose de su presencia, finalmente se giro y le hablo.

—vaya, vaya, pero si es…la futura Neo reina Serena. Se bienvenida al corazón de Némesis, el reactor del cristal negro.

—¡¿el reactor del cristal negro?!

—si ¿eres sorda o qué? No grites—se le acerco irritado, él la odiaba—esta es la puerta que nos comunica con el exterior. Tú y tus estúpidas amigas entraron por este portal. Es la única forma de poder hacerlo.

—no tienes porque ser tan grosero conmigo ¿qué te hice?

—no ¡casi nada cretina!—alzo las manos en un gesto de ira y frustración—tu, tu infeliz, acabaste con la que bien hubiera podido ser mi única oportunidad de ser feliz ¡por eso te detesto! Además, mi hermano esta tan obsesionado por acostarse contigo, que cambio todos nuestros planes ¡¿Por qué demonios no se lo das para ver si con eso nos deja en paz?!

—¡¿qué?!

—sí, no pongas esa cara de estúpida que no te queda. Mínimo si todavía estas viva es porque todavía nada de nada y me tiene harto ¡cansado! no hago sino construirle robots para que invadan tu maldito mundo y hagan lo que él quiere, reescribir la historia.

 _—"_ _...reescribir la historia…"—_ recordó Serena cuando Diamante se lo dijo—pero ¡eso no es posible! ¡No pueden hacer eso!

—sí, sí se puede maldita. Dime—señalo el reactor— ¿no es increíble todo el poder que maneja el cristal negro? es como si tuviéramos una poderosa bomba atómica en nuestras manos. No debería ni de decírtelo porque no tiene caso pero ya que; muy pronto vas a morir y no importa si lo sabes o no, entonces te diré. La fabricación de los robots y los viajes en el tiempo, requieren una gran cantidad de energía ¿de dónde crees que salió?

—no soy tan estúpida como crees—miro el reactor—obviamente la han sacado de ahí ¿no?

—¡ding, ding, ding! ¡Es correcto maldita perra!—rió y la miro con odio—así es. La producimos acelerando la reacción de fusión sin conocer las consecuencias. Por eso es posible que la situación se saliera de las manos ¡¿ahora lo ves?! Por tu culpa y por culpa de esa maldita obsesión de mi hermano contigo ¡podemos morir!

—¡deja de decir que es mi culpa!—se le acerco alzando las manos furibunda— ¡¿yo qué culpa tengo de que tu querido hermanito sea un maldito sádico y pervertido?! ¡¿Qué culpa tengo?!

—mira zorra, este planeta está hecho a imagen y semejanza de mi hermano, es impulsivo y destructivo. Esos son defectos para una estrategia de ataque, mucho más si el producto de esos impulsos está aquí para desconcentrarlo.

—¿y tú crees que yo quiero estar aquí? ¡Obvio que no! lo único que quiero es recuperar a mis amigas y volver a la tierra para salvarla de su invasión.

—hey, hey, hey—fue con ella—para tu tren, no hables en plural desgraciada. Invadir tu planeta y destruir Némesis, no estaba entre nuestros planes.

—¿qué?

—nos, digo, mi hermano se ha equivocado porque ha seguido los consejos del gran sabio. No teníamos idea que sobre este planeta se encontraba una piedra tan poderosa capaz de transformar la energía en ondas negativas y desestructurar el espacio tiempo.

—¡no te estoy entendiendo nada tonto!

—oh vaya pero que bruta eres—rió y la miro— ¿y dicen que tu vas a ser la futura Neo reina Serena? ba pero en fin, como es bueno que sepas porque está pasando todo esto antes de que te maten y ¡por fin te mueras! Te lo diré.

Aquí lo que paso fue que hubo un flash back pero como a mí, y creo que a la mayoría de los que lee nos les gusta esa mierda, lo resumiré.

Diamante se encontró con el gran sabio y este le dio un poder y recursos ilimitados. Nublando su buen juicio por completo (si es que alguna vez tuvo uno) lo domino. El caso es que le mete la idea a la cabeza de que gracias al poder del cristal negro podrá dominar el universo entero pero que había algo que se lo impedía, eso era la existencia del cristal de plata. Le pidió, no, le ordeno encontrarlo como sea y destruirlo.

Diamante le dijo que sí, que él lo hacía pero que no fuera marica, que le dijera como era el cristal de plata físicamente. Este le dijo que primero no lo insultara, que era mayor y que le tuviera más respeto, y segundo que usara la cabeza más que para sostener el pelo y pensara.

Por eso y como Diamante se las da de genio, se le ocurrió atacar su planeta para que la Neo reina Serena, saliera con el cristal de plata y se defendiera. Era así como lo encontraría y lo destruiría.

Luego de un gran bostezo de Serena por aquella historia tan larga, Zafiro volvía a insultarla.

—¡¿si estas escuchando o no tarada?! Es peligroso. Mi hermano esta bajo la influencia de Némesis y del cristal negro por completo. Ya nada puede detenerlo, ni siquiera yo. Es por eso que tú deberás ayudarlo.

—¡¿yo?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

—maldita desgraciada te guste o no, tendrás que hacerlo. Debido a los planes de mi hermano con la operación "replay" por si no sabes significa repetir; pero en este contexto también puede significar reescribir, como sea, el hecho es que las cosas se van a poner peor. El curso de la historia va a alterarse. Las cosas anormales en la tierra se multiplicaran y para resumir, todo se irá al demonio. Entre todo eso Némesis. Estará en un grave peligro.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo voy a ayudar a ese malnacido?! ¡Estas demente!

—bueno—rió y levanto las manos para hacer un chasquido—que después no digan que no te lo pedí amablemente ¡Venecia! ¡Marina! ¡Vengan inmediatamente!

Zafiro perdió la paciencia y si le hablo tanta carreta era porque le tocaba, según Naoko y claro como dibujar no es lo mismo que escribir, él hablo todo lo que hablo para podernos explicar a nosotras como es que era todo ese paseo. Pero bueno, perdiendo la paciencia y llamando a sus sirvientes, la derrumbo y la tiro contra el suelo para así poder atacarla. Zafiro la odiaba por ser la obsesión de su hermano pero sobre todo y más que nada, por haber acabado con ella. Se había dado cuenta y desgraciadamente para él muy tarde, de que amaba con locura a Petzite.

Sobre ella y tomándola por el cuello, descargaba toda su ira y frustración por todo lo que según él, había perdido gracias a Serena.

—¡te matare sailor moon!—rió y la apretó con más fuerza— ¿la guerrera mas invencible de todos los tiempos? ¡Pura mierda! ¡Solo mírate perra! No puedes respirar y estas a punto de morir pero no, no quiero que mueras tan fácilmente ¡tienes que pagarme lo que le hiciste a mi Petzite! ¡Maldita perra desgraciada! ¡Te matare por lo que le hiciste!

—yo…—se aferro de sus poderosas manos que la ahorcaban— ¿que fue…lo que yo te…hice?

—¡me la quitaste! Me quitaste la oportunidad de ser feliz. Pero eso no importa ahora porque después de matarte, viajaremos al pasado y conquistaremos tu mundo ¡haremos lo que nos dé la gana con él!

—¡no! ¡No puedes….hacer eso! no…. —luchaba por soltarse de su agarre, ya se estaba poniendo morada la pobre.

—si ¡claro que puedo! Ya no nos sirves para nada. Tu cristal de plata no sirve aquí y muy de malas por mi hermano pero me tienes harto ¡harto! El solo hecho de que aun sigas respirando es un insulto para la memoria de mi Petzite. ¡No sirves aquí y menos en el siglo 30! Por eso debes morir.

—pero yo…yo…

—¿qué?—le soltó un poco el cuello para que hablara—ahora sí, tus últimas palabras perra.

Serena respiro un poco cuando él la soltó y se llevo las manos al cuello cuando él la soltó definitivamente. Tomando un poco de aliento y sin quitarle la mirada por la cual Zazfiro casi que echaba fuego, le pregunto porque la odiaba tanto. Le pregunto qué era eso tan grave que ella le había hecho para que quisiera matarla.

—no solo mataste a la única mujer que me amo y que yo ame, no solo eso zorra, sino que fuiste tú quien enloqueció a mi hermano hasta tal punto que mira todo lo que ha hecho ¡pagaras por eso maldita sailor moon!

Al tiempo que Zafiro creó un cristal negro muy grande y poderoso para atravesarla con él, ella tomo en su mano el broche con el cristal de plata para defenderse.

—¡maldita mujer! ¡Tú y el cristal de plata desaparecerán para siempre!

Acostada y retenida por el cuello por Zafiro con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el cristal para matarla, lo escucho gritar que ese era su fin; lo cual ella creyó también.

—¡muere maldita…..!

—¡¿que yo soy una maldita?!—tomo el broche con más fuerza en su mano y lo abrió— ¡¿dices que todo esto es mi culpa?! ¡Pues no es cierto!

Serena como casi siempre, nos sorprendió a todos. Sacando toda la fuerza de su interior para no morir, le dio vida una vez más al cristal de plata. La luz que esparció por todo el lugar fue tan grande que además de dejar al enfurecido Zafiro ciego por un momento, atravesó incluso las barreras del espacio tiempo.

Como seria el chisme que hasta a oídos del gran sabio llego.

—¿esa luz que atraviesa el espacio tiempo es la del…?

El gran sabio veía todo por su bola de cristal aterrado. Diamante, Rubeus y Zafiro decían lo que era obvio, que esa luz tan rara era increíble y Mina y Darien decían…

—¡Serena!

Serena contrario a lo que todos creían, o bueno, lo que nos hicieron creer durante mucho tiempo, no era bruta. Por eso mientras la sádica y dominada de su futura hija le decía al gran sabio que fresco, que si él quería ella lo llevaba a ver con sus propios ojos la luz del cristal de plata y todo su poder, Serena se metió en el reactor por donde estos zánganos se la pasaban transportándose y se transformo en sailor moon.

Ella que se transforma en la bella guerrera que siempre debió haber sido, y Diamante que llega.

—¡es imposible! ¡¿Cómo ha conseguido transformase?!

—¡ahora sí que ya me sacaron la mierda!—tomo su báculo y lo apunto hacia ellos—si no quieren que los vuelva polvo y les patee el culo ¡díganme donde están mis amigas! ¡¿Dónde está la cámara oscura?!

—al final del subterráneo. Ahí hay una puerta negra y las encontraras.

—¡Rubeus!—dijeron ambos enojados príncipes.

—¿qué?—los miro con ojos desorbitados mientras Serena corría hacia ellos con fuerza—de verdad que la vi enojada. Una mujer enojada y armada, es más peligrosa que dejar la llave del agua abierta.

—¡ahhhhhhhhh!—fue Serena hacia ellos.

—¡no…..!

Serena corrió hacia a ellos y mientras que a Rubeus y a Diamante les dio de a patada en la cara y los tumbo al piso, luego aterrizo frente a un asustado Zafiro y le propino un puño seguido de una patada en el estomago. Dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo, salió a toda prisa a buscar a sus amigas y salir de ahí.

Cuando llego a aquella puerta, la abrió, entro y las vio, casi se muere de la emoción.

—¡las he encontrado!

Su felicidad fue opacada pronto cuando ella acercándose a cada una de sus amigas y tratando de despertarlas, veía que no pasaba nada.

—chicas ¡chicas! Ah no, a mí no. No he pasado por tanto para verlas dormir bien tranquilas ¡les ordeno que despierten!

Serena estaba cansada de ese palacio y más de ese planeta. Por eso y como energizada por el poder del cristal de plata, le dio un gran puño al suelo y lo agrieto.

Diamante que no quería perderla, se levanto como pudo y fue tras ella. Cuando entro a la habitación y vio lo que hizo, se quedo sin palabras.

Las chicas estaban en un profundo sueño pero no por eso podían dejar de escuchar la vos y la orden de su amiga. Aun en las alucinaciones que Diamante les provoco, despertaron y se transformaron en sailor scouts para luchar a su lado.

Al igual que ellas, Mina también la sintió y la escucho.

—¡sailor moon!

Diamante que se asusto al ver y sentir todo el poder del cristal de plata, llamo con desesperación al gran sabio.

— ¡¿Dónde estás gran sabio?! Me parece que he subestimado el poder del cristal de plata ¡gran sabio! ¡Vegete de mierda! ¡Aparece!

—¡mucho cuidado como me hablas niñito!—apareció el gran sabio—aquí estoy, aquí estoy ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—oiga príncipe—le murmuro Rubeus a Diamante que también veía aterrado al gran sabio, estaba muy raro—como que ahora si le saco la mierda a ese viejo y harto ¿qué es esa sombra tan rara tras él?

Ellos murmuraban y él decía…

—te lo dije Diamante, te lo dije muchas veces. El poder del cristal de plata es tan poderoso que sin importar que estaba rodeado del cristal negro libero todo su poder y atravesó el espacio tiempo. Es realmente asombroso.

—sí, si—lo miro con fastidio— si me lo dijiste. Ahora comprendo mejor porque es que todo el mundo se pelea por él.

—¡cállense todos!—quebró Serena su posición y fue con ambos—el cristal de plata no debe ser usado para el mal. Tiene que traer la paz y la armonía. Si el cristal que ustedes poseen no estuviera contaminado por la maldad del dictador fantasma ¡todos podríamos vivir en paz!

Ella se paro frente al gran sabio y en ese preciso momento, a todos les dio la impresión al igual que al gran sabio, que quien estaba frente a ellos no era sailor moon, sino la futura Neo reina Serena; pues la marca de su frente en forma de media luna, empezó a brillar con mucha fuerza mientras ella hablaba.

—¡no puedo dejarlos hacer lo que se proponen! ¡El cristal negro causa demasiados problemas y debo detenerlo!

—la armonía y la paz son solo una utopía reina—se acerco Diamante a ella—el cristal de plata es lo que genera odio entre nosotros ¿no es así gran sabio?

—exactamente. Es esa piedra lo que desencadena el mal—puso sus ojos rojos y salió mucha maldad de él—no le creas nada a esta escandalosa mujer príncipe ¡te ordeno que la mates y tomes su cristal de plata!

—haz lo que quieras pero si peleamos, quiero que sepas que no tengo ninguna intención de matarte…príncipe Diamante.

Serena se preparaba para luchar contra Diamante mientras que Rubeus y Zafiro que si les dolió el golpe que ella les dio y no tenían intención de repetir, le dijeron que se diera prisa y que escaparan a través del reactor. No había mucho tiempo porque el lugar empezaba a desmoronarse gracias a la liberación de poder del cristal de plata.

—¡deprisa! ¡Tenemos que irnos si no queremos morir aplastados!

—¿quieres huir?

—lo siento mucho gran sabio pero no tengo ninguna intención de morir aquí como un perro.

—¡ja!—apareció a quien estábamos esperando— ¡no eres más que un cobarde!

—¡¿Cómo?!—Pregunto Rubeus con los ojos muy abiertos— ¡¿qué es esa sombra?!

—eso no importa—dijo el gran sabio y con su cuerpo la cubrió— ¡limítate a obedecer y acaba con sailor moon!

—¡no! no lo hare hasta que te muestres ante nosotros ¡a ver! ¡Muéstrate! Quiero conocer el rostro del tipo que nos ha estado manipulando todo este tiempo.

—impertinente—sonrió bajo la capa.

El gran sabio yo diría que no hablaba tanto como Beryl pero, de que era malo, era malo. Por eso y sin decir nada más, dejo salir sus asquerosas y repugnantes manos bajo la capa que lo cubría para estrangular a Rubeus y con eso matarlo.

Rubeus que no podía hacer nada para defenderse, se agarro de las manos que lo mataban y le dio un último insulto antes de morir.

—¡eres un loco maldito hijo de la gran….!

Después de la muerte de Rubeus y de esa diabólica risa tras el gran sabio cuando lo mato, Diamante se disponía a atacar a Serena. Ahora que ella se veía exactamente igual a la que era su adoración y más retorcida obsesión, no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

—¡Diamante! ¡Diamante hermano! ¡Vámonos!

—¡no Zafiro!—la miro— ¡no voy a dejar que te escapes de mi Neo reina Serena! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Voy a liberar toda mi energía!

—¿ah sí?—tomo Serena su báculo en mano mientras las chicas también hacían lo mismo—pues no me quedare para verlo ¡vámonos chicas! ¡Unamos nuestras fuerzas para salir de aquí!

De nuevo, este capítulo ha sido uno de los más largos de adaptar ¡he trabajado mucho! entonces para resumir porque es darle muchas vueltas al asunto, Serena y las demás lograron escapar y llegar a salvo a Tokio de cristal. A Diamante no le quedo más opción que morderse la lengua del coraje que le dio cuando la vio partir a ella y las demás por medio de esa cegadora luz y el gran sabio con su "misteriosa" acompañante, se quedaron haciendo maléficos planes.

—sailor moon es muy fuerte pero, todavía no he dicho mi última palabra. Tú acabaras con ella y me traerás su cristal de plata.

—sí señor, como usted diga —se reverencio ante él mientras él veía la imagen de mi amor lindo por la bola de cristal.

Ellos hacían planes, Serena y las demás llegaban a salvo y nuestro amor y por siempre hermoso Darien vestido como Tuxedo Mask, no hacía más que buscar a Rini en medio de esa oscuridad para según él, salvarla.

—¡Rini! ¡Serena! ¿Dónde están?

—¡aquí estoy! ¡Ven!

Darien no tenía idea de que quien lo llamaba, ya no era esa pequeña y dulce niña que él tanto quería.

Pero mientras el corría en la oscuridad para llegar hasta esa voz que se le hacía conocida y lo llamaba, Serena y las demás llegaron al palacio con el rey Endimión y Setsuna.

—un momento, un momento ¿Dónde están Tuxedo Mask y Rini?

Serena se preocupo al no verlos; pues estuvo tan distraída celebrando con Mina y todos que estaban vivas y que habían salido ilesas de Némesis, que no se había percatado hasta ese entonces de su ausencia.

Lo peor de todo eso no era que no estuvieran ahí abrazándola y celebrando con ella, lo peor fue la cara de Setsuna cuando le dijo lo que le dijo.

—sailor moon, la pequeña dama se ha perdido en el espacio tiempo y Tuxedo Mask salió tras ella para buscarla. Ahora los dos están desaparecidos.

—¡¿qué?! ¡¿Es una broma verdad?! ¡Esto no puede ser en serio!


	28. Chapter 28

_**Jueves, 05 de noviembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola a mis estimadas lectoras; muy especialmente a mi Cleo :D Gracias Cleo y pues no, no pienso abandonar la historia. Es solo que ahora es difícil porque mantengo mas ocupada que antes pero oki, las dejo tranquilas y espero les guste el capitulo de hoy :) Besitos y abrazos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Son en verdad un encanto :)**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: Némesis 2**

Serena estaba, no se sabía si enojada o preocupada, por la desaparición de su amado Darien y su futura hija. Apretando un puño con fuerza y yendo con Setsuna, dijo que no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, que debía ir a buscarlos.

—¿entonces se perdieron en la tormenta? no, definitivamente no. Tengo que ir a buscarlos. No me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada.

—¡no sailor moon! es muy peligroso. Ni siquiera sabes donde están.

—¡si Tuxedo Mask lo hizo yo también debo hacerlo! es mi deber ir a buscarlos.

—tal vez pero no puedes ir ahí— se le acerco y le puso ambas manos en los hombros para tranquilizarla— no hay punto de referencia, ni distancia ni dirección en el espacio tiempo donde ellos están ahora. Ese lugar está lleno de trampas ¡seria una completa locura que entraras ahí en medio de esa tormenta!

—es necesario sailor Plut— dijo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la oscuridad.

—si tanto insistes... está bien, ve pero después no digas que no se los advertí — le hizo un gesto con la mano y la mirada muy seria.

Serena no podía hacerle caso a Setsuna porque el inmenso amor que sentía por Darien y Rini, era más grande que sus advertencias. Ella les dio la espalda y se disponía a hacer eso sola pero sus guardianas y amigas, jamás la hubieran dejado sola en una situación como esa.

Entrando en la profunda oscuridad, aun no sabían todo lo que les pasaría al llegar.

—por más que caminamos, me da la impresión de que estamos dando vuelta sobre el mismo sitio. Estamos caminando en círculos. ¿Adónde nos llevara este camino?

Setsuna que sabía lo peligroso que era ese camino, decidió ir con ellas y tomo la palabra para explicarles.

—no lo sé sailor Mercury pero nos encontramos en un lugar desconocido en el que nadie nunca antes se había metido. A medida que avanzamos, nos sumergimos en la profundidad del espacio tiempo. En esa oscuridad— señalo— se desencadena la tormenta. He escuchado que devora toda cosa material. Para encontrarlos— las miro— necesitaríamos la llave del espacio, sin esa llave...estaremos condenadas a vagar eternamente por todo este lugar.

—bueno Plut según lo que dices o nos perdemos o nos volvemos locas en este lugar para siempre pero ¿y Tuxedo Mask y Rini? ¿Por donde pudieron haberse perdido?

—pueden estar— señalo— en esa dirección. Entre las perturbaciones y la tormenta.

—entonces vamos— dijo una más animada Mina— si Rini se fue por ahí y tú dices que sentiste que algo malo le paso cuando la tormenta apareció, Tuxedo Mask debe estar en la misma dimensión espacial con ella. ¡Vamos!

—no necesariamente tienen que estar juntos— dijo Serena con rabia contenida en la cara.

—¡claro que deben estar juntos!—la miro Rei con enojo y confusión— ¿qué es lo que te pasa Serena? para Tuxedo Mask cuidar de ella es una gran responsabilidad. Seguro ya la ha encontrado.

—Serena...—dijo Lita tras ella en tono conciliador— ¿tú sabes porque Tuxedo Mas se preocupa tanto por ella verdad? porque es tu hija, tuya y de él. Él solo quiere ayudarte. Quiere que puedas cumplir tu papel como guerrera con nosotras tranquilamente— la giro para que la viera a ella y a las demás— estamos aquí por ti. Siempre podrás contar con nosotras.

—sí, eso lo sé. Sé que actúa pensando en mi bien, que hace todo lo posible para hacerme feliz y ayudarme pero—bajo el rostro y no pudo evitar las lagrimas—solo quiero volverlo a ver; a él y a Rini. No quiero que nada malo les pase.

—¡oigan!—dijo Setsuna con el cetro en la mano que empezaba a brillar—mi cetro ah reaccionado ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡Muéstrese ahora mismo!

Todo creeríamos que se trataba de un malvado amigo de Diamante y su combo pero no, no era ni él ni nadie raro. Era…

—¡¿luna p?! ¡Se ha roto!

—esto solo quiere decir una cosa—dijo Amy que se acerco—Rini ha pasado por aquí.

—pero no, no puede ser—veía la pelota Setsuna sin entender nada ni salir de su asombro—luna p la acompañaba a todas partes. ¡¿Ha abandonado a la pequeña dama?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso están en un lugar al que no podemos llegar?

Pero mientras a Setsuna le daba un ataque de histeria, Serena se desmayaba sin razón.

—¡Serena!

Serena caía al piso inconsciente mientras todas gritaban como locas en vez de ayudarla y Zafiro y Diamante, al fin despertaban.

Perdidos en un extraño lugar que era muy oscuro, ambos se levantaban.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—no sé genio—le respondió Zafiro de mala gana—mínimo por tus genialidades y por culpa de esa perra, estamos muertos.

—primero bájale al tono—se levanto y lo miro también de mal genio—sigo siendo tu hermano mayor. Segundo, no le vuelvas a decir así, es la mujer que amo.

—pues a mí me importa una mierda si la amas o la odias pero ¡míranos!—señalo el lugar—al parecer estamos en la cámara oscura encerrados pero que raro, mira.

—sí, es verdad—respondió con horror.

—el cadáver momificado ya no está. Debemos estar bajo el reactor y eso no me gusta para nada.

—no pero ¡¿Cómo terminamos encerrados aquí?!

—los traje hasta aquí porque en la superficie la atmosfera estaba muy inestable —apareció Rini— Oh y por si te interesa saber bombón—le guiño un ojo a Zafiro—el reactor está dañado.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—si bizcocho, la energía liberada por el cristal de plata ha acelerado el proceso de fusión. Después de la explosión de hace un rato, la superficie del planeta se ha incendiado—rió— ¡de ahí se desprende una energía increíble!

—¿eh?—fue lo único que Zafiro pudo balbucear, pues esa mujer que le hablaba era muy hermosa pero con cada palabra que decía lo confundía más.

—sí, la fusión se ha realizado gracias a la presencia del reactor del cristal negro. Debo agradecer por todo tu arduo trabajo… Zafiro—se le acerco más al rostro muy coqueta—En adelante nuestro planeta sufrirá un crecimiento acelerado. ¡Némesis se convertirá en un planeta invencible!

Rini que ahora no era Rini sino Black Lady, reía y le hacía ojitos a un confundido Zafiro; pues todo lo que ella dijo era bastante complejo y aunque él lo entendía porque fue a la universidad, se le hacía extraño que una mujer tan bonita como esa fuera inteligente.

Zafiro estaba confundido por los ojitos y las palabras de Black Lady pero no solo él lo estaba, Diamante también. Diamante, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, empezó a atar cabos mentalmente tratando de deducir quien era esa mujer tan malvada que les hablaba y que estaba tan buena carambas.

 _—"_ _tiene el símbolo de la luna negra en la frente pero ¿Quién es?"_

—me voy papacitos—rió y bajo del mueble en donde estaba sentada—el gran sabio me está llamando pero ¡oigan, ya sé!—los tomo de las manos y lo halo con ella—vengan conmigo.

—¿adónde nos llevas….?

Black Lady reía de verlos tan confundidos y asustados en su presencia. Pero mientras ella se internaba cada vez más en la oscuridad, Zafiro recuperaba el aliento y empezaba a hablar.

—¡¿nos estas llevando al centro de Némesis?!

—eres muy lindo pero como lento tesoro—lo miro y les sonrió con picardía—ya les dije, el planeta está en plena fusión. Si no, no haría tanto frio ni estaría tan oscuro. Estamos en una dimensión espacial creada por la fuerza negativa del cristal negro.

—¿que….que es eso?

—uy papi—miro Rini a Diamante y se relamió los labios—no sé porque mi mama no te hace caso pero en fin… problema de ella. Eso que ves ahí ricura, es nuestro nuevo palacio. Es el palacio oscuro del gran sabio.

—¡¿el palacio oscuro del gran sabio?! Parece como si flotara encima de la superficie.

—¿verdad que si papacito?—rió perversamente mientras aterrizaban—ese gran sabio ¡es increíble!

Ante las risas de Rini y la incomodidad de Zafiro por como los miraba Black Lady (parecía que se los iba a comer con la mirada) Diamante solo pensaba y trataba de descifrar quien era ella.

 _—"_ _se parece mucho a ella pero no, no puede ser. ¿Quién eres endemoniada mujer?"_

Unos segundos después, llegaron con el malo de la película, oh no perdón, con el malo de este arco. Llegaron con el gran sabio.

—bienvenidos a mi palacio niños.

—nunca nos hablaste de este lugar…gran sabio.

—príncipe Diamante, Zafiro ¿ya saludaron a la belleza de Serena?

—¡Serena! no ¡eso no puede ser!—grito Diamante que casi se va de culo cuando escucho ese nombre, luego entendió de donde la conocía al juntar las imágenes de la Rini pequeña y de la Rini grande— ¿qué significa esto? ¡¿Ha cambiado de bando?!

—oye bombón—se le acerco Rini y lo tomo con sensualidad por el mentón— ¿es que no se ve? Los deseos del gran sabio son órdenes. Su voluntad es nuestra verdad. Lo único que tienes que hacer es obedecerlo sin dudarlo. Eso debieron habértelo enseñado ¿ya lo has olvidado?

—¡no!—dijo y se le quito con brusquedad, luego fue con él— ¡este no es el gran sabio que conocí! Gran sabio dime ¿Quién eres realmente? Quiero conocer tu identidad. Tenías tus propios planes y hasta ahora lo veo.

Uy nenas, este gran sabio ¡es un peligro! Diamante lo hizo enojar mucho y por eso dominando su bolita de cristal que era bien poderosa, les lavo el cerebro y los calmo; tal como hizo con Rini.

—mi voluntad es absoluta. Lo único que tienen que hacer es obedecer mis órdenes sin discutir.

Ellos cayeron inmediatamente ante esa poderosa y maligna magia.

—de acuerdo.

—estamos a tus ordenes gran sabio—dijo Diamante junto a Zafiro.

—tengan—extendió su mano y les puso pendientes de cristal negro en las orejas—este es el símbolo de su fidelidad a Némesis ¡es un símbolo de fuerza!

Seguido de ver que todos sus planes iban como quería, empezó a pensar.

 _—"_ _ahora controlo a la hija de la Neo reina Serena y su cristal de plata pero ¿Por qué no libera su energía? ¿Dónde está toda su fuerza?"_

—ni mires mas ese estúpido cristal de plata gran sabio que solo la Neo reina Serena, puede hacer que funcione —dijo una sonriente Black Lady— Ella es su dueña.

—entonces esa emanación de energía ¡¿fue provocada por sailor moon?!

—sí, se podría decir que sí.

—si eso es así ¡tráiganme a la Neo reina Serena y a la maldita de sailor moon! Acabare con ambas. Debo tener en mi poder ambos cristales, el de pasado y el del futuro. Esa será una tarea muy fácil para ti mi querida y hermosa Black Lady.

—muy bien gran sabio—lo miro y le sonrió—te traeré los dos cristales en bandeja de plata. Lo prometo.

—pero—hablo Diamante—el palacio de la Neo reina no se rendirá tan fácilmente. Además ¿que nos puedes decir de esa bola que sostiene esa niña?—miro Diamante con alegría a Black Lady cuando esta hizo cara de espanto—me parece que estas confiando mucho en ella, gran sabio.

—sabrás la verdad y habrás despejado todas tus dudas príncipe Diamante en cuanto hayamos capturado a la Neo reina Serena —se le acerco Rini muy sonriente— Erigiré un nuevo y gran cristal negro sobre la tierra y la obligare a salir para enfrentarme.

—pero si haces eso—se acerco Zafiro—la tierra morirá definitivamente.

—me da igual. Lo único que me interesa son los dos cristales de plata, la Neo reina Serena y sailor moon no me importan para nada—lo miro con seriedad y extendió una mano hacia al aire con cadencia—yo ya tengo lo que quería…Endimión, mi amado Endimión.

—¡¿qué?!—miraron los dos aterrados cuando ella se le acerco y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—papacitos ricos y deliciosos, prepárense para atacar la tierra. Con la ayuda de esos pendientes podrán viajar en el tiempo.

—mira Zafiro—señalo—Némesis arde con mil fuegos. Nunca lo había visto tan grande.

Ellos hablaban y la endemoniada y perra de Black Lady decía….

—al fin eres mío—entrelazo las manos al cuello de mi amor lindo dominado por sus magia (¡maldita perra!)—no te preocupes, nadie vendrá a molestarnos. Ahora me perteneces definitivamente— (¡y la muy perra!) lo beso.

—qué asco Zafiro ¿no te parece?

—eso es problema de ellos—se giro y salió con su hermano igual de asqueado que él con la escena—mejor vámonos.

A mí la verdad esa escena me pareció demasiado sádica y por eso no profundizare en ella, razón tenía Serena en odiarla tanto pero lo que no sabía, era lo trastornada que muy en el fondo estaba su hija.

Mientras ella lo besaba como si se fuera a acabar el mundo y casi que se le subía encima la muy zorra, Serena despertaba de una pesadilla. Ella por alguna razón que no entiendo estaba en su cama y en pijama.

 _—"_ _¿Rini? ¿Darien?"_

Cuando despertó de su recurrente pesadilla en donde Rini era grande y demasiado cariñosa con el amor de su vida, se sentó y hablo consigo misma.

 _—"_ _¿Por qué esa oscuridad? ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde estás Darien?"_

Serena se sentó en su cama y estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había detallado bien donde estaba ni quien estaban a su lado.

—¿chicas?

—¿estás mejor mi amor? ¿Ya despertaste?

—¡mama! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?

—sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando te caíste en la clase de gimnasia ¿no fue así chicas?

—¡si señora!

—bueno…—se levanto de la silla que había puesto junto a su cama—como ya despertaste y estas bien, voy a ir a preparar algo de té para tus amigas. ¿De acuerdo?—fue a la puerta—están en su casa niñas. Ahora regreso.

Ikuko salió e inocente de todo lo que había pasado con su hija, fue a la cocina para preparar el té mientras ellas hablaban.

—¡¿esa es luna p?!

—sí, el rey la reparo—dijo Luna—le hemos pedido a luna p que borre la memoria de tu madre.

—bueno, eso lo entiendo pero ¿que no estábamos nosotras en…?

—si—dijo una sonriente Lita—así fue pero Serena, has liberado demasiada energía de golpe y por eso te desmayaste. Por eso decidimos salir del siglo 30.

—estas mucho mejor ahora que estas aquí en tu casa ¿no?—dijo Rei guiñándole un ojo.

—¿si sabias que roncas verdad?—dijo Lita con ojos como platos.

—¡no es cierto!

—sí, si ¡si es cierto!—rió Mina con Amy a su lado—incluso te pellizque la nariz y ni así dejaste de roncar.

Al ver a sus amigas juntas y sonriéndole, todo era casi que perfecto pero la imagen de una tierna Rini pidiéndole que fueran a jugar, interrumpió su tranquilidad. Al igual que le pasaba a Darien, ella también la quería; muy a su manera pero la quería.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos y viendo como ellas se preocuparon de nuevo al verla a ella triste, dijo algo para cambiar el tema.

—¿Serena? ¿Qué ocurre?

—nada, nada—sonrió—es fantástico que estemos en casa y todas reunidas. Estoy muy contenta por eso.

—Serena…dinos la verdad—dijo Amy que conocía muy bien su cara— ¿qué pasa?

—si estoy contenta pero… la echo de menos. La ausencia de Rini genera un gran vacío en esta casa—luego pensó— _¿la echo de menos? Vaya, si que he progresado_

—oh vamos Serena—la abrazo por el hombro Mina—todas estamos aquí para animarte ¿no chicas?

—parece que desde ya se te empieza a despertar el instinto maternal amiga—le guiño un ojo Lita.

—los traeré sanos y salvos. Para mi Rini y Darien valen tanto como todas ustedes chicas pero para eso, necesito de su ayuda.

—vaya Serena—dijo Luna junto a la ventana—te has hecho más fuerte.

Ellas hablaban muy alegremente y sin saber, Ikuko estaba ahí parada con la charola escuchando algo de lo que hablaban.

—hey mama ¿qué haces ahí parada?

—¡Sammy!—lo miro con sorpresa—no, no, no es nada. Es solo que me dio la impresión de que Serena—vio a su hija que reír con ellas—se ha vuelto más bella.

—¡¿qué?! ¡¿Más bella?! ¿Es un chiste, cierto mama?

—como sea, lo mejor es que te vayas ya. Sino llegaras tarde a la escuela.

—sí, sí, si mama, ya voy.

Oh no nenas pero tranquilas, Ikuko no se dio cuenta de nada porque cuando llego Sammy, las chicas se dieron cuenta de sus presencia y cambiaron el tema.

.

—.—

.

Aquí viene algo de mi invención. Esto no paso en el capitulo y sé que lo hace más largo pero ¡no me puedo resistir! Para eso estoy escribiendo esta semi adaptación ¡para hacer lo que yo quiera! Ok, dicho eso, sigamos.

.

.

Después de dejar a Serena un poco más tranquila en su casa y sin saber las maldades que Black Lady estaba por hacer, se despidieron de ella y dijeron que volverían después. Serena no quería que se fueran pero entendía que al menos algunas como Lita, tenían asuntos muy importantes que atender.

Hablando de ella y cuando llego a la tienda de videojuegos para buscarlo….

—¿me extrañaste?

—¡Lita!—dejo todo tirado y corrió para abrazarla.

Besándola por todo el rostro y luego dándole un corto beso en los labios porque todos los clientes en la tienda ya empezaban a molestarlos, luego la miro fijamente a los ojos y la regaño.

Ella más divertida que otra al verlo así, trataba de no reírse.

—¡no es gracioso Lita! Te he buscado como un loco, te he buscado por todas partes ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Sabes cuantas noches llevo sin dormir y leyendo cuanto libro me encontraba de ovnis?! ¿A cuántos hospitales, estaciones de policía y morgues he ido? ¡A todos! Me estaba volviendo loco y…

—te amo—dijo mientras lo aprisionaba contra su pecho, luego le susurro—las cosas se complicaron con ellos y lo están aun mas ¿quieres que nos vayamos para tu casa y allá te explico mejor que paso mi amor?

—¡Unazuki! ¡¿Unazuki donde estas?!

—ya, ya—llego su bella hermana con una libreta en la mano—ah…ahora entiendo cual es todo el alboroto ¡apareció Lita!

—hola Unazuki ¿Cómo estás?

—pues querida cuñada no te puedo mentir. Gracias a ti y a tu ida tan rara, a mi me ha tocado trabajar el doble. Como ves—señalo la cara de su hermano—Andrew no ha tenido cabeza para otra cosa que no sea buscarte ¿Dónde carajos estabas ah?

—eso no importa ahora—interrumpió Andrew ansioso por irse—hazme un favor, dile a Sekai que cierre. Yo me tengo que…

—vete de una buena vez hermano—le respondió sonriente—menos mal que ya llegaste Lita porque Andrew ¡nos tenia hartos! Ha estado con un genio que no se aguanta ni él, pero está bien, entiendo—rió con ella y luego lo miro—vete tranquilo hermano. Yo me encargo de todo.

Desesperado por salir de ahí y estar a solas con ella para preguntarle todo lo que le quería preguntar, salió corriendo con ella en dirección a su auto. Subiendo y manejando a toda velocidad estaba muy ansioso pero no por hablar, sino por llegar.

Y cuando llegaron a la casa de Andrew que estaba (como cosa rara) vuelta un chiquero….

—Andrew, Andrew mi amor, tranquilo.

—por fin—respondió mientras azotaba la puerta y la arrinconaba contra la misma—por fin has vuelto mi amor. Te amo Lita, te he extrañado muchísimo mi amor, mucho.

—y…yo…a…ti—decía en medio de sus apasionados besos.

Bueno…como según yo aquí las únicas que tienen novio y lo hacen con ellos son Lita y Serena (aun no me han dado el papayaso para acomodar a las otras tres) Lita se quedo disfrutando de las desenfrenadas caricias y los apasionados besos que le daba su ansioso y enamorado novio a puerta cerrada.

—oh Andrew, oh mi amor, ummm si, si, si pero no, aquí no.

—oye no pero –dijo mientras la desnudaba contra esa puerta y no dejaba de besarla— ¿cómo que aquí no? ¿No es esto lo que a ti te gusta? ¿No te gusta qué te levante por las piernas apoyada contra una pared y que te lo…?

—¡ah! Oh Andrew mi amor, oh Andrew—gimió cuando él le empezó a besar los senos y a tocarla con más insistencia. Lo malo de eso es que estaba tan caliente, que al echar la cabeza hacia atrás se la había golpeado levemente—au.

—¿qué te paso mi amor? ¿Te lastime?

—no, no, es que… —bajo la mano y atrapo su fuerte erección con suavidad mientras reía.

—oh Lita, ah… sí. Nadie me había tocado o besado como tú, eres única mi amor. Te he extrañado con todo mi corazón.

—yo también te amo mi amor, te adoro Andrew.

Lita lo levanto en brazos como si se tratara de un lindo muñeco y acostándolo en la cama, era el turno para ella. Quitándole el pantalón café claro y la camisa blanca manga larga con mucha rapidez y facilidad, luego se tumbo sobre él ya completamente desnuda para besarlo y amarlo sin cesar.

—ah sí, como te he extrañado Lita, te he extrañado cada minuto del día pero lo que más he extrañado de ti mi amor….

—¡ah! ¡Ah sí, si mi amor! ¡Sí!—gimió con fuerza cuando sintió sus inquietos dedos jugando en su trasero.

—es esto, escucharte gritar y gemir. Oye pero no—sonrió y tomándola por la cintura, cambio de posición y quedo sobre ella—aquí ya no estás en plan de sailor scout nena. Aquí eres mía y no importa que seas más fuerte que yo. Aquí y en esta cama, mando yo ¿verdad que sí, mi amor?

—¡ah! ¡Ah sí Andrew si! lo que digas pero más ¡mas amor!

Feliz cuando él se hizo sobre ella y se introdujo de un solo golpe, se aferro de esos hombros que tanto amaba y empezó a moverse bajo con él a su mismo ritmo. Besándolo esporádicamente en los labios, en las mejillas; halándole el rubio cabello y gimiendo de gusto por tenerlo adentro, muy dentro de ella, era feliz. Completamente feliz en su compañía.

Pero mientras Lita era embestida salvajemente por un ansioso y lujurioso rubio que la había extrañado muchísimo, Rei tampoco se quedaba atrás. Me podrán decir lo que quieran pero creo que este chico queda bien con ella.

—¿Asanuma? ¿Qué haces aquí en el templo?

—señorita Rei—dijo aquel tímido y extraño muchacho ante ella con unas bellas flores—vine a orar por su regreso pero no sabía que ya había vuelto. Qué bueno ver que está usted bien.

—eh…si, gracias. Regrese ayer. Fue un viaje muy largo pero productivo.

—tome—le entrego las flores—iba a ponerlas en el santuario para pedir por su regreso pero como veo que ya está aquí y de cualquier forma eran para usted, tenga.

—muchas gracias, están hermosas—se sonrojo cuando las recibió—oye, a propósito de mi ida ¿Cómo esta Kotono y el club?

—de hecho más o menos. Desde que usted se fue no ha vuelto a…

—oye no pero que modales los míos—rió e hizo un gesto señalando la puerta— ¿gustas pasar y tomar té? Mi abuelo hace un té delicioso y así me puedes seguir contando que tanto ha pasado en mi ausencia ¿te parece?

—se lo agradezco mucho, señorita Rei—le sonrió y entro—muchas gracias.

Si, si, lo sé, sé que según el manga Asanuma es un niño muy raro pero aquí no. Como en esta versión no está Nicolás y esto es una semi adaptación, lo dejare con Rei. Podríamos decir que hmmmm él podría ser la versión manga de Nicolás ¡toco!

Bueno, volviendo con lo que nos interesa a nosotras….mientras Rei se sentaba a la mesa con aquel lindo chico de su misma edad y platicaba sobre diferentes cosas, Amy llegaba a su casa y la encontraba vacía.

No era de extrañar porque Amy era como era, le hacía falta mucho cariño y atención.

—¿en el trabajo todo el día eh mama? está bien, entiendo. Imagino que a mí me pasara lo mismo cuando sea una gran doctora como tú. Ojala pueda ser tan brillante como lo eres tu mama.

Al igual que Amy, Mina llegaba a una casa sola, algo empolvada y vacía. Ella no tenía problemas económicos porque sus padres le consignaban una gran cantidad de dinero mensualmente pero para su fortuna y alivio, ella no estaba tan sola como Amy. Tenía a Artemis que le hacía compañía.

—de vuelta en casa ¿no Artemis?

—sí, así es Mina.

—oye ¿quieres que te prepare algo muy rico de comer?—se agacho a su altura muy sonriente—después de todo, quien sabe cuánto tiempo vayamos a estar aquí ¿quieres?

—tú eres un desastre en la cocina y aunque sé que terminaremos comiendo pizza—rió con ella y salió—vamos.

Todas retomaban sus vidas donde las habían dejado cuando fueron secuestradas por Black Moon menos Serena. Ella fingía normalidad ante Luna pero por dentro, estaba en pena. Quería estar con él y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo extrañaba.

—Darien….Darien mi amor ¿Dónde estás? Solo quiero que estés bien, espero que estés bien mi amor.


	29. Chapter 29

**Continuación…**

Las chicas seguían con sus vidas en donde las habían dejado hasta donde se acordaban y Serena, Serena solo era sufrimiento. Acostada en esa gran cama pero que no era ni la mitad de cómoda que la de Darien cuando dormía a su lado, no sabía por lo que él estaba pasando.

Mientras ella sufría y sufría, el papacito del rey Endimión también estaba como ella, desolado. Entrando a la habitación que se había convertido en su tormento, se acercó y le hablo sin consuelo.

—Neo reina Serena, mi amada reina….

Sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, se inclinó ante ella y suspiro con pesar. Estaba cansado de ver su palacio en ruinas; estaba harto de estar en esa forma de fantasma en donde no podía hacer nada pero sobre todo estaba cansado, de estar lejos de ella. Los días a su lado y también con su pequeña y tierna hija, habían sido los mejores de su vida.

—contéstame, contéstame por favor mi amada reina ¡te lo ruego! Te necesito ahora más que nunca ¿sabes? Creo que me he descuidado y debido a eso, nuestra hija ha desaparecido. Además necesito que despiertes, me mires a los ojos y me digas ¿fuiste tú verdad? Si, tuviste que haber sido tú. Fuiste tú quien salvo a sailor moon y a los demás. Cuando estuvieron aquí me dijeron que notaron tu presencia. Pero, hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo pudiste activar el cristal de plata del pasado? Se supone que en el estado que estas no puedes hacer nada y mucho menos, activar el cristal en el futuro.

En un mar de confusión, angustia y sufrimiento estaba el rey. Se llenó de esperanza y fe con lo que las chicas le dijeron pero cuando se acercaba a esa urna y no veía ninguna reacción suya ante sus palabras, se derrumbaba.

—mi reina, mi Neo reina, pensé que estabas despierta. Ayúdame. En este estado no puedo hacer nada. ¡nada! te necesito y te extraño horrores ¿Cuándo despertaras? ¡¿Cuándo?! –se apoyó en su urna con desesperación—esto ya debes saberlo pero igual, me sirve desahogarme contigo. Estoy desesperado porque nuestro planeta cada día se debilita más. Sailor moon, Tuxedo Mask y sobre todo nuestra hija mi amor, se encuentran en un gran peligro. Mi reina, mi hermosa reina, ¡¿Por qué no me contestas?!

—Mi rey, —se acercó meticulosamente Diana—debe conservar la calma. Tenga un poco más de paciencia.

— ¿Diana…?

— Tranquilícese. Llegado su momento la reina reaccionara para sacarnos del peligro que nos amenaza; tal y como lo hizo con sailor moon su majestad.

—Tal vez pero…

—La reina cura sus heridas en el cristal de plata. —le sonrió—Quiere estar completamente preparada para el último combate, tranquilo. Según me dijeron mis padres, si todavía duerme es porque aún es muy pronto.

—si ellos lo dijeron es porque así debe ser. Pero aun así, yo….

—No pierda la calma mi rey—se le acercó más y sonrió—mis padres y yo no somos los únicos que estamos preocupados por usted, también lo está sailor Plut.

—¿sailor Plut?

—sí, ella me dijo un día que yo seré la guardiana de la pequeña dama así como mis padres lo fueron de la Neo reina. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ustedes pero trate de mantener la calma. Le prometo que traeremos a la pequeña dama de vuelta sana y salva. Todo se resolverá, ya lo verá.

—Gracias Diana—le sonrió más tranquilo—eso espero. Quiero que nuestro planeta vuelva a ser lo que era.

Dejando de lado a un papacito rey que empezaba a sentirse mejor gracias a las palabras de una dulce gatita llamada Diana, volvemos con las chicas y al tiempo presente. Ellas, cada una en lo suyo, se percataron de algo sumamente extraño y peligroso, el cielo se puso de un color rojo carmesí que no era normal.

Poniéndose alertas y atendiendo sus intercomunicadores, una perezosa Lita tuvo que levantarse de esa cama tan tibia aunque no quería.

—dime por lo que más quieras que no te tienes que ir Lita ¿te vas? ¿Por qué?

—ay mi amor—le acaricio la mejilla y lo beso en ella—me tengo que ir, sabes que es mi responsabilidad ¿qué clase de scout seria si me quedara aquí bien tranquila y dejara a mis amigas y no solo eso, a la princesa correr un gran peligro ah? La peor.

—no, no no—la tomo por las caderas e impidió que se levantara—no me hagas esto, no me vuelvas a dejar. Tú no te haces a una idea de lo mucho que sufrí cuando te fuiste —le beso el cabello y la apretó con más fuerza a su pecho— No soportaría volver a perderte. Te amo demasiado.

—y yo a ti mi amor—lo miro y le sonrió—yo a ti también te adoro mi cielo y no te preocupes—le guiño un ojo y se levanto—tu eres tan de malas que fijo no me pasa nada y vuelvo más tarde ¿de acuerdo? no te preocupes. Todo estará bien, siempre es así. Todo al final se resuelve.

—entonces espérame, al menos te llevo.

—no, no, no mi amor mejor me voy sola —lo detuvo cuando iba a vestirse— No sabemos de que se trate esta vez y lo mejor es evitar más problemas, tranquilo amor. En cuanto termine con las chicas te llamo ¿está bien? Quita esa cara mi amor que nada malo pasara—lo miro y le sonrió—te lo prometo.

—¡ah!—golpeo la cama con un puño— ¡maldita sea esa parrandada de imbéciles! Será decirles como el disco ¡¿Por qué no se van?! ¡Que se larguen de aquí y nos dejen en paz!—fue con ella y la abrazo antes de que saliera—yo te quiero para mi, solo para mí.

—créeme amor—rió y lo miro—te entiendo mejor de lo que crees. Ojala de este encuentro; porque mínimo eso del cielo tiene algo que ver con ellos, nos de alguna pista del paradero de Darien. Serena ha estado muy mal por eso y nos duele verla así.

—entonces no te retraso mas mi poderosa y ardiente scout, ve. Ve y dale una buena paliza a esos imbéciles pero hazlo rápido ¿de acuerdo? aun no nos hemos des atrasado como se debe.

—como quieras amor—rió y le beso la mano antes de soltársela—Andrew, te amo. Tranquilo, regresare para dormir esta noche a tu lado. Te lo prometo.

—yo también te amo mi amor—la miro con profundidad y miedo—y si, mas te vale que vuelvas porque si no, no creo que pueda soportarlo.

Lita y Andrew habían pasado toda la tarde de su reencuentro haciendo el amor hasta el cansancio. Andrew que la amaba y la deseaba todo el tiempo, no estaba satisfecho, necesitaba y quería más de su bello cuerpo. Por eso esa llamada lo había puesto tan de mal genio. Para él apenas estaban empezando y la idea de perderla de nuevo, le causaba un gran sufrimiento. Así que sin ninguna otra opción más que mirar por la ventana cuando ella se fue corriendo, se quedo ansiando su pronto regreso. La necesitaba y la necesitaba mucho pero lo que más terror le causaba, era perderla una vez más.

 _—"_ _estoy jodido, la amo demasiado. Vuelve Lita, vuelve pronto mi amor y cuídate. Cuídate por los dos porque no soportaría perderte, no podría recuperarme de algo como eso nunca"_

Lita, Amy, Mina y Rei, estaban corriendo para llegar con Serena e investigar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras que ella, empezaba a verse en aprietos. Estando cerca a la torre de Tokio y desde donde se podía ver mejor el cielo, una distorsión del tiempo la hizo caer al suelo.

—pero ¡¿de dónde proviene esta distorsión?! Siento como si me estuvieran desgarrando el cuerpo.

—¡sailor moon!

—¡¿qué ocurre?!

Quienes estaban demasiado asustadas por verla en ese estado eran sus amigas y protectoras, las sailor scouts. Ellas aun no estaban transformadas pero corrieron a toda velocidad hacia ella para ayudarla.

Llegando con ella y ayudándola a levantarse, lo que les dijo las asusto. Escucharon y además vieron cuando Serena saco la llave que le había dado Setsuna, y esta dijo que eso solo significaba una cosa, que había problemas en el siglo 30. Por eso y sin decir una palabra más, todas tomaron sus plumas de transformación y se convirtieron una vez más en lo que eran y no se sabía si para su desgracia o fortuna siempre serian, se convirtieron en las bellas sailor scouts que luchaban día a día por el amor y la justicia.

Pronto y casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron con sailor Plut.

—¡sailor Plut!

—¿sailor moon? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¿qué ocurre? Están pasando cosas muy raras en la tierra y la llave que me diste, nos dio la señal de que algo aquí andaba mal ¿qué pasa?

—sailor moon…es una catástrofe—señalo—mira, eso pasa.

—¡¿qué?! ¡No! ¡No es posible! ¡¿Otro cristal negro?! ¡¿Otro ataque de los Black Moon?! ¡¿Hasta cuándo joden estos malditos?!

Mirando por aquella ventana no lo pudo soportar y abrió la puerta para verlo mejor, si, en efecto en todo el centro de Tokio de cristal había un cristal negro más grande que el que había visto anteriormente. Con los ojos como platos y sin poder creerlo, maldijo su suerte y la de todos ellos.

Y mientras Serena y las demás veían el cristal sin sabe qué hacer, la sádica de Rini, oh perdón, la desquiciada de Black Lady entraba al palacio para quitarle el cristal de plata a su bella e indefensa madre.

—Neo reina Serena despierta. Estoy aquí porque lo necesito, quiero que me lo des.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?!

—hola papi—se le acerco y sonrió llena de maldad— soy yo, soy tu hija. Soy la "pequeña dama" ¿no me reconoces?

—¡¿pequeña dama?! No ¡eso es imposible! Mi niña, es una niña y en ti veo mucha maldad mujer. Vete de aquí malvada, solo los miembros de la realeza pueden entrar al palacio y…oye no—la detallo mejor— ¡pequeña dama! ¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?!

—como puedes ver he crecido papa. Un amigo me ayudo a revelar mi verdadero poder.

—¡no, no!—trato de alejarse mientras ella se le acercaba a tocarle la cara—esto no puede ser ¡no puede ser cierto!

Frente a frente y viendo su sonrisa y sádica mirada, el rey no podía creer lo que veía. Mientras más la miraba mas se sorprendía. Si, era muy parecida a la Neo reina Serena pero en ella había mucha maldad y perversión. Estaba tan triste de ver a su querida y dulce hija así que ni cuenta se dio de la cara de espanto que ella dio cuando Luna p apareció y la llamo. Tanto fue el susto que sintió que se alejo y se tapo los oídos para no escuchar mas su pitido llamándola. En aquel momento sailor moon apareció.

—¡rey Endimión! ¡¿Está usted bien?!

—¡maldita sailor moon! ¡¿Qué haces aquí ah?!

—¿qué?—la miro confundida— ¿quién eres tú?

—oh, no lo puedo creer ¿tan pronto te olvidaste de mi…futura madre?

—no, no puede ser—la vio atónita— ¡Rini!

Cuando Serena la reconoció casi se muere. Mientras evitaba que le arrancara el cristal de plata del pecho recordó que ya la había visto, si, la vio en la pesadilla que tenía cada noche. Con horror recordó que era esa mujer la que estaba muy cerca de su amado Darien haciéndolo ojitos. Recuperando un poco la compostura, la empujo lejos de ella y de su ataque.

Rini la estaba atacando con todo lo que tenía pero una extraña energía que provenía de la urna de la que era su madre, la impacto y la dejo en el piso muy lastimada.

—hmmm ya veo ¿con que es así como te deshaces de los indeseables reina? ¡¿Quieres sacarme de tu palacio?! –miro con ira la urna—muy bien, si me tratas de esta forma con todo gusto me voy para siempre el milenio de plata.

—¡pequeña dama!—grito el rey desesperado— ¡reacciona!

—es cierto que hubo una época en la que me llamaban así, pero ya no lo soy —tomo una elegante postura frente a ellos mientras su vestido se abría un poco por la pierna izquierda sensualmente— Ahora soy Black Lady, la reina de las tinieblas y he sido escogida por el gran sabio para ser ¡la reina de Némesis! ¡Póstrense ante mí y nuestro gran poder!


	30. Chapter 30

_**Miercoles, 18 de noviembre.**_

 _ **Hola mis niñas y les dejo el capitulo hoy porque mañana no voy a poder :'( trabajo hasta tarde. Muchas gracias a todas las que leen y pues, jejeje, es redundante pero, ¡nos leemos luego! :D No olviden que las quiero mucho. Besos y abrazos. Cuidense ;)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Black Lady**

Ahora sí que todo se había terminado de joder. Tener frente a ellos a esa mujer tan bella pero tan malvada diciendo que era la niña que ellos tanto habían querido, los puso muy mal; como a su padre por ejemplo, él aun no podía creer que lo que veían sus ojos y escuchaban sus oídos, fuera posible.

—tiene una luna creciente negra en la frente. Ese es el símbolo de los Black Moon, no, no ¡esto no es posible!

—¿dama negra?—pregunto Serena igual de impactada— ¡¿la reina de Némesis?! Es como usted dice rey ¡esto no es posible! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Rini?!

—mi pequeña dama—la vio con pesar— ¿es por eso que ha crecido?

—¡te lo ruego Rini, sé que estás hablando incoherencias! ¡Esa no eres tú!

—¡pi! ¡pi! ¡pi! ¡pi!—saltaba luna p tras ella.

Luna p la seguía y sonaba porque estaba feliz de sentirla; pues ella y Rini eran inseparables pero cuando la muy maldita se giro y la mando lejos de un golpe, los dejo incluso más aburridos de lo que ya estaban.

—que juguete más molesto.

—¡¿Rini?!

—¡luna p!—la tomo Amy en brazos.

—¡no más pequeña dama! ¡Despierta!

Para terminar de completar el negro panorama, llego el gran sabio y se hizo tras Black Lady para protegerla; oh si, y no llego solo.

—es demasiado tarde. Esa a quien ustedes llamaban Rini, ya no existe. Ahora es mi Black Lady.

—¡el gran sabio!

—príncipe Diamante, Zafiro…

—hola bombón—le guiño un ojo Zafiro—ahora si voy a poder probar las manos que me dio el gran sabio.

—y yo mi mirada diabólica—rió Diamante— ¡morirán todos!

Diamante nuevamente poseído (al igual que el lindo de Zafiro) por la maldad de el gran sabio, utilizo su tercer ojo y creando una extraña luz los cegó a todos. Lo peor no era esa luz tan fuerte que nos los dejaba ver nada, también ocasionaba un gran dolor; como lo comprobaron Lita y Mina.

—¡sailor Venus! ¡Sailor Júpiter!

En aquel momento en donde Serena ahora como sailor moon intentaba ayudarlas, Zafiro aprovecho para atacar a las otras dos.

—¡ahhhhhhhhhh!

—¡sailor Mars! ¡Sailor Mercury! ¡No…..!

Serena estaba que no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si ir con Lita y Mina, o ir con Amy y Rei. Sacando su báculo para usarlo y liberarlas escucho que cada una a su manera intentaba ayudarla.

—¡Rini! ¡¿No nos reconoces?! ¡Detente! ¡No es a nosotras a quienes debes atacar! ¡Es a ellos!

—¡Lita tiene razón Rini!—dijo Mina a su lado— ¡¿no iras a destruir el palacio en donde naciste o sí? ¡Ya basta!

—este lugar no significa nada para mí. Solo miren.

Rini, oh no perdón, Black Lady extendió una de sus elegantes mano con cautela y les señalo el segundo cristal negro que haba instalado en el centro. Riéndose y diciéndoles que no le importaba nada, no se compadecía de ninguna; en especial de Serena.

—sí, así es "futura madre" este segundo cristal negro es más fuerte y provocara la oscuridad y distorsión del espacio. Todo aquel que aun este vivo ¡morirá y desaparecerá definitivamente!

—¡no! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que no lo estás viendo? Las personas y los edificios son aspirados a una velocidad impresionante. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, es el final de este planeta.

—pero Rini…no, quiero decir, Black Lady ¿has levantado esos cristales malignos en tu propio planeta? ¡¿Por qué?!

—simple y elemental llorona y "poderosa" sailor moon—rio y la miro—ahora que ya tengo lo que quiero, el milenio de plata ya no tiene ninguna importancia para mí—extendió una mano y lo llamo—ven, mi amado Endimión.

—¡¿qué, que?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! No, no—cayó al piso derrotada cuando lo vio— ¡Tuxedo Mask! ¡Darien! ¡Darien mi amor! ¡No lo toques! ¡Él es mío!

—ay si—lo acaricio y la vio triunfante—hace tiempo que lo quería para mi sola. Al fin es mío, ummm si, es todo mío.

—¡Darien!

—adelante mi amado Endimión—tomo el báculo de sailor moon y se lo dio—mátala.

—ah no, a mi no ¡no te voy a perdonar nunca lo que le estás haciendo a mi Darien! ¡Maldita! Puedes ser muy mi hija pero ya veras, te daré una lección que nunca olvidaras ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

A Serena nunca, nunca nadie antes le habían sacado tanto la mierda como lo hizo Black Lady. Por eso, esquivo a Darien (que estaba poseído por la maldad del gran sabio y de Black Lady) y se le fue encima a ella, a Black Lady. Tanta, tanta era su ira y su frustración, que le estaba dando la paliza de su vida. La tomo por ambos moños del cabello y luego la tiro al piso. Después se sentó sobre ella y le empezó a dar una serie de cachetadas que a Diamante y a Zafiro les hacía mucha gracia.

Cuando vio que sailor moon de verdad era fuerte cuando la hacían enojar, se la quito de encima con un fuerte empujón y lo llamo para que la defendiera.

—¡a ver! ¡¿No que quieres ser adulta pues?! ¡Pelea conmigo sí es que eres tan grande Black Lady! ¡Pelea maldita!

—debo admitir que no eres tan debilucha como siempre creí—se quito algo de sangre del labio—pero no, lo que quiero es que mueras a manos de MI amado Endimión.

—¡no es tuyo cretina! ¡Es mío! ¡Darien es MIO y solo mío! ¡¿Te quedo claro?!

—ya no lo es—se le rio en la cara—ya no es tuyo porque ahora pertenece a Némesis. Será rey a mi lado cuando acabemos con todas ustedes malditas sailor scouts ¡atácala Endimión! ¡Mátala!

Endimión que no era consciente de lo que hacía, se le fue encima a sailor moon y la ataco con su propio cetro. Ella no le había dolido tanto el golpe que le dio como si le dolió su mirada. En sus ojos en donde alguna vez vio tanto amor y devoción por ella, no había nada. Lo embargaba una gran oscuridad y maldad difíciles de penetrar.

—" _que ironía, quieres matarme con el cetro que nació de nuestro amor. Pero no, no permitiré que te aparten de mi lado como la otra vez. No lo permitiré"_

Serena lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara y cuando lo vio desestabilizado, lo abrazo y lo beso. Cuando ella lo beso algo extraño ocurrió. Una luz empezó a envolverlos a los dos y las lágrimas acompañadas de todo el amor que ella le tenía, lo hicieron reaccionar.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos y la miro como siempre, su corazón se ilumino.

—¿sailor moon? ¿Dónde estamos mi amor? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Tuxedo Mask! ¡Mi vida!—lo lleno de besos por todo el rostro mientras las chicas se liberaban de Diamante y Zafiro— ¡has vuelto! ¡Volviste mi amor! oh te amo, te amo tanto…

—¡¿qué?! ¡¿Que fue lo que le hiciste a mi amado Endimión?! ¡Él solo me obedece a mí!

—cálmate…niñita. Tu jamás lo comprenderías—miro a Darien y le guiño un ojo—el vinculo que tenemos él y yo, es único. Hemos compartido demasiadas cosas y además estúpida ¡nosotros nos amamos! Tú jamás podrías entender eso.

—¿amor? ¡¿Cuál amor?! ¡Yo lo quiero para mí! ¡Es mío! ¡Tiene que ser mío! ¡Solo mío! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Serena solo porque le gustaba verla hacer coraje y de mal genio, volvió a besarlo; solo que esta vez lo hizo más intensamente. Mientras introducía su lengua a su boca y la entrelazaba con la suya que la reclamaba como siempre lo hacían a solas en una cama, Rini gritaba de ira y celos.

—ya basta Rini ¡despierta! Sé que tú los quieres, solo que no sabes cómo expresar correctamente ese amor.

—no sé porque el sádico de Diamante está diciendo eso Rini pero ¡no más! quiero que sepas que todos te necesitamos ¡no debemos pelearnos entre nosotros! ¡Eso no nos llevara a nada! ¡Reacciona y vuelve a casa! ¡Vuelve con nosotros!

—¡cállate! ¡Cállate Serena! ¡No necesito que me des lecciones de moral! ¡No me hables como si me conocieras! ¡Nunca te has ocupado de mí! ¡Nadie me quiere! ¡A nadie le importo!

Black Lady perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y se fue contra Serena. Estaba furiosa, le dolía y le daba ira que le hubiera quitado a Endimión, pero lo que más ira le daba, era ver como la miraba. No podía creer como según ella, Serena era capaz de fingir tanto amor y preocupación.

Gracias al ataque de Black Lady, Tuxedo Mask se separo de Serena; momento que ella aprovecho para atacarla pero justo cuando iba a arañarla en la cara con unas poderosas garras, Diamante se hizo frente a Serena y se lo impidió.

—¡príncipe Diamante! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—hay amores que se conquistan por la fuerza.

—no ¡ni mierda! ¡Todos me tienen hartos! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Black Lady que tenía un gran poder gracias al gran sabio y de alguna forma loca se había conectado con él, elevo las manos al cielo e invoco su fuerza. Pronto un gran cristal negro estaba a la cabeza de ella y todos temieron por sus vidas.

Como una asustada Mina por ejemplo, ella que era la líder de las scouts, les pidió huir de ahí.

—¡rápido! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí chicas!

El poder de aquel cristal negro y toda la maldad que el gran sabio había depositado en el corazón de Rini, eran gigantescos. Las chicas se cubrían con sus manos de la poderosa energía negativa que emanaba de aquel cristal y Serena, intentaba razonar con Rini mientras Darien trataba de llegar a ella.

—¡para todo esto Rini! ¡Ese cristal negro va a acabar con todo! ¡Detente!

—¡no! ¡Estúpida! ¡¿Que no entiendes?! ¡Esa es la idea! Quiero que la oscuridad lo envuelva todo ¡quiero acabar con el milenio de plata y con todo este maldito planeta que lo único que hizo fue burlarse de mí!

—oh sí, mi pequeña y poderosa Black Lady—dijo el gran sabio tras ella—adelante… ¡acaba con todo!

Con el cielo oscuro y esa energía apoderándose de todo, sailor Plut podía sentir desde la puerta del tiempo que algo muy malo iba a pasar. Pero mientras ella tenía un conflicto interno porque lo único que quería era salir de ahí para ir a ayudarlas y rescatar a su amiga la pequeña dama, Serena tomaba una fuerte posición frente al palacio de Tokio de cristal para defenderlo de ese ataque.

—¡sailor moon!

—¡no lo hagas sailor moon! ¡Es muy peligroso!—grito Amy junto a Rei.

Serena tenía los ojos cerrados, sin importar que sus guardianas y su gran amor la estuvieran llamando con preocupación, se concentro en liberar su poder y defender a la que sería su futuro yo. Quería proteger a la Neo reina Serena y a su palacio a como diera lugar.

Cosa que a Rini y al gran sabio les causaba mucha gracia.

—¡ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Todavía te resistes cretina?! ¡Ríndete de una buena vez!

—¡nunca!

Serena estaba decidida a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer pero lo que hizo la maldita de Black Lady, no lo tenía en sus planes. Ella uso algo del poder que le dio el gran sabio y amenazo de muerte a Darien; el que intentaba hacerla entrar en razón estaba en un gran peligro.

—¡Tuxedo Mask! ¡Suéltalo maldita tramposa! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?!

—mira, mira muy bien estúpida—acaricio la mejilla de Darien con el cuchillo—tengo en mis manos la vida del hombre que mas amas, tengo lo que más quieres en la vida.

—¡déjalo en paz maldita…!

—si quieres recuperarlo, si quieres que no le pase nada…

—¡ya basta Rini!—dijo Darien tratando de zafarse—tú no eres así ¡sé que no!

—…no interrumpas papi—lo miro y lo beso en la comisura de los labios.

—¡que no lo toques maldita mujerzuela!

—como te decía maldita, si lo quieres devuelta sano y salvo, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga. Quiero que me des tu cristal de plata ¡ahora!—apretó el cuchillo con más fuerza en el cuello de Darien—a menos que no te importe ver a tu amor morir desangrado ¿eso es todo lo que quieres? ¡ja! ¡Valiente amor!

—¡detente Rini! ¡No más!

 _—"_ _mi amor, mi Darien"—_ lo vio con angustia _—"sin importar lo que pase protegeré al palacio y a la Neo reina Serena, sé tu también lo harías"—_ ¡no te saldrás con la tuya bruja!

Serena extendió sus manos hacia el palacio de Tokio de cristal y frente a él, lo protegió con todo su poder. Darien logro liberarse del agarre de Rini cuando la piso en un pie y esta cayo tirando el cuchillo lejos. Una vez que Serena lo vio a salvo, incremento más el poder que estaba emanando de su cristal de plata, lo que preocupo a un enojado gran sabio.

Este miro a Diamante con unos endemoniados ojos brillantes y le hablo grueso.

—quiero que introduzcas otro cristal negro príncipe Diamante.

—¡pero si hacemos eso este planeta…!

—¡solo hazlo! –Lo miro con mas enojo—la reina y el cristal de plata nos pertenecen ¡ya no necesitamos el milenio de plata! ¡Obedece ya inútil príncipe!

—¿ah sí? ¡¿Con que ya no nos necesitas?!

—¡príncipe Diamante!—grito Black Lady que se levantaba del suelo.

—pues déjame decirte algo "gran sabio" no estoy completamente bajo tu poder. No sé si lo hayas hecho intencionalmente o qué pero el poder que me diste al darme el tercer ojo, me libero de tu manipulación ¡soy consciente de quien soy! ¡Ya no puedes manipularme más a tu antojo!

—¡¿qué te pasa Diamante?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle al gran sabio de esa manera?!

—¡cállate niña!—la miro con rabia, luego vio a su hermano pero lo malo con el papacito de Zafiro, es que él si estaba completamente dominado— ya he perdido a muchos de los míos y todo por culpa de ese ¡maldito! Perdí a mi leal ayudante, perdí a Rubeus y a sus niñas. Perdí a mi eficiente asistente y amante, ya nunca más veré a Esmeralda. He perdido demasiado pero ¡no más!

—es suficiente hermano—lo miro Zafiro con los ojos muy negros—ya basta.

Pero el gran sabio que cada vez se enojaba mas…

—¡¿qué es lo que estás diciendo príncipe de pacotilla?! ¡¿Piensas alzarte contra mí?!

—Zafiro…hermano, siempre has sido fiel a mí y nuestra familia pero desde que llevas esos pendientes, tu espíritu se ha perdido—y mientras Zafiro se le iba encima para atacarlo con las manos malignas a petición del gran sabio, lo vio con dolor y le dijo—me duele en el alma esto pero no tengo otra opción hermano, tengo que eliminarte. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti.

En ese momento Diamante usa todo su poder y concentrándolo en su tercer ojo, ataca a Zafiro para defenderse de sus maquiavélicas manos que lo amenazaban. En medio de la confusión y todo lo que estaba pasando, Diamante dirige su ataque hacia el gran sabio.

—¡morirás gran sabio! ¡Me vas a pagar todo lo que nos ha pasado! ¡Muere!

Cuando Diamante le lanzo un gran rayo de energía y con este pensó que lo mataría, se llevo una sorpresa igual que todos los demás. Viendo con terror aquel cadáver y capa abierta, se dio cuenta que el gran sabio, no era el gran sabio.

—¡¿qué?! ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡¿Un cadáver?! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Dónde está el gran sabio?! ¡¿Dónde?!

—eres un tonto, irrespetuoso príncipe Diamante—dijo Black Lady totalmente poseída y riendo—gran sabio ¡ahora sal y revélanos tu verdadera identidad! ¡Aparece oh poderoso gran sabio!

El cielo se puso más oscuro de lo que ya estaba. Un fuerte torbellino empezó a rodearlos y mientras todo parecía que se iba a derrumbar frente a ellos y los iba a matar, Setsuna estaba tras esa puerta muerta de angustia sin poder hacer nada.

Setsuna quería salir, quería ir a combatir junto a ellas perro no podía. De pie y sintiéndose completamente inútil, recordó las palabras que un día la hermosa y sabia Neo reina Serena le dijo.

 _"sailor Plut, eres la guardiana del espacio y del tiempo. Eres la guerrera que ha sido escogida para proteger esta puerta. Sin embargo, no olvides estas tres cosas. Numero uno: no debes cambiar el curso del tiempo. Numero dos: Nunca debes alejarte de esta puerta; esta es tu más grande responsabilidad y de ti depende que pasen muchas cosas. Y numero tres..._

En este punto de la historia se corta porque volvemos a Serena y los demás que cada vez están más encartados con la endemoniada de Black Lady y el gran sabio.

—¡¿qué es eso?!

Gritando muy angustiada y junto a sus buenas amigas, Serena veía aquella escena aterrada. El cielo era cada vez más oscuro y no solo eso, abrazada a sus amigas y muy preocupada, sentía esa malvada energía muy cerca de ellas.

Pronto, todo se puso mucho peor. De un gran agujero que se abrió en el cielo, bajo algo más aterrador de lo que ya habían visto, bajo el gran sabio y su verdadera apariencia.

—¡soy el gran sabio malditas! ¡Miren y sufran!

—¡¿qué?!— exclamo Serena completamente asustada y con ambas manos en las mejillas— ¡pero parece un planeta! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

—ese esqueleto que vieron, solo es un resto de mi cuerpo. Aquel cuerpo murió aquí en Némesis hace mucho tiempo. Es algo obvio pero se los diré antes de acabar con todos ustedes— rió y las miro— mi cuerpo murió pero mi espíritu se compenetro con el planeta que fue designado por esa ¡perra! para ser mi cárcel. En resumen ¡soy Némesis!

—¡¿Némesis?!

—¡¿qué?!— dijo Diamante igual de aterrado— ¡¿Némesis tiene un espíritu?! ¡¿Esta es la verdadera apariencia del gran sabio?! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!

El poder del ya no ahora el gran sabio sino Némesis, era tan grande que creó una especie de torbellino por el cual estaba absorbiendo todo lo que había a su paso. Black Lady que no se movía ni un centímetro y no hacía sino sonreír como una sádica frente al gran sabio, estaba disfrutando de verlas luchar por no ser absorbidas.

Serena que como siempre le ponen a decir lo obvio, miraba todo el milenio de plata con consternación y dijo que si no hacían algo, todo desaparecería.

—¡la ciudad está siendo absorbida por las tinieblas! chicas tenemos que hacer algo ¿chicas? ¡Chicas!

Alarmada por verlas a cada una de ellas tiradas en el suelo, las llamaba para que la ayudaran. Con sus amigas en peligro, su amor, y su futura hija dominada, empezaba a perder las esperanzas.

 _—_ _"las tinieblas están invadiendo el planeta. Si Némesis sigue desplegando todo este poder, acabara definitivamente con el milenio de plata y esto no será más que un planeta muerto ¡¿qué vamos hacer?! ¡¿Qué hago?!"—_ —ah no ¡ah! ¡Tengo que hacer algo pero ya!

Serena recupero su postura frente al palacio e invocando todo su poder interno, le pidió ayuda al cristal de plata mentalmente para poder proteger el palacio. Como el cristal de plata dependía tanto de su fuerza interna y ella estaba más que motivada, desprendió una gran luz de todo su cuerpo y lo protegió. Con las manos extendidas y los ojos cerrados, era ajena a los gritos de los demás y mucho más a los pensamientos de Diamante Black.

— _"Némesis, claro que estúpido he sido ¡eso era! ¿El gran sabio solo era un personaje ficticio? no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Tan solo fuimos marionetas en su perverso juego. Todo fue planeado por él desde un principio. No significábamos nada ¡nada! todo lo que hicimos no tiene ningún sentido. Perdí a toda mi familia ¡y todo por culpa de ese maldito! pero ah no, me las pagara..."_

Diamante hacia sus propias conclusiones y se lamentaba mentalmente, y las chicas...

—¡miren! ¡El palacio se está reconstruyendo completamente!

—si sailor Mars pero— dijo una angustiada Mina sin apartar la mirada de Serena— ¿será este el poder de sailor moon o de la Neo reina Serena? recuerden que el cristal de plata de sailor moon...

—sí, eso es cierto sailor Venus pero— dijo Artemis junto a Luna y su hija— aquí todo puede ser posible.

—no, no padre. Ese es el poder de sailor moon. Estoy segura.

Serena que ahora no controlaba su poder ni mucho menos el de Némesis, no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor pero sus amigas y protectoras, si.

—¡miren! ¡El palacio va a derrumbarse!

—¡sailor moon!— grito una asustada Amy— ¡oh no la Neo reina está en peligro!

El rey, es decir, el fantasma rey Endimión papacito rico y divino, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a toda prisa hacia palacio; él sabía que no podía hacer nada estado como estaba pero no era su mente quien lo impulsaba, era su corazón y por lo mucho que la amaba.

—¡rey! ¡Rey Endimión!

Pronto el rey llego hasta la recamara en donde estaba su amada esposa y fuerte reina. Llego con ella y al verla ahí. Tan frágil y tan bella, se dio cuenta que no podía salvarla; ya no había nada que pudiera hacer ni por ella ni por nadie.

—mi reina, mi amada Neo reina Serena, mi amor...

—rey Endimión...

Diana corrió tras él para advertirle, para ayudarlo pero al verlo tan mal y desolado, solo se le ocurrió ir en busca de alguien que ella sabia podía ayudarlo.

—¡sailor Plut!

—¡¿Diana?!—Se giro y la miro— ¿qué haces aquí?

—sailor Plut, tienes que venir y salvar al rey. Lo que está pasando es muy grave.

—¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? tu sabes que yo no...

—debes hacerlo. La pequeña dama ha vuelto convertida en Black Lady y...

—¡¿qué?! ¡¿Quién dices?!

—eso no es lo peor. Quien lo hizo se hace llamar Némesis y está acabando con el palacio. Sailor moon y las guerreras están haciendo todo lo posible por defendernos pero ¡no pueden! por eso debes ir y ayudarlas.

—pero es que yo, yo no...

—¡si no hacemos algo ahora el milenio de plata desaparecerá para siempre!

—yo quiero ir Diana, deseo con toda mi alma ir y ayudarlas pero sabes que no puedo. Mi deber es cuidar de esta puerta.

—si ese es el caso...ve, yo me quedo en tu lugar.

—¡Diana! pero ¿qué dices?

—sé que soy pequeña y no soy tan fuerte como tu pero lo hare lo mejor que pueda ¡ve! ellas te necesitan urgentemente.

Finalmente después de tomar a Diana en sus manos y darle un beso, Setsuna toma su cetro con fuerza y sale para ayudarlas. Con quien primero fue, fue con el rey.

—¿sailor Plut? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Setsuna llego con el adolorido rey Endimión para sacarlo de ahí, pero mientras ella luchaba por convencerlo, Diamante no le quitaba la mirada a Serena ni al poder que de su pecho desprendía.

—" _la fuerza del cristal de plata es inaudita, es una poderosa luz que atraviesa el tiempo. Pero si reconstruimos la historia con el cristal negro ¿seguirá siendo un obstáculo esa luz blanca? No, definitivamente no, no podemos hacer nada contra ella. La fuerza del cristal de plata es demasiado grande..."_

Dejando de lado los pensamientos de Diamante y su preocupación, volvemos con la situación que nos tiene enfermos a todos, la batalla entre el bien y el mal.

—¡vamos a ver quién de los dos se muere primero! ¡Si tu maldita sailor moon o el planeta! ¡Espero que sean las dos al mismo tiempo!

—¡detente Rini!—le grito Darien tratando de acercarse—no mas ¡para con esto!

—¡no! ¡Tú cállate! Me traicionaste y todo por culpa de esa ¡infeliz! No sé cuánto tiempo más durara la resistencia de esta estúpida al cristal negro pero espero que sea ya ¡ya! no sabes cómo deseo verla muerta a ella y a todo este maldito lugar ¡lo odio!

Black Lady reía, reía como una maniática y las chicas que ya estaban agotadas de luchar y usar sus poderes para darle energía y apoyo a Serena, estaban en el suelo viéndola.

Lo que más les angustio fue ver que su amiga y princesa, ya no daba más.

—ya no…tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando, no puedo más….

—eso solo significa una cosa ¡se acabo!

—¡no! ¡Te lo suplico Black Lady, no más! ¡Para con esto! ¡Solo te estás haciendo daño a ti misma y a los que alguna vez has amado!

—¡cállate!—la miro con odio después de reír—no me interesa nada de lo que digas. Lo único que me importa de ti es el cristal de plata que tienes en tus manos—se le acerco—ahora que si me lo das, tal vez….

—¡está bien! ¡Te ofrezco mi vida y el cristal de plata si eso es lo que quieres pero, déjalos en paz! ¡Para con toda esta destrucción! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor vuelve Rini! ¡Te lo suplico…hija!

—¡no sailor moon!—trataba de acercarse Darien para evitar que le diera el cristal de plata— ¡no lo hagas mi amor! ¡Con eso solo empeoraras las cosas! ¡No lo hagas!

—¡tu cállate traidor!

—¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!

—¡Tuxedo Mask!—lo vio con angustia Serena después de que Black Lady lo atacara con una ráfaga de viento—está bien, está bien Rini, te doy lo que quieras desquiciada pero no le hagas más daño a mi Tuxedo Mask, mucho menos a los demás.

—¡por fin dijiste algo medianamente inteligente cretina!—se le acerco triunfante y detuvo el ataque—muy bien, dámelo ya. No tengo más tiempo que perder con alguien como tú y toda esta partida de… basuras— miro con fastidio a las demás que estaban casi derrotadas—¡dámelo!

Serena tomo el broche de transformación y se lo quito de un jalón para entregárselo a la enferma de su futura hija. En cuanto lo hizo, dejo de ser sailor moon y se desmayo. Cuando Black Lady tomo el cristal de plata en su mano, sonrió y se alejo; Darien aprovecho para ir con ella y ver como estaba.

—Serena, Serena mi amor, mi vida, reacciona ¡¿qué le hiciste Rini?!

—¡que no me llamo así! ¡¿Cuántas veces quieren que se los diga para que entiendan?! ¡Soy Black Lady, reina de las tinieblas!—rio como una loca—por fin ¡por fin tengo los dos cristales que nos permitirán al gran sabio y a mi dominar el universo! ¡Por fin son nuestros!

—¡eran!

—¡oye!—lo miro con profunda consternación— ¡devuélvemelos Diamante! ¡Son míos! ¡Que me lo des ya!

—¡no! ¡No te daré nada niñita grosera! ¡Estos cristales me pertenecen!—dijo con ellos en la mano y muy alegre.

Justo en el momento en el que Black Lady forcejeaba con Diamante para quitarle ambos cristales, sailor Plut, es decir Setsuna, apareció y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡no es posible! ¡¿Pequeña dama?! ¡¿Mi amiga?! ¡¿Qué le paso?!

Y mientras Setsuna se acercaba y decía lo obvio (no sé porque siempre es lo mismo) Diamante le daba un gran empujón a Black Lady y le hacía raspar una rodilla.

—¡no! ¡No te los daré! ¡Ya no confió ni en ti ni en nadie! ¡Ese maldito gran sabio me dijo que el cristal negro era invencible y era mentira! Pero lo que no sé—dijo con sádica mirada y sonrisa—es si su poder resistirá a los dos cristales de plata ¡tendré que comprobarlo!

—¡cállate cretino! ¡Devuélvemelos ahora si no quieres que…!

—¡¿qué, que?!—rió y la miro— ¿qué harás? ¿Acusarme con tu nuevo papi el gran sabio? ¡ja! ¡Vete al demonio tonta! Nunca, nunca soltare estos cristales ¡jamás!

—¡alguien deténgalo!

—¿qué? ¿Qué pasa sailor Plut?

—Tuxedo Mask, sailor moon, si alguien no le quita esos cristales ya ¡estaremos en un gran peligro! Los dos cristales no pueden estar juntos, si entran en contacto ¡el universo podría quedar pulverizado!

—¡devuélvemelos Diamante! ¡Que me los des!

Black Lady forcejeaba con Diamante para recuperar los cristales que con harto esfuerzo se había robado. Darien trataba de darle algo de su energía a Serena para que se recuperara. Las chicas se iban levantando una a una para ir con Serena y sailor Plut, se asusto enormemente por lo que vio.

—¡pequeña dama! ¡No….!

—¡morirán todos conmigo!—dijo Diamante muy alegre mientras ponía en contacto a ambos cristales.

 ** _Continuara…._**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Jueves, 10 de diciembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola, hola y bueno, hemos llegado al final.**_

 _ **El dia de hoy les dejo el penultimo y ultimo capitulo de esta semi adaptacion. Muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron y comentaron. Gracias de todo corazon y oigan, jajaja, me acabo de acordar. Hace un año publiue este fic y lo terminé por esta misma epoca, navidad :P**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo y espero les guste. Besitos y abrazos. Nos leemos despues.**_

 _ **PD: Perdon lo corto de mi mensaje pero ya saben, ya no tengo tanto tiempo como tenia antes. Esto de trabajar, es durisimo! jajaja, muy duro!**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 23: Renacimiento**

Ok, entonces para resumir Diamante junto los cristales, hubo una gran explosión y ¡bom! ¡Se acabo el fic! Todos se murieron. Oigan no, solo era una broma. Esa sería una de las formas preferidas de mi niño rey gore de terminar un fic ¡que todo sea una mierda y malo! Pero como yo no soy así, ni modo. Aquí todo termina bien.

Lo que si hare porque créanlo o no ya estoy cansada de tanta pelea ¡ay si! ¡Estoy harta! A mí lo que más me gusta es que salgan, que se diviertan y hagan todas las cosas que yo no puedo hacer ¡no está mierda! Entonces lo que si hare es cambiar un poco las cosas.

Lo siento, sé que esta no es la idea pero mientras ustedes van por el capitulo 7 ¡yo voy por aquí! Cuando lean esto quien sabe qué fecha sea ya. Solo por joderme y tener un recuerdo de este día en donde muchas cosas han pasado, les contare mis amores. Hoy es ocho de agosto del 2014. Es el día en el que doy inicio al final de este segundo arco y por ende, al fic. Si, lo sé. A mí también (como diríamos aquí en mi tierra) me da maricada irme y no hacer mas la adaptación pero no, ya no doy más. Tal vez algún día la siga; es que (risa) parece mentira pero este trabajo quita mucho tiempo y como por esto no se gana dinero, solo es un _hobbie_ que yo amo hacer, ni modo. Toco terminar aquí.

Ok, ya les hable mucho. Entonces volvamos a la historia a ver si algún día acabo (risa)

.

.

Diamante estaba como un loco enfermo (lo siento Clarissa amiga, sé que tu lo amas pero ya que) sosteniendo ambos cristales mientras las chicas caían definitivamente al suelo y Serena, seguía sin reaccionar.

—¡Serena! ¡Serena mi amor! ¡Despierta!—la tomo en brazos y la apego a su pecho—Serena mi vida abre los ojos, quiero ver por última vez esos bellos ojos que me enamoraron un día. Quiero verlos antes de morir en este lugar junto a ti—la apretó con fuerza hacia él y cerró los ojos— ¡es el fin! ¡Todos moriremos!

Allí en medio de la nada y en un gran peligro, Darien se aferraba al desmayado cuerpo de la mujer que amaba con toda su alma. Con las chicas en el suelo derrotadas; al igual que Luna, Artemis y todos ellos, escucho que Black Lady le suplicaba a Diamante que se detuviera.

—¡para! ¡No hagas esto Diamante! ¡No nos mates a todos! ¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?!

—¡cállate!—la miro con nostalgia, rabia y tristeza en la mirada—lo perdí todo ¡todo! Perdí a mis sirvientes, a mi hermano y tal vez a la única mujer que en verdad me amo a pesar de que yo fui muchas veces una mierda con ella ¡no me queda nada! ¡Nada! por eso y porque estoy harto de todo esto, moriremos todos en este lugar—levanto los dos cristales— Si yo no pude ser feliz…

Miro a Serena desmayada en brazos de Darien.

—…ustedes tampoco lo serán ¡mueran todos malditos!

—¡no…..!

—¡tiempo…..detente!

En ese preciso instante en donde todo se veía perdido, llego Setsuna y usando su cetro a pesar de las consecuencias que eso le traería, detuvo el tiempo y el ataque de Diamante.

Black Lady al igual que Diamante, se quedaron en _"stan by"_ cuando sailor Plut utilizo su poder y los salvo pero Darien y los demás, no. Él podía ver con que dificultad Setsuna luchaba por salvarlos. Lo peor de todo eso no era ver que Serena no reaccionaba, lo peor era ver lo que le estaba pasando a la guardiana del tiempo.

La tercera regla y la que no les alcance a decir porque el manga no me dejaba era esta.

 _—…_ _la tercera regla que debes respetar sailor Plut es que por nada, por nada del mundo, debes detener el tiempo porque si lo haces lo pagaras con tu vida._

Si, así como lo leen. Yo apenas lo estoy leyendo y estoy destrozada. Sailor Plut estaba agotando toda su fuerza en ese ataque pero para fortuna de nuestras chicas y desgracia de la bella guardiana y más valiente de todo el milenio de plata, eso le estaba costando la vida.

Las chicas y la misma Serena que se estaban liberando de todo el ataque maligno de Némesis y su fiel servidora Black Lady, empezaban a despertar gracias a sailor Plut.

A unos como a un preocupado y hermoso Tuxedo Mask, esa escena le devolvió el aliento.

—¡Serena!

—mi amor… —lo abrazo con fuerza— ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué parece que estamos congelados?

—Serena, Serena mi amor—le daba besos por todo el rostro muy nervioso—mi vida, pensé que te perdía ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—sí, si amor estoy bien pero…

Pero mientras ellos tenían uno de esos encuentros románticos que yo amo y adoro, las chicas se levantaban del suelo y hablaban.

—oigan ¡ya no me estoy asfixiando!

—si sailor Mercury—la miro Lita momentáneamente, luego vio alrededor—pero eso no es lo más sorprendente aquí ¿ya vieron? ¡Todo parece congelado! ¿Qué rayos sucede? ¿Que hace sailor Plut aquí?

Todas estaban aterrorizadas con lo que veían. No podían creer que incluso Némesis que era tan poderoso y maligno, estuviera detenido en el aire sin poder moverse. Cuando Darien se canso de besar a Serena y ver que estaba bien, fue corriendo y tomo el cetro que le pertenecía al amor de su vida y que al parecer, los salvaría.

Un momento después de eso, sailor Plut cayo desmayada y sin una gota de energía en su cuerpo. Obviamente todos fueron con ella para intentar ayudarla.

—sailor Plut ¡sailor Plut despierta!—lloraba Serena sobre ella—no nos puedes hacer esto ¡despierta!

—no hay caso sailor moon—llego el rey Endimión (papacito divino) —ella ya no despertara. Sailor Plut ha infringido la ley aun sabiendo lo que le pasaría.

—¿la ley dice rey? ¡¿Cuál ley?!

—¿qué quiere decir eso rey Endimión?—pregunto Mina a su lado al igual que las demás— ¿qué es lo que le va a pasar ahora que ha infringido la ley?

—morirá. Si ella hacia lo que hizo hace un momento, lo pagaría con su propia vida.

—¡no! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No!—se levanto Serena con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡¿tiene que pagar con su propia vida por salvarnos?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!—dijo en medio del llanto mientras Darien la abrazaba.

—mi amor, mi amor, por favor tranquilízate. Con llorar de esta forma no solucionas nada princesa.

—sailor….sailor moon…

—¡Sailor Plut!—se tiro al piso y la miro con dolor.

—no puedo…mantener el tiempo inmovilizado por mucho más tiempo. Date prisa sailor moon. Quítale los cristales a…al príncipe Diamante pero más que nada…—la vio con lagrimas en los ojos y mucha preocupación—ayuda a la pequeña dama. Sálvala por favor. Te lo ruego….

—sailor Plut yo…

—date…prisa—dijo tomándole una mano—por favor, ya no me queda mucho tiempo.

Como Setsuna poco a poco iba perdiendo control sobre su poder, Black Lady al igual que los demás, empezaban a recuperar consciencia de ellos mismos pero no podían moverse.

Total fue que el tiempo fue suficiente para que Serena tomara ambos cristales y volviera con una agonizante Setsuna.

—¡no puedo moverme! ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?!

Y mientras Black Lady maldecía con ojos llenos de miedo, Serena….

—mira sailor Plut, he recuperado ambos cristales.

—muy bien….hecho sailor moon—le sonrió en brazos de las demás scouts—ahora no…no lo olvides. Debes salvar a…a la pequeña dama. Es mi amiga, siempre la querré.

—pero sailor Plut, no digas eso. Tu, tu….

—siempre quise ser útil a las scouts y a la reina—relajo el cuerpo y los brazos, luego cerró los ojos y finalmente dijo… —al fin pude serlo, al fin pude luchar junto a ti. Salva a… mi pequeña dama

—¡sailor Plut! ¡No…!

Como si se hubiera acabado el mundo en ese instante hubo un gran silencio; luego retumbo en el lugar los fuertes gritos de Serena y llanto por haber perdido a una de sus guerreras y más que nada, amiga.

—¡sailor Plut! ¡Sailor Plut no! ¡No….! ¡Te salvaremos! Encontraremos la forma de…

—Serena…—la abrazo Darien y la aparto del cuerpo sin vida de Setsuna—mi amor ven, llora. Llora todo lo que quieras.

—¡no! ¡No! ¡No….! ¡¿Por qué ah?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Aun estando sin vida y dejando ese mundo que tanto amo, sailor Plut murió con una sola idea en la cabeza; ella lo único que quería era ayudar a su amiga y salvarla. Por eso cuando Rei abrió una de sus manos y vio la llave del tiempo que le pertenecía a Rini, la tomo y se la entrego a Serena.

Cuando esta la vio, se lleno de una profunda ira y con lagrimas en los ojos fue hasta donde estaba Black Lady y se la tiro a la cara.

—¡es tu culpa! Por tu culpa y tus estupideces, ¡perdimos a una gran amiga! ¡¿Será que es suficiente?! ¡¿Cuántas tienen que morir para que entiendas?! ¡Reacciona! ¡Tu amiga, tu mejor amiga murió por tu culpa! ¡Despierta ya!

—¿qué?—la miro confundida cuando esta le dio la espalda y volvió con los demás que lloraban su pérdida— ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento así? Se supone que yo estoy sola—los vio con dolor—no tengo familia, no tengo a nadie, no le importo a nadie entonces ¿Por qué me duele verla? ¿Por qué?

Black Lady estaba muy confundida por lo que sentía pero más por lo que veía. Ver esa llave que había sido el vinculo entre ella y su amiga, la hizo recordar lo cercanas que eran y las lagrimas empezaron a bañar su rostro involuntariamente.

 _"_ _te quiero sailor Plut. Tu eres mi única amiga"_

—" _¿qué? ¿Que son estos recuerdos que vienen a mi mente?"_

 _¿Sabes pequeña dama? Los mimos y las caricias no son la única forma de demostrar amor. El amor también consiste en cuidar de las personas que amas, no importa lo que te cueste._

 _—"_ _¿qué emoción es esta que embarga mi corazón?"—_ se pregunto a si misma sin dejar de ver la cara de la que fue su mejor amiga _—"¿Por qué…estas lagrimas?"_

 _—_ ¿Black Lady?—la miro Serena extrañada— ¿qué le pasara ahora a esa loca?

—¡era mi mejor amiga, la que siempre estuvo a mi lado, sailor Plut! ¡No…!

En ese momento por fin lo entendió, solo que como a muchas personas en la vida les ha pasado, demasiado tarde. Con lágrimas en sus ojos y al ver como su mejor amiga había muerto de alguna forma por su culpa, algo en su corazón pasó. El profundo amor y cariño que sentía por ella, la libero de la fuerza maligna del gran sabio.

—¡Rini! ¡Oh por Dios mi amor mira! ¡Mira!

—¡sí! ¡Si mi amor!—vio al igual que ella emocionado la escena—nuestra niña ha vuelto.

Black Lady (aunque era endemoniadamente hermosa) dejo de ser esa malvada mujer para volver a ser lo que era y había sido siempre, una dulce niña que adoraba a sus padres y a sus amigos.

Pero mientras Rini volvía a ser Rini y sostenía en sus manos un brillante cristal, Diamante empezaba a reaccionar.

—pero ¿Dónde están los cristales de plata que tenía en las manos? ¡¿Qué paso?!—luego miro a Rini—ay no ¡esto tiene que ser un chiste de mierda! esa luz, esa luz es la del….

—Rini, Rini nena ¡por fin has vuelto!

Cuando esa luz la envolvió y luego desapareció, todos quedaron mas impresionados que cuando se convirtió en Black Lady. Ahora tenían frente a ellos a la hermosa niña de cabellos rosas y moños que tanto querían convertida en una de ellas. Ahora era un sailor scout que lucharía a su lado.

—mi… ¿mi pequeña dama?

—¡se ha transformado rey Endimión!

—¡Rini!—la abrazo Serena al igual que Darien—por fin ¡por fin eres tú de nuevo!

—Serena yo…yo….

—nos alegra tanto que hayas vuelto a ser tu Rini—dijo Darien abrazado a ellas—que bueno que estas bien.

Luego de abrazarla y asegurarse de que era ella realmente, el rey Endimión se acerco y la miro con asombro pero más que nada, orgullo.

—una nueva guerrera ha nacido.

—¡papa!—lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos—papa…

Luego de saludarlo y tratar de darle ese fuerte abrazo que se moría por darle desde que les paso lo que les paso, miro a Setsuna y creyendo que solo estaba desmayada (ella no tenia memoria de nada de lo que había hecho como Black Lady) fue con ella y le pidió muy alegre que la mirara.

—Sailor Plut, amiga, mírame. Por fin lo he logrado ¡soy una sailor scout como tú!

—eh Rini….ella esta…

—¿qué?—se acerco poco a poco y su sonrisa se iba borrando—no, no, eso no puede ser. Sailor Plut—se agacho y quedo sobre ella—mírame amiga ¡sailor Plut! ¡Despierta! No, no me puedes hacer esto ¡no ahora! No sabes cómo ansiaba el momento en el que pudiéramos ser iguales ¡sailor Plut reacciona! Amiga…. ¡despierta!

Rini, ahora siendo completamente ella, lloraba amargamente su perdida. Pero mientras ella lloraba y se arrepentía de todo lo que había pasado, a Serena le dio una profunda ira como no la había tenido antes. Triste por ver a su futura hija llorar, enojada por todo lo que habían tenido que vivir y cansada de toda esa situación, apretó su cristal de plata con fuerza en el puño derecho y se transformo.

Caminando con decisión y determinación hacia ellos, les dijo que ya estaba harta y que los iba a exterminar.

—manipular el corazón inocente de MI hija para lograr lo que querían ¡es imperdonable! Ya me canse de todos ustedes y se van a ir muy al demonio ¡me tienen harta! ¡No soportare más injusticias!

—¡¿qué?!—Dijo Diamante sin dejar de mirarla—se supone que no se puede transformar ¡¿Cómo demonios lo hizo?!

—soy sailor moon y como me tienen ¡mamada con esta mierda! ¡Les pateare el culo y los mandare al infierno ahora mismo imbéciles! Les pateare hasta el alma en el nombre de—hizo sus acostumbradas poses—la luna.

En aquel momento el gran sabio (que ahora era Némesis y no le gustaba que lo insultaran) desato todo su poder y con un gran viento que creo, las mando lejos a casi todas; a todos menos a Serena. Ella que tomo posición frente a él y estaba dispuesta a todo, no se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba Rini mientras Némesis le hablaba entre enojado y sorprendido.

—¡¿Cómo carajos es que has esquivado mi fuerza maligna maldita?! Dime ¡¿de donde hijueputas sacas tanta fuerza perra desgraciada?!

 _—"_ _sailor moon, no es decir, mama… eres tan fuerte y tan valiente. En verdad eres ella, eres igual a ella"_

Mientras Rini no dejaba de mirarla y de compararla con su madre; la Neo reina Serena, ella estaba…

—¡deja de estar insultándome sombra del demonio y pelea! ¡Pelea maldita basura! Estoy harta de ti y de tus manipulaciones ¡cansada! Pronto será el cumpleaños de mi Darien y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo con un imbécil como tú. ¡Así que mueve tu culo aquí abajo y déjame matarte de una buena vez! ¡Muévete idiota!

—¡maldita grosera impertinente!—empezó a descender poco a poco hacia ella— ¡¿quieres que te mate maldita ramera?! Muy bien, pues eso hare.

Rini seguía pensando y absorta viendo como su futura madre peleaba con valentía y fuerza contra ese gran enemigo que le había hecho tanto daño. Sin dejar de mirarla pensaba que quería ser como ella. Le daba algo de miedo pensar que no podría ser tan buena sailor scout como Serena pero se prometió intentarlo.

Pero mientras ella luchaba con sus pensamientos siendo ahora una sailor scout y estaba asustada, el gran sabio siendo esa horrible sombra negra, descendió más y los envolvió a todos en su maldad.

—¡no pueden hacer nada contra mí! ¡Las tengo completamente bajo mi control! ¡Sobre todo a ti maldita grosera sailor moon!

—¡cállate infeliz y sácanos de aquí! ¡Maldito engendro!

—parece que estamos prisioneros en el palacio que creo con la ayuda del cristal negro—dijo Amy después de analizar la situación.

—¡estúpidas!—rió Némesis—no pueden hacer nada ¡nada! puedo matarlos en el momento y punto que yo así lo desee.

Y para terminar de completar el panorama que ya de por si era negro, oscuro y tenebroso, Diamante tuvo otra de sus geniales ideas. Le pidió al gran sabio dejarlo actuar.

—quiero la revancha gran sabio. Déjamelos a mí. Esa ¡maldita! Ha provocado mi ruina. Te pido me dejes matarla.

—¡Serena!—la abrazo Darien para protegerla con el cetro lunar en la mano—Serena, Serena mi amor, tienes razón. Acabemos con toda esta partida de idiotas para volver a casa.

—como tú quieras mi vida—le sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las suyas en el cetro lunar.

—¿qué? ¿Acaso creen que uniendo sus fuerzas me ganaran? ¡ja! ¡No me hagan reír ineptos! ¡Eso solo les costara la muerte!

Diamante (de nuevo lo siento amiga Clarissa preciosa pero es que aquí, él es muy malo; esta muy bueno pero es muy cruel) se llevo la sorpresa de su vida cuando vio que su poder, era insuficiente frente a la poderosa energía que salió del cetro lunar. Él, era completamente inconsciente de que la energía del amor que Darien y Serena se tenían, era más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa.

Antes de morir a causa de ese potente ataque y quedar convertido en un aterrador cadáver, vio el rostro de toda su familia pero en especial, el de su hermano y la mujer que lo había amado.

—Zafiro, Esmeralda….voy en camino, ya voy. Espérenme, no tardare…

Diamante murió pero murió con una sonrisa en la cara. Había sido muy tarde pero había entendido que lo único que él quería, era estar con las personas que quería y que lo amaban. Por eso aunque solo eran reflejos de su mente y más que nada de su corazón, murió creyendo que los había visto en un bello paraíso esperando por él. Pero mientras Diamante moría feliz y se reunía con los suyos, Némesis, o sea el gran sabio, vio su cadáver con decepción.

—príncipe, príncipe Diamante, eres un tonto. Aun no estabas listo para enfrentarte a una energía como esa. Te dije muchas veces que hacía falta siglos de aprendizaje para alcanzar la fuerza que necesitabas. Eres un idiota y eso, te provoco la muerte. Pobre imbécil.

—¡oh no!—dijo Serena tratando de no soltarse de la mano de Darien—el palacio cada vez se deforma mas ¡el abismo de las tinieblas nos absorbe! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

La magia, el poder y todo el odio que había dentro de ese fantasmal ser, era terrible. Serena y las demás estaban asustadas pero ni por eso, se rendirían hasta alcanzar su meta.

—¿es este tu verdadero rostro idiota?

—tengo nombre cretina—la miro a los ojos lleno de ira cuando su sombra se materializo un poco—soy….el fantasma de la muerte. Mucho gusto estúpida. Hoy tú y todas esas rameras morirán bajo mi poder.

—¡¿qué?!—dijo Mina que recordó la investigación mientas se iban adentrando en una terrible oscuridad— ¿entonces tu eres…?

—soy el rey solitario que desencadeno todas las peleas en el planeta azul, al que ustedes llaman la tierra. En aquel tiempo falle y ¡la maldita perra! De la Neo reina, me encerró en este planeta oscuro y frio.

—¡¿el fantasma de la muerte dijo?!—pregunto con susto y sorpresa el rey Endimión.

—si ¿es que todos ustedes son una partida de tarados y sordos o qué? Soy el fantasma de la muerte y ahora Némesis y yo somos uno.

—no ¡no! eso no puede ser verdad. Mi reina, ella te…

—este planeta es invencible gracias a la fuerza del cristal negro y yo soy quien puede controlarlo a la perfección—rió— ¡todo está bajo mi control imbéciles!

Las chicas estaban junto a Serena tratando de protegerla al igual que lo hacia Darien y su doble, pero ella al ver la cara de horror del que sería su esposo y futuro rey cuando escucho lo que escucho, entendió. Supo que ese sujeto era demasiado peligroso y aunque le costara la vida, acabaría con él por completo.

Tomando paso firme y separándose de la protección de las personas que la querían, fue hacia el fantasma de la muerte para enfrentarlo con todo su poder.

—¡quieres conquistar la tierra mediante tu maldad pero no lo permitiré! Mientras yo viva ¡la paz reinara sobre esta tierra! ¡La protegeré cuésteme lo que me cueste maldito imbécil!

Tomando su poderoso y hermoso cetro lunar producto del profundo amor que sentía por Darien, lo apunto hacia Némesis para acabar con el fantasma de la muerte y con toda esa partida de malos que cualquiera que fuera su nombre, me tenían cansada. Esto no es lo que a mí me gusta, a mi me gusta es que festejen, bailen y lo hagan hasta el cansancio ¡no está mierda! En fin….como decía, desplego toda la fuerza del cristal de plata pero sobre todo, la de su corazón.

—¡este planeta nos pertenece! ¡Muere basura, muere…!

Nuestra querida Serena (a pesar de lo que cualquiera diga; porque si nenas, nos la ridiculizaron mucho) era muy fuerte. Tanto era la energía de su corazón que con un poderoso y brillante ataque, lo hizo desaparecer. Pero había un pequeño problema con eso, ella también lo hizo.

—Némesis… ¡¿ha desaparecido?!

—olvida eso papa—dijo Rini y fue con el rey a toda prisa— ¡¿Dónde está sailor moon?! ¿Ustedes la ven chicas?

Al igual que Rini y el rey Endimión, las sailor scouts estaban asustadas porque aunque ya no había oscuridad y se habían salvado de ese maldito, no encontraban a Serena por ninguna parte.

—no, eso no puede ser pero…

—¿qué? ¿Qué pasa papa?

—al parecer sailor moon… —vio con miedo hacia el cielo—ha sido absorbida por Némesis.

—¡no! ¡Eso no puede ser papa! ¡No!

—no, tiene que estar equivocado rey Endimión—lo miro Darien con mucha angustia—sailor moon, mi sailor moon, no puede desaparecer así ¡eso es imposible! ¡Serena! ¡Serena mi amor! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Serena!

Nuestro amado y papacito hermoso de Darien, estaba aterrado de que algo malo le hubiera podido pasar a la mujer que amaba con locura y necesidad. Con el corazón y la mente aterrada, desolado y muy confundido, empezó a sentir un calor familiar en las manos y se tranquilizo. Empezó a sentirla a ella y eso lo hizo sentir vivo de nuevo.

 _—"_ _este calor, este calor es el de mi princesa. Siento una gran fuerza que me llama y como siempre mi amor, a donde vayas te seguiré. Serena, mi Serena…."_

—¡Tuxedo Mask! ¡Tuxedo Mask no….!

Darien que era halado por una poderosa fuerza que él conocía pero sobre todo amaba, empezó a desaparecer frente a todos ellos sin importarle nada. Lo único que quería era estar con ella.

Y mientras él iba con ella, la Neo reina Serena despertaba. Gracias a Serena y lo que hizo, ella despertó de ese profundo sueño y le devolvió las fuerzas. Vestida con ese elegante vestido que la hacía ver como toda una reina, lo primero que hizo mientras sus guardianas y amigas despertaban un poco después que ella, fue ir con él. Si él la había extrañado, ni que hablar de ella.

Dándole un dulce beso cual si fuera un príncipe que despertaba a su princesa, luego sintió sus manos posarse sobre su rostro con delicadeza.

—mi reina ¡mi amada reina! ¡Despertaste! ¡Por fin has vuelto mi amor!

—¡mi rey!—le sonrió, luego lo abrazo—por fin vuelvo a verte. No sabes ni te haces una idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado.

El rey y la Neo reina (que eran unas versiones más maduras de Serena y Darien) se abrazaron con profundo amor y luego, luego de abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas, se fundieron en un profundo beso. Ellos que eran una pareja que se había amado por muchos años, estaban recuperando la vida en ese momento.

Luego de besarse, de mirarse y de asimilar que habían vuelto, salieron para ver a los demás. Las sailor scouts (las del pasado) no podían creer lo que veían. Pero si ellas no lo creían, mucho menos Rini.

—¡¿papa?!

—¡Neo reina Serena!—dijeron todas al unisonó.

—¡mama!

Rini corrió hacia ella como si hubiera visto un oasis en el desierto. Abrazándose a ella con fuerza, empezó a llorar de alegría y de felicidad.

—mama, mama…

—mi niña, mi pequeña dama—le tomo el rostro, la miro y le sonrió—tu transformación me ha reanimado. Eres una valiente princesa que se ha enfrentado a la fuerza maléfica del cristal negro ¡te has convertido en toda una guerrera! Estoy orgullosa de ti hija.

—no, no mama—dijo sin dejar de llorar—todo esto que paso fue mi culpa ¡perdóname mama! quería ser fuerte como tú y robe el cristal de plata de tu habitación. Lo siento, no pensé en la consecuencias y ¡te desobedecí! perdóname por favor.

—no digas nada mas mi pequeña dama.

—pero mama, sailor Plut… —dijo y lloro de nuevo—murió por mi culpa. Se supone que yo debía…

—lo sé, todo lo que me estás diciendo es cierto pero nada de eso, ha sido tu culpa. Sé que has sufrido mucho mi amor pero ese sufrimiento—la abrazo—te ha hecho crecer. No pienses mas en eso porque ahora ya estoy bien y te ayudare —le sonrió y la miro— ¿Qué dices si unimos nuestras fuerza para proteger nuestro planeta mi pequeña dama?

—mama, mama…. ¿crees que podría ayudarte? Yo no soy tan fuerte y además contigo cerca ¿quién puede necesitarme? Yo…

—no olvides que eres mi única hija mi amor—se agacho a su altura y la miro con dulzura—tú y tu padre, son lo que más quiero en este mundo.

—mama…

—eres la única heredera de nuestro reino hija. Por eso debemos estar unidas y se fuertes ¿de acuerdo?

—¡mama!—la abrazo con fuerza y lloro—te amo mama, te amo…

Después de abrazar a su hija y tranquilizarla con su dulce voz, la deposito en los brazos de su padre y se dirigió hacia donde estaban nuestras cansadas sailor scouts preocupadas por el paradero de Serena y Tuxedo Mask.

Para resumir y hacer el cuento corto, la Neo reina les pidió perdón porque cuando ella se convirtió en reina, dejo de ser sailor moon automáticamente; por eso el fantasma de la muerte hizo y deshizo todo lo que le dio la gana en el milenio de plata.

—eso ya no importa ahora Neo reina Serena, no se culpe. Usted solo fue una víctima de ese perverso ser que ahora se dice llamar Némesis.

—tal vez sailor Venus pero—la miro con tristeza a los ojos, luego vio el cuerpo inerte de sailor Plut—les prometo que sailor Plut tendrá un descanso eterno y tranquilo en el centro del palacio. No es mucho pero es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que hizo por ustedes y por todos nosotros.

Después de mirar a sailor Plut por última vez con dolor en los brazos de Lita que la levanto para llevarla al palacio, ella y su esposo, el rey Endimión, les explicaron que Némesis estaba protegido por un campo muy extraño mas allá de ese tiempo y que como la Neo reina ya no era una sailor scout, no podía ir por Serena. Que la única que podría reemplazarla era su hija, su pequeña dama.

—no, no mama, yo no puedo hacer eso. No soy ni la mitad de lo fuerte que eres tú.

—tu deber como sailor scout hija es ir a liberar a sailor moon y a Tuxedo Mask. Debes encerrar al fantasma de la muerte y detener a Némesis. Debes destruirlo por completo hija. Esto que paso no debe volver a ocurrir.

—pero mama…

—viajaras con la llave del tiempo que te dio sailor Plut para ir con sailor moon y ayudarle a combatir a Némesis—la miro— ¿puedo contar contigo hija?

—si mama, daré lo mejor de mí.

—muy bien mi amor—le sonrió ya con su cetro en las manos—mi fuerza estará contigo.

Rini vio una última vez a su elegante y hermosa madre antes de partir. Luego cerró los ojos y levantando la llave que alguna vez su mejor amiga le dio, mentalmente le pidió apoyo y fuerzas.

 _—"_ _sailor Plut, mi amiga….ayúdame. Por favor llévame con sailor moon"_

Después de haber sido cubierta con una poderosa luz que los había cegado a todos por un momento, se vio a sí misma en un lugar extraño pero lo más extraño, no era eso.

—¡el cetro de mama! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

Rini vestida como una tierna sailor scout de color rosa, estaba aterrada por tener el cetro de su madre en las manos. Ella sabía lo poderoso e importante que era; por eso no entendía porque lo tenía. Dejando de lado eso y adentrándose en ese lugar para buscar a Serena que no estaba sola, no sabía lo que pasaba en su hogar.

Las chicas que sentían un profundo cariño por ella y además sabían que era su responsabilidad como guardianas de la princesa y no la de Rini buscar de Serena, le rogaron a la reina que las dejaran ir con ella pero ella les dijo que no.

—no, esperaremos aquí hasta que vuelva. Confió en mi hija, sé que lo lograran.

La reina tenia la mirada fija en un punto del cielo. Ella lucia tranquila y muy Serena ante los demás pero por dentro, estaba en pena. Le preocupaba lo que podría pasarle a su única hija y también, lo que podría pasarle a su yo del pasado.

Y hablando de ellos….

—hmmm ¿Dónde estamos?

—¡Serena!—exclamo Darien con ella en brazos mientras esta iba despertando poco a poco—mi amor ¡Por fin despiertas! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Darien! Mi amor, oh mi amor, mi vida—lo beso, luego se abrazo con fuerza a él— ¿dónde estamos? Este lugar está muy oscuro. Tengo miedo.

—parece que hemos sido teletransportados.

—oye—señalo un punto muy oscuro y tenebroso—mira. Es…es….

—¡así es perra maldita!—rió con perversidad frente a ellos—el planeta Némesis será tu tumba. Contigo enclenque no me podía meter porque la autora me lo prohibió pero…ya que. No tengo la culpa de que estés aquí de metiche. Si morirás no es por mi culpa, nadie te mando a venir hasta aquí.

—¡¿qué?!—Se levanto Serena y se hizo frente a él— ¡¿de qué demonios estás hablando idiota?!

—Serena, amor—dijo Darien tras ella con cautela—cuidado como le hablas. Esto no es como pelear con Beryl o Metalia. Suave mi princesa.

Mientras que el malo…

—ahora controlo la energía negativa del cristal negro. Gracias a ti estúpida, la energía de mi cristal aumento; absorbió un poco de la del cristal de plata. El universo será mío ¡todo mío! ¡Nadie podrá detenerme!

Serena se dio cuenta que Darien tenía razón; entre más le hablaba al que era el gran sabio y ya ni sé cómo llamarlo de tantos nombres que le han puesto, todo era peor. Entre los brazos de su amado caballero y con el corazón algo estrujado, empezó a hablar sin esperanza.

—¿Por qué quiere el cristal de plata? ¿De dónde sale toda esta maldad? Si el cristal de plata no existiera, no habría tantos problemas. Todo esto es por mi culpa ¿mi culpa o la del cristal de plata? Ya no sé, me siento tan confundida.

—hey, mi niña, mi amada princesa—la tomo Darien por el mentón y la obligo a verlo a los ojos—no, no digas eso. Yo sí creo en la poderosa energía del cristal de plata; pero más que creer en él, creo en ti. En ti mi amor, mi princesa. Mi amada Serena.

—Darien yo…

—no—se le acerco mas—tienes que seguir tu camino sin dudar. Si te sirve de algo, yo siempre estaré contigo en cualquier circunstancia. No importa lo difícil ni lo peligrosa que sea. Yo te amo Serena—la vio llorar—te amo con toda mi alma y así no tenga ningún poder, aquí estaré siempre para ti mi amor.

—no, no—dejo salir dos enormes lagrimas—no quiero que te pase nada ¡no quiero que sufras ningún daño por mi culpa!

—mi amor, princesa—sonrió y la miro con ternura—tu energía, el hermoso y poderoso amor que hay en tu corazón, me trajo hasta aquí. No tengo nada que darte pero lo que soy te lo doy con gusto —tomo sus manos y las apretó— Pongo mi vida a tu disposición. Soy todo tuyo, tú eres toda mía.

—Darien… —sonrió y lo miro con alegría—te amo tanto mi amor, tanto…

Serena lo abrazo y luego lo miro. Le dijo que era gracias a él y todo lo que él hacía por ella, que ella era quien era y hacia todo lo que hacía. Le dijo que solo era fuerte y era valiente cuando él estaba a su lado.

Luego, en un romántico momento y muy dulce de esos que yo amo, poso ambas manos en su delicado rostro y antes de besarlo con el más puro y sincero amor, le dijo que él lo era todo para ella.

—todo lo bueno que soy sale a la luz…cuando siento tu amor. Mi amor, mi Darien. Te amo….

En ese momento a pesar de toda la maldad que estaba desatando el loco ese y lo oscuro que era el panorama, Darien y Serena se dieron un beso; el beso más dulce que nadie jamás haya visto. Siendo uno solo y depositando en ese beso todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, sentían la gloria. Ellos que se amaban con toda el alma y siempre querían demostrárselo, estaban asustados y no sabían si ese sería su último beso.

Después de besarse como lo que eran, la mejor pareja romántica del anime hasta ahora en la historia, se abrazaron. Ella se separo y enterrando la cabeza en el oloroso y fuerte pecho del hombre más bello de todo el universo, le escucho decir algo que la hizo temblar de emoción.

—unidos por el amor, podemos desafiar cualquier peligro. Te amo Serena, te adoro.

Gracias a ese poderoso amor que sentían el uno por el otro, algo pasó. Serena tuvo que separarse de él porque un calor de sus manos empezó a emerger. Ese calor luego se materializo en una bola de energía y con ella, apareció Rini.

—sailor moon, Tuxedo Mask…

—¿Rini? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—mi madre me ha pedido que los buscara y más que nada, que te ayudara sailor moon—tomo posición de batalla con el cetro en la mano—me ordeno pelear junto a ti para acabar con ese sujeto y ¿sabes qué? ¡Eso es lo que haremos! ¿Estás lista?

—muy bien—tomo posición junto a ella—acabemos con esto de una buena vez—empuño con fuerza su cetro y lo punto hacia Némesis— ¡Tienes que creer en tu fuerza! ¡Concentra toda tu energía en Némesis! ¡Tenemos que liberar toda la energía del cristal de plata! ¡Ahora Rini, ataquemos! ¡Aaaaahhhh!

—¡muy bien! ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

Ay si ¡por fin! Ay niñas, no saben la alegría que me da que toda ¡esa mierda! Se acabara ¡al fin!

Pues sí, Serena y Rini usaron todo su poder y desaparecieron por fin y para siempre a ese infeliz ¡sí! qué alegría. Ellas usaron todo el poder que había en su interior y como esa energía era tan poderosa que atravesaba el tiempo y el espacio, la Neo reina alzo su cetro al cielo y cuando el cetro recibió toda esa energía, la repartió por todo su destrozado reino.

—¡miren! ¡Tokio de cristal se reconstruye!

Lo que Mina había dicho era más que obvio pero como ustedes no están viendo, me toca decírselos así. La cosa es que el reino volvía a ser ese hermoso lugar que algún día fue y las chicas; al igual que la reina, no podían estar más felices.

—¡es un milagro!

—no, sailor moon acaba de vencer a Némesis. Claro, con ayuda de Tuxedo Mask y mi adorada hija por supuesto.

—¡sailor moon!—dijeron todas muy contentas.

A la final y como yo tengo tantas ganas de hacer maldades, les diré en un pequeño resumen. La Neo reina Serena ahora siendo la poderosa reina que siempre había sido, les dio nuevos poderes a las chicas mientras Serena, caía desmayada por todo el gasto de energía que había hecho.

Luego de darles mucha de su energía y nuevos poderes, dirigió su cetro hacia donde sabía que estaba Serena, su hija y Tuxedo Mask; ella no podía ir hasta donde estaba Serena porque sabía que no debía. Ellas no podían encontrarse porque sería catastrófico para el tiempo. Por eso apunto su cetro y con la energía que había en él, le dio un nuevo broche.

—sailor moon, a ti también te otorgare un nuevo poder. Te doy un nuevo broche que protegerá el cristal de plata y además de eso, una gran fuerza que te permitirá luchar mejor.

Después de hacer esto, Serena fue despertando poco a poco.

—¡sailor moon!

—¿ah? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién me habla?

—¡mi amor!—la abrazo Darien.

—¡sailor moon!—la abrazo Rini.

—Darien…—lloraba de alegría al sentirlo—Rini, mis amores…

Luego miro al cielo con angustia y pregunto.

—¿y Némesis? ¿Dónde está?

—Némesis ha sido destruido—dijo Amy junto a todas.

—¡la paz a regresado al siglo 30 amiga!—dijo Mina muy feliz.

—¿y la reina?—se levanto cuando Darien y Rini le ayudaron— ¿dónde está? ¿Está bien?

—sí, no te preocupes, ha vuelto a su palacio. El tiempo transcurre de nuevo con normalidad. Amiga—le dio la mano Mina muy alegre—ha llegado la hora de volver a casa.

—¡por fin!—fue con ellas y las abrazo, luego riendo y mirándolo dijo— ¿escuchaste amor? ¡Podemos volver a casa! ¡Ya todo acabo!

—créeme mi amor— fue con ellas muy sonriente—te entiendo perfectamente. No veo la hora de estar en casa. La verdad estoy molido ¿y ustedes chicas?

—¡también!—se soltaron a reír

—ok escandalosos—fue una muy sonriente Rini con ellos—como tienen tantas ganas de irse, vamos. Sustituiré a sailor Plut y los llevare a su casa.

Serena estaba muy feliz abrazando a sus amigas y su amado Darien pero… (Parece que esta capitulo no se va a acabar jamás) ella tenía mucha curiosidad por ver de cerca a su futuro yo. Por eso y aun sabiendo que no se podía, se soltó del abrazo de todos ellos y entro a esa puerta que estaba prohibida para verla. Necesitaba verla así fuera solo un instante.

—¡sailor moon! ¡Vámonos!

Y sin hacerles caso, llego con ella.

—¡Neo reina!

—sailor moon…—le sonrió con amabilidad—perdón por haberte impulsado a venir hasta aquí pero necesitaba darte las gracias. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho.

—no, no reina, todo lo contrario. Gracias a ti.

—debo irme—empezó a alejarse, ya empezaba a hacerle daño— ¡adiós! ¡Gracias por todo sailor moon!

—¡Neo reina!—luego pensó— _hay tantas cosas que hubiera querido contarle_ — ¡Reina….!

Una barrera blanca las separaba, pero desde donde estaba junto a sus guardianas y futuro esposo para partir, pudo ver la misma escena. Vio antes de irse, a la Neo reina junto a su esposo y a las maduras pero poderosas sailors scouts que lucharían con todo lo que tenían para protegerla siempre, muy unidas. Los vio a todos ellos en un fraternal abrazo.

En un destello de luz y elevándose en el cielo de la mano con Darien que luego la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, se fue pensando…

 _—"_ _volveré a ver este futuro, lo sé. Volveré algún día…."_

 _—_ agárrate fuerte mi amor—la tomo Darien por las piernas, luego la cargo completamente—este viaje no es nada agradable—le sonrió y le dijo con una picara sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla— ¿lista para volver a casa mi amor?

—¡lista!

Así fue como termino por fin la batalla contra los Black Moon y luego el idiota del gran sabio, si, si, no se imaginan lo que me rio cuando me leo; es que si, lo odie. En fin…ahora que por fin se acabo todo esto de la pelea ¡viene mi parte preferida! Oh si, si señoritas ¡el momento de la diversión! No se pierdan el último capítulo de esta temporada porque tendrá de todo, reencuentros, despedidas, amor pero más que nada, pasión, mucha pasión. Bye, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 24: final de temporada**

Ok, estoy un poco triste la verdad porque este es el final pero…yo me conozco, sé que cuando encuentre la oportunidad volveré con más cosas. Me siento algo nostálgica porque es el último capítulo de la temporada pero al mismo tiempo ¡muy emocionada! En este capi habrán muchas cosas de mi propia invención y espero lo disfruten. Ok, empecemos que me muero por contarles.

.

.

Luego de un viaje en el tiempo que era bastante agitado y producía nauseas, llegaron a su época. En su hogar y viendo que era de noche, lo primero que escucharon fue el _ring tone_ de un celular. La canción _"harder, better, faster, stronger"_ de Daft Punk, llenaba ese pequeño parque que estaba muy silencioso y vacio a esas horas de la noche.

—oigan ¿qué es lo que suena?

—es mi celular, Serena—respondió Lita mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón—que pena chicas ¿hola?

 _—_ _¡Lita! Lita por Dios ¡¿Dónde has estado?! Te he llamado toda la tarde y no contestas ¡¿Dónde estás mi amor?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Al fin que pasó con el problema que tenían?! ¡¿De qué te ríes Lita?! ¡Nada de esto es para nada gracioso! ¡He estado en pena desde que te fuiste!_

—hola Andrew, yo también te amo mi vida—rió y con ella los demás— ¿como estas?

 _—_ _no, estoy de maravilla ¡cagado de la risa porque tú te me desapareciste otra vez! ¡¿Es que no te cansas de torturarme mujer?!_

—hmmm déjame pienso—rió y se llevo un dedo a los labios con picardía—no, creo que eso es muy divertido.

—uyyyyyy….

dijeron todas las demás, en especial Mina. Luego esta dijo…

—¿de qué es que tanto hablan eh amiga?

—bueno mi osito hermoso ¿entonces qué? ¿Me vas a regañar o nos vamos a ver? Porque si sigues en ese plan yo mejor…

 _—_ _¿Dónde estás?_

—acabamos de llegar pero no estoy lejos de tu casa ¿estás en tu apartamento o en la tienda? Porque si quieres yo puedo…

 _—_ _¡ni se te ocurra!—_ dijo mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y salía de la tienda, luego le dijo a su hermana— _¡adiós Unazuki, nos vemos mañana!_ _Dime ¿donde…?_

—ay mi amor no, que pena contigo interrumpir tu trabajo. No estoy lejos. Si quieres yo puedo…

 _—_ _por mí, mi trabajo, mi estudio y lo que sea, se pueden ir muy a la mierda_ —subió a su auto— _dime donde estas que me muero por verte. No sabes lo mucho que te necesito mujer, me jodiste. Ya no puedo estar sin ti._

—ay…. Mi osito—suspiro muy enamorada—te amo tanto. Está bien, estamos en el parque número diez.

 _—_ _muy bien_ —arranco el auto a toda velocidad— _no te muevas de ahí que ya voy para allá_.

Lita colgó y colgó feliz, ella estaba muy enamorada de Andrew y al igual que él, (solo que ella le gustaba molestarlo mucho) lo extrañaba con locura. Estar entre sus brazos después de hacer el amor hasta el cansancio, era una de las sensaciones mas placenteras que jamás hubiera tenido en la vida.

Pero mientras Lita guardaba el celular y todas a su manera la molestaban, Darien estaba en un problema.

—no, no puedes estar hablando en serio Serena ¡tiene que ser un chiste!

—shu, no hagas tanto ruido mi amor—miro hacia donde estaba Rini y las demás—tengo que llevar a Rini a mi casa y quedarme con ella, no la puedo dejar sola y….

—pero Serena, mi amor—la abrazo por la cintura y los demás vieron—mi princesa, te necesito tanto ¿Por qué mejor no vamos y…?

Rini era una niña pero no era idiota, ella se daba cuenta de que estaba de más y no quería ocasionarles ningún problema. Por eso separándose de las chicas y yendo al centro de todos ellos, dijo que se iría.

—ay no Rini ¿te vas a ir ya? no, no puedes hacer eso ¿y la señora Ikuko? Al menos deberías quedarte hasta mañana y despedirte de ella ¿no crees?

—si Amy, tienes razón pero…—miro a Mina y ella en el acto entendió.

—¡ya sé! ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo en mi casa esta noche Rini y hacemos una especie de pijamada eh? Yo puedo cocinar algo y…

—ay Mina—dijo muerta de risa con las demás—tu eres muy linda, amable y divertida pero, no gracias. Ya salimos de un problema, no me quiero meter en otro. Ahora no podría lidiar con un daño de estomago ¡olvídalo!

—¡oye!—dijo indignada y muerta de risa con las demás—que cruel eres eh niña, eres muy mala.

—bueno Rini y ¿si te quedas conmigo? mi mama no está en casa, hay mucho espacio y…

—Amy, eres preciosa y muy amable pero ¿en serio? ¿Crees que me voy a ir a tu casa a hacer tarea? No, eso no es lo mío. Muchísimas gracias Amy pero, paso.

—bueno… —dijo algo triste—yo solo quería que te quedaras un poco mas pero ¡oye!—dijo mas indignada cuando asimilo sus palabras—yo también puedo ser divertida, eso es muy cruel de tu parte. No es justo.

—entonces solucionen de otra forma—se acerco Rei muy sonriente—váyanse las tres para la casa de Amy y se divierten esta noche ¿no creen? Así ganan todos—le guiño un ojo a Serena y esta rió con ella.

—¿y tú no vas a venir con nosotras Rei?

—eh, bueno yo….este yo, yo no….

—¡no puede ser!—dijo Mina muerta de risa y asombro— ¿tienes una cita Rei? ¡¿Con quién?!

—conmigo—dijo Asanuma que llego igual con Andrew—buenas noches señoritas, Rei—fue con ella y le tomo la mano—como siempre estas preciosa ¿nos vamos?

—¡awwwwwwwwwww!—gritaron todas de emoción.

—¡ya cállense! Qué pena.

Rei estaba muy sonrojada porque de todas ellas, ella era la que mas decía que los hombres no valían la pena y que no se quería meter con nadie para no sufrir pero…Asanuma era tan guapo, tan amable y tan especial con ella, que no pudo rechazar su invitación.

Y mientras Rei trataba de callar las burlas de sus amigas, unas como Lita saludaban a su novio con mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Andrew!

—Lita…—la abrazo con tanta fuerza, que cualquiera creería que la iba a romper.

Abrazándola por la cintura y luego recorriendo con sus amplias y fuertes manos toda su espalda, aun no podía creer que la tuviera entre sus brazos otra vez. Con los ojos cerrados y respirando del singular olor de su cabello, volvía a sentir paz. Andrew se había enamorado de ella con locura y esa noche, iba a demostrárselo como mejor sabía y como más le gustaba, en la soledad y oscuridad de su casa.

Pero mientras ellos se abrazaban por largo rato y Lita lo consentía acariciándole con amor el rubio cabello, Darien y Serena los entendían mejor que cualquiera. Darien que amaba con desesperación y locura a la que era el amor de su vida, la tomo por la cintura y la miro a los ojos con profundidad y amor, muchísimo amor.

—afortunadamente se soluciono lo de Rini, no me malinterpretes, la quiero tanto como tu pero Serena—la acerco a su pecho y la abrazo fuertemente—te necesito más que nadie en este mundo. Te amo con toda mi alma. Te adoro mujer.

—yo también mi vida—lo abrazo con el mismo amor por la espalda—yo también te adoro mi amor y ¿sabes?—se soltó y lo vio a los ojos muy traviesa—yo también estoy feliz de poder irme contigo a tu casa.

—ah, ah señorita, no es mi casa, es nuestra casa. Quiero que después de que te gradúes, te vengas a vivir conmigo.

Ante esta repentina proposición, Serena quedo sin palabras. Ella se moría por escucharle decir eso pero no quería presionarlo. Por eso desviando el tema y dándole un beso, luego escucharon que algunos ya empezaban a irse.

—¡adiós Rei! ¡Adiós Asanuma! ¡Que se diviertan!

—¡sí!—grito Mina junto a Amy y Rini muy alegre—si quieres ¡no vengas mañana a la reunión! ¡Diviértete amiga!

—¡cállate Mina!—luego dijo dentro del convertible rojo de Asanuma muy apenada—que pena contigo Asanuma. Ellas, ellas solo están…

—lo sé—la miro y le sonrió—y no sabes cómo me divierte verte sonrojada y apenada; eso no es algo que se vea todos los días pero dime, ¿lista? Te llevare a donde quieras. A donde me pidas hermosa y difícil Rei Hino.

Asanuma era un chico muy, muy guapo. Sé que en el anime fue Nicolás pero como Nicolás fue una creación estrictamente del anime, no lo pude meter aquí. Por eso Asanuma aquí, será la versión rubia del amable y atento Nicolás Kumada. Aunque nenas, Asanuma tenía lo suyo (un guiño) estaba muy lindo y comestible.

Rei estaba muy apenada y sonrojada porque hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, no salía con un chico; mucho menos uno tan apuesto y amable como lo era Asanuma. Rubio, de ojos azules profundos, bien vestido y con una deliciosa fragancia de _"jean paul guttier"_ que se le había impregnado por completo en la nariz, se fue muy contenta a compartir una agradable noche en su compañía.

Pero bueno, volviendo con los demás….

—nosotros también nos vamos.

—adiós Lita—le dio un beso en la mejilla Rini, luego Serena— ¿si podrás venir mañana para despedirme verdad? Vuelvo a casa mañana temprano, eso sí, después de despedirme de Ikuko y los demás.

—sí, claro nena. Ahí estaré.

—¡Lita!—toco el claxon Andrew muy ansioso— ¡ya vámonos mujer! ¡Todos ellos deben estar cansados de verte!

—hey, hey—se acerco Darien muy sonriente a la ventana del auto— ¿cuál es la prisa amigo? Que no se te note tanto ¿no idiota?

—¿ah sí? muy bien ¡hey Serena! ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a bailar y comer un rato?

—¡¿bailar?! ¡Qué bien!

Serena empezó a acercarse junto a Lita muy emocionada al auto mientras que a Darien, le provocaba matarlo por su bromita pesada.

—ya entendí idiota, ya entendí. Mejor lárgate antes de que bueno….

—ah ¿ves? Tú estás igual o más ansioso que yo—le guiño un ojo muy alegre y vio cuando Lita se subió al auto—solo que a mí, no me da pena demostrarlo.

—oye ¿entonces ya no vamos a bailar?

—no mi princesa—le paso un brazo por la cintura Darien—lo que pasa es que Andrew lo pensó mejor y creemos que es mejor mañana ¿no?—le dio una mirada asesina—estamos cansados y lo mejor es irnos a la casa a descansar. Mañana, mañana después de despedir a Rini podemos salir de paseo con este idiota y los demás ¿te gusta la idea mi amor?

—¡oye!—exclamo Andrew ofendido y muerto de risa.

—¡me encanta!

—bueno—rió Andrew y sintió como Lita se pego a su brazo con cariño—nos vemos entonces mañana pero eso ¡olvídense que nos van a hacer madrugar! Nos vemos a las diez o a las once de la mañana—prendió el auto—adiós, nos vemos mañana.

—¡hasta mañana chicas!—salió Lita por la ventanilla frontal de la camioneta de Andrew— ¡que descansen! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

—¡adiós Lita!

Ok, total fue que Darien, Serena, y los demás, los despidieron y después de acordar que ellos recogerían a Rini temprano en la casa de Amy, se tomaron de la mano y se fueron.

La noche era calurosa, muy calurosa. El cielo estaba despejado y ocasionalmente, la brisa levantaba un poco la pequeña falda de Serena mientras iban de camino al apartamento. Un lugar que se había convertido en su más sagrado templo de amor; lugar al que Darien se moría por llegar. Tanto era su afán por llegar que transformándose en Tuxedo Mask de repente, la tomo en brazos y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado con ella en brazos.

—¡amor! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿que no es obvio?—la miro y le sonrió bajo el antifaz (ay si, ese hombre es divino) — el idiota de Andrew no es el único ansioso. Muero por llegar a nuestra casa mi amor.

—mi amor, mi amado Tuxedo Mask…

Darien y Serena recorrían los tejados y el despejado cielo con urgencia pero esta vez, no huyendo de los enemigos, sino urgidos de soledad y oscuridad para hacer lo que mejor sabían hacer, el amor toda la noche.

Pero mientras ellos aun estaban algo retirados y Mina, Rini y Amy tomaban un taxi para ir a divertirse, Lita estaba….

—ah no, espérate.

—¿qué?—decía desaforado mientras intentaba quitarle la ropa— ¿qué pasa? Por favor dime por lo que más quieras en tu vida que no estás cansada ¿lo estas mi amor? ¿No me digas que no me vas a dejar hacértelo?

—no—rió al ver tristeza en su mirada—no es eso mi amor. Solo que no tenemos que hacerlo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar hoy, ven—le tomo la mano y empezó a caminar por el pasillo—vamos a tu habitación. Me encanta tu cama.

—no.

—¡oye!—reía de gusto en sus brazos—bájame amor. Debo ser muy pesada para ti y…

—te equivocas, no es mi cama, es nuestra cama. No quiero volver a tocar esa cama si tú no estás en ella. Te quiero ahí todo el tiempo, te quiero conmigo siempre.

—Andrew….

Mientras entraban a la habitación, ella giro su rostro y lo beso. Le dio un beso que al inicio fue dulce pero que luego, el convirtió en uno muy apasionado. Entrando a la habitación después de abrir la puerta de una patada, la bajo para terminar de desnudarla.

Luego lo que él le dijo, la hizo reír mucho.

—¿en serio?

—oh si—fue al armario y la saco—sabes que esa fue la única razón por la cual la compre. Ven y te das un baño. Luego me dejas cogerte bien rico por detrás con ella puesta ¿te dejas?

—como quieras amor.

De lo que él hablaba con tanto deseo y pasión en la mirada mientras se la pasaba, era de una pequeña mini falda blanca de pliegues. Era pequeña, muy pequeña y cuando se la veía puesta, perdía los estribos.

Después de no perderse ni un solo movimiento del espectáculo que era verla desnudarse, fue con ella y la inclino sobre el tocador de la habitación que tenía un gran espejo. Luego lo tomo en su mano y de una forma muy graciosa, empezó a golpearlo contra su voluptuoso y desnudo trasero.

—oye ¿y el baño?

—es que para allá vamos mi amor—bajo y le mordió una nalga, luego la otra—oh mi amor, preciosa, me encantas ¿sabías que me encantas?

—si—se giro y lo miro—lo sé. Yo también te amo mi amor.

A la larga entre risas, pasión y mucho amor, Lita entro al baño con él para tomar una ducha rápida y darle gusto al hombre que amaba con locura en todo lo que él quisiera. Pero mientras ellos estaban en la ducha de agua tibia acariciándose y besándose sin parar, Darien y Serena apenas llegaban al apartamento.

—¡oye! Oye amor…amor, espera ¿no vas a prender las luces?

—no, no quiero luces, no quiero nada—respondió mientras subía las manos con insistencia bajo su falda y no dejaba de besarla—solo te quiero a ti. Te deseo a ti, te necesito ya mi princesa. Ahora mismo.

—Darien….oh Darien, mi Darien, mi amor….

Luego de entrar a la casa y abrir la puerta con muchos nervios, cerró y la aprisiono contra la pared. Estaba tan ansioso por poseerla que era como si no fuera él. Desatado y como si fuera un animal en celo, no era consciente de lo que hacía. No era él mismo.

Pero sin duda Serena lo estaba disfrutando y lo disfrutaría muchísimo; amaba verlo tan fuera de control y que fuera ella quien produjera todo eso en él.

—¡ah! ¡Oh si Darien! ¡Sí! Mi amor…ah….

—ah sí, si…. —dijo con la mirada perdida cuando rasgo su blusa y la dejo en sostén—que belleza eres mi princesa. Ahora—destrozo el delicado sostén rosa—esto también se va. Mía.

Se inclino ante ella y metió uno con ansiedad a su boca para chuparlo.

—ah….ah….ah Darien, ah sí, Darien….

Si había algo que le encantara escuchar y lo excitara, era escucharla pronunciar su nombre con pasión mientras la recorría por todo el cuerpo. Darien, que estaba entregado a todo lo que esa bella rubia le producía, dejo de halar y succionar sus rosados y sensibles pezones para pasar a otra parte que también adoraba.

Cuando llego a su sexo y la miro con malicia bajo ella, Serena le halo el cabello y le dijo que no.

—¿no? ¿Por qué no?

—no los dañes mi amor ¿qué me voy a poner para dormir ahora ah?

—¿y quién te dijo a ti que dormirías esta noche?—volvió con ella y le sonrió con mucha malicia—no necesitas ropa mi amor, para lo que te hare y haremos toda la noche—bajo las manos y se lo rasgo—no necesitas esto.

—¡Darien!—rió cuando él se lo mostro como si se tratase de un trofeo—estás loco amor ¿qué te pasa?

—loco sí, pero loco por ti.

Pasando de la risa a la loca pasión, volvió a besarla. Mezclando su lengua con la suya e impregnándose de su delicioso sabor, luego se bajo el pantalón, los interiores, le abrió con avidez las piernas y quiso entrar. Pero había un problema, él era demasiado alto.

—soy muy pequeña.

—eso no es problema—la cargo por las nalgas, luego se introdujo lentamente en ella.

—¡ah…..! Ah Darien ¡ah sí! si…

—¿rico mi amor?—le pregunto mirándola a los ojos y sin dejar de embestirla una y otra vez— ¿te gusta? Dime ¿te gusta cómo te lo estoy metiendo? Ummmm Serena, Serena….eres deliciosa mi amor. Exquisita….

—no….no me…—pedía con las manos en su cuello, extasiada y los ojos cerrados—no me mires mientras me lo metes ¡ah! ¡Ah no! ¡Ah sí! uy si…ah….

—¿Por qué?—la miro con más profundidad, luego la beso y luego volvió a mirarla— ¿por qué no? te ves incluso más bella de lo que eres cuando estas así, toda roja y caliente.

—¡ah Darien si! ¡Sí!—echo la cabeza para atrás—háblame mas. Dime que te gusta ¿te gusta mi amor?

—me encanta—embistió con más fuerza y le apretó el sudado trasero—grita todo lo que quieras mi escandalosa princesa. Quiero que me lo des todo. Que hacértelo toda la noche.

—¡ah sí! ¡Si Darien si! ¡Ah si mi amor! ummmm si, si ¡que rico! Más, o más…. dame mas amor…ah….

Con el reflejo de la luna llena en esa sala que estaba muy oscura, él no dejaba de embestirla, de penetrarla con fuerza y de amarla como su instinto de hombre le demandaba. Escucharla gritar, gemir, reír y pedir por más, era uno de sus espectáculos favoritos. Eso era lo que él más amaba de ella, su corazón y toda su entrega.

Pero mientras Serena sudaba a chorros entre los fuertes brazos de su caballero enamorado, mientras disfrutaba de sus apasionadas caricias, sus susurros al oído y besos con lengua, una castaña veía el cielo frente aquel espejo en esa pequeña falda.

—uy Andrew, uy si, ummmm amor ¡que delicia mi vida! así, _"oh yeah"_ oh si, así….

—me encanta tu culo—se lo apretó mientras la embestía con más fuerza y veía sus gestos en el espejo—lo ame desde el primer día que te vi. Eres preciosa mi amor, me encantas.

—ah….ah….ah sí, si….ah….

—qué bien se te ve esta falda—la penetro más fuerte y le dio una nalgada— ¿estás cansada? ¿Quieres ir a la cama?

—si amor—se levanto y girando el rostro, busco besarlo de nuevo.

—muy bien, a nuestra cama.

Después de embestirla como más le gustaba; por detrás en su sexo mientras veía su trasero, fueron a la cama y se acostó para recibirla. Ella se quería acostar y tenerlo sobre ella pero él quería seguir admirando el espectáculo de tener su cuerpo sudado y erizado sobre el suyo.

—ah…ah amor si, si Andrew, ummmm sí. Te amo tanto…

—ufff—se las toco y apretó en sus manos mientras no dejaba de verlas—que tetas tan deliciosas, que delicia —se inclino y se las chupo por turnos— Me encanta como se mueven mientras te lo meto. Ummm si, que pezones tan ricos mi amor.

—ah…..ah….ah….ah Andrew, ah….

Luego de estar en ese ritmo de caricias, de besos y embestidas por más de media hora, ya no lo soporto mas. Su cuerpo empezaba a pedirle que se entregara al orgasmo pero, había un problema. No quería que él lo hiciera.

—no, no lo hare preciosa. Tranquila. Córrete tranquila que no te lo voy a echar ¿rico mi amor? ¿Te gusta?

—¡ah sí! si… —gimió cuando él le apretó el trasero y entro con más insistencia—delicioso Andrew, oh Andrew mi amor ¡mi amor! ya, ya no puedo, no puedo mas y ¡ah, ah, ah, ah, ah…..!

Ante las palabras cargadas de pasión y lujuria del que era su novio y el amor de su vida, se entrego a todo lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Tuvo un delicioso orgasmo mientras el sudor y sus propios fluidos por aquella increíble sensación, resbalaban por sus piernas.

Pero mientras Lita estaba sin aliento sobre el hombre que la adoraba y luego reía, Serena también estaba a punto de estallar.

—ah no, no princesa. Ya te vas a correr y no, yo quiero más.

—oh amor, oh Darien…—pidió casi sin aliento y con el rostro rojo de la emoción—mas, por favor dame mas. Déjame correr….

—hmmm ¿sí?—pregunto frente a ella muy complacido, luego la beso—me encanta cuando ruegas. Está bien, lo hare.

Se introdujo de nuevo.

—¡ah! ¡Ah sí, si mi amor! ¡Si….! ummm Darien, Darien, Darien….

—haz lo que quieras mi princesa hermosa pero yo—la embistió fuertemente contra la pared y la agarro con posesión por la nalgas—quiero algo a cambio.

—¿qué? ¿Qué es…lo…que…quieres? ¡Ah sí! ummmm si Darien, Darien, ah….

—quiero que te corras ya y luego me dejes cogerte pero transformada en sailor moon.

—¿es en serio?—lo miro y rió— ¿y por qué así?

—me encanta sailor moon—le dio una sexy sonrisa sin dejar de tocarla y penetrarla—me parece la mujer más sexy del mundo y quiero cogérmele todo. Todo, toda esta noche ¿te dejaras?

—¡ah sí! si mi amor pero mas, dame mas que ya no puedo soportarlo. Ummm Darien ¡oh si Darien! Darien, Darien, oh Darien. Ah…ah sí amor, ah….

—muy bien. Tus ardientes deseos, son órdenes para mí.

Llenos de sudor pero más de calentura y excitación que otra cosa, Darien tuvo que separar sus labios de los suyos cuando ella estallo a su alrededor en un poderoso y mágico orgasmo.

Lo mejor de estar así con él no era el orgasmo, era lo sereno, lo tranquilo y relajado que era él con ella cuando estaban así. Se desinhibía por completo. Atrás dejaba su faceta de caballero, de estudiante y de hombre responsable. Se volvía igual a ella.

Un irresponsable y un loco completo.

—¡oh si, ummmm si! ¡Qué delicia Darien! Oh Darien, coges delicioso mi amor…

—qué bueno que te gusta mi caliente princesita porque aun—le dio una última embestida antes de salir y llevarla a la habitación—no acaba ¿no olvidaste lo que te pedí verdad?

—no, para nada —rió cuando lo saco y la cargo— Eres un pervertido Darien ¿lo sabías?

—por ti sí, siempre mi amor ¿me darás lo que te pedí?

—lo que desees mi príncipe hermoso—lo beso con la misma pasión y ansiedad que él mientras entraban a la habitación—lo que quieras mi amor.

.

—.—

.

La noche paso y fue una muy ardiente y apasionada para Serena y para Lita. Serena cayo agotada en la cama a las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando Darien se canso de hacerle maldades como sailor moon. Después de tener el orgasmo más delicioso y potente de su vida dentro de ella, cayó agotado en la gran cama y la abrazo por la espalda. Aunque su largo y rubio cabello le hacía cosquillas en la nariz cuando se acercaba demasiado a su espalda y la abrazaba, nada importaba. Su olor, su calor y la delicadeza de su piel eran tan adictivos como todo su bello cuerpo; aquel cuerpo en el que se perdió hasta el amanecer, era impresionante y muy importante para él. Al igual que él, Serena durmió profundamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Por otro lado Lita y Andrew no eran tan resistentes. Después de haberlo hecho hasta las dos de la mañana y luego de comer algo de cereal porque en la cocina de Andrew no había nada más, durmieron muy abrazados. Si había algo que le gustara a Andrew cuando despertaba, era sentir el olor del cabello de Lita y el calor de su cuerpo sobre su pecho. A su lado y como si fuera un niño con un juguete nuevo, la abrazaba con fuerza porque no quería perderla de nuevo.

Rei que era tan seria, no llego a más con Asanuma. Asanuma la llevo a un elegante restaurante, platicaron, tomaron algo de vino hasta pasadas las doce de la noche y como si fuera cenicienta, estuvo muy juiciosa en su casa muy a las doce y media de la noche. Asanuma por un momento creyó que su galantería y detalles no surtirían ningún efecto pero se alegro y mucho, cuando fue ella que en un impulso entrelazo sus manos al cuello y lo beso. Estando frente a la puerta del templo y recostados en la puerta de aquel convertible en donde él la paseo hasta muy tarde, se besaron tiernamente.

Estas tres mujeres la pasaron increíble en compañía de hombres espectacularmente bellos pero aunque Amy y Mina estaban más solas que un hongo, también la pasaron bien. Con una pizza, películas y videojuegos, cayeron rendidas después de mucho reír y jugar con Rini muy a eso de las tres de la mañana. Sin duda fue una noche increíble para todas pero el día de la despedida de Rini, había llegado.

Y al otro día….

—no molestes Darien, deja dormir oye ¿que no ves que por tu culpa estoy agotada?

—¿ah sí?

—¡oye!—rió bajo él—bájate. De verdad que eres el hombre más delicioso del mundo pero no, no puedo más.

—es que no lo vamos a hacer mas….por ahora—le guiño un ojo y rió con ella mientras se bajaba—solo te despierto porque ya son más de las nueve y tenemos que ir por Rini ¿lo recuerdas? Hoy vuelve a su casa.

—oh si—se levanto pero ahora se veía triste—es verdad.

—¡hey! ¿Por qué esa cara? No estés triste mi princesa ¿quieres que te haga a Rini de una vez para que estés más contenta mi amor?

—no molestes y camina—rió y le dio la mano—vamos y nos bañamos. Afortunadamente para ti tengo una muda de ropa aquí porque si no….

—¿si no que?

—ay amor—rió y entro con él a la ducha—te adoro. Te amo con toda mi alma Darien.

.

—.—

.

Bueno….y ahora si llegamos a la parte que no quería pero que toca, el final.

Rini fue un poco más temprano a la casa de los Tsukino y se despidió de todos ellos. Con un gran nudo en la garganta porque les había tomado cariño a todos, en especial a Ikuko que era tan buena con ella, les borro la memoria con Luna p antes de partir al parque.

En el parque y siendo pasadas las once de la mañana…

—¿no habíamos quedado de vernos en la casa de Amy a las diez Rini?

—no quería molestarte mas—dijo con las manos en la pequeña falda y algo triste.

—¡nunca me has molestado!—se inclino ante ella y la abrazo con fuerza, luego mientras lloraba le dijo—no quiero que te vayas porque te quiero Rini. Te quiero muchísimo nena.

—tengo muchas ganas de quedarme contigo, con Darien y con todos ustedes pero…

—entiendo—respondió con grandes lágrimas en los ojos—lo sé pero sin importar que a ti siempre te haya importado un pito lo que yo piense o quiera, te quiero muchísimo Rini.

—Serena, no llores—dijo abrazándola y llorando mientras todos las veían.

—te voy a extrañar mucho insoportable—rió y lloro—no quiero que te vayas, no te vayas….mi niña, mi hija, mi Rini.

Ellas lloraban y se abrazaban con mucho amor, sin importar las diferencias que tuvieron al inicio, seguían siendo madre e hija; ese es un vínculo casi imposible de romper. Pero mientras ellas lloraban como si el mundo se hubiera acabado, Darien se acerco a ellas con un muñeco de él en la mano.

—Rini, no iras a dejar tu muñeco, ¿o si nena? No llores, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. Ya lo veras

—Darien…—se quito las lágrimas y le sonrió con el muñeco en la mano—gracias por todo, te quiero mucho….papa.

Luego de abrazarlo y después de darle un beso en la mejilla, tomo mejor su maleta y sus cosas para marcharse.

—bueno…tengo que irme ya, mama y papa me deben estar esperando ¡oh si!—fue con Serena—antes de que se me olvide Serena, ten—le dio el cetro—este cetro me lo dio mi mama. Es el cetro cósmico y ahora te pertenece. Cuídate mucho.

—¡Rini!

—¡los quiero mucho!—grito muy sonriente mientras empezaba a elevarse en el cielo— ¡papa, mama, fui muy feliz con ustedes aquí en el pasado! ¡Nos vemos después! ¡Adiós chicas! ¡Gracias por todo!

—¡Rini! ¡Rini….!—cayó en un mar de lagrimas Serena.

Y Rini desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido en sus vidas aquel día que interrumpió ese mágico momento del beso de Darien y Serena en el parque.

Desolada y abrazada a Darien como si fuera un ancla, sus palabras la hicieron sentir mejor.

—tranquila mi amor, es nuestra hija. Sabes que volveremos a verla muy pronto ¿lo sabes verdad?

—sí, lo sé pero…pero…

—pero nada.

Le tomo el rostro en ambas manos, saco el pañuelo que ella le había regalado un día y le limpio el rostro, luego dijo para animarla después de darle un beso…

—¿qué dicen si los invito a comer algo a la tienda de este vago? ¿Vamos? ¿Quieres comer helado y jugar un rato Serena?

—¡sí! ¡Vamos!

—¿que estamos esperando?—dijo Andrew rodeando a Lita por la cintura muy alegre—si este bobo nos está invitando ¡hay que aprovechar!

—cállate idiota—rió Darien y fue con Serena hacia donde estaba su auto—vámonos mas bien. Creo que Serena y yo, nos iremos pronto ¿no Serena?

—así es mi amor—le sonrió más alegre— ¡vámonos!

Así y de esa forma (como me gusta a mi) acabo el fic. Rini volvió a su casa pero como el tiempo era distinto entre tiempo y tiempo, la dicha a Serena y Darien no les duraría mucho. Ellos aun eran guerreros que seguirían luchando por el amor y la justicia. Prueba de eso, era aquel cetro que Serena sostenía en sus piernas.

En el auto y mientras iban de camino a la tienda…

—¿crees que llegue a utilizar este cetro mi amor?

—quien sabe, seguro para mi mala suerte, así será. Lo extraño es que ella dijo que nos divertiríamos mucho. Ok, si nos hemos divertido pero…

—oye—lo miro confundida— ¿cual ella? ¡¿De quién demonios estás hablando Darien?!

 _—"_ _ay no, se me olvido lo celosa que es Serena ¿ahora qué hago?"_

— **no te enojes Serena, Darien habla de mi.**

 **—** ah… ¿con que se trata de ti escritora?

— **sí, soy yo. Un día hable con Darien porque me dolió mucho verlo tan triste y….**

 **—** ¿tú estabas triste por mi amor?—lo vio con ternura— ¡awwww! ¡eres tan bello Darien! ¡Te adoro mi amor!

— **ay si Serena, si lo es.**

 **—** ¡oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Darien es mío y solo mío ¿de acuerdo?

—Serena, mi amor, cuidado ¿si sabes con quien estás hablando verdad? no la vayas hacer enojar. Mira que la hubiéramos pasado peor de no haber sido por ella. Según sé en la otra versión no hay _lemon_ , ¿verdad escritora?

 **—** **sí, así es.**

—¡no importa! No me gusta que suspire por ti porque tú eres mío ¡solo mío! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

 **—** **¿y tú crees que no sé eso Serena? ¡Medio planeta lo sabe! Lo sé y lo acepto. Además Darien me dijo que te ama y así Tpaiz o cualquiera le diera formol y lo secuestrara para violarlo hasta el cansancio, no habría caso. Su corazón te pertenece y así será por siempre. Deja de ser tan celosa porque ¿Quién te manda? Sabes de sobra que Darien es el hombre más bello de todo el universo y te aviso para que te dé más coraje, lo aman como un millón de mujeres o más.**

—¡no! ¡Eso no puede ser! es mío, mío, mío y solo mío. No quiero que si quiera te atrevas a mirarlo ¿te quedo claro?—luego vio a Darien con enojo— ¡¿y tú de qué demonios te ríes eh Darien?!

 **—** **mira Serena, cálmate. Deja a mi ex amor lindo en paz y…**

—¡¿Cómo carajos le dijiste?! ¡¿Tu amor qué?!

 **—** **¡no más!—** me enoje **—si, muy de malas si te da coraje pero él es mi ex amor lindo y por siempre hermoso Darien. Será mi primer amor y mi amor platónico por siempre. Así que o te calmas o me vas a obligar a hacer algo que no quiero hacerte.**

—¿y como que es eso si se puede saber?

 **—** **quito los** ** _lemons_** **tuyos con Darien y te dejo con Seiya ¡¿entendiste?! Además nena—** me calme y me reí **—tranquila. Yo así quisiera, no me puedo quedar con Darien. Él te escogió a ti y además, yo estoy muy contenta con mi lindo** ** _neko kawaii_** **haciéndole muchas maldades. Deja esos celos o quito los** ** _lemons_** **tuyos con Darien y te dejo mas sola que a Mina.**

—¡¿qué?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste escritora?!—freno en seco Darien por la sorpresa que le dio escuchar mis palabras—ah no ¡olvídalo! Serena, discúlpate con ella.

—pero Darien…

—hazlo. A mí que me quiten lo que quieran, que me peguen, que pase lo que sea pero que no me alejen de ti ni una sola noche ¡olvídalo! ¡Yo te amo a ti y solo a ti maldita sea Serena! ¿Verdad que tu y todas ustedes lo entienden escritora?

 **—** **si ¡es lo que le estoy diciendo a Serena mi ex amor lindo! te amamos mi amor pero entendemos que no eres nuestro. Le perteneces a ella y ahí no hay nada que hacer.**

—ok, lo siento ¿contenta?

 **—** **si—** sonreí **—mucho. No te enojes Serena y sobre todo, no me hagas enojar. Disfruta del paseo y del amor de Darien porque tú más que nadie lo merece. Yo a ti y a todas ustedes; en especial a Lita, las quiero muchísimo. Cuida mucho de mi ex amor lindo y disfruta cada momento a su lado. Aun faltan muchas cosas por pasar y él y todas tus amigas, siempre te necesitaran ¿ok?**

—está bien—me sonrió—lo siento. Es que yo lo amo y…

 **—** **lo sé—** me reí y lo vi disimuladamente muy sonrojado **—yo también lo amaba y te entiendo mejor de lo que crees. Cuídalo mucho y que se diviertan. Los quiero con todo mi corazón y chao. Chao, chao muchachos y me voy porque me acaba de llegar un correo de mi Fye diciendo que ya llego de viaje y me quiere ver ¡qué bien! Chao ¡pórtense muy mal!**

Así y para evitarle más problemas a mi ex amor lindo, me fui para dejarlos conversar más tranquilos.

—no hagas eso Serena ¿Cómo se te ocurre pelear con la escritora ah? ¡Eso solo lo haces tú!

—pues si pero no. Yo te amo Darien. Solo te quiero para mí y solo para mí. Eres solo mío.

—y así es—le tomo una mano con cariño y luego se la beso—tienes que aprender a confiar más en mi y dejar esos celos tan feos ¿de acuerdo? tu eres el amor de mi vida. Te amo y te amare a ti y solo a ti por el resto de mi vida ¿está bien? Ahora ni por error la vayas a hacer enojar otra vez porque no lo soportaría ¿qué tal cumpla su amenaza? ¡Me muero!

—amor…está bien, te lo prometo.

Oigan, no me podía ir del _fic_ sin meterme una última vez ¿O sí? (risa loca) ok, fue muy divertido. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y haber apoyado el _fic_. Nunca adiós, sino un cariñoso hasta luego. Cuídense mucho y que la vida las y los bendiga con amor, mucho amor. Bye ¡gracias por todo! ¡Son de lo mejor!


End file.
